The Electric Tales Of Champion
by Rated-Y2J
Summary: Para Ash el viaje por Kanto ha terminado, pero no sus aventuras aún continúan quedando un gran camino hacia la Elite Cuatro, batallas que ganar, más Pokémon por descubrir y capturar, recorrer el mundo pero sobre todo conocer Chicas... muchas Chicas. Bueno ya que no en todos sus deseos solo había Pokémon, pero lo curioso de los deseos es que a veces se vuelven realidad.(Ash x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**The Electric tales Of Champion**

Prologo:

Después de terminar entre los 4 mejores entrenadores de la Conferencia del Valle Lily, en el Pueblo Paleta un joven de 16 años llamado Ash Ketchum estaba en su cuarto pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso o si seguir en cuanto a sus sueños de ser Maestro Pokémon. Había pasado un mes desde que llego a su casa, se había enterado que Dawn había decidido ir a Hoenn a los concursos que habían comenzado, Brock por su parte se había inscrito en una Universidad de la región Johto para empezar con sus estudios de medicina Pokémon deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Abajo en la cocina Delia Ketchum su madre una mujer muy hermosa y joven preparaba el almuerzo, suspirando un poco preocupada por el estado de su hijo sabía que esa derrota había sido muy difícil para él llegando al punto de deprimirlo ya que incluso había dejado a Pikachu en el laboratorio, había pensado en muchas maneras de levantarle el ánimo pero no lo conseguía incluso pensó en llamar a su esposo y pedirle volver a casa ya que aunque se encontraba de viaje siempre mantenía contacto con ella y nunca los descuidaba económicamente.

- **ASH BAJA EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO** \- llamo a su hijo para comer y tratar de hablar con él.

 **-Ya voy** \- respondió el entrenador que se lavó las manos y bajo se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer muy lentamente en lugar de como lo hacía normalmente, su madre noto esto lo cual la hizo enojar.

- **MUY BIEN JOVENCITO FUE SUFUCIENTE ME VAZ A DECIR QUE TE PASA Y SERA EN ESTE INSTANTE** \- demando en un modo firme, ella era la persona más tranquila del mundo pero cuando se enfadaba era muy… amenazante.

Suspirando y con la mirada baja respondió.- Perdón mama es que la verdad no me he sentido muy bien después de la Liga Sinnoh.- esta era la primera vez que hablaría de ese tema con alguien.

Delia: Bueno cuéntame cómo te sientes estoy segura que juntos podremos encontrar una solución.- hablo más tranquila escuchando atentamente a su hijo.

Ash: Es que esta es la primera liga en la que más me he esforzado y he avanzado pero al perder de esa manera incluso más humillante que cuando Charizard no me hizo caso, me hizo preguntarme y pensar en que.- guardando un momento de silencio.- tal vez debería….dejar de ser entrenador.

 **-ASH NO DIGAS ESO ERES UN GRAN ENTRENADOR-** Delia volvió a levantar la voz.

Ash: ¿Pero hasta cuándo Mama?- su voz se oía quebrada y estaba comenzando a sollozar.- Si participo en otra liga y si pierdo yo… yo no lo podría soportar.- comenzando a llorar.

Delia por dentro se arrepentía de hacer hablar a su hijo al verlo quebrarse de ese modo, pero sabía que era necesario. Se levantó de su haciendo tomo a Ash por los hombros y lo abrazo dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quiera.

Cuando Ash recupero un poco la calma, Delia levanto su rostro para que la observara.- Ash mírame nadie dijo que los sueños sean fáciles de lograr….tu padre y yo pasamos por el mismo momento en el que te encuentras, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos ya que no teníamos nadie para apoyarnos….pero al final lo conseguimos.- Ash nunca le había preguntado a su madre sobre su pasado y presto atención a todo.- Legamos a ser fuertes entrenadores después nos retiramos para luego casarnos y comenzar una familia, lo hicimos de ese modo porque era nuestro sueño cada vez que quería renunciar tu padre me detenía y yo lo detenía a él repitiéndonos mutuamente " **No debes rendirte hasta el final"**.- esas palabras eran como un lema familiar que le había dicho su padre antes de mandarlo al campamento de Verano del profesor Oak a los 7 años.

-Ash tu nos tienes a nosotros y siempre estaremos contigo apoyando cada decisión que tomes aunque sea buena o mala siempre estaremos hay para ti…. pero mi pregunta es ¿Planeas rendirte?- pregunto en tono dulce.

En completo silencio por un par de minutos Ash medito todo, sus padres siempre lo apoyarían y tenía a sus leales Pokémon aunque fallara una y otra vez ahora sabía que no debía rendirse tan fácilmente.

Ash: No mama.- limpiando las lágrimas restantes con sus manos.- Tus palabras me han dado ánimo y fuerza para seguir adelante **No me rendiré jamás** gracias mama.- abrazándola en esta ocasión Delia no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad al ver el cómo su hijo había recuperado el ánimo.

Recuperando su estado de ánimo al terminar su almuerzo por recomendación de su madre se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Oak ya que según ella, le había contado que él tenía planeado visitar a la nueva profesora de la región Unova pensando en que tal vez sería una buena región para iniciar un nuevo viaje Pokémon.

Subió por las escaleras y llamo la puerta del laboratorio al cual abrió el profesor Oak sonriente al verlo lo invito a pasar en el interior también fue recibido por Pikachu feliz al ver a su entrenador con un mejor estado de ánimo.

Prof. Oak: Dime Ash ¿en que te puedo ayudar? Ya has pensado en que hacer ahora.- pregunto al entrenador ya que sabía que estaba deprimido.- Si quieres puedes acompañarme a la región Unova.

Ash: De hecho de eso quería hablar con usted profesor podría decirme ¿Qué va a hacer a la región Unova?

-Buena pregunta muchacho, veras lo que voy a hacer es una evaluación.- al ver la cara confundida de Ash explico mejor.- Voy a evaluar a la nueva profesora Aurea Juniper la cual ha quedado al cargo de la región Unova, siendo sucesora de su padre y mi colega el Profesor Cedric el cual se ha retirado para iniciar con sus propias investigaciones.

-¿Por qué evaluarla? Si ella es la nueva profesora.- seguía sin entender muy bien las tareas del profesor.

-Bueno es una evaluación normal que la Liga Pokémon realiza a los nuevos profesores y en esta ocasión yo fui elegido para realizarla, Sabias que con apenas 21 años ella es la más joven de los profesores regionales incluso más joven que el Profesor Sycamore de la región Kalos el cual tiene 25 años eso es todo un record.- Al oír sobre los logros de la nueva profesora y saber sobre otra nueva región su espíritu de aventura se encendió queriendo ir inmediatamente- Dime Ash que has pensado además Unova tiene liga regional.

Ash: Bueno profesor seré sincero la verdad es que….esperaba ganar la Liga Sinnoh.- aun con un tono depresivo.- Y aunque perdí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y por eso decidí que yo….- no logro terminar porque en ese momento llego una chica castaña de ojos azules vistiendo un vestido de una sola pieza de color negro y botas de tacón de color blanco.

Chica: Hola profesor Oak es un gusto volver a verlo.- saludo muy amistosa.- perdone por entrar así la puerta estaba abierta.

Prof. Oak: A Leaf ha pasado mucho tiempo mírate ahora eres toda una señorita.- correspondió el saludo sonrojándola un poco.- Ash ella es Leaf Green fue una de las entrenadoras que inicio junto contigo y Gary

Saludando a Leaf de mano.- Mucho gusto Leaf Soy Ash Ketchum ¿es cierto lo que dijo el profesor? La verdad no te conocía.

Leaf: Eso es porque llegaste tarde tontito.- con una pequeña risita.- la verdad es que si te había visto antes recibirte un Pikachu que después electrocuto a tu mama y vecinos.- sacando una risa al profesor por los viejos recuerdos, Leaf tomo al Pokémon ratón acariciándolo .

Prof. Oak: Dinos Leaf a que debemos tu visita pensé que después de recibir tu primer Pokémon te habías mudado a Sinnoh con tus padres.

Leaf: Así es profesor nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre iniciando mi viaje por Sinnoh y ahora hemos vuelto a Kanto, a lo que vine es para pedirle que actualice mi pokedex y si es posible saber todo acerca sobre el Reto de la Elite Cuatro por favor.

Ash jamás había escuchado sobre ese tema guardando silencio para oír todo lo necesario.

-Verán chicos el reto de la Elite Cuatro es uno de los premios que se les da al ganador de una liga regional.- la chica parecía decepcionada por oír esas palabras.- Aunque no siempre ocurre esto ya que cada dos años se realiza un evento especial en cada región en donde los mejores entrenadores son evaluados mediante sus marcadores en las ligas regionales vengan acompáñenme.

Los condujo a un computador en donde introdujo los datos de ambos y decidió compararlos y explicarles cómo funciona dicho evento.

-Miren chicos el reto de la Elite Cuatro como he dicho evalúa sus estadísticas y logros como entrenadores, al ser aprobados pueden retas a los miembros del alto mando pero se tiene sus condiciones.- al escuchar que se tenía condiciones preocupo a Leaf la cual estaba muy interesada en participar.- Primero se debe de elegir una espacialidad de Pokémon con la que se va a combatir para mandar una solicitud para ser evaluados y poder participar, ya que solo el ganador de liga regional puede usar a todos los tipos de Pokémon en pertenencia esto se hace con el fin de que el ganador del reto que más lejos haya llegado desafiando a los elites puede optar por ocupar el lugar del elite al que se derrota usando la especialidad elegida por el entrenador ya que solo muy pocos pueden llegar a convertirse en campeón mediante este desafío.

Leaf: Eso es cierto cuando la última liga Johto termino este año inicio este evento en el cual una entrenadora llamada Karen especialista en Pokémon de tipo obscuro se corono como actual ganadora, tan fuerte es que incluso llego a retar a Lance y aunque perdió elimino a Will especialista en Pokémon psíquico ocupando su lugar y convirtiéndose en la nueva líder del Alto Mando de Johto.

Prof. Oak: Así es como Kanto y Johto comparten miembros este evento combinan ambas regiones al mismo tiempo alternando a los miembros del alto mando para participar, por ejemplo si alguien llegara a derrotar a Lance como actual campeón este podría ocupar su lugar como campeón o separar a Kanto de Johto y así formar su propia Elite Cuatro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la especialidad de Pokémon cuando uno se convierte en campeón?- esta pregunta sorprendió a ambos ya que Ash no había dicho nada

Prof. Oak: Bueno si así lo desea se puede retirar la cláusula de uso de un solo tipo de Pokémon.

Leaf: Profesor ya lo decidí quiero participar.-dijo muy entusiasmada

Para Ash este era un reto diferente, le daba una ventaja muy generosa de tiempo ya que estaba algo inseguro de participar en una liga nueva decidió darle una oportunidad, lo malo sería el resto de sus Pokémon y aunque decidiera participar eligiendo una especialidad los llevaría a todos los cuales le ayudarían a entrenar ya que al volverse campeón él podría retirar la cláusula y así volver a usar a todos sus Pokémon.

Ash: Profesor yo también quiero participar.-sorprendiendo al científico y a Leaf continuo.- Aunque planeaba ir con usted a la región Unova escuchar sobre este reto me resulto más interesante por eso quiero entrar.

Prof. Oak: Veo que ambos están muy entusiasmados, aunque ya he revisado sus estadísticas y ambos son muy buenos no creo que sea lo suficiente.

Leaf: Pero profesor no hay algo que pueda hacer.- pidió muy preocupada.- el término de envió de solicitudes es solo en este mes.

-Puede que haya algo observándolo puedo decir que Leaf tienes mejores estadísticas que Ash al terminar en tu primera liga como Octavo lugar y en tu liga más reciente en tercero y Ash tú tienes reconocimientos como el campeón de la liga naranja y ganador de la batalla de la frontera lo cual te puede ayudar mucho.- se mantuvo estático un momento en el ordenador recopilando la información necesaria, suspirando decidió ayudar un poco a los jóvenes.- Aunque puede que haya una forma.

Ambos: **Enserio**.

Prof. Oak: Así es si les doy una recomendación personal al enviar su solicitud puede que sean aceptados más rápido.- escribiendo durante unos minutos término para hablar con ellos.- antes de enviar las solicitudes díganme ya han elegido una especialidad.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso les tomo un poco de tiempo hasta que Leaf respondió.

Leaf: Bueno la verdad es que Bulbasaur fue mi primer Pokémon así que elijo hierba.- esta respuesta no sorprendió al profesor ya que algunos entrenadores se basan en sus iniciales o sus propias personalidades para elegir una especialidad.

Ash: En ese caso yo elegiré Trueno.- lo decía mientas veía a Pikachu en los brazos de Leaf.

Otra respuesta más que obvia pero adecuada ya que si cualquiera de ambos llegaba a tener éxito serían los primeros elites con nuevas especialidades y eso siempre llamaba la atención en el momento del registro antes del evento; terminado de llenar las solicitudes las envió y les explico las últimas reglas.

-Muy bien he envidado sus solicitudes para inscribirse a partir de este momento tendrán dos años de tiempo para preparar a sus Pokémon para participar en el siguiente reto, yo me comunicare con ustedes un mes antes del evento para informarles sobre el registro.- ahora hablo con un tono serio.- Les he permitido llevar una cantidad ilimitada de Pokémon para que puedan entrenar lo mejor posible su nuevo equipo sin descuidar sus otros Pokémon , pueden participar en torneos y demás concursos pero tienen estrictamente prohibido participar en las Ligas Regionales.

Esta era la segunda condición no podrían participar en otra liga regional mientras estuvieran inscritos al reto de la Elite Cuatro, La liga Pokémon no tomaba bien esto ya que podría considerarse como una ventaja sobre los demás entrenadores además si se ganaba la liga se podría retar al alto mando lo cual sería considerado una trampa al desafiarlos dos veces y serian eliminados inmediatamente termino de explicar lo mejor que pudo el profesor.

Leaf: Entendí perfectamente, muchas gracias profesor le prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo tiene algún consejo para poder entrenar mejor.

Prof. Oak: Verán lo mejor será que vallan con los líderes de gimnasio especializados en su tipo Leaf deberías ir con Erika y tu Ash con el Teniente Surge estoy seguro de que ellos les enseñaran todo lo necesario en cuanto a entrenamiento.

A Ash le dio un leve escalofrió al oír ese nombre ya que recordaba la primera vez que lo reto donde no le fue nada bien, pero gracias a la velocidad de Pikachu pudo ganar la medalla. Pero ahora daría su mejor esfuerzo y llegaría a convertirse en campeón.

Se despidieron del profesor dándole gracias por toda su ayuda salieron del laboratorio para irse a sus casas ya que terminaron un poco tarde recibiendo algunos otros consejos del profesor como el no olvidar las ventajas y desventajas de los tipos de compatibilidad para así poder tomarlas a su favor.

Leaf: Muy bien Ashy ya lo veras seré la nueva campeona y no te preocupes cuando eso pase serás parte de mi Elite Cuatro.- decía muy animada, dejando a Ash extrañado por su nuevo apodo.

Ash: Eh… Lo mismo digo ya lo veras yo me convertiré en el campeón.

Leaf: Entonces es una promesa.- se acercó al rostro de Ash dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Nos veremos hasta entonces.

Se despidió con un guiño sonriéndole se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino a su casa, en su lugar Ash llevaba varios minutos tratando de procesar esta acción el cual se encontraba muy sonrojado y si moverse preocupando a Pikachu quien lo movía para que reaccionara pero no lo conseguía hasta que….

-PIKA….CHU- libero una poderosa descarga en su entrenador para que reaccionara dejándolo en el suelo con cargas de estática por su cuerpo-Pika pi.

Ash: Estoy bien Pikachu.- levantados un poco tembloroso tomo a su Pokémon y lo coloco sobre su hombro.- ven vamos a casa hay que hablar con mama.

Se dirigió también a su casa, al llegar fue recibido amorosamente por su madre y procedió a decirle sobre la elección que había tomado al inscribirse en el reto de la Elite Cuatro, evitando mencionar la despedida con Leaf ya que si le decía a su madre esta probablemente lo molestaría diciéndole que debería de conseguir una novia, aunque al recordar ese momento soltó una ligera sonrisa eso hizo sospechar a Delia pero lo dejaría para después ya que en ese momento había decidió en ayudarle a preparar todo lo necesario para su nuevo viaje junto a una gran cena y más fue su alegría el ver que comía como siempre lo hacía.

Pasando cinco días Ash había reunido el equipo que necesitaría desde un recetario de comida Pokémon, no es que no supiera hacerla sino que siempre era preparada por Brock y quería que le gustara a sus Pokémon, equipo de campamento, pokebolas nuevas y un equipo de 6 ultra balls regalo que su madre le compro para que las usara atrapando a un Pokémon especial.

Se había reunido con todos sus Pokémon y aunque más de uno se sentía molesto por la decisión de la especialidad de su entrenador comprendieron rápidamente que era por su bien, decidiendo todos ayudarlo ya que cuando sea campeón esa cláusula podría cambiar además podrían ir con el de viaje otra vez.

El sexto día se quedaría en casa a descansar para irse al día siguiente a Ciudad Carmín y hablar con el líder de gimnasio antes de iniciar con su verdadero entrenamiento, en su habitación se encontraba arreglado su nueva ropa (traje de BW) al terminar bajo de su habitación para cenar sentándose a comer su madre quería hablar con el de un tema en el cual necesitaba saber y explicarle.

Delia: Ash hay algo que quiero pedirte que hagas mientras viajas.

Ash: si dime que necesitas.

Delia: Solo que mientras estés viajando quiero te olvides de todos esos pensamientos con respecto a la Liga Sinnoh por eso quiero que….- permaneció seria Ash presto toda la atención posible.- ¡QUIERO QUE BUSTES NOVIA!- con una gran sonrisa y felicidad.

Ash no esperaba esto, jamás lo había pensado y nunca lo había considerado tardo un poco en recuperarse y le pregunto.- Mama ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

Delia: Bueno… eso es porque ya estás en edad de saber sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero además de que cuando te conviertas en campeón y sé que lo harás no quiero que llegue alguna chica Fan que solo te quiera por ser famoso y no por lo que eres.- terminado con un rostro serio

Ash: Mama eso no pasara, pero si te hace sentir mejor lo intentare.- observando una sonrisa por parte de su madre.- solo he….no presiones demasiado sí.

Satisfecha por esa respuesta continuaron con su cena aunque Delia seguía deseando que ojala encuentre una buena chica, recordando esa sonrisa que Ash tenía al hablarle de cómo conoció a Leaf. Al día siguiente tenía todo su equipo y nueva vestimenta puesta listo bajo hacia la puerta para despedirse de su madre prometió llamarla más seguido ya que este viaje seria en el que más tiempo le tomaría en volver.

Ash: Muy bien mama estoy listo, te llamare seguido y te contare todas mis aventuras.- abrazando a su madre con fuerza.- No me rendiré cumpliré mi sueño y daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Delia: Sé que lo lograras.- derramando una cuantas lagrimas.- Da tu mejor esfuerzo, diviértete y recuerda "No deber rendirte hasta el final".

Con esas palabras inicio su camino hacia la ruta 1 para dirigirse a Ciudad Carmín para ver al Teniente Surge y comenzar con su entrenamiento, pensó en lo que había dicho su madre no se rendiría ya que estaba dando el primer paso hacia lo que sería su mas gran aventura cumpliría su sueño seria campeón y se convertiría en maestro Pokémon.

Esta Historia acaba de iniciar….

 **Este era la primera idea para un fic que tenía pensado está basado en otros dos el primero es un Raimeishipping (Ash/Elesa) no recuerdo el nombre si alguien me lo puede decir lo agradecería, el segundo es Dragón de Trueno por Toaneo07 Ver2.0 muy buenos espero que pronto los continúe. Este no es ningún plagio planeo solo lo he basado y aunque el argumento es el mismo el desarrollo será diferente.**

 **Este fic será un Harem no he decidido a cuantas y cuales chicas quiero si quieren darme su opinión será muy bien recibida, por otro lado ya he elegido a Leaf y a una más joven profesora Juniper ya que me gusta mucho su personaje para que en el futuro se interese en el joven entrenador.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado-**


	2. Ciudad Carmin Inicio del Entrenamiento

**Ciudad Carmín Inicio del Entrenamiento**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había partido de casa y ahora gracias a una desafortunada y al mismo tiempo afortunada situación estaba volando sobre su viejo amigo Pidgeot al cual había llamado para llegar más rápido ya que había perdido algo de tiempo en el Bosque camino a Ciudad Viridian.

-No puedo creerlo Pidgeot estoy feliz de tenerte de regreso.- quien acariciaba las plumas de su cabeza con Pikachu al frente.- Ahora a toda velocidad vamos a Ciudad Carmín

-Piggeott.- contestaba a su entrenador el cual aumento su velocidad al instante.

 **Flashback**

Llevando por lo menos 5 horas de camino Ash estaba un poco nostálgico al recordar su primer día como entrenador el cual no salió muy bien debido a que Pikachu no lo obedecía y a la intromisión de una parvada de Pokémon a los cuales la verdad espera no volver a ver.

Ash: Aaaah…. Que recuerdos menos mal que ya nos llevamos mejor no crees Pikachu.- su Pokémon por otro lado estaba un poco apenado ya que por su desobediencia y desconfianza pudieron haber muerto.- No te preocupes compañero es historia del pasado.

Pika.- contesto a su entrenador, pero un sonido llamo su atención.- Pika Pikachu.- señalando a los árboles que rodeaban el camino pero no había nada.

Ash: Yo no veo nada….-observo su entorno pero sintió un raro presentimiento.- aunque ciento como si nos estuvieran observando, lo mejor será salir de aquí rápido.

Caminando un poco más se escuchaban ruidos de las ramas de los árboles, pero no había viento comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y aumento su velocidad con forme avanzaba más fuerte se escuchaban, pero se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando delante del apareció un grupo de pokemón que no quería ver los Spearows. Tenían miradas fieras e intimidantes a pesar de traer más Pokémon y a Pikachu el cual tendría ventaja de tipo, no quería pelear con ellos así que esta vez camino lo más lento posible para no molestarlos y que no llamaran a su líder.

Poco a poco iban llegando más y más parecía como si lo estuvieran rodeando esperando el momento oportuno de lanzar su ataque y el cual parecía que no tardarían en iniciar, para Ash este no era el momento para entrar en pánico contemplaba todas sus posibles opciones y solamente tenía 2, la primera seria correr lo más rápido posible y ordenarle un ataque eléctrico a Pikachu para así distraerlos y escapar, la segunda seria pelear con todos los pokemón de su equipo pero esa opción tenía un pequeño detalle, no tenía las suficientes pociones recuperadoras ya que solo tenía 2 superpociones , 3 pociones simples y un antídoto no quería que alguno de sus Pokémon saliera herido de gravedad innecesariamente.

Tomado una decisión dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, le dio unas órdenes a su Pokémon en silencio tranquilamente el cual asintió de habar entendido, dejo de caminar y:

- **AHORA A CORRER.** \- salió lo más rápido que pudo en ese instante los Spearows iniciaron su ataque contra el batiendo sus alas para iniciar el vuelo y perseguirlo.- **PIKACHU ATACTRUENO.-** salto de su hombro produciendo una gran descarga que disperso hacia vario puntos distrayendo a su atacantes.

Corrió y corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo por un buen rato, se detuvo y dio la vuelta para observar, recuperando un poco de aliento observo que había funcionado y habían perdido a los Spearows suspirando aliviado iba a continuar con su camino hasta que….

-Speerrr.- los encontraron y ahora se veían más furiosos por haber sido atacados tomando cinco de sus pokebolas junto a Pikachu estaba listo para combatir.- Supongo que ya no importa vamos.

Los Spearows se lanzaron al frente Ash iba a lanzar a sus Pokémon pero no llego a hacerlo ya que en ese momento algunos Spearows cayeron y los demás se detuvieron logro identificar el ataque que los detuvo era Ataque de Ala producido por varios Pokémon voladores que llegaron a gran velocidad se veían muy familiares para él, eran varios Pidgeottos que los estaban protegiendo.

Ash solo podía observar parecía que pronto iba a estallar una batalla entre ambos bandos los Spearows se observaron entre sí, los que habían sido atacados se levantaron un poco aturdidos listos para el combate pero al observar mejor a una gran sombra que los sobrevolaba estos lo notaron y decidieron irse por el momento Ash volteo para para agradecerles por su ayuda pero al ver la sombra quedo muy sorprendido, era mucho más grande para el tamaño promedio de su especie en su cabeza tenía plumas vari color y una cola de color naranja descendiendo frente al entrenador pudo reconocerlo era su viejo amigo y Pokémon Pidgeot.

El ave Pokémon observo un poco a la persona que había salvado viendo algo que no esperaba ver era su viejo entrenador, se acercó lentamente bajando su cabeza Ash entendió lo que quería y acaricio su cabeza abrazándolo.

Llevándolos a su territorio el cual era una gran arboleda verde y muy abundante sus ramas estaban llenas de nidos de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos que los recibieron, Ash estaba contándole a su Pokémon y compañeros todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron logros, nuevos Pokémon capturados, el cómo puede tener una oportunidad de volverse campeón y cumplir así sus sueños, llegando el atardecer decidió montar un campamento para cenar y pasar la noche con ellos.

Con un cálido fuego decidieron dormir, era una noche clara y tranquila todos dormían sin problemas hasta que de la nada una gran ráfaga los azoto a todos de manera estrepitosa todos despertaron para ver a su atacante y su no se sorprendieron el ver a los Spearows los cuales eran vengativos pero junto con ellos había una gran ave con un fino pico una cresta de color rojo con picos. Las alas de color marrón claro y pequeñas patas era un Fearow.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una batalla entre Pidgeot y Fearow por haber invadido su territorio pero al ver a Ash con ellos su furia se centró en él y de inmediato lanzo un ataque de Pico taladro en su contra, pero esta era solo una distracción para Pidgeot ya que sabía que lo protegería en ese pero momento todos los Spearows atacaron los nidos de los arboles derribando a los polluelos los cuales caían de una altura considerable, los Pidgeottos junto con los Pokémon de Ash trataron de ayudar a detenerlos pero eran superados en número.

Pidgeot detuvo al Fearow para proteger a su antiguo entrenador pero al ver que era una trampa para atacar a los más débiles decidió levantar el vuelo y usar Ciclón provocando un gran torbellino el cual detuvo a los Spearows para no ser atrapados, viendo esto decidieron que era hora de terminar e irse ya que habían tenido éxito.

El Fearow solo observaba satisfecho.- Feerrrr rrrrrooow.- lanzo unos graznidos retadores a Pidgeot y después se fue volando.

La mayoría de los nidos estaban destruidos afortunadamente nadie salió herido de gravedad solo con heridas superficiales, Ash estaba furioso quería vengarse de ellos por atacarlos cobarde mente pero los Pokémon lo estaban observando y decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlos a reconstruir su territorio.

En la mañana acabando de ayudar a reconstruir su hogar se dirigió a Pidgeot con una voz seria.- Pidgeot esto ha llegado demasiado lejos déjame ayudarte a terminar con esto de una vez.- escuchando la propuesta de su antiguo entrenador decidió aceptar su ayuda y así empezaron a entrenar.

Durante todo el día estuvieron entrenando con la ayuda de todos sus Pokémon, Ash estaba muy impresionado con el nivel que tenía Pidgeot los años que paso en la naturaleza lo habían beneficiado mucho era muy fuerte y había aprendido nuevos movimientos según la información de su pokedex, le gustaría que volviera con el sería un muy buen compañero de entrenamiento pero por el momento tenían que planear una táctica de ataque.

Al día siguiente Ash junto a Pidgeot y ocho Pidgeottos volaron al territorio de los Spearows habiéndose preparado para cualquier trampa, avanzaron hasta llegar a su territorio el cual se veía muy rocoso con muchos peñascos y árido.

Sin dejarse intimidar se colocaron en el centro en el cual estaba el nido de Fearow Ash bajo de Pidgeot y lo encaro con una voz fuerte hablo.- Fearow te desafiamos a una batalla uno y uno.- el Pokémon pico se levantó.- **FEEEERRRR FEEEEERRRR** (¿Por qué aceptaría? Somos más y están rodeados).- Ash casi parecía entenderlo es cierto estaban en su territorio pero tenían un plan para convencerlo.

Ash: Cierto pero quiero hacer un trato contigo.- eso llamo la atención de todos los Pokémon.- Si ustedes ganan cederemos el territorio de Bosque.- eso intereso al Pokémon pico que quería vivir en un lugar mejor.- Pero si tu pierdes tendrán que salir de aquí y buscar otro lugar para vivir.- esas eran las condiciones del combate.

No quería perder y si lo hacía no abandonaría su territorio por lo cual planearía algo para después y así iniciar la pelea. Levantando el vuelo aleteando sus grandes alas en guardia.- Muy bien Pidgeot iniciemos nosotros con As aéreo.- cargo su ataque con gran velocidad golpeando al pokemón pico, pero este era muy fuerte resistiéndolo y contratacando con ataque furia.

Su pico golpeo a Pidgeot en el ala izquierda queriendo incapacitarlo para no volar.- Estas bien.- recibiendo una afirmación por su Pokémon.- Usa ataque rápido.

Volvió a cargar contra su rival, pero esta vez fue esquivado y recibido con un poderoso Pico taladro en su espalda tratando de recuperarse no vio venir unos picotazos en su cabeza.

Usando ataque furia una y otra vez en el dorso de Pidgeot que cayó al suelo.- Pidgeot no… ¿aun puedes continuar?- corrió junto a su Pokémon para ver su estado, Fearow sentía como si ya hubiera ganado pero lentamente Pidgeot se puso de pie.

En cuanto a fortaleza Pidgeot era superior y no se iba a darse por vencido, levantando el vuelo una vez más.- SI no vamos a rendirnos usa As aéreo una vez más.- pero esta vez fue más rápido y fuerte que el anterior golpeándolo de lleno que por poco lo derriba.

El Pokémon pico arremetió con ataque furia pero fueron esquivados hábilmente, esta vez lanzo picotazos y ninguno lo golpeo; Pidgeot ese momento uso ataque repito, una y otra vez de un lado a otro golpeando eficientemente a Fearow el cual en este momento era ahora el que estaba acorralando, y decidió cargar uno de sus ataques más poderosos pico taladro.

-Pidgeot evádelo no dejes que te toque.- con esto inicio una persecución aérea, Pidgeot era muy rápido pero gracias a las fuertes alas de Fearow en algunos momentos lo parecía alcanzar tomando las corrientes de aire a su favor; con esto Ash tuvo una idea para terminar con el combate usando el terreno rocoso y peñascos a su favor.

-Pidgeot ve en picada.- confiando en su entrenador descendió a toda velocidad seguido muy de cerca, llevándolo hacia unos peñascos que Fearow no había visto por solo mantener la vista sobre su rival.

-Ahora elévate una vez más.- elevándose en el último momento con una gran habilidad de vuelo esquivándolo por poco, pero Fearow se estrelló fuertemente contra las rocas las cuales algunas caían sobre él.

Con su pico lastimo, herido y cansado había terminado el combate, ahora era el momento de cobrar las apuestas.- Hemos ganado ahora tienen que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Sentencio para poner el final del combate, Fearow se levantaba lentamente con el orgullo herido por haber perdido decidió que no se quedaría así; Pidgeot se dio la vuelta para ver a su entrenador y compañeros y en un ataque a traición Fearow lanzo un Hiperrayo a su rival, Ash vio esto y lo alerto.- Pidgeot detrás de ti cuidado.

Contratacando con su propio Hiperrayo el cual fue realizado con mucha más fuerza, impactaron ambos creando una explosión con mucha fuerza la cual sacudió todo el terreno derribando grandes y pesadas rocas cerca de Fearow aplastándolo. Los Spearows se preocuparon por su líder y trataron de sacarlo debajo de los escombros, mientras observaba esto Ash tenía un debate interno pensando en que era un castigo por su ataque a traición y no respetar su trato, pero por otro lado no sería bueno dejar que muriera.

Decidió hacer lo correcto junto con los demás decidió ayudarlo levantando las rocas que ellos no podían, una tras otra fueron removiéndolas encontrándolo inconsciente, toda la parvada de Spearows observaron el alrededor y tomaron una decisión 6 de los Spearows más grandes usaron sus patas para tomar a su líder con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo alzaron el vuelo; parecía que ellos aceptaron a mejores términos la apuesta y todos partieron junto con su líder inconsciente en busca de un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Volviendo a su territorio les contaron a todos, alegrándose por ya no tener volver a pelear con sus enemigos naturales y vivir en paz, satisfecho por haber ayudado a terminado con una rivalidad igual de grande como la que tuvo en contra Paul ahora era momento de despedirse y continuar con su camino.

-Pidgeot es hora de despedirnos es bueno ver que estas bien amigo.- pero la gran ave tenía otra idea señalando a su cinturón de pokebolas.- Qué pasa amigo ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- el ave asintió ya que ahora no tendría que proteger más ala parvada aceptando.- Muy bien amigo bienvenido de nuevo al equipo.

Teniendo una conmovedora despedida por parte de los pequeños Pidgeys los cuales lo veían como un héroe y los Pidgeottos como un compañero de combate dieron adiós a su amigo y protector.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Viridian pasando al centro Pokémon en el cual la enfermera Joy reconociéndolo lo saludo alegremente, Ash le pidió si podía revisar a su equipo y una habitación para poder pasar la noche la cual acepto gustosamente.

Al día siguiente después de un buen descanso le dio gracias por su ayuda a la enfermera Joy e iniciar su camino.

 **Fin Flashback**

Luego de unas horas de vuelo pudo observar Ciudad Carmín más adelante, le pidió a Pidgeot descender a las afueras de la cuidad para no llamar la atención. Aterrizando lo devolvió a su pokebola no sin antes darle las gracias por su esfuerzo, recordando cómo fue la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar se dirigió inmediatamente al Centro Pokémon para registrarse y poder pasar la noche después.

Caminando por la Ciudad hacia el gimnasio paso frente de un pintoresco parque que al lado tenía 2 campos de batalla, en uno de ellos había una multitud de al menos 10 chicos y chicas y por curiosidad decidió acercarse a escuchar el cual era un combate de uno a uno.

El primer entrenador parecía de unos 14 años, de cabello negro vestía un pantalón azul y camiseta negra con un estampado de llamas tenía un Charmeleon junto a él, el otro entrenador era un chico de unos 12 años castaño vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y camiseta blanca frente a él un Raticate el cual estaba derrotado y tenía algunas quemaduras.

Escuchando comentarios de los espectadores como.- Guau Randall es muy fuerte.- y otros como.- Ese chico no tenía oportunidad; observando a todos les dijo: Te dije que no me podrías ganar, soy Randall y ganare la liga Añil.- el otro chico devolvió a su Pokémon sin decir nada y salió de ahí con dirección al Centro Pokémon.

Randall: Ya lo verán empezare a retar a los líderes de Gimnasio y me convertiré en el campeón de Kanto.- con mucha arrogancia en su voz señalando a Ash.- Oye que te parece un combate.

Ash paso al frente este sería un buen inicio y podría poner en su lugar a ese chico.- Sabes que… pareces un simple novato y no valdría la pena perder mí tiempo contigo.- regreso a su Pokémon y se fue sin decirle nada.

Eso enojo mucho a Ash que quería perseguirlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas pero Pikachu logro calmarlo y con esto se fue al gimnasio, al llegar noto que no había cambiado mucho empujo la puerto para entrar camino al centro y no vio a nadie.

Ash: Hola hay alguien aquí.- Estaba un poco obscuro pensaba que no había nadie hasta escucho una voz grave que lo asusto.

Voz: ¿Quién es?- al acercarse pudo ver a un hombre musculoso, de piel blanca, cabello rubio vestía una camiseta sin mangas verde, pantalones militares, botas tácticas y gafas negras.- MMMMM Pero si eres tu chico Ash.- jamás olvidaría al único entrenador que ha logrado derrotado con un Pikachu.

Ash: Si soy yo Teniente Surge, he venido aquí porque necesito su ayuda.

Lt. Surge: Bueno dime que necesitas y veré que puedo hacer si esta en mi posibilidad.- Estaba claro que su actitud había cambiado mucho desde que ganó la medalla trueno.

Ash: Vera Teniente necesito que me enseñe y me entrene sobre el uso y combate con Pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

Lt. Surge: ¿Para qué quieres aprender sobre ellos? Hasta donde se eres un entrenador normal.

Ash: Bueno la verdad me he inscrito en el Reto de la Élite 4 y he elegido El tipo eléctrico como especialidad y el Profesor Oak me dijo que sería bueno para mi entrenamiento el ir con los líderes de gimnasio especialistas en este tipo.

Lt. Surge: Y ¿Por qué debería enseñarte?- pregunto con una voz fuerte y seria parecía como si esta pregunta fuera una prueba.

Ash medito por un momento su respuesta, sabía que convencerlo no sería fácil y decidió apelar a su labor como líder de gimnasio.

Ash: Bueno es deber de un líder de gimnasio enseñar a los entrenadores que buscan sus consejos.- Pero esta no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar haciendo enojar al teniente.

Lt. Surge: **NO JUEGUES CONMIGO**.- Le grito.- Yo decido a quien entreno si quiero o no ahora dame una razón verdadera o vete de aquí.

Ok aquí sabía que esta fue una mala respuesta si quería entrenar con el debería de ser lo más honesto posible, tenía que hablar con la verdad.

Ash: PORQUE ESTOY CANSADO DE PERDER.- contesto y esta respuesta llamo su atención.- Estoy cansado de perder en cada liga que participo por eso elegí un reto diferente y si usted no quiere ayudarme buscare a alguien que lo haga.- diciéndolo con gran determinación dispuesto todo.

El teniente se acercó a Ash quitándose las gafas y observo sus ojos, pudo ver determinación por crecer y ser el mejor entrenador pero a la vez veía decepción tal vez por todos sus intentos fallidos esta era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Lt. Surge: Buena respuesta.- sonriendo.- Te entrenare chico….pero debo decirte que mi entrenamiento no será fácil soy muy exigente y no quiero que me decepciones de acuerdo.

Ash: Enserio gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Con esto lo condujo a la parte trasera del gimnasio que tenía un campo de batalla privado, y aparatos de ejercitación con muchas pesas de diferentes tamaños. Ash recordaba que con el había dos asistentes así que le pregunto por ellos.

Ash: Eh… Teniente y sus asistentes ¿Por qué no están aquí?

Lt. Surge: Dos años después de que estuviste aquí ellos decidieron dar el siguiente paso ya que eran pareja y volvieron a Unova para formar una familia.

Ash: ¿Ustedes son de Unova?

Lt. Surge: Si así es nosotros veníamos de Unova y yo decidí permanecer aquí cuando nos retiramos del ejército.- Se detuvo en el centro del campo para ver a Ash.- De acuerdo muéstrame tu equipo de entrenamiento.

Ash tomo todas sus pokebolas dejando salir a los Pokémon que trajo con él para entrenar los cuales eran Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Donphan, Gliscor, Gible y Pidgeot. Examinándolos a cada uno de arriba abajo durante un largo rato era un buen equipo con mucha experiencia para comenzar.- Puedo ver que tienes de todo aquí chico desde inmunidad, resistencia, ventaja de tipo y desventaja se ven fuertes y poderosos.

Ash estaba orgulloso por escuchar esas palabras y sus Pokémon también.- Muy bien ahora muéstrame tu equipo eléctrico.- eso era algo inesperado que no había pensado ya que jamás capturo otro.

Ash: ¿Equipo Eléctrico?

Lt. Surge: Si así es los Pokémon que vas a entrenar, supongo tu Pikachu va a ser uno de ellos ahora muéstrame a los demás.

Ash: Vera Teniente…. Eh solo tengo a Pikachu no he capturado ningún otro.- lo dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

Lt. Surge: Solo tienes a tu Pikachu.- parecía irritado por esa respuesta.- Muy bien esta será tú primara prueba escucha bien saldrás a la ciudad y capturaras al menos 4 Pokémon eléctricos y no te atrevas a regresar sin ellos ahora vete.

Ash: Y…. por donde empiezo.

Lt. Surge: Busca a lo largo de la Ciudad y sino ve a la Central Eléctrica que abastece a la cuidad a veces se reúnen ahí para absorber la energía para recargarse.

Ash: Eh ¿Central Eléctrica?

Lt. Surge: Así es en Kanto hay una Central Eléctrica Principal que se encuentra debajo de la entrada norte del Túnel Roca en la Ruta 10 y esta a su vez alimenta las centrales eléctricas de las ciudades en toda la región.

Ash: Ya veo todos regresen.- llamando a sus Pokémon.

Lt. Surge: Un momento.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al Teniente el cual se acercó a uno de sus Pokémon el cual era Gible lanzándoselo y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Lt. Surge: Todos los demás se quedan aquí, solo llévate al Gible le hace falta experiencia ¡AHORA MUEVETE FUERA DE AQUÍ!- ordeno fuertemente sacando a unos aterrados Ash y Gible del gimnasio.

Con la puerta cerrada del Gimnasio lo único que podía hacer ahora era suspirar y dejar caer los hombros, tomo a Gible entre sus brazos y empezó su camino de regreso a la Ciudad para iniciar con la captura de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros Pokémon.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Muy bien este es el primer capítulo de este fic, los métodos de aprender los movimientos serán diferentes que en los juegos a excepción de los métodos de evolución y los movimientos que pueden aprender solo así.**

 **Aunque fue un flashback un poco largo Pidgeot es uno de mis pokemon favoritos y la apariencia del Teniente Surge es la misma de los video juegos de HeartGold y SoulSilver**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento:** **Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Donphan, Gliscor, Gible y Pidgeot**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	3. Capturando un Nuevo Equipo

**Capturando un nuevo equipo.**

Caminando de un lado a otro por las calles Ash y Gible no habían tenido suerte había hablado con otras personas y entrenadores en busca de Pokémon eléctricos; incluso le habían ofrecido intercambiar a Gible pero eso a Ash no le interesaba.

Caminando un poco más pensaba que no tendría suerte hasta que Gible llamo su atención, pasando por una esquina con postes de cableado de un trasformador eléctrico veía que su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar al observar a un Pokémon redondo con dos imanes a cada lado de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo era un Magnemite.

Ash: Que bien un Magnemite.- sacando su pokedex para escuchar la información.

Pokedex: _**Magnemite, el Pokémon magneto. Es capaz de flotar en el aire y emite ondas trueno a través de las unidades en forma de magneto ubicadas a sus lados.-**_ Guardando su pokedex.

Ash: Y ahora como llamamos su atención.- pensando en que hacer, el Magnemite parecía estarce alimentando de la energía como le dijo el Teniente.- Se te ocurrió algo Gible.

Pregunto a su Pokémon el cual negó, pero pronto pensó en algo; tomando una pequeña roca del suelo Gible se la lanzo golpeando al Magnemite. Al ser interrumpido el Pokémon imán se enfadó lanzando un ataque de Onda Trueno pero sobre un distraído Ash paralizándolo.

- **AAAAhhhhhhhhh**.- grito de dolor.- Gible no te dije que atacaras.- aun con estática reprendió a su Pokémon pero al observar a Magnemite venir hacia el con un Ataque de Impactrueno no lo pensó dos veces.- Pensándolo bien usa ¡Pulso Dragón!

Esquivando el Impactrueno salto lanzando una esfera de energía draconiana de color verdoso impactando directamente al Magnemite. Derribándolo momentáneamente concentro su siguiente ataque.- Gible usa Golpe Roca.

Teniendo a su oponente a nivel del suelo corrió hacia él, mientras al mismo tiempo su garra derecha empezaba a brillar cargando su ataque; Una vez cerca de él lo golpeó fuertemente, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de una casa esta era su oportunidad de atraparlo tomando una pokebola nueva de su cinturón.

-Si ahora **¡POKEBOLA VE!** \- lanzándola al Magnemite absorbiéndolo en el interior, pasaron unos segundos y el centro de la pokebola estaba brillando estaba empezando a ponerse tenso hasta que por fin se detuvo causándole mucha alegría olvidando el dolor que había sentido hace un momento producto de la Onda trueno .- **SI CAPTURE UN MAGNEMITE.**

Tomando la pokebola del suelo y agradeciéndole a Gible por su esfuerzo continuo su camino a otra parte de la ciudad, antes de que las personas que viven en la casa salieran y lo regañaran por dañar su pared.

Pidiendo informes de en donde se encontraba la Central Eléctrica de la ciudad la cual se encontraba a las afueras del lado al bosque decidiendo ir.

Andando por un viejo camino el cual conducía a un pequeño puente para pasar un canal seco se detuvo al ver una fila de lo que parecerían ser un grupo de 10 pokebolas rodantes debajo de este, los reconoció rápidamente eran Voltorbs sacando su pokedex para ver su información.

Pokedex: _**Voltorb. Este misterioso Pokémon usa fuertes ataques eléctricos y a menudo se encuentra cerca de plantas de energía. Use extrema precaución porque puede explotar sin advertencias.**_

Al oír esta advertencia sería peligroso molestarlos en grupo, así que decidió seguirlos solo para ver hacia donde iban a reunirse caminando en completo silencio con Gible detrás de el a un lado del canal seco.

Pronto salieron del canal y continuaron hasta llegar a la central eléctrica la cual estaba cercada, se reunieron en la esquina norte y empezaron a lanzar descargas de electricidad. Como si fuese un ritual o algo parecido hasta que llegaron más Voltorbs.

Los nuevos Voltorbs al ver al grupo recién llegado les lanzaron descargas de energía, estos al recibirlas no se veían molestos ni nada por el estilo parecía como un intercambio, escondido detrás de un árbol decidió que era hora de irse al ver que estaba en un lado de la central eléctrica planeaba salir rápido y en silencio pero no se dio cuenta que piso varias ramas secas rompiéndolas.

-Kracck.- fue el sonido que emitieron lo cual detuvo a los Voltorbs que giraron en dirección de Ash al verlo rápidamente fueron hacia él, comenzando una persecución.

- **CORRE GIBLE**.- advirtió al Pokémon tierra que aunque los ataques eléctricos no lo podrían afectar si llegaban a Autodestruirse podrían lastimarlos muy seriamente, ganando distancia volteo a ver a su compañero el cual se había quedad atrás al no era tan rápido como el por su tamaño pequeño.

-Gible ven.- regreso por el para cargarlo, pero era tarde ya que los Voltorbs los habían alcanzado rodeándolos cada uno se veía con unos ojos furiosos se acercaban más y más cerrando el círculo que habían formado con Ash en el centro.

Esto era todo al tocarlo se auto destruirían y volarían en mil pedazos no estaba pensando en nada solo esperaba lo inevitable, incluso el tiempo parecía pasar más lento solo apretando a Gible contra sí mismo.

No se lo esperaba pero de la nada un ataque de Explosión sónica se dirigió y mando a volar a 4 Voltorbs, pudo ver a un Pokémon muy parecido al que hace poco acababa de capturar solo que este parecía estar formado por tres de ese mismo tipo era un Magneton.

-MAGNETOOOON.- se colocó frente a la salida que le había creado al entrenador teniendo al menos una mínima oportunidad de escapar salió corriendo de nuevo, ya que no tardarían en alcanzarlos otra vez eso era porque ahora llevaba a Gible y él era un poco pesado, pero esta vez al verlo en su brazos se le ocurrió algo era un suicidio pero tenía que intentarlo.

- **GIBLE USA METEORO DRAGÓN**.- le ordeno a su Pokémon este lo observo con duda y temeroso de poder lastimar a su entrenador.- **HAZLO YO TE SOSTENDRE RAPIDO NO PIERDAS TIEMPO.**

Acumulando todo el poder en su centro lentamente formo una esfera de color naranja en su boca, antes de lanzarla Ash levanto a Gible un solo instante en ese momento lo expulso hacia el exterior. Una vez la esfera arriba en el cielo, exploto dividiéndose en numerosos cometas que caían muy rápidamente.

Al verlos descender apretó su paso más rápido para no estar en el rango del ataque, esquivándolo por muy poco no se detuvo hasta que fue lanzado a volar por la fuerza de la explosión tan cercana que se creó al impactar a los Voltorbs.

-Uuuuuggg.…. Mi cabeza Gible ¿estás bien?- pregunto recibiendo un leve gruñido en respuesta, levantándose con dificultada espero a que el polvo se disipara.

Al ver mejor todos los Voltorbs estaban fuera de combate; suspirando de tranquilidad tomo otra pokebola y la lanzo al más cercano atrapándolo sin oponer resistencia alguna. Tomo la pokebola rápidamente esta vez solo quería salir de ahí rápidamente por si llegaban más o se recuperaban.

Otra vez de regreso en la central eléctrica miro en sus alrededores encontrándose completamente solos dejándose caer en la hierba para descansar. Pero si fue alcanzado por un Pokémon el cual era el Magneton que los ayudo tomo su pokedex una vez más.

Pokedex: _**Magneton, el Pokémon magneto. La forma evolucionada de Magnemite. Sus poderes anti gravitacionales le permiten flotar y pueden emitir poderosos campos eléctricos y magnéticos.**_

-Impresionante…. Oye tú fuiste el que nos ayudó antes verdad.- a lo que este asintió.- Muchas gracias no lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda.

El Magneton se sintió atraído por la electricidad que producían los Voltorbs y al ser de naturaleza tranquila el ver cómo eran perseguidos decidió ayudarlos para que pudieran escapar.

Después de algunos minutos más descansando decidió continuar junto a Gible seguido por Magneton, camino por los alrededores a lo lejos en una parte del bosque vieron rayos de electricidad por arriba de los árboles.

Se trataba de un Pokémon conocido para el humanoide, amarillo con líneas negras estaba golpeando un gran árbol seco parecía muy fuerte era un Electabuzz.

Pokedex: _**Electabuzz, la forma evolucionada de Elekid. Son grandes generadores de energía y por su gran electricidad pueden provocar apagones.**_

Parecía entrenar lanzando golpe tras golpe hasta realizar un puño trueno destruyendo una parte de este no estaría mal recordando que evolucionaba a Electivire, recordó que Paul y Gary tenían uno y no sería una mala idea atraparlo y enfrentarse contra ellos en especial a Paul.

\- ¡Electabuzz te reto a una batalla!- saliendo de su escondite lo encaro, al ver de dónde venía el reto no se dejó impresionar poniéndose en guardia aceptando.- Muy Bien Gible ve.-

-Usa pulso dragón.- lanzando su ataque pero el Electabuzz recibió el ataque solo cruzo sus brazos cubriéndose como sin nada.

El Electabuzz contra ataco con Atactrueno que no tuvo efecto en Gible, al ver esto corrió rápidamente hacia el con un mega puño golpeando fuertemente al pequeño tiburón.

-Gible usa cavar.- levantándose se sumergió en un hoyo en la tierra confundiendo a Electabuzz que no sabía de donde saldría.- Sal y usa golpe roca.- Saliendo detrás del Electabuzz golpeando su espalda, reponiéndose rápido queriendo contraatacar con otro mega puño.

\- usa cavar una vez más.- seguía con la misma estrategia para debilitarlo, una y otra vez Electabuzz era golpeado eficientemente, parecía que pronto se agotaría pero Gible fue alcanzado en el último golpe roca golpeándose al mismo tiempo lazándolo a golpear el árbol en el que antes estaba entrenando.

Electabuzz corrió hacia Gible que estaba en el suelo levantándose con dificultad fueron golpes fuertes, parecía agotarse ya que había combatido con anterioridad y no había descansado mucho.

Lanzando otro mega puño Gible lo mordió en el antebrazo, Electabuzz chillo de dolor ya que tenía fuertes dientes.

-Gible resiste.- llamo a su Pokémon el cual era agitado por Electabuzz con la intención de liberarse pero esta vez intento algo diferente lanzo una descarga hacia Gible.

Al ser tipo tierra no se vería afectada pero al estar mordiéndolo, la parte blanda de la boca como su lengua si era afectada sintiendo los efectos de la descarga.

Ash noto esto y ordeno que intentara lanzarlo a volar, pero Electabuzz lo seguía agitando de arriba abajo parecía que pronto quedaría derrotado.

-Gible suéltalo no quiero que termines lastimado.- ordeno su entrenador preocupado por él, pero al parecer ahora no tenía intenciones de soltarlo apretando más su agarre.- Giiiiibbbbllle.- gruño y en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

-Está Evolucionando.- se dijo así mismo esperando el termino, creció más al superar la estatura de Electabuzz sus brazos se alargaron más formando garras su cuello creció junto con su aleta de la espalda ahora era un Gabite sorprendido por el cambio de su Pokémon tomo nuevamente su pokedex

Pokedex: _**Gabite, el Pokémon de cueva. Gabite se vuelve loco con piedras preciosas. Primero las desentierra y las esconde en su nido.**_

Ahora con su nuevo cuerpo aumento también su fuerza la cual fue suficiente para lanzar a volar a Electabuzz cayendo pesadamente.

-Muy bien Gabite usa pulso dragón.- lanzo su ataque pero con una diferencia esta vez era naranja no era pulso dragón sino Furia dragón.- Si Gabite aprendiste un nuevo ataque.- felicito a su Pokémon.

Electabuzz recibió el ataque causándole mucho daño, Gabite corrió hacia el golpeándolo una y otra vez con sus garras brillando de color verdoso el cual era Garra dragón.

-Gabite termina con Furia dragón.- lanzo su ataque a quema ropa, en el cual no tuvo ni esquivar recibiéndolo y cayendo al suelo completamente.- **POKEBOLA VE.**

Golpeando la cabeza de Electabuzz fue absorbido, la pokebola se resistía moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se detuvo tomándola del suelo.- **SI CAPTURE UN ELECTABUZZ**.

-Felicitaciones Gabite te has vuelto muy fuerte.- felicito a su nuevo Pokémon acariciándolo pero este estaba tan alegre que decidió mostrar su afecto al entrenador mordiendo su cabeza felizmente.- Auch jejejeje…..Cuando más cambian las cosas más se mantienen igual.

Tenía que volver al centro Pokémon aunque le faltara capturar uno tenía que llevarlos a tratamiento cuando estuvieran recuperados podría regresar además de que empezaba a tener hambre.

Caminando de regreso noto que era seguido por el Magneton y esta vez pensó en algo mejor que combatir por el momento ya que tenía mucha hambre.

-Magneton ¿Qué te parece si bienes con nosotros? No soy el mejor entrenador pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo te prometo muchos amigos y grandes aventuras que piensas.

El Pokémon magneto no lo pensó mucho ya que lo había estado siguiendo ayudándolo con los Voltorbs entonces acepto, tomando otra pokebola vacía tocándolo siendo atrapado sin mucha dificultad.

Suspiro relajándose ya tenía cuatro de tipo eléctrico como se lo pidió el Teniente tenía que darles tratamiento se dirigió al centro Pokémon, al llegar le pidió a la enfermera Joy el poder tratar su equipo y comprar algo de comer para él y Gabite el cual negó el tratamiento alegando que se encontraba bien.

Terminando de comer fue a recoger a su equipo totalmente recuperado agradeciendo se dirigió de nuevo al gimnasio para ver al teniente.

Ash: Teniente regrese.

Lt. Surge: Llegas tarde, tardaste 3 horas pensé que te tomaría menos tiempo.- lo reprendió

Ash: Lo siento…. Las cosas se nos complicaron un poco.

Lt. Surge: Ya lo veo tu Gible evoluciono ahora muéstrame lo que atrapaste.

Liberando a sus nuevos Pokémon los cuales observaron el alrededor y decidió presentarse.- Hola chicos mi nombre es Ash y a partir de ahora soy su nuevo entrenador espero que seamos amigos.

Algunos se hicieron a la idea como Magnemite y Electabuzz al haber combatido y ser derrotados con el excepto Voltorb que aun veía enojado a su nuevo entrenador, llamo a los demás para presentarlos con sus nuevos compañeros los cuales parecían recibirlos bien excepto Electabuzz que al ver a Gabite y ahora a un recién llegado Sceptile veía que era muy experimentado, quería empezar a entrenar de nuevo y poder desafiarlos para hacerse más fuerte también.

Lt. Surge: **MUY BIEN FIRMES Y ESCUCHE**.- exclamo y todos obedecieron, Ash también se colocó junto a ellos con mucho nerviosismo.- Soy el Teniente Surge líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín a partir de ahora escucharan todo lo que les diga sin cuestionar ninguna orden, entrenaran y vivirán aquí junto a su entrenador.

Ash: Teniente…. Eh ¿viviré junto con ellos aquí?- levanto la mano con miedo esperando la respuesta.

Lt. Surge: Así te quedaras a vivir en el gimnasio además de que yo soy de los que tienen la creencia que mientras entrenan tus Pokémon debes entrenar junto a ellos de ese modo convivirás más con ellos y tendrán más respeto y lealtad hacia ti.

Ash: Ya veo teniente.

Lt. Surge: Además no te vendría mal un poco de acondicionamiento físico estas muy delgado te hacen falta músculos **QUEDO CLARO.**

- **SEÑOR SI SEÑOR.-** poniéndose firmes, el pensar en cómo sería de ahora en adelante lo hacia preguntarse si fue una buena idea, no dejaba de darle miedo al saber cómo tendría que entrenar junto ellos cosa que nunca había hecho.

Lt. Surge: Bien pero eso lo dejaremos para mañana ahora empezaras con algo sencillo, aprenderás a darles mantenimiento a tus Pokémon metal.

Ash: ¿Mantenimiento?

Lt. Surge: Así es primero tienes que controlar las explosiones de Voltorb para que no se auto destruya al ser tocado por cualquier cosa.- sacando un tarro de metal y un pedazo de tela entregándoselas.- Toma con esta es cera para metal masajea a Voltorb para estimularlo y al Magnemite y Magneton púlelos para que estén brillantes pero ten cuidado con ellos ya que sus tuercas salientes son sus puntos débiles.

Poniéndose manos a la obra comenzó con los últimos dos los cuales parecían estar a gusto con su tratamiento a pesar de tardar al termina estaban relucientes.

Por otro lado tenía miedo al acercarse a Voltorb con mucho cuidado unto un poco de cera en el pedazo de tela pero al apenas tocarlo…. Exploto.

A ver esto el Teniente se acercó con calma para ver si estaba bien, al parecer no le iba nada bien con ese Pokémon.

Lt. Surge: No debes de tener miedo al masajearlo ya que este sentirá tu temor y se auto destruirá al no tener confianza en ti, regrésalo a su pokebola en esta parte del gimnasio tengo una máquina para tratamiento ponlo ahí para que se recupere.

Adolorido se levantó y cumplió con esa orden de regreso el teniente le pidió que lo acompañara, llevándolo a lo que sería la habitación en la que se quedaría.

Lt. Surge: Este será tu cuarto, ponte cómodo ha sido suficiente por hoy y ya es tarde descansa mañana iniciaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento.

Era una pequeña habitación pero era cómoda, tenía una cama, varias repisas para poner sus cosas, un televisor y al lado un baño con regadera.

Con esto el Teniente se retiró no sin darle algunas recomendaciones sobre la seguridad del gimnasio y su número personal para que lo llamara en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia que no pudiera manejar, dándose un baño para quitarse la suciedad y relajarse al estar aseado fue con sus demás Pokémon para darles de comer al terminar quería acostarse temprano regreso a su cuarto para descansar y esperar el siguiente día.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Como pueden ver vamos avanzando poco a poco a un no nos hemos reunido con alguna chica que en futuro formara parte del Harem pero ya he elegido a la primera gracias a sus sugerencias.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Donphan, Gliscor, Gabite y Pidgeot**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	4. Supervivencia

**Servicio Militar Y de Supervivencia.**

Eran alrededor de las 6 a.m. en Ciudad Carmín, empezaba a amanecer con lo que sería un día cálido a pesar de ser alguien muy activo Ash seguía agotado del día anterior si bien casi todos los días entraba con sus Pokémon el no siempre capturaba Pokémon ya que a veces la mayoría elegía ir con él o solamente capturaba uno solo.

Podría seguir así toda la mañana pero alguien más tenía otros planes.

-Raichu despiértalo.- ordeno la persona que entro a su habitación a un Pokémon ratón más grande que Pikachu de color naranja y con una larga cola en forma de rayo; Obedeciendo a su entrenador para lanzar una descarga modera sobre Ash.

RAICHUUUUU.- lanzo su ataque sobre un descuidado Ash que la recibió de lleno despertándolo inmediatamente.- **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.**

 **-** Despierta ya son las 0600 y es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento.- Ordeno firmemente

Sintiendo aun los efectos de la descarga pudo ver que era el Teniente Surge el cual tenía un saco en su mano derecha.

Ash: ¿Qué ya es hora? ¿Tan… tan temprano? – pregunto aun aturdido y con ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Lt. Surge: Así es y agradece que te deje dormir una hora más.- eso sorprendió a Ash quien podría estar despierto a las 5 a.m., tomando el saco que tenía se lo dio.- Ten ponte esto te espero afuera en 15 minutos prepárate, Raichu espéralo aquí si se tarda más tiempo ya sabes que hacer.

No quería averiguar lo que haría Raichu con el si se tardaba mas así que rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían en el saco el cual era un uniforme militar, el pantalón y la botas no eran diferentes a las que usaba el teniente lo que lo hacía diferente era que tenía una camiseta verde con chaqueta de manga larga del mismo color, guantes y un chaleco táctico negro con múltiples bolsillos al frente.

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo y el verse en el espejo del baño lo hizo sentirse extraño nunca pensó que llegaría a vestirse así se había disfrazado antes, de Pokémon, de héroe e incluso de chica y jamás imagino verse igual que un soldado en una película de guerra o de algún un video juego llegando incluso a pensar que se veía bien.

Al salir junto con Raichu de su cuarto, se sentía incómodo caminar en eras ropas pero ese era su nuevo uniforme así que tendría que acostumbrarse rápido llegando al centro del campo de entrenamiento donde estaba el teniente.

Lt. Surge: A partir de mañana esta será tu hora de despertar sin ningún retraso.

Ash: Eh… Si Señor.- al ver que solamente estaban ellos y Raichu no sabía si solo estarían ellos.- Teniente Señor ¿Solo entrenaremos nosotros solos sin mis Pokémon?

Lt. Surge: Así es iniciaremos con tu calentamiento.

Con un gran temor inicio con la rutina que le indico de dar 10 vueltas corriendo alrededor del campo de batalla, seguido de una serie estiramientos de brazos y piernas para terminar con 50 flexiones y 50 abdominales.

Lt. Surge: **MUEVETE, MUEVETE, RAPIDO NO TE ATREVAS A DETENERTE**.- gritaba el teniente.

30 minutos después soportando lo mejor que pudo término con la rutina, dándole solo 10 minutos solo para descansar, estaba muy agitado y sudoroso lanzándole una bebida en lata, la cual era un batido de proteínas se lo tomo casi al instante sin siquiera leerlo o ver de qué sabor era.

Lt. Surge: Bien pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio ahora llama a tus Pokémon.- ya eran las 7 de la mañana y fue a despertar a sus Pokémon los cuales estaban en un cómodo establo en el que el Teniente le indico que se quedaran.

Al llegar vio que todos dormían pacíficamente incluso Pikachu que se quedó junto a ellos, los veía con mucha envidiaba sabía que se molestarían al ser despertados pero era necesario.

Ash: Chicos Buenos días despierten.- los llamo algunos abrieron los ojos como Sceptile, Torterra y Pidgeot pero fue ignorado por los demás al ver que nadie más le hacía caso decidió suplicar.- ¡Chicos por favor despierten no quiero que el Teniente se enoje y me castigue!

Con esas palabras al parecer los convenció y empezaron a despertar, al verlo vestido de soldado todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones algunos como Gliscor, Gabite y el propio Pikachu no dejaron de reírse de su entrenador por otro lado Bayleef lo veía con brillo y corazones en sus ojos como si fuera especie de héroe de guerra y los demás simplemente lo ignoraron por pena.

Completamente despiertos los llevo al campo donde los estaban esperando se formaron en orden para que no regañaran a su entrenador cabe decir que a Sceptile y Electabuzz parecía agradarles mucho el Teniente.

Lt. Surge: Muy bien los dividirás en 3 grupos el primero serán Pidgeot y Gliscor con Magnemite y Magneton al poder flotar podremos mejorar su velocidad de reacción en caso que haya una batalla aérea.

-El segundo será Sceptile y Gabite con Electabuzz ellos serán buenos compañeros de combate para medir su fuerza.

-Y el último será Bayleef y Donphan con Pikachu para medir la intensidad de sus ataques eléctricos.

-Tú continuaras con Voltorb para controlar su auto destrucción, te quedaras con Torterra al tener grandes estadísticas de Resistencia y Fortaleza te protegerá de hacerte daño solo recuerda que no debes temer al estarlo tratando ahora todos divídanse a una distancia segura y empiecen.

Aunque de mala gana comenzó, sacando a Voltorb de su pokebola tomando algunas respiraciones para calmarse tomo la será, un pedazo de tela y con todo el valor que pudo empezó a masajearlo esta vez sin explotar, recordaba que no debía de temer sino no confiaría en él y se auto destruiría.

Todos parecían ir a un buen ritmo aunque Magnemite era el más lento ahora podía esquivar el ala de acero de Gliscor después de varios intentos fallidos, Electabuzz lanzaba golpes y truenos a Sceptile los cuales eran esquivados con mucha facilidad y a su vez Gabite lo atacaba con garra dragón para que ahora cambiaran de papel. Mientras Bayleef lanzaba hojas navaja a Pikachu que lanzaba atactrueno para darles y mejorar su puntería.

No se había dado cuanta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió puliendo a Voltorb el punto fue que no se auto destruyo. Lo había logrado y tan solo le había tomado dos días pensó en talvez si podían llevarse bien.

Llegando las 10 de la mañana el teniente le indico que esa sería la hora del desayuno para los Pokémon y para él, después de comer tomaron un descanso durante una hora en la cual pudo observar algunos combates del Teniente en contra de entrenadores en busca de la medalla.

Seguía solamente usando a Raichu y aunque podría ganarles fácilmente como en el pasado esta vez daba uno que otro consejo a los aspirantes y les decía sus fallas, supuso que ese era el trabajo de líder de gimnasio aunque con él era diferente.

Él lo había buscado y pedido su ayuda básicamente ahora podría decirse que era su aprendiz, eso le hizo sentir orgulloso no muchos entrenadores conseguirían un logro como ese entonces haría lo necesario para de igual modo hacerlo enorgullecer y no decepcionar al Teniente volviendo con sus Pokémon inicio de nuevo con los ejercicios impuestos por él.

Después de comer durante toda la tarde realizo ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico con los aparatos de ejercitación al principio fue empezó bien pero conforme continuaba las rutinas empezaba sentir dolor en sus extremidades por el peso de las barras y mancuernas, pero lo peor era que si se quejaba o cuestionaba el Teniente aumentaba el ejercicio 10 veces más de castigo, aprendiendo así de la peor manera a no contradecirlo.

Los siguientes siete días aunque duros y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó lentamente a acostumbrarse a su rutina de levantarse temprano y de acondicionamiento físico, también durante este tiempo conocieron más a sus nuevos Pokémon como sus ataques y habilidades.

-Magnemite sabía Onda Trueno, Impactrueno, Sonido metálico y Descarga tenía la habilidad de Imán la cual le serviría mucho en contra del tipo acero. No manejaba mucho las habilidades de sus Pokémon a menos que las activaran como en el caso de Infernape pero esta vez era diferente tenía que conocerlas perfectamente y poder saber cómo adaptarlas en combate.

-Magneton sabia Explosión Sónica, Magneto bomba, Impactrueno, Electrocañón y Golpe espejo un conjunto muy fuerte de movimientos el Teniente recomendó empezar a enseñarle Tri Ataque además de cerrojo para no fallar con la puntería del Electrocañón también su habilidad era Imán. En este punto recordó un poco la estrategia de Brandon y sus Regis.

-Electabuzz sabía Trueno, Puño trueno, Mega Puño y Onda voltio con él se enfocarían en enseñarle ataques como Puño Hielo Y Puño fuego los cuales le servirían en combate cuando sea un Electivire.

-Voltorb sabía solo Carga, Autodestrucción y Doble equipo tendrían que enfocarse más en aprender nuevos movimientos eléctricos.

-Y por último Pikachu al ser uno de los más desarrollados sabía Atactrueno, Ataque rápido, Cola de Hierro, Tacleada de Voltios y también le mostro al Teniente los movimientos propios que habían desarrollado como Cola trueno la cual uso cuando lo enfrento y Contraescudo. Recordándole que en el futuro debería llegar a considerar hacerlo evolucionar a Raichu.

Con él era su tercer Pokémon con la habilidad Estática tendrían que aprender a utilizarla efectivamente aumentando su resistencia a los ataques de contacto y no salir tan lastimados sobre todo en contra de los tipo lucha.

Le hacía falta un Pokémon más para completar su primer equipo pero por el momento solo se dedicarían a ellos y cuando tuvieran la suficiente experiencia podrían ir a capturar más lo que significaba que tendría que viajar a otra región.

Durante una de las clases que el Teniente le impartía le explico sobre los demás líderes de Gimnasio de la misma especialidad en las otras regiones recodándole que no sería mala idea ir a visitar a Watson de Ciudad Mauville en Hoenn y a Volkner de Ciudad Marina en Sinnoh los cuales conocía un poco más.

Sobre Kalos en Ciudad Lumiose no tenía mucho conocimiento salvo que el actual líder era un hombre llamado Meyer pero que pronto se retiraría dejándole el cargo a su Hijo mayor.

Lo más extraño era cada vez que preguntaba sobre el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Nimbasa en Unova él decía que no sabía nada y que no era importante como si tratara de ocultar algo de manera muy sobre protectora, pero no quería hacerlo enojar así que decidió no preguntar más tal vez podría comprobarlo el mismo en el futuro.

Pasaron otros 5 días en los cuales había comenzado a realizar combates con sus Pokémon familiarizándose con ellos, siendo siempre observado por el Teniente supervisándolo e incluso conoció a su esposa una hermosa mujer llamada Alice ella tenía cabello largo negro, piel blanca y una manera de vestir muy parecida a la de su madre de carácter muy amable contrastando mucho con el carácter del Teniente en el entrenamiento.

Ella les llevaba de comer de vez en cuando y no le costó mucho trabajo el reconocer a Ash puesto que su esposo le había contado como accedió a entrenarlo, también había aprendido a realizar el mantenimiento del campo de entrenamiento y de máquinas medidoras de voltaje.

Y aunque pensaba que era muy pronto el Teniente al ver en los días siguientes el cómo se estaba desempeñando durante los entrenamiento decidió era hora de "recompensar" a Ash por sus esfuerzos, pero lo que el pobre no sabía era que esa supuesta recompensa era entrenamiento de supervivencia en el bosque para según el hacerlo un hombre más fuerte pidiéndole que se preparara lo mejor posible.

Durante los siguientes 3 días lo más extraño para la señora Alice era que al ir al gimnasio de su esposo no veía a Ash ni a sus Pokémon entrenar como siempre lo hacían al preguntarle al teniente le dijo que estaban en el bosque realizando entrenamiento de supervivencia pregunto ahora en que parte estaban.

Al día siguiente se dirigió al lugar de entrenamiento que le indico su esposo caminando por una pequeña colina se preguntaba si realmente estaban entrenando en el bosque ya que ni siquiera había un lugar apropiado para realizar batallas.

Al llegar vio a un Ash cargando un gran madero en sus hombros corriendo en círculos muy agotado y de algún modo todos sus Pokémon también llevaban uno dependiendo su tamaño algunos los cargaban y otros los llevaban arrastrando.

Lt. Surge **: ¡MALDITA ESCORIA ASÍ ES COMO CORREN VAMOS!**

 **-DIABLOS MIREN QUE DÉBILES SON TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS GUSANOS SON LO MAS RUIN QUE EXISTE EN EL UNIVERSO.**

 **-VAMOS ME SATISFACE VER SUS RIDÍCULAS CARAS DE SUFRIMIENTO.**

Lo único que Alice podía hacer era suspirar y sentir lastima por el pobre chico, aunque le recordaba un poco a su ahijada cuando también le pidió ser entrenada por él hasta que por agotamiento Ash cayó al suelo.

Ash: Ya…..no…puedo…..más…- entrecortado y respirando con dificultad

Lt. Surge: Otra vez tu insecto tu espíritu no es más de lo que estamos viendo ahora ¿Ya no puedes correr? Porque no corres de regreso a tu casa llorando si es así como quieres terminar.

Ash: Jamás me rendiré…..ni ante usted ni ante nadie.- levantando el rostro para verlo

Lt. Surge: Si es verdad entonces demuéstramelo y corre otras 10 vueltas más entonces.

Al escuchar 10 vueltas mas no pudo evitar maldecirse mentalmente por no saber guardar silencio como pudo se levantó, tomo el tronco entre sus hombros corriendo con toda la velocidad que pudo la cual ya no era mucha.

Alice: Parece tener aun mucha energía Hola cariño.- saludándolo con un ligero beso

Lt. Surge: ¿Cómo estas no te costó trabajo llegar hasta acá?- pregunto amablemente después de todo era su esposa.

Alice: Cariño ¿crees que si funcione este método?

Lt. Surge: Afirmativo no hay problema tienen confianza en ellos mismos y voluntad su debilidad no tiene nada que ver con su habilidad para las batallas Pokémon.

Alice: Tal vez tengas razón.- no muy segura de sus métodos de entrenamiento.- Bueno me imagino que ya deben tener hambre no.- sacando de una bolsa varios recipientes.- Traje estofado, bolas de arroz para todos y ensalada de verduras.- pero el Teniente estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa no me digas que acaso ya almorzaron?

Lt. Surge: No…..estaba pensando si será conveniente darles de comer en estos momentos.

Alice: Pero si no el estofado se va a enfriar y no sabrá bien no me digas que no lo quieres además es tu favorito.

Lt. Surge: De acuerdo espera.- dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a todos.- **OYE GUSANO MI ESPOSA TRAJO COSAS PARA COMER SI TODOS TERMINAN EL CIRCUITO COMERÁS TU PRIMER COMIDA REAL EN 48 HORAS ASÍ QUE MUÉVETE RÁPIDO QUE TENGO HAMBRE.**

Alice: 48 horas.- repitió muy sorprendida.- Matis no crees que estas siendo muy exigente.-lo reprendió.

Lt. Surge: No te preocupes si le di de comer a los Pokémon.- terminado con una sonrisa satisfecha a lo que Alice solo pudo negar con la cabeza por el por el comportamiento de su esposo.

El escuchar la palabra comida le hizo recuperar momentáneamente las energías corriendo lo más rápido que pudo junto a sus Pokémon ya que también tenían hambre e incluso Pidgeot y Gliscor tenían mucha dificultad al moverse solo con sus patas. Pero después de 20 minutos lograron terminar.

Al estar comiendo no pudo sentirse más feliz parecía como si llevara muchos más días sin comer pero detrás de toda esa hambre había una corta historia.

 **Flashback:**

Era el segundo día del entrenamiento de supervivencia era la hora de la comida y empezó a preparar para todos sus Pokémon y aunque empaco provisiones de reserva el Teniente ese día las decomiso por lo cual tenía una idea muy diferente. Tomando un cuchillo de combate con funda lo lanzo hacia él.

Lt. Surge: Toma ese cuchillo y busca tu propia comida.

Ash: En Teniente Señor no entiendo.

Lt. Surge: Si quieres comer casaras tu propia comida regla número uno de la supervivencia comer o ser comido ¿qué eliges?

Era el ciclo de la naturaleza después de todo había Pokémon que comían carne en la naturaleza es normal que ellos casaran si ellos podían porque él no. Tomando el cuchillo lo acomodo en su cinturón salió rumbo hacia el bosque.

Caminando por entre los arbustos y armas no había tenido suerte hasta que encontró un pequeño Pidgey en el la tierra picoteando con mucho sigilo lo observo por unos momentos hasta que….

-Ahora.- grito saliendo de su escondite saltando hacia el Pidgey pero en ese momento salió volando al hacer esto Ash se impactó de frente contra el suelo.

Después de limpiarse el rostro decidió seguir al poco tiempo observo a un Caterpie y aprovechando su lentitud esta vez logro atraparlo.

-Perdóname pero tengo que comer.- tomándolo con en mano y el cuchillo en otra, al ver el arma blanca el Caterpie empezó a llorar y a hacer ojos tiernos.- No ve veas así no ves que también es muy difícil para mí.-dijo ahora con lágrimas, se resignó devolvió el cuchillo a su cinturón, abrazo al Caterpie y lloraron juntos.

Después de llorar un poco más sus penas el Caterpie agradecido con Ash por no comérselo lo llevo a un árbol de manzanas no era la comida que esperaba pero era mejor que nada, después de haberse comido 10 manzanas agradeció al Caterpie y se dirigió de regreso al campamento no sin antes llevarse una manzana más para el camino.

Lt. Surge: Dime tuviste suerte.

Ash: No señor.

Lt. Surge: Es una lástima ahora no comerás.

Era duro pero no le importaba ya había comido algo ahora, todos los demás tenían sus platos de comida y en ese momento saco la manzana que había guardado pero el Teniente se dio cuenta.

Lt. Surge: Un momento todos dejen de comer.- obedecieron a su instructor al mando el cual retiro todos los platos a medio comer y dijo.- Gracias a que su entrenador aquí hizo trampa todos ustedes tampoco comerán ¡Ahora de pie y quiero cinco vueltas más! Podrán agradecerle adecuadamente a su entrenador cuando me valla ahora **MUEVANSE.**

Ordeno el teniente los Pokémon ver a su entrenador no dejaron de darle miradas de pocos amigos incluso Bayleef estaba enojada con él y para Ash ese fue el primer día en el que sintió miedo de tener Pokémon o que deseo no ser entrenador al solo de imaginarse de que harían con el cuándo el teniente se fuera. Lo cual no le fue muy bien considerando que tenia signos de haber sido electrocutado varias veces cuando el Teniente llego al día siguiente.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Observando como comía el muchacho Alice pensó que lo mejor sería traerles de comer hasta su campamento ya que si no se alimentaba adecuadamente podría llegar a enfermarse, a todo esto Ash estaba terminando el estofado solo le hacían falta las bolas de arroz pero al ver que no estaban junto al comenzó a buscarlas como loco.

Pero noto que fueron robadas y estaban siendo comidas por un pequeño Pokémon de color marrón con orejas puntiagudas era un Eevee el cual parecía muy a gusto terminado de comer al observar esa escena Ash tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados unos desde comprensión por el pobre que tenía hambre y otros desde venganza quería lanzarse a atacarlo ahora si estaba pensando seriamente en comerse a ese Eevee pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba hay.

Alice: Hay pero miren que lindo Eevee parece que tienes hambre pobrecito.- tomándolo entre sus brazos y dándole de comer.- toma come todo lo que quieras pequeñito.

El pequeñín había dejado a Ash con hambre ya que se terminó su comida y ahora lo único que podría hacer era solo resignarse ya que ahora que lo había decidido no podría comerse al Eevee afortunadamente solo serían 7 días de los cuales llevaba tres soportaría valientemente todo lo posible hasta el límite de sus capacidades solo rezaba para no morir antes del séptimo día.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **En el siguiente capítulo nos encontraremos con la primera chica elegida por ustedes y además el teniente le dará una misión importante que realizar a Ash para continuar con el viaje y el arco en Kanto.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Donphan, Gliscor, Gabite y Pidgeot**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	5. Batalla de Gimnasio y Primer Misión

**Batalla de Gimnasio y Primer Misión.**

Ha pasado un mes desde el inicio del entrenamiento de Ash con el Teniente Surge y habiendo regresado de su campamento con un poco de más madurez emocional con respeto a la vida de un entrenador, ahora sabía más que nunca que si no hubiera sido por Brock quien en muchas ocasiones o casi siempre cocinaba no hubiera sido tan fácil superar su primer viaje en Kanto o el resto de sus viajes, como entrenador tomando ahora más enserio su supervivencia en el futuro independientemente si contaba o no con las provisiones necesarias.

Continuando con su entrenamiento en el gimnasio por orden del Teniente, ahora era Ash quien aceptaba los desafíos de los retadores. Esta no fue una mala idea ya que le hacía falta medir las habilidades de sus Pokémon en combates y que mejor que con los retadores, siempre eran combates de uno contra uno, si eran novatos usaba a Voltorb o Magnemite y si eran entrenadores con más experiencia usaba a Magneton o Electabuzz.

Aunque no perdió ninguno de los retos siempre los trataba con respeto, bien y aconsejándoles el cómo entrenar y ordenarle mejor a sus Pokémon recordándoles que el todavía entrena a su equipo mixto completo independientemente de su especialidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un chico entro al gimnasio el cual Ash reconoció fácilmente y que para él está seria la oportunidad perfecta de arreglar una cuenta pendiente.

-¡Exijo una batalla de Gimnasio!- grito con una voz demandante y llena de superioridad a todo el gimnasio el cual estaba lleno de algunos chicos y chicas que se quedaban a mirar el resto de los demás combates cuando terminaban los suyos ya que Ash les dio permiso y no era nada malo.

Lt. Surge: ¿sí? Y ¿quién eres tú para exigir?- salió al frente y pregunto irritado.

-Yo soy Randall de Cuidad Carmín y el futuro Campeón de Kanto.- señalándose así mismo con mucho orgullo reconocido por algunos de los espectadores.

Observando mejor a su alrededor pudo ver al Teniente y junto a él estaba Ash con su uniforme, además que pensaba que era extraño que estuvieran más entrenadores como espectadores.

Randall: ¿Qué es esto un gimnasio Pokémon o un centro de reclutamiento?- dijo bromeando un poco lo cual no le causo gracia a nadie.

Ash: Escucha niño será mejor que tengas un poco más de respeto o te obligare a salir de aquí de la peor forma.- dijo de manera seria y con enojo en su voz, con Pikachu y Raichu a su lado los cuales desprendieron chispas de sus mejillas.

Randall: Wow….Wow tranquilos valla que carácter solo vine por un combate de gimnasio.

Ash: Entonces adelante será uno y….- no termino de hablar porque el Teniente paso al frente interrumpiéndolo.

Lt. Surge: Hagamos esto más interesante.- comento al retador ganando la atención de todos.- Que te parece que sea un combate tres vs tres en contra de mi aprendiz si lo derrotas la medalla es tuya.- con mucha calma

Randall: Acepto esta será mi tercera medalla y quiero ganarla ya.

Lt. Surge: No te contengas y destrózalo.- dijo en un tono natural.

Randall: Por supuesto esto será fácil.- de manera sonriente.

Lt. Surge: No hablaba contigo.- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo caminando para posicionarse a un lado del campo, ganándose un gruñido por parte del retador.

Tomando posiciones Ash se preguntaba cómo es que logro conseguir las otras medallas si algo sabia era que Forrest el hermano menor de Brock no era alguien débil o fácil de vencer, probablemente tal vez fue amable con él al ser el primer gimnasio al que haya retado, por otro lado Misty era otra historia ella lo hubiera acabado sin ninguna dificultad ya que no le gustaba que le exigieran combates en su contra de en vez de pedirlo por favor.

Ash: Antes de empezar tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo ganaste la medalla cascada?

Randall: Eso fue muy fácil se la gane a una chica llamada Violet al llegar a Ciudad Celeste ella estaba como suplente temporal de la actual líder de gimnasio ya que según me dijo salió con una de sus hermanas a capturar más Pokémon de tipo agua.

Ahora sabia como había ganado, recordando un poco de cuando recién se re encontrón con Misty al volver de Hoenn en esos días ella le contaba a May cuando una de sus hermanas también fue coordinadora de más joven la cual era Violet y ahora se dedicaba a hacer espectáculos, tal vez este sería buen momento para recuperar el honor de los viejos amigos y conocidos ya que este chico no le agradaba.

Réferi **: LA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO ENTRE ASH EL APRENDIZ DEL LIDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CARMIN CONTRA RANDALL TAMBIEN DE CIUDAD CARMIN ESTA POR COMENZAR SERA UN COMBATE TRES CONTRA TRES SIN SUBSTITUCIONES ENTONCES ¡COMIENZEN!**

Ash: ¡Voltorb yo te elijo!- llamo a su primer Pokémon

Randall: Sandslash vamos sal.- del cual salió un Pokémon tierra como primera opción.

Ash: Tienes el primer movimiento.

-Sandslash usa cuchillada.- las garras comenzaron a crecer ligeramente y corrió hacia su oponente

-Voltorb esquiva y usa giro bola.- esquivando hábilmente, contraataco usando un nuevo movimiento el cual impacto fuerte mente a su oponente.

-Levántate y usa cuchillada una vez más.- ordeno su entrenador

-Voltorb usa doble equipo.- creando varias copias del mismo que se movían en círculos alrededor de Sandslash.

-Deja de esconderte… Sandslash ataca a cada uno hasta que encuentres al real.- atacando uno por uno destruyendo las copias.

-Usa giro bola una vez más.- cargo su ataque una vez más

-Sandslash ahora golpéalo con Garra de choque.- chocando ambos ataques haciendo retroceder a Voltorb.

-No te detengas Sandslash y usa Fisura rápido.- llamo a un ataque hacia Voltorb en el cual formo una gran grieta en el campo el cual golpeo a su oponente directamente.

Al dispersarse el polvo se podía ver a Voltorb en el centro de los escombros pero lo curioso era que luchaba por querer salir aun cuando fue un movimiento fulminante no estaba fuera de combate, Ash estaba sonriente porque toda esa nueva resistencia que habían ganado estaban dando sus frutos pero.….

Aunque su rival no estaba en el nivel más apropiado para realizar ese movimiento súper efectivo, sabía que desafortunadamente era suficiente para su Pokémon.

-Sandslash acabalo con garra de choque una vez más.- corriendo hacia su oponente que luchaba por moverse en medio de la grieta, salto sobre el para propinar su ataque final.

-Voltorb Auto-destrucción.- llamo con calma su movimiento final, pero fue demasiado tarde para Sandslash ya que estaba en el aire descendiendo sobre Voltorb.

En ese momento comenzó a brillar acumulando su energía para explotar provocando una gran explosión que levanto una gran nube de polvo. A los pocos momentos de dispersarse pudieron observar que ambos Pokémon estaban fuera de combate.

Referí: **AMBOS POKEMON NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR**.- declaro como resultado el árbitro para continuar el combate.

Randall: Sandslash regresa.- llamo a su Pokémon.- Eres un cobarde si ese era tu plan porque querías hacerme luchar contra ese Pokémon tan débil.

Ash: En primera Voltorb no es débil, En segunda fuiste muy predecible al empezar el combate con un Pokémon de tipo tierra.- llamo de regreso a su Pokémon no sin antes agradecerle por su esfuerzo.- ¡Electabuzz yo te elijo!

Randall: Eso no me importa ¡Nidorino ve y acabalo!

-Electabuzz usa trueno.-rugiendo cargo un gran trueno dirigido a su oponente.

-Nidorino esquiva y usa cornada.- esquivando el trueno y corrió dirigiendo un ataque con su cuerno al frente golpeando a Electabuzz en el estómago.

-Electabuzz ¿estás bien? – pregunto a su Pokémon el cual se levantaba lentamente asintiendo a su entrenador.

-No dejes que se levante Nidorino usa perforadora rápido.- mando a su Pokémon al cual su cuerno comenzaba a girar en forma de taladro, para terminar con su oponente corriendo en línea.

-Muévete a la derecha y usa puño trueno.- esquivando el ataque con mucha agilidad, cargo su puño derecho con electricidad y lo propino con gran fuerza en un costado haciendo retroceder a Nidorino unos cuantos metros.

-¡Levántate ahora usa cornada una vez más!- grito a su Pokémon pero tenía mucha dificultad para moverse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-NO puede moverse porque está paralizado, Electabuzz usa trueno una vez más.- lanzo una gran descarga eléctrica impactando a Nidorino al terminar produjo una explosión que levanto polvo y al dispersarse estaba fuera de combate.

Réferi: **NIDORINO YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR RETADOR ENVIE A SU ÚLTIMO POKEMON.**

Randall: RRRRRRRgggg…. No voy a perder ¡Charmeleon ve y termina con esto! – con un gruñido llamo a su último Pokémon.

Ash: Electabuzz ¿Quieres continuar?- pregunto el cual quería seguir combatiendo.

-Charmeleon usa lanzallamas.- lanzo su ataque de tipo fuego el cual golpeo a Electabuzz pero este solo se cubrió con sus brazos al frente.

-Electabuzz usa Onda voltio.- lanzo un fuerte rayo que Charmeleon intento esquivarlo pero este lo impacto.

-Charmeleon que haces levántate ahora y usa garra de metal.- exigió con mucha frustración.

-Evítalas y termínalo con Puño trueno.- Charmeleon lanzo su ataque lanzo otra vez siendo esquivadas, Electabuzz ya había preparado su movimiento al acercarse lo suficiente lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo con descargas alrededor de su cuerpo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Réferi: **CHARMELEON YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR COMO EL RETADOR HA PERDIDO A TODOS SUS POKEMON EL GANADOR ES EL APRENDIZ ASH.**

Con gran frustración Randall devolvió a su Pokémon sin decir nada, a lo cual el Teniente Surge se acercó al él.

Lt. Surge: Eso te enseñara a tener un poco más de respeto hacia los combates Pokémon, vuelve cuando los hayas entendido mejor.

Con esto salió del gimnasio con la cabeza baja y sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque no le agradara Ash no dejó de sentirse mal por él. Con el final de este combate el Teniente decidió cerrar temprano el gimnasio y darle por primera vez una tarde libre y de descanso a Ash.

Al llegar a su casa el Teniente comió junto a su esposa y paso la tarde observando la televisión. Tranquilamente hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar al levantarse para contestar encendió el video teléfono y contesto.

Lt. Surge: Hola ¿si quién es?- al preguntar apareció un hombre con un traje de trabajador color azul y un casco amarillo.

Trabajador: Ha Teniente Surge mucho gusto soy Ernest uno de los gerentes encargados del mantenimiento de la Central Eléctrica, el motivo de mi llamada es porque necesitamos su ayuda para resolver unos problemas con la producción de la energía que hemos tenido últimamente producidos por un…. Pokémon desconocido.

Lt. Surge: Que clase de Pokémon es, hay alguna descripción mejor que puedan dar.

Ernest: No señor antes estas apariciones eran periódicamente y no teníamos problemas con eso pero….últimamente se ha vuelto mucho más frecuentes y cuando salimos para observar que clase de Pokémon este ya se ha ido; Por eso pedimos su ayuda señor ya que si llega a sobrecargar alguno de los generadores podría ocasionar graves problemas en la distribución de energía en las demás Centrales Energéticas y sobretodo en el Magneto tren de Ciudad Azafrán al cual alimentamos directamente.

Lt. Surge: MMMMM…Entiendo les enviare a mi aprendiz para que los valla a ayudar.

Ernest: Esta seguro señor, cree que su aprendiz pueda con esto, no sabemos qué clase de Pokémon sea y sino esta lo suficiente capacitado para este trabajo.

Lt. Surge: No se preocupe por esto estoy seguro que está listo lo enviare inmediatamente.

Ernest: De acuerdo señor…. estaremos esperándolo para recibirlo, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Al colgar medito un poco su decisión desde hace un tiempo estaba pensando en darle alguna misión de practica a Ash como una clase de ejercicio de campo para él, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba sus capacidades físicas y mentales, pero al tener que enfrentarse a un Pokémon desconocido lo hacía pensar en que se debería equipar con uno de sus equipos Pokémon más fuertes para hacer frente a cualquier contingencia.

Al día siguiente al llegar al gimnasio junto con su esposa Alice quien decidió acompañarlo para despedir al chico, darle un pequeño regalo que había hecho para él para desearle suerte ella llevaba a Eevee, quien decidió quedársela como mascota.

Lt. Surge: Muy bien chico acércate tengo una misión para ti.

Explicando de una manera clara y directa Ash entendió la importancia de su nueva labor la cual sería identificar y ahuyentar al Pokémon desconocido que causaba problemas en la Central Eléctrica, Como le había dicho el teniente tenía que cambiar su equipo Pokémon se dirigió al video teléfono del gimnasio para llamar al Profesor Oak y pedirle recibir y que le enviara algunos otros de sus Pokémon al marcar el número, nadie contestaba hasta que el video teléfono encendió y Ash se llevó una sorpresa al ver la persona era.

Era una chica de unos 19 años de cabello castaño lacio, con un pequeño fleco al frente, ojos verdes y piel blanca llevaba una blusa verde y una bata de laboratorio era nada más y nada menos que Daisy Oak la nieta mayor del profesor Oak.

Daisy: Laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak en que los puedo ayudar.- al ver de quien se trataba jamás se imaginó ver a la persona que llamaba el cual era Ash que llevaba su uniforme militar.- Valla Ash ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos no podía imaginarlo cuando el abuelo me contó que irías a entrenar a Ciudad Carmín, pero ahora que estas llamando lo veo y no lo creo.

Ash: Será mejor que lo creas.- no estando feliz de ver a Daisy.- quiero ver al profesor Oak.

Daisy: Desafortunadamente mi abuelo no se encuentra ya que aún no ha regresado de la región Unova.

Ash: Y Tracy donde esta quiero hablar con el.- dijo de manera seria, parecía como si no quisiera hablar con ella.

Daisy: El asistente del abuelo, si me acuerdo él también lo acompaño en su viaje, yo me encontraba de visita y me pidió cuidar del laboratorio en su ausencia.

Ash: Bueno entiendo necesito mandar algunos de mis Pokémon y recibir otros podrías ayudarme por favor.- continuo con su manera seria de hablar.

Daisy: A la Orden capitán.- de manera risueña y sonriente dándole un saludo militar.

A los ojos de cualquiera esa acción podría considerarse tierna o incluso coqueta pero Ash mantenía un semblante serio aunque Daisy no le presto mucha atención pensando que sería debido al entrenamiento militarizado que estaba recibiendo, pero lo que Ash no sabía era que el Teniente lo estaba observando.

Había enviado a Torterra, Bayleef y Donphan, pidiéndole recibir a Staraptor, Infernape y pedirle que llamara a Liza del Valle Charicifico para que le enviara a Charizard al terminar recibió a sus Pokémon.

Daisy: Bueno Ash es todo lo que necesitas.- con una sonrisa.

Ash: Si muchas gracias.- sin cambiar su mismo semblante.

Daisy: Hasta luego Ash mucha suerte en tu entrenamiento y esfuérzate mucho.- Se despidió terminado con la llamada y colgando el teléfono.

Tomando todos a sus Pokémon del transportador para prepararse para salir del área de entrenamientos dando un suspiro largo, se encontró pronto con el Teniente.

Lt. Surge: Parece que no te ha ido muy bien con esa chica.- dijo iniciando una conversación.

Ash: Eh.… Señor no sé de qué habla.- se hizo el desentendido queriendo ignorar el tema.

Lt. Surge: Vamos chico ignora por un momento el rango o el entrenamiento, adelante puedes contarme con toda confianza lo que paso con ella tal vez te pueda dar algún consejo útil.

Ash: De acuerdo.- con un suspiro de derrota inicio.- Todo comenzó cuando volví de la conferencia Plateada, mi amigo y rival Gary en ese entonces había decidido dedicarse a convertirse en un investigador Pokémon y todos en el pueblo lo despedimos en ese entonces Daisy su hermana mayor había vuelto de su viaje como coordinadora de exhibiciones para verlo y desearle suerte.

-Lo malo es era a mí ella siempre me había gustado, por eso nunca le preste atención a las demás chicas que conocía viajando….bueno aunque solamente hubo una vez estando en el Tec Pokémon conocí a una chica llamada Giselle que me intereso pero solo fue porque se parecía a Daisy.

-Pero todo eso se terminó antes de irme de viaje a Hoenn….

 **Flashback:**

Unos días antes de que Ash saliera a Hoenn después de despedir a Gary que ya había salido en su viaje de estudios, Daisy Oak quien había vuelto durante la comida les contaba a su abuelo, Ash, su madre y Tracy el cómo decidió empezar a estudiar crianza Pokémon y mentalmente Ash agradecía que no estuviera Brock presente ya que el probablemente trataría de conquistarla y eso le molestaría.

En dos días partiría como lo tenía planeado a Hoenn y quería ver a Daisy antes de irse y si tenía el valor suficiente decirle lo que se sentía por ella. Desde pequeños al perder a una gran amiga que tubo que mudarse a una lejana región Gary paso a ser su único amigo en ese entonces años de convivencia juntos hizo que aumentara el gusto hacia su hermana cuando ella los cuidaba mientras jugaban.

Salió de su casa con rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak al llegar toco la puerta y fue recibido por el profesor.

Prof. Oak: Ash muchacho que sorpresa pensé que estarías preparándote para ir a Hoenn que puedo hacer por ti, vienes a ver a tus Pokémon.

Ash: De hecho profesor venía….a ver a Daisy.- rascándose la mejilla derecha un poco.

Prof. Oak: Bueno ella acaba de salir dijo que iría al parque del pueblo y….- no termino de hablar cuando en ese momento Ash salió corriendo con rumbo a esa dirección.

Lo que el profesor no le dijo era que iba a reunirse con alguien. Pensando que sería buena idea estando en el parque compro una rosa con una tarjeta en un puesto que decía **"Para alguien muy especial"** se sentía un poco avergonzado consigo mismo pero sabía que este tipo de detalles le gustaban a las chicas.

Al irse acercando pudo ver que ella estaba en una banca sentada y había cambiado su ropa habitual vistiendo una blusa blanca y un vestido verde perecía que estaba bien arreglada y esperaba a alguien.

Y era verdad ya que al poco tiempo llego un chico delgado de cabello castaño vestía una camisa con corbata, pantalones color café y zapatos del mismo color de algún modo a Ash quien estaba escondido observando él le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía de dónde.

Chico: ciento la demora acabo de llegar.- sentándose al lado de Daisy.- No estabas esperando mucho verdad.

Daisy: No la verdad no llevo mucho aquí Bill.

Y así pasaron un buen rato platicando Daisy le contaba el cómo pronto prestaría sus servicios en la casa Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda, mientras que Bill le contaba sobre su idea del sistema de almacenamiento en la cual estaba trabajando lo cual estaba aburriendo mucho a Ash.

Pronto comenzó a obscurecer y al levantarse de la banca Daisy hizo algo que Ash no esperaba.

Daisy: Bill hay algo que quiero decirte y que es importante.

Bill: Bueno entonces dilo.

Daisy: Lo que pasa es que desde que hemos estado conviviendo me he dado cuenta de que eres un chico muy inteligente, trabajador y que tienes muchas buenas cualidades por eso….- dijo todo esto con una gran timidez y su sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Por eso Tú me gustas.

Bill: Daisy si soy honesto conmigo mismo tú También me gustas.

Esas palabras entraron en el más profundo de los sentimientos de Ash, el cual sentía como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, decidiendo volver a su casa y dejarlos solos ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Al ir caminando desanimado de regreso aun llevaba la rosa en sus manos, la cual solo la dejo caer, al llegar a su casa su madre le pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo que él dijo que si y que quería dormir temprano para adelantar el inicio de su nuevo viaje, dejando a sus pokemon viajando solo con pikachu para no ir al laboratorio y ver a Daisy .

 _ **Lo que Ash no sabía era lo que paso entre ellos al dejarlos solos.**_

Los dos jóvenes estaban frente a frente Daisy se sentía feliz por escuchar esas palabras pero, Bill se mantenía serio.

Daisy: Bill ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso no te sientes feliz.

Bill: No… no es eso estoy contento es solo que creo que no sería conveniente que en este momento iniciemos una relación.

Daisy: ¡Que pero por que no! Si ambos nos gustamos.

Bill: No me malentiendas, si me gustas pero si iniciamos una relación tal vez eso se interponga entre nuestros sueños y proyectos y he pensado…..en que tal vez sería un obstáculo.

-Tu pronto iras a la casa Pokémon en donde te necesitan y yo necesito perfeccionar el sistema de Pc el cual consume mucho de mi tiempo y no puedo darme el lujo de posponer mi invento.

Daisy: Entiendo Bill…. Yo entiendo.- lo decía con un gran desánimo y una voz que parecía quebrarse en llanto.

Bill: Daisy lo lamento mucho podemos seguir siendo amigos pero….Quizás en futuro podríamos internarlo nuevamente.- a lo cual Daisy se dio media vuelta sin voltear a verlo.

-Quizás.- fue lo único que contesto para salir caminando con rumbo al laboratorio de su abuelo, sentía su corazón destrozado de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas se formaban lentamente comenzaron a salir, al detenerse a limpiarlas pudo ver una rosa y un pequeño moño al lado del camino y decidió levantarla para llevársela.

Prof. Oak: Daisy ya volviste dime como te fue.

Daisy: Lo siento abuelo no me siento nada bien mejor me iré a dormir.

Al ver a su nieta tan decaída sabía que no le había ido bien con el chico que le dijo que iría a ver y decidió no preguntar para no hacerla sentir mal. Aunque no dejo de preguntarse después si Ash se había encontrado con ella.

Al llegar a su habitación Daisy se quitó sus zapatos y se sentó en la cama al ver que la rosa tenía una pequeña tarjeta decidió leerla **"Para alguien muy especial"** las lágrimas en ese momento no dejaron de salir y decidió acostarse para poder dormir.

-Como me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido para mí.- dijo entre sollozos a la rosa abrazándola junto a su pecho pronto se quedó dormida lo que no sabía era que ese sencillo presente originalmente era para ella.

 **Fin del Flashback** :

Ash: Y eso fue lo que paso Teniente.

Lt. Surge: Ya veo el primer amor siempre es el más difícil de superar.

Ash: Si y aunque viajando pronto olvide todo eso, a veces los recordaba cuando notaba alguna señal de interés hacia mí de parte mis compañeras de viaje o cualquier otra chica llegando incluso a ignorarlas por completo.

Lt. Surge: Dime ellos son novios o pareja.

Ash: No lo sé lo más probable es que si y por eso he decidido respetar su decisión aunque hace un momento no la trate muy bien….tal vez por un viejo rencor o despecho en mí, la próxima vez que la vea le pediré disculpas.

Lt. Surge: Es un buen inicio Ash….pero escucha te diré algo que me dijo mi padre el día que me enliste: _**A una mujer siempre debes de tratarla como a una dama ya que ella te dará el honor de nombrarte caballero y ante sus ojos vale más que ante cualquier rey.**_

Ash: Y eso ¿Qué significa?- confundido pero memorizando esas palabras.

Lt. Surge: Podría darte en este momento la respuesta pero será mejor que la busques tú mismo considérala como tu segunda misión.

Con ese valioso consejo decidieron terminar su conversación, al salir encontraron a Alice que los estaba esperando con un pequeño paquete.

Alice: Toma Ash te prepare algo para que puedas comer en el camino.

Ash: Muchas gracias señora Alice, bueno será mejor que me valla ya he empacado lo que necesitare.

Lt. Surge: Seria bueno chico pero antes de eso porque no te quitas el uniforme te recomido que uses tu ropa de entrenador para que así no atraigas mucho la atención.

Haciendo caso se dirigió a su cuarto guardando su comida en su mochila la cual dejo entrecerrada, al estar cambiándose de ropa no se dio cuenta de que Eevee estaba jugueteando cerca y al olfatear la comida de Ash entro en su mochila.

Con su ropa habitual cerro su mochila completamente notando un poco más de peso pensando que era su comida no le tomo mucha importancia.

Llamando a Pikachu quien se acercaba con Raichu los dos a pesar de haber sido rivales en el pasado se llevaban muy bien como buenos amigos.

Ash: Bueno teniente lo llamare en cuanto haya llegado a la Central Eléctrica.

Alice: Buena suerte Ash sé que te ira muy bien.

Lt. Surge: Una última cosa chico.- Alice le dio lo que parecía ser una gorra roja con la visera negra y en el centro un emblema negro de un triángulo y en su centro con lo que parecía ser una insignia militar **(mas preciso imaginen el emblema del Equipo Noble de Halo Reach)**.- Toma esto como un pequeño presente este emblema es muy importante para mí solo se lo he dado a una persona que ha logrado conseguirlo la cual es mi Ahijada y ahora tu eres el segundo al que se la entrego llévala con orgullo y recuerda no me decepciones.

Ash: Si señor haré lo que este en mi mano.- muy agradecido y honrado procedió a darle un saludo.

Al ver esto el Teniente también le correspondió con un saludo y una gran sonrisa de orgullo hacia el chico sabía que haría todo lo posible para no decepcionarlo y eso era más que suficiente.

Con esta despedida y poniéndose su nueva gorra empezó su camino junto a Pikachu hacia la Central eléctrica para ayudarlos con su problema por un momento vinieron las palabras del Teniente a su mente, al no entenderlas completamente decidió que sería bueno buscar una respuesta durante este nuevo viaje.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Bueno aquí les dejo esta nueva continuación, aunque no lo crean de entre sus opiniones en los reviews y los mensajes de PM que recibí la ganadora Fue Daisy Oak por 8 votos, seguida por Elesa y Sabrina con 6, Cynthia con 5 y demás como Leaf, Serena, Hilda y Roxie con 4.**

 **Daisy Oak para mí en la serie fue un personaje que nunca incluyeron ni explotaron como sucedió con muchos otros a lo largo de la primera temporada al solo salir en el opening de la misma. Y en cuanto a Ash de la primera temporada en el capítulo 009 conoció a Giselle quien fue la única chica en todo el anime por la cual parecía estar enamorado o interesado, en si tiene un gran parecido a Daisy en el intro ya que ambas usan falda, eran castañas rojizas y parecen tener la misma complexión física.**

 **En The electric tale of Pikachu la cual está mas basado en la serie el Ash del manga realmente demuestra estar enamorado de May Oak la hermana mayor de Gary (No tiene que ver nada con el Advanceshipping) e igualmente interesado por mujeres mayores y hermosas como las hermanas de Misty y Sabrina yo pienso que así debió ser Ash en el anime y sus futuras temporadas.**

 **La apariencia actual de Daisy es la misma que la del manga de Pokémon Adventures.**

 **Y aunque la historia se desarrolle de un modo que haga que no encuentre tan pronto alguna de las chicas mencionadas algunas de las ya mencionadas y otras no tanto irán apareciendo eventualmente.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite y Pidgeot**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	6. Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña fan

**Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña fantasma del Pueblo Lavanda (Parte Uno)**

A las afueras de Ciudad Carmín camino por la ruta 6, Ash revisaba el mapa de la región para ver cuál sería el camino más rápido para llegar a su destino, rodear Ciudad Azafrán la cual era la ciudad más cercana y después llegar a Pueblo Lavanda para darle un descanso a sus Pokémon y comer algo para después seguir volando con Pidgeot hacia la Central Eléctrica.

Ash: Bien quedo decidido no Pikachu, muy bien Staraptor Yo te elijo.- llamo a su Pokémon depredador.- Staraptor ¿puedes llevarnos por favor?

-Starrrr.- Afirmo su Pokémon el cual le permitió montarlo y elevar el vuelo.

Llevando unas horas de vuelo pasaron a un lado de ciudad Azafrán, llegando a un bosque cercano al Pueblo Lavanda Staraptor parecía cansarse. Ash le pidió descender para darle un descanso y continuar a pie ya que no se encontraban lejos de su punto de parada.

Ash: Staraptor regresa toma un buen descanso.- regreso a su pokebola.- Muchas gracias.

Andando un poco a través del bosque recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí con Brock y Misty en busca de un Pokémon fantasma para enfrentarse a Sabrina por la medalla Pantano, pero esta vez se sentía un ambiente muy diferente si en aquel entonces daba les dio la sensación de ser un lugar aterrador, aunque esta vez era un poco más amena pero no dejaba de ser misteriosa considerando que siempre había una espesa niebla rodeando todo.

No quería perderse en el bosque así que llamaría a Pidgeot para salir lo más pronto posible al tomar su pokebola pero no pudo llamarlo, porque algo más lo interrumpió. Eran los unos movimientos de unos arbustos cercanos, pero lo curioso era que no había viento, tal vez pensó que sería algún Pokémon salvaje en su habitad y no quería molestarlo pero lo que realmente lo asusto fue lo siguiente que escucho.

-Uuuuuggggggg.- Parecía un lamento que venía de esos arbustos, aunque por más duro que quisiera aparentar ser en este momento realmente estaba aterrado y no solo el también Pikachu.

\- Uuuuuggggggg.- Otra vez se escucharon los lamentos pero era extraño que solo venían de los arbustos ya que si fuera algún Pokémon de tipo fantasma que les estuviera jugado una broma ya hubiera aparecido asustándolos como Haunter cuando se conocieron.

-Uuuuuggggggg.- Los escucho por última vez y con todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento se acercó lentamente y con precaución retiro un poco de ramas y hojas que estaban alrededor y aunque preocupado quedo más tranquilo con lo que vio.

Era un hombre de mediana edad casi llegando a sus 50 años calvo y con unas grandes cejas vestía una camisa color blanco y unos pantalones cafés su ropa estaba muy sucia parecía haber estado vagando por el bosque perdido por un tiempo.

Ash: Señor….Señor ¿está usted bien?-pregunto por su estado de salud sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

-Si chico no te preocupes….solo un poco cansado…y hambriento.

Al escucharlo recordó que la señora Alice le había dado algo para que comiera, rápidamente tomo su mochila para sacar la comida pero lo que saco otra cosa que salto directo hacia su rostro. Al quitárselo del frente pudo ver que era Eevee el cual cariñosamente frotaba sus mejillas contra las de él.

Ash: Eevee ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te habías quedado con la Señora Alice en el gimnasio.- pregunto al pequeñín el cual regreso a la mochila jalando la envoltura de su almuerzo tratando de abrirlo sin mucho éxito.- Tenias hambre verdad no importa esta vez no estoy enojado pero hay que ayudar al señor te daré de comer luego te parece.

El pequeño Eevee entendió y acepto Ash le dio la comida y agua la cual gustosamente acepto y empezó a comer rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias chico y disculpa mis modales llevo dos días perdido aquí junto a un pequeño compañero mío.

Ash: No se preocupe Señor mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

-Mucho gusto Ash mi nombre es Antón Fuji vivo en pueblo Lavanda.- comiendo ahora un poco más normal había notado que en el tiempo que llevaba ahí su compañero no había regresado.- Por cierto no has visto a un pequeño Pokémon de color azul y negro fue a buscar algo de comer para así poder salir del bosque y volver a casa

Ash: No señor pero si quiere puedo ir a buscarlo para traerlo con usted dígame que Pokémon es.

Sr. Fuji: No quiero que te pierdas también pero si quieres saber es un Riolu.

Escuchar de un Pokémon de Sinnoh en Kanto era un poco extraño sin pertenecer a un entrenador a lo que pensó que probablemente el hombre haya viajado a Sinnoh lo haya capturarlo y lo trajo con el pero eso lo dejaría para después ya que sabía que su compañero era un Riolu lo ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Ash: Pikachu quédate con el Sr. Fuji iré a buscar a su Riolu si paran más de 20 minutos lanza un atactrueno en forma de señal al cielo y sabré donde estarán.

Sr. Fuji: De acuerdo chico pero ten cuidado te lo digo porque estos bosques son muy engañosos llevo muchos años viviendo aquí y es la primera vez que me pierdo así ja ja ja ja ja.

Caminando por los alrededores fue seguido por Eevee para no quedarse solo y no solo eso sino que usaría su olfato para encontrar al Riolu perdido y así volver. Andando de un lado a otro pronto Eevee lo encontró con una pequeño fruto rosa que había encontrado, parecía estar agotado Ash aunque antes había visto a otros Riolus y a uno muy especial, este parecía tener algo familiar en el pero lo mejor sería llevarlo de regreso con su dueño. Gracias al olfato de Eevee pudieron regresar sin problemas.

Sr. Fuji: Chico que bueno que están bien y pudiste encontrar a Riolu.

Ash: Si Sr. Fuji pero está muy cansado tome despiértelo tengo algo de comida Pokémon que le ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas.

Tomando con cuidado a Riolu trato de que despertara el cual poco a poco reaccionaba, abriendo sus ojos pudo ver a su dueño el cual sonriente lo abrazo a ver que se encontraba bien.

Sr. Fuji: Riolu que bueno que despiertas y que estas bien de no ser por este chico no sé qué habría pasado con nosotros .-señalando a Ash el cual estaba de espaldas pero al dar vuelta para ofrecerle un poco de comida Pokémon Riolu quedo muy impactado casi temeroso de lo que estaba viendo no fuera real.

Ash: Toma esta comida te ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas ¿Qué te pasa no te sientes bien?- Pregunto a Riolu quien ahora poco a poco tenia lágrimas saliendo sus ojos.

En un momento sorpresivo para todos Riolu salto sobre Ash pero no para atacarlo sino para abrazarlo; Ash no comprendía el comportamiento del pequeño Pokémon pero igualmente correspondió el abrazo, el pequeño lloraba sobre el pecho de Ash quien acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, podía sentir el dolor y tristeza que irradiaban del Riolu hasta que una visiones se proyectaron en la mente de Ash.

 **Proyecciones:**

En una pequeña montaña había una pequeña casa y dentro un hombre mayor en cama a su lado el pequeño Riolu preocupado por su estado de salud la cual no había sido muy buena en un tiempo.

-Cof….cof…..cof….- tosía repetidas veces.- Tranquilo Riolu estoy bien pero tengo un poco de sed podrías traerme un vaso de agua por favor.- pidió para en el momento en el que salió de la habitación cerro un momento sus ojos.

Gustoso cumplió con la orden que le dieron, corrió a la cocina tomo un vaso, lo lleno de agua y lo puso en una pequeña bandeja para llevarlo a su amo.

-Rio, lu.- llamo a su entrenador para despertar pero este no hacía caso, puso la bandeja en una pequeña cómoda para agitarlo y no respondía.

-Rio, Riollluuuuuu.- uso su poder para sentir su Aura pero no sirvió, no sentía nada el hombre había muerto.

La escena cambio y ahora estaba frente a un árbol y en su base una pequeña cruz que dejaba ver que era el lugar de descanso de su entrenador, Riolu tomo de su cuello una pequeña bolsa en la cual tenía una figura de madera tallada de el mismo, dándole un vistazo por última vez la coloco en frente de la cruz que había hecho.

Limpiando las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos, le dio la espalda a la tumba y se marchó de ahí ya no tenía a nadie solo a sí mismo para sobrevivir, supliendo toda la tristeza que sentía con un sentimiento de determinación abandono el que por mucho tiempo fuera su hogar.

Cambio de nuevo y ahora estaba en un pequeño valle donde otros Pokémon salvajes Budew, Roselia, Burmy, Combee vivían felices y en convivencia…. pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta unos hombres llegaron y empezaron a capturar a todos los Pokémon y los pusieron en jaulas, algunos peleaban para defenderse o escapar pero fueron derrotados y capturados en pokebolas.

Riolu también peleo usando su Aura esfera para defender a sus nuevos amigos pero también fue derrotado, iba a ser capturado en una pokebola por uno de eso cazadores pero otro de ellos lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? Mejor ponlo en una jaula no sabes que puede valer mucho dinero.

-Ahora que la Cazadora J esta fuera del camino podremos trabajar en paz sin tenerle miedo por estar en su territorio.

Puestos en jaulas fueron llevados a un gran camión y anduvieron rodando por muchos días y después no se movieron para nada, de vez en cuando les daban de comer aunque sin muchos ánimos la comían si querían sobrevivir tenían que alimentarse ya que la comida no era buena y todos tenían mucho miedo por lo que les pudiera llegar a pasar.

Hasta que volvieron a andar por un tiempo más, otra vez se detuvieron pero ese sería el final de esa horrible experiencia.

-¡Llego la policía hay que irnos!

-¿pero qué hacemos con los Pokémon?

-Olvídate de ellos y huye acaso quiere ir a la cárcel.

Abandonados a su suerte pronto fueron rescatados por la Oficial Jenny y sus oficiales que al verlos no sabían qué hacer con tantos de ellos pero al menos los sacaron de las jaulas y alimentaron.

Oficial: ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? No podemos tenerlos en la jefatura.

O. Jenny: Llevémoslos a la casa Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda ahí podrán estar bien y les buscaran un buen hogar los llamare para explicarles su situación para que los puedan recibir.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por un sonriente Sr. Fuji, Daisy Oak y además de otros ayudantes y voluntarios que cuidaron de ellos, poco a poco algunos eran adoptados ya que eran raros en esta región y felices aceptaron ir hacia una vida mejor. Aunque algunos otros entrenadores se interesaron en Riolu él no quería ir con nadie más rechazándolos a todos, en todo ese tiempo se hizo gran amigo de un Cubone y muy apegado al Sr. Fuji ya que le recordaba a la persona que lo crió decidiendo permanecer con ellos.

 **Fin de las Proyecciones.**

Ash estaba sorprendido, alegre y triste abrazando más fuerte a Riolu y compartiendo unas lágrimas con el lamentaba lo que el pobre había tenido que pasar en tampoco tiempo. Separándose un poco para observar su rostro, limpio con sus manos sus lágrimas.

Ash: Riolu sé que has pasado por muchas cosas me hubiera gustado mucho ayudarte de nuevo pero ahora estas con buenas personas y me da mucho gusto volver a verte de nuevo amigo.- abrasándolo una vez más.

El Sr. Fuji que en silencio observo junto a Eevee y Pikachu se sintió muy conmovido por el vínculo y la fuerza que tenía ambos si bien era cierto que en el pasado se conocieron él no sabía cuándo ni dónde, a Riolu no le gustaban los entrenadores que lo quisieran tener para ganar batallas y eso lo sabía por el modo en el que los rechazaba cada vez que lo invitaban a formar parte de sus equipos, pero con Ash fue diferente tenía una extraña fuerza que brillaba en sus ojos en esos momentos y quería creer en esa fuerza.

Con este re encuentro Ash le dijo que tenía que comer para que recuperara sus energías en eso el Sr. Fuji pregunto a Ash como conoció a Riolu, el cual le contó como ayudo a Kellyn el Ranger Pokémon a rescatarlo de la cazadora J y como fue devuelto a su fallecido dueño.

Con la energía de ambos repuesta decidieron ir todos juntos a Pueblo Lavanda, pero con mucho cuidado ya que podrían perderse, les tomo más de una hora de camino salir por fin del bosque.

Sr. Fuji: Bueno Ash muchas gracias por tu ayuda porque no vas a mi casa, es la casa Pokémon donde criamos y buscamos nuevo hogar para algunos otros, serás más que bienvenido.

Ash: Muchas gracias Sr. Fuji lo veré haya tengo que ir al centro Pokémon y llamar a la dueña de Eevee para mándasela ya que probablemente este preocupada por ella.

Sr. Fuji: De acuerdo chico vamos Riolu todos deben de estar muy preocupados por nosotros.

Aunque dudoso acepto ya que no quería separarse de Ash pero él dijo que los vería de regreso en su casa así que acompaño al señor Fuji, al recorrer el pueblo en camino al centro Pokémon había personas que llevaban arreglos florales, ofrendas y adornos parecía como si fuera una fiesta o un festival, al llegar le pidió a le enfermera Joy si podía revisar a su equipo a lo cual ella acepto con gusto.

Ash: Disculpe enfermera Joy acaso hay algún festival o celebración en el pueblo.

E. Joy: Si así es mañana es el aniversario de la nueva Torre Pokémon.

Ash: ¿La nueva Torre Pokémon?

-Veo que no eres de este pueblo verdad déjame contarte hace unos cinco años la torre Pokémon era un lugar frió y aterrador hasta que el Sr. Fuji descubrió porque. Eran los fantasmas de los Pokémon que fallecían y que al no tener un lugar adecuado donde descansar en paz se manifestaban de molestia, el Sr. Fuji presentó una propuesta de remodelación de la torre a la alcaldía del pueblo y dio éxito con mucho esfuerzo la torre se modificó y ahora también es conocida como el cementerio Pokémon.

-Muchas personas vienen de ciudades lejanas u otras regiones para darle el último adiós o recordar a sus Pokémon, gracias a eso los fantasmas dejaron de aparecer e incluso la economía del pueblo prospero enormemente y mañana es el Aniversario de la Torre.

Ash: Ya veo muchas gracias enfermera Joy.

Con sus dudas resueltas llamo al Teniente Surge quien le pregunto por el motivo de su llamada ya que aún no se encontraba en la central eléctrica y sorpresa fue para la señora Alice que Eevee estaba con él.

Alice: Eevee estaba muy preocupada por ti porque te fuiste así.

Ash: Al parecer entro a mí mochila buscando la comida que me dio no se preocupe se la enviare en un momento.

Tomando una pokebola vacía de su cinturón golpeo a Eevee en la cabeza la cual fue absorbida y encerrada pero al momento de ser transportada directo al gimnasio salió de su pokebola y salto hacia Ash quien al parecer no quería irse.

Alice: Parece que Eevee ha tomado gusto por ti porque no te la quedas además me sentiré más tranquila si sé que está contigo.

Ash: De acuerdo señora Alice cuidare muy bien a Eevee.

Alice: Sé que lo harás buena suerte y cuídense ambos.

Lt. Surge: Bueno chico gracias por avisarnos en donde estaba esperare tu informe en cuanto llegues a la central eléctrica.

Terminando la llamada camino junto a su nuevo Pokémon y dirigió hacia uno de los sillones del centro donde se sentó a esperar a su equipo y sin querer escucho una interesante conversación entre una pareja de jóvenes muy cerca de él.

Chico: Es cierto que últimamente ha aparecido el fantasma de una niña en el pueblo.

Chica: ¡En serio!

Chico: Si además hay mucha gente que dice haberla visto.

Ash: Oye esa historia del fantasma ¿es real?- entrando en la conversación

Chico: Si yo no la he visto pero en estos días es lo que dicen todos.

Ash: Y no creen que con lo de la Torre Pokémon el fantasma de la niña sea algún Pokémon de tipo fantasma jugándoles alguna broma.

Chica: Es que acaso tu no crees en los fantasmas.

Ash: Vamos los fantasmas no existen al menos eso creo.- con un exceso de confianza

Chica: ji ji ji Claro que no la mano fantasmal que tienes ahora en tu hombro izquierdo es solo parte mi imaginación.

-¡QUE!- su grito que fue oído por todo el centro Pokémon y Ash volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver el supuesto fantasma.

Chica: Ji ji ji calma chico solo fue una pequeña broma.

Chico: Cierto no creo que la niña sea real además es solo un rumor.

Con eso la pareja se levantó de sus asientos y se retiró dejando un poco pensativo a Ash sobre esa historia de la niña misteriosa

- _ **mh mh mh mh fue una buena broma**_.- escucho la voz risueña de lo que parecía ser alguien joven muy cerca de él, se levantó de golpe y observo alrededor había más gente en el centro Pokémon pero no había ningún niño esto realmente lo estaba poniendo nervioso ya que no quería tener que ver nada con fantasmas y ese tipo de cosas.

E. Joy: Ash tu equipo Pokémon ha recupero toda su fuerza esperamos volver a verte.

Ash: Muchas gracias enfermera Joy.- olvidando un poco la historia que acaba de escuchar.- Por cierto donde se encuentra la casa Pokémon del pueblo.

Recibiendo las indicaciones adecuadas por parte de la enfermera Joy procedió a seguir su camino hacia la casa del Sr. Fuji, pero de repente recordó la voz que escucho y esperaba no volver hacerlo.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **En este capítulo y el siguiente nos basaremos en Pokémon Origins, los cuales tendrán que ver en el futuro de la historia entrelazando algunos de los eventos que ocurren en este especial con el anime en especial la historia de cierto Pokémon Legendario.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot y Eevee**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	7. Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña

**Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña fantasma del Pueblo Lavanda (Parte Dos)**

Después de recibir las indicaciones adecuadas y salir del Centro Pokémon Ash se dirigió a la casa de voluntarios en donde había sido invitado, el pueblo no era muy grande y no tardó en llegar aunque era una casa de una sola planta tenía una gran extensión de terreno y establos en ambos extremos laterales a la casa con una cerca para evitar que los Pokémon se salieran.

Había personas entrando y saliendo de la casa poniendo decoraciones para el festival de la Torre y decidió entrar.

Al entrar observo que en el centro de lo que parecía ser un comedor comunitario estaba el señor Fuji y Riolu rodeados de personas siendo regañados por ellos en especial por una joven de unos 14 años que vestía una blusa rosa y falda blanca piel clara y cabello castaño.

- **Ya sabe que no debe de salir de ese modo sin avisarnos otra vez se volvió a perder, No se imagina lo preocupados que estábamos todos, Esta vez fueron dos días, ¡DOS DIAS!-** exclamaba a medio pulmón la chica un tanto enojada.

Sr. Fuji: Perdón Reina y discúlpenme todos no quisimos preocuparlos simplemente perdimos la orientación y cada vez que tratábamos de volver nos perdíamos más.

Reina: Bueno al menos no le paso nada malo o grave.- dijo aliviada.

-Bueno solo huele mal.- trato de Bromear un hombre que estaba con ellos causándole risas a todos aligerando el momento.

Hasta el momento Ash y sus Pokémon no habían sido notados y pensó que sería bueno presentarse y saludarlos.

-Emm…Hola.- un poco inseguro debido a los regaños que recibía el Sr Fuji pero este en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Ash.

Sr. Fuji: Ash que bueno que viniste y aceptaste mi invitación pasa adelante.- Junto a Riolu presento a Ash a todos sus asistentes, les conto el cómo lo ayudo. Recibiendo las gracias por parte de la gente y algunos apretones de mano se dispersaron y todos comenzaron a hacer sus labores cotidianas de trabajo.

Sr. Fuji: Bueno muchacho que te parecería un pequeño Tour y…- no termino su invitación porque fue interrumpido.

Reina: ¡Nada de eso! Usted se debe de ir a darse un baño, huele muy mal nosotros nos ocuparemos de mostrarle el lugar.

Obedeciendo de buena manera el Señor Fuji se retiró a su habitación para asearse dejando a Ash con Reina.

-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un momento me llamo Reina.- presentándose amablemente con Ash comenzó el recorrido.

Ash: Y esta casa Pokémon ¿Qué clase de lugar es?

Reina: Veras además de criar aquí principalmente alojamos a Pokémon que han sufrido abandono por parte de sus entrenadores.

Ash: La gente sigue haciendo eso.- recordando con un poco de disgusto la historia de Chimchar a manos de Paul. Caminado veía gente que limpiaba, les daba de comer y jugaba con ellos entre los Pokémon que había podía ver a Odish, Vulpix, Ratata, Nidoran y Growlithe tan solo en la primera habitación.- Son muchos no imaginaba que la gente abandonara a tantos.

Reina: Recuerdo cuando el Señor Fuji fundo el refugio decía que **"En el mundo había demasiada gente que veía a los Pokémon solo como objetos de usar y tirar"** al principio esta fue la casa del Sr Fuji luego la convirtió en el refugio para Pokémon que vez ahora.

-Aunque al principio fue una tarea muy difícil para él solo, por esa razón hubo mucha gente buena dispuesta a ayudarlo en esa gran labor entre ellos yo misma y por eso me ofrecí como voluntaria.

Ash: Es bueno saber que existen este tipo de lugares y los Pokémon de aquí parecen felices.

Reina: Así es cuando llegan aquí tienen miedo o desconfianza por eso los tratamos lo mejor posible e incluso les buscamos buenos entrenadores que los adopten para comenzar de nuevo.- llevándolo ahora a la parte de afuera hacia los corrales en donde estaban corriendo libres varios Ponytas, uno que otro Tauros, Sandshrew y algunos Mankeys.

De repente de unos arbustos salió un pequeño Pokémon con lo que parecía ser un cráneo en su cabeza y con un hueso en sus manos se acercó a Ash y comenzó a verlo de una manera penetrante a lo cual Riolu camino hacia el para hablar.

Ash: ¿Qué le pasa a ese pequeño Cubone?

Reina: Discúlpalo él es así con todas las personas que son nuevas o que vienen aquí por primera vez.- Observando como discutía con Riolu.

Ash: Y eso ¿Por qué?

Reina: Por culpa del Equipo Rocket.- contesto con un semblante serio.

Ash: ¡El equipo Rocket!- respondió de manera sorprendida.

Reina: Así es hace unos años Cubone era una pequeña cría salvaje que vivía pacíficamente en las afueras del pueblo hasta que llego el Equipo Rocket Y….

AL Observar con atención a Cubone Ash volvió a experimentar el mismo tipo de proyecciones que con Riolu.

 **Proyecciones** :

En una pequeña pradera se podía observar a varios hombres con trajes negros y su distintivo más característico era una gran R de color rojo en el pecho.

Persiguiendo a varios Pokémon salvajes con redes y jaulas para atraparlos, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

S. Rocket: ¡Yooooho! los vamos a atrapar.- lanzando una red atrapando una pareja de Sandslash.

S. Rocket: Por ahí va otro no lo dejen escapar.- señalando al pequeño Cubone que trataba de correr lo más rápido posible quedando acorralado muy pronto.

Era un hombre de cabello verdoso con una boina negra, guantes y botas de color blanco.- Mmm Es una pequeña cría de Cubone se venderá muy bien.- acorralando al pequeño el cual estaba temblando de miedo.- No tienes por donde escapar vas a tener que dejarte atrapar pequeño jejejeje…..

Antes de lanzar su red para capturarlo fue embestido fuertemente por la madre del pequeño una Marowak que se colocó al frente del pequeño en posición defensiva.

-Maro…Maro.- que le decía que escapara.

-Cub…Cubone.- la pequeña cría obedeció a su madre y comenzó a correr otra vez

-Valla, valla que te sucede Protón pensé que esta era una tarea fácil para ti.- dijo de manera burlona un hombre con el mismo tipo de uniforme de cabello purpura.

Protón: Cállate Petrel.- silencio a su compañero el cual seguía riéndose de él, una vez de pie tomo de su cinturón tomo un bastón eléctrico.- Maldita sea nadie se burla de mí.

La Marowak seguía en guardia al ver que extendía el bastón.

Protón: Con que quieres hacerlo por las malas he… Pues tú lo has querido.-termino con una sonrisa.

Encendiendo el bastón comenzó a golpear una y otra vez en el hueso de la madre desarmándola indefensa ante su agresor intento recogerlo pero le fue impedido por las descargas eléctricas que producía el bastón al tocarla. Tratando una vez más de levantarse no lo consiguió ya que tenía una de sus botas sobre ella en contra del suelo y entonces…

Con gran fuerza comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez en la cabeza a lo lejos el pequeño Cubone solo podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor producidos por cada golpe. Pero se detuvo en seco al ya no escuchar ningún quejido.

Protón: Eso que te pareció he…parece que te cansaste muy rápido.- le decía al cuerpo inerte que estaba en el suelo.

Petrel: Valla otra vez lo has hecho, Sera mejor irnos pronto antes de que las personas del pueblo nos vean y llamen a la policía.- dijo de manera seria y con un poco de negatividad hacia los actos de su compañero.

Cubone observaba a lo lejos el cómo se llevaban a los Pokémon que atraparon en un camión y dejaban todo lo demás abandonado y sobretodo un cuerpo con la cabeza sangrante y el hueso que siempre llevaba en sus manos roto.

Su madre había muerto a manos de un soldado del Equipo Rocket.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie no podía moverse, estaba atardeciendo las personas del pueblo llegaron con la policía. Un hombre sin cabello se acercó a él, sin saber que hacer solo podía omitir pequeños sonidos de nerviosismo.

-Pobrecito.- dijo de manera amable sujetando con cuidado y levantándolo para cargarlo comenzó a llorar de la tristeza de perder al ser que le dio la vida y de impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada más para ayudarla.

 **Fin de las Proyecciones:**

Al ver estas imágenes no pudo evitar sentir una gran rabia apretando sus puños deseaba estar en ese momento para ayudarlo y detenerlos. De lo que sabía del Equipo Rocket era que Jessie y James a pesar de ser una molestia y pertenecer a esa organización jamás asesinarían a un Pokémon pero ellos no eran todos sus miembros si llegaba a toparse con ese tal Protón lo haría pagar muy caro.

 _ **-Así que en el Equipo Rocket hay gente que no tiene corazón.-**_ pensó para sí mismo.

 _ **-snif…snif…fue una triste historia.-**_ volvió a escuchar la voz esta vez un tanto ronca muy cerca pero esta vez quiso pensar que era de la chica junto a él.

Ash: Dijiste algo.- pregunto a Reina la cual respondió con una negativa.

Sin notarlo Cubone junto a Riolu se acercaron a Ash pero esta vez recibió una señal con su cabeza y se retiró a otra parte del jardín.

Reina: Parece ser que Cubone ve que eres una buena persona y te ha aprobado para permanecer aquí.

Ash: ¿Por qué hace eso?

Reina: Al principio solo se fiaba del Señor Fuji y de nadie más pero luego llego la joven Daisy y ella lo trasformo completamente de ser un Pokémon solitario y con gran temor hacia los demás a ser una especie de protector muy valiente ya que si hay algún inconveniente o pelea entre ellos, Cubone se encarga se separarlos y mantener el orden.

En ese momento el señor Fuji llego aseado con un cambio de ropa limpio.

Sr. Fuji: Bueno chico que te pareció el lugar.

Ash: Es un lugar fantástico y la labor que hacen aquí es muy admirable.

Sr. Fuji: Es muy amable de tu parte que pienses así porque no liberas a tus Pokémon ya casi es hora de la comida además me comí tu almuerzo.- en el momento en el que hablo de comida Eevee salto muy cariñosamente hacia el acariciando un poco su pelaje dijo.- Parece que han aceptado.

Haciéndole caso libero a todos sus Pokémon algunos de los trabajadores estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de Pokémon que llevaba y otros por los tipos los cuales no habían visto en especial Reina.

Pero en cuanto a sus Pokémon algunos se lanzaban miradas de desafío como Charizard a Infernape o a Sceptile, Electabuzz a Gabite quien no le daba mucha importancia e increíblemente el más reciente Staraptor a Pidgeot que aunque era considerablemente más pequeño no se dejaba intimidar por la gran ave.

Sr. Fuji: Tienes muchos Pokémon se ven fuertes, con gran salud y energía eres un gran entrenador y con mucha experiencia.- elogio un poco, centrando su vista sobre cierto tipo fuego.- Incluso tienes un Charizard…. Sabes porque no pasas por mi estudio cuando terminemos de comer además eres invitado a permanecer en el festival de mañana.

Aceptando la invitación les dijo a sus Pokémon que se quedarían a disfrutar del festival de la Torre ya que pronto tendrían que trabajar les pidió que descansaran. Y sino aceptaban amenazo con enviarlos de vuelta al gimnasio independientemente si eran eléctricos o no ese fue un mensaje directo a Electabuzz.

En el comedor comunitario de la primera sala sirvieron la comida era muy rica y de buena calidad preparada por las chicas voluntarias, conversando todos tranquilamente sobre diferentes temas.

Sr. Fuji: Dinos Ash cuál es tu objetivo como entrenador.

Sin ningún problema en contarle comenzó desde el inicio con su resultado final en la liga Sinnoh, muchos o más bien todos estaban sorprendidos de que haya logrado derrotar a 2 Pokémon legendarios iba a seguir con su relato hasta que….

-Señor Fuji tiene una llamada de los organizadores del festival.- llamo uno de los voluntarios y este tubo que retirarse momentáneamente.

Aunque no estuviera el señor Fuji continúo diciéndoles sobre las enseñanzas del Teniente Surge, sin comentarles acerca del reto de la Elite Cuatro ya que como se lo dijo el anteriormente esa información le podría traer atención no deseada.

Terminando de comer eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y el señor Fuji no regreso, agradeciendo por la comida le pidió a Reina que le digiera en donde estaba el estudio del señor Fuji para esperarlo con un poco de curiosidad sobre qué era lo que quería hablar con él.

Al entrar en su estudio pudo ver un gran escritorio con dos sillas frente a él, estantes con varios cajones y una gran colección de libros en ellos. Decidió esperarlo sentándose mirando una vez más alrededor del escritorio había un libro abierto, este era diferente y raro ya que parecía algo viejo y estaba escrito a mano su curiosidad pudo más que el además si era un libro relacionado con la crianza como decían los títulos de algunos más que tenía ahí no le veía ningún problema leerlo.

Solo que no estaba preparado para leer lo que estaba escrito en el.

 _ **Esta noche, he decidido escribir estas humildes palabras para que todo el mundo sepa quién soy en realidad.**_

 _ **Cada día me siento más débil, mi mente no es tan clara como era antes, claro, todo es causa del envejecimiento, que en mi caso, fue un gran castigo que me dio la vida el cual con gusto he aceptado, aunque el vivir tanto con todo este remordimiento que me come vivo por dentro cada día sea insoportable. En fin empezare.**_

 _ **Después de volver de mi último viaje por la Región de Kalos, mi historia comenzó en una pequeña isla al sur de Kanto, llamada Isla Canela. En ese lugar, yo forme mi hogar junto a mi esposa y mi pequeña hija, Ámber, que apenas tenía 6 años de edad. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Mi esposa había dejado su trabajo para poder cuidar de nuestra pequeña. Yo soy un científico y fui el fundador del centro de investigaciones Pokémon en aquella Isla.**_

 _ **Todos los días antes de ir a mi trabajo, llevaba a mi pequeña a la escuela. Pero que cruel es el destino, que un día todo cambio.**_

 _ **Un día como cualquiera, de camino a dejar a mi pequeña, me distraje por unos segundos y no vi la luz roja. Entonces un camión embistió nuestro auto desde el costado derecho. Aunque me encontraba poco consciente después del accidente, solo tuve fuerza para mirar cómo se encontraba mi pequeña hija. Solo la vi, tendida en el asfalto sin movimiento alguno y fue cuando no pude soportar más mis heridas y me desmaye.**_

 _ **Después de despertar en el hospital, solo pregunte por Ámber, pero los doctores con la mirada baja y su mano en mi hombre me contestaron, que no pudimos salvarla.**_

 _ **La culpa de aquel momento, hasta hoy en día me come vivo. Las imágenes y los sonidos de aquel momento, es lo único claro que tengo en mi mente, Pero en ese entonces, no acepte la partida de mi hija, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para poder verla otra vez.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que durante mis investigaciones, en una aparta en donde nadie me descubriera en el laboratorio, inicie un proyecto llamado, "Clonación". Un proyecto que me permitiría realizar una copia idéntica de cualquier ser con solo una pequeña muestra de su ADN. Aunque cada día que pasaba, solo había fracaso.**_

 _ **Cada día, pasaba horas enteras encerrado en mi laboratorio y en el sótano cuando llegaba a casa. Mi esposa trataba de hacerme entender que ella nuca volvería, con una mirada cansada y a la vez triste de verme en esa condición. Blaine un colega y gran amigo cercano quería ayudarme a superar la culpa pero no se lo permití. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Fue entonces que haciendo a un lado la investigación en células humanas, empecé a experimentar con los Pokémon del centro.**_

 _ **Los resultados fueron mucho mejores con ellos. Al parecer, los Pokémon tenían una extraordinaria fuerza oculta en sus genes que me permitió que sus copias fueran más fiables. Pude clonar con éxito varios a Pokémon, como Ratata, Growlithe, Ponyta y el más importante de todos, Ditto, un Pokémon que podía cambiar su estructura genética a voluntad, aunque por su poca fuerza, solo lo podía hacer por unos pocos segundos.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que la investigación se detuvo porque aunque los clones tenían fuerza para poder desarrollarse, no podían mantenerse con vida por mucho tiempo, apenas lograban estar vivas por pocos días, y claro un día que llegue a mi hogar, encontré una carta de mi esposa con nuestro anillo de matrimonio en él.**_

" _ **Quería a mi hija tanto como tu pero se ha ido nadie puede devolverle la vida. No puedo seguir viendo como lo intentas"**_

 _ **Fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió mi esposa en esa carta. Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces, el teléfono sonó. Eran miembros de una extraña organización conocida como Equipo Rocket, no sé cómo dieron con mis datos pero al parecer requerían de mi conocimiento para poder obtener muestras de un Pokémon legendario, que había vivido durante siglos.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo dos veces acepte y fue así como inicie un largo viaje a la selva más recóndita de Kanto cerca de una formación rocosa llamada el árbol del Inicio un lugar inhóspito y en su totalidad sin explorar, donde se encontraron indicios de aquel Pokémon que estaba con vida en una grabación conseguida por una miembro de esa organización fallecida en su intento de capturarlo. Fueron varios días en los que estuvimos en la densa selva, el calor era sofocante y varios Pokémon salvajes nos atacaron.**_

 _ **Pero al fin, un día, encontramos un antiguo templo dedicado a aquel Pokémon y en su centro, una pequeña urna que guardaba en su interior, algo parecido a un fósil, pero con un brillo peculiar. Habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos...**_

 _ **Pasó un largo tiempo para poder codificar todo el código genético de los restos, pero el resultado fue un tipo de Pokémon como ningún otro. Un Pokémon que en sus genes contenía la información genética de todos los Pokémon conocidos hasta ese día, incluso mucha información sobre otras especies que no se habían encontrado o estudiado aun.**_

 _ **Pero lo más importante para mí, y creo que también para las personas que me habían contratado, era el poder oculto de esta especia, era totalmente superior a los otros. El 5 de Julio descubrimos que ese nuevo Pokémon era Mew. Fue con el ADN de Mew que iniciamos una serie de experimentos para obtener un clon de un Pokémon legendario, pero no solo eso, sino manipular los genes para hacerlo mucho más poderoso. Fue así que inicio el proyecto Mew-Two y un 10 de Julio nació Mewtwo**_

 _ **El proyecto no solo se limitó a obtener un clon mejorado, existían varios experimentos para poder clonar otros Pokémon con el máximo de habilidades posibles para su especie.**_

 _ **Otros experimentos que se realizaban en laboratorios que se encontraban en la región de Unova, los cuales empezaron a estudiar el poder oculto de Mew y otros Pokémon que parecía desencadenar una especie de nueva evolución la cual ya había visto antes.**_

 _ **Aunque el verdadero experimento que me interesaba, era el poder realizar un clon de mi Ámber con ayuda de la fuerza que poseía esta nueva especie.**_

 _ **Cada día el clon de Mew, al que llamamos Mewtwo y el de otros Pokémon como Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle crecían lentamente, y mi idea de traer de vuelta a mi pequeña hija estaba más cerca, cada día que pasaba ya podía incluso escucharla en mi mente, incluso habla con ella bajo la mirada de mis otros investigadores que me miraban como si estuviera loco y me preguntaban si estaba bien. Un día intente traerla de vuelta, mi investigación parecía infalible, el pequeño embrión de mi hija estaba creciendo, incluso tenía señales de actividad cerebral, ella volvió a la vida y ahora estaba creciendo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Parecía que lo había logrado, un día, una colega me enseñaba que la actividad cerebral de mi hija con la de los otros Pokémon estaba unida, al parecer Mewtwo tenía grandes poderes que incluso podía comunicarse con ellos telepáticamente, aun en fases muy tempranas. Era maravilloso, me hubiera encantado poder tener en ese poder, aunque yo ya podía oírla, ella hablaba conmigo y me decía que me extrañaba, que estaba en un lugar hermoso, pero yo le decía que la traería de vuelta, pero ella siempre me decía lo mismo, decía que no era nada bueno lo que trataba de hacer.**_

 _ **Tan cruel el destino, y mi pequeña Ámber tenía razón, todos los clones incluso el de ella no pudieron mantenerse y murieron, Mewtwo también había podido morir, por alguna razón estaba alterado, así que administramos un suero que bloqueara su actividad cerebral con neurotransmisores depresores. Fue así que poco a poco se calmó y fue el único que sobrevivió.**_

 _ **Lo único que me quedaba era Mewtwo. No sabía que estaba mal, todo parecía ir bien, ¿en que falle?, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? Tenía que volver a intentarlo pero debía de re formular de nuevo mis teorías. Esto tomaría mucho tiempo, pero no lo tenía ya que un día, el 1 de septiembre Mewtwo despertó y parecía que lo logramos, pero entonces su furia salió y sin mayor esfuerzo destruyó todo el lugar.**_

" _ **Soñamos con crear el Pokémon más poderoso de todos….Y lo hemos conseguido"**_

 _ **Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de ser testigo del inmenso poder de Mewtwo. Casi morí en la explosión pero pude salir por una puerta secreta que solo yo conocía y fui afortunado de solo perder mi cabello y tener algunas quemaduras leves.**_

 _ **Al Equipo Rocket no le interesaba yo o los otros científicos por un momento pude observar a Giovanni su líder hablar con Mewtwo y como le prometió a este que le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes para descubrir su "Propósito en la vida" fue así que decidió ir con él después de todo consiguió lo que tanto quería.**_

 _ **Con mi muerte confirmada por algunas autoridades, fue así que llegué a Pueblo Lavanda y decidí vivir modestamente, observando a lo largo del pueblo supuestas apariciones de fantasmas deduje que era porque no tenían un lugar apropiado de descanso.**_

 _ **Es curiosa la vida, el llegar aquí me di cuenta de todos mis errores. Al reconstruir la Torre y ver como muchos entrenadores recordaban a sus Pokémon con tanto amor y que nunca olvidaban visitarlos, me hizo dar cuenta de los atroces experimentos que hice, solo para poder ver su sonrisa de nuevo solo una vez más.**_

 _ **Todo los Pokémon que sufrieron y otros más que vinieron al mundo y no era correcto hacerlo, supe que jugué a ser Dios y por hacerlo jamás tendré el perdón de Arceus, he creado el mal en el mundo, ayudando al equipo Rocket en sus nefastos planes.**_

 _ **Es entonces que decidí escribir toda esta historia, para que sepan lo que he hecho. Ahora gracias a los niños de aquí que me llaman, abuelo o señor y por todos los Pokémon que he decidido cuidar para remediar algo del mal que he hecho veo claramente el verdadero valor de la vida, y lo misteriosa que es.**_

 _ **No hay poder humano que pueda crear vida, y es la razón por la que Mewtwo es único, quizás no tenga un propósito, pero sin duda alguna, espero que entienda, que la vida, no es la forma o la razón por la uno llega, Lo que hace maravillosa la vida, es la capacidad de tomar la decisión de qué hacer con ella, porque es lo único que en realidad tenemos.**_

 _ **Yo tomé a terrible decisión de no superar la muerte de mi hija, pero aunque la decisión que tome fue equivocada, como un hombre he aceptado mis errores y decisiones buenas o malas.**_

 _ **Siempre tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz, antes con mi esposa, Ahora con los niños, la buena gente de este pueblo y los Pokémon. Ellos me salvaron, ellos me devolvieron la vida.**_

" _ **La vida es maravillosa"**_

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Aquí termina este nuevo capítulo. Yo soy un gran fanático de las teorías de Pokémon y hay algunas más que planeo usar y desarrollar en esta historia en el futuro, he adaptado este pequeño fragmento para la continuación de este capítulo pero les invito a buscar el original y escucharlo detenidamente.**

 **Personajes como Protón y Petrel planeo incluirlos en un arco del viaje al igual que a otros miembros de organizaciones con los que ya se haya enfrentado o no hayan aparecido hasta este punto.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot y Eevee**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	8. Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña fa

**Un Re encuentro con el Aura, La niña fantasma del Pueblo Lavanda (Parte Tres)**

¡IMPOSIBLE!

En un shock momentáneo esa era la única expresión que tenía para describir las palabras que acababa de leer, aun aturdido y con un extraño sabor en la boca recorrió las páginas de ese diario en busca de más respuestas.

 **« Diario: 5 de julio. En las cercanías del árbol del Inicio. Hemos encontrado el fósil de un nuevo tipo de Pokémon en el interior de la selva. ».**

 **« Diario: 6 de julio. Hemos descubierto que este fósil pertenece al Pokémon legendario MEW. ».**

 **« Diario: 10 de julio. Con las técnicas de manipulación genética aplicadas al fósil de MEW. Nació un nuevo Pokémon Llamamos al pequeño: MEWTWO. ».**

 **« Diario: 1 de septiembre. MEWTWO acaba de despertar no hay nada que hacer es demasiado poderoso. No hemos sabido controlarlo despertando su rabia. ».**

Al leer un poco más cambiando rápidamente de página una tras otra no había la menor duda el señor Fuji era el creador de Mewtwo. Jamás imagino que esto sería posible había conoció a Mewtwo en Johto _**(lo había conocido antes solo que Mewtwo borro su memoria)**_ pero no a su legítimo creador.

Sin saber que más pensar se quedó con la mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta. Minutos pasaban y su expresión no cambiaba hasta que por la puerta se abrió, era el Señor Fuji que observo a Ash sentado junto a su escritorio pensó que lo estaba esperando como le había dicho antes, pero lo extraño era su expresión desorientada.

Sr. Fuji: Ash muchacho ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto acercándose a él.

Sin obtener una respuesta, observo mejor al muchacho que tenía en sus manos su diario, si lo había leído no lo comprendía, ellos apenas se conocieron como es que podía tener esa reacción con cuidado tomo el diario de sus manos y lo cerró. Al escuchar ese sonido Ash pudo despertar y sin previo aviso salto sobre el señor Fuji sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa en contra de un librero.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto en voz baja.

Sr. Fuji: Chico por favor cálmate y podremos hablar.- tratando de tranquilizarlo

Ash: No me pida queme calme creí que usted era una buena persona y resulta que usted ayudo al Equipo Rocket a crear a Mewtwo.

Sr. Fuji: Hablas como si conocieras a Mewtwo.

Ash: Así es lo conozco él y yo somos amigos.- respondió de manera rápida y seria.- Ahora dígame ¿Por qué creo a Mewtwo?

Asombrado de que alguien más conociera a Mewtwo y sobretodo considerase un amigo contesto.

\- Si ya has leído mi diario.- dando un suspiro y con una mirada triste.- Creo que ya debes de conocer la respuesta.

-Su hija.- respondió, aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre él.

Sr. Fuji: Así es Ash, en aquel entonces no pude superar su muerte, me obsesione tanto en mi afán de revivirla que perdí muchas cosas importantes y que jamás podre recuperar.

Ash: Pero usted pudo elegir el no ayudarlos y continuar con su vida normalmente.

Sr. Fuji: Es cierto; aunque yo tenga mucho remordimiento por todo lo ocurrido en ese entonces, no me disculpo por mis actos porque he aceptado mi responsabilidad y solo de ese modo pude recuperar un poco de lo que fue mi vida.

-Ash al final todos los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de elegir qué hacer con nuestras vidas, a veces para cosas buenas otras para cosas malas, recuerda que siempre habrá un motivo oculto el cual nos llevara a cometer actos que no queremos realizar.

Tomando de las manos a Ash logrando deshacer el agarre que tenía sobre él y tranquilizándolo por completo, con eso tomo asiento en su escritorio y espero con estudio a ver la reacción del chico.

Reflexionando Ash comprendió todo; no sabía el dolor que se sentía al perder a un ser querido y mucho más un hijo o hija ya que él no era padre.

-Yo siento lo de hace un momento.- Y Sin decir ni una palabra solo se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando salió el señor Fuji abrió uno de los cajones de y saco un cuadro en donde estaba el hace muchos años y su familia, observándola con una ligera sonrisa melancólica.

Fuera en el jardín algunos de los demás voluntarios ya se habían retirado a sus casas y los pocos que se encontraban limpiando el lugar para también retirarse entre ellos Reina.

Reina: Ash hablaste con el señor Fuji.

-Eh…Si hablamos, no fue nada importante.- esperando de ese modo matar su curiosidad.

Reina: Bueno adiós ya me voy a mi casa nos veremos mañana en el festival.- despidiéndose.

Al verlo en el jardín sus Pokémon se acercaron a él, pero fueron ignorados casi en su totalidad.

-Pika…Pi.- llamo Pikachu a Ash

-Lo siento chicos pero necesito un momento para pensar….a solas.- abriendo la reja y saliendo a la calle dejando a todos atrás.

Pero alguien no estaba convencido del todo con esa actitud y ese era Riolu el cual podía sentir el aura de Ash la cual estaba confusa internamente decidiendo seguirlo para asegurarse que nada malo le sucediera.

Caminando por las afueras del pueblo sin rumbo, y aun con su mente aun intranquila por lo que acababa de suceder no se dio cuenta que rápidamente se perdió en el bosque. Y por si fuera poco comenzó a formarse la niebla envolviendo todo a su alrededor y dificultando su vista, notando que frente a él apareció caminando una mujer de cabello negro largo, el cual cubría parte de su rostro usando un vestido azul largo, blusa y tacones blancos.

Mujer: Tranquilo no soy ningún fantasma.

Ash: Que bueno me ha dado un gran susto.- relajándose

Mujer: Me dirijo hacia el pueblo para ayudar en las decoraciones del festival.

Ash: Es que ¿Usted no siente miedo al estar caminando por aquí?

Mujer: En lo absoluto mientras mantengas la mente tranquila evitaras atraer a las malas energías, claro eso depende de tu grado de percepción.- caminando acercándose a Ash y tomándolo del hombro.

-No debes de sentir confusión, rencor u odio en tu corazón por los actos del pasado a veces son cosas que tienen que suceder y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas.- dijo de la mejor manera ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquila continuo con su camino atreves de la niebla.

 _ **-Lo vez no deberías estar molesto**_.- sonó la voz de una niña otra vez cerca de él.

Ash: ¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres?- nervioso pegunto como si estuviera hablando solo.

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres? soy una niña. Una persona.**_

Ash: Una persona, Si claro y yo soy un Pokémon.- en un tono sarcástico.

 _ **-Pareces más un chico, además no sabía que existiera un Pokémon que pueda convertirse en una persona**_.

Ash: Ok…. esto esta poniéndose muy extraño ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntándose mentalmente si toda esta conversación era real.

 _ **-Bueno necesito tu ayuda al parecer eres el único con el que puedo hablar-**_

Ash: Y en que te puedo ayudar, por si no lo sabias no te puedo ver.

Justo cuando termino de hablar delante del apareció una luz roja con un centro blanco moviéndose lentamente alrededor de él.

 _ **-Mi papi vive en ese pueblo y quisiera hablarle una última vez para poder despedirme.**_

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunto sencillamente creyendo más en lo que estaba observando.

 _ **-¿Quisiera saber si podrías prestarme un poco de tu fuerza vital? Al parecer tu eres la persona más fuerte que he encontrado.**_

Ash: Pero porque mejor no hablas con tu papa de esta manera estoy seguro de que así podrían hablar mejor.- con más calma aportando ideas.

 _ **-Lo intente…. pero al parecer él no es tan perceptivo como tú o algunas otras personas del pueblo que me han visto y que no me pueden ayudar.-**_ con un tono un tanto decepcionado.

Ash: Y ¿Cómo hago eso?

 _ **-Solo toca el interior de la luz blanca prometo que no te dolerá solo te sentirás un poco cansado además de ser temporal. Por favor di que sí me ayudaras.**_

Escuchándola mas como si fuera una súplica, creyó que sería correcto pero aun con un poco de desconfianza y temeroso comenzó lentamente a dirigir su mano derecha. De repente la retiro ya que un ataque de Aura Esfera que se dirigió hacia él.

-Rio Riolu.- apareció Riolu preparando un nuevo ataque de aura esfera.

 _ **-No quiero lastimarlo o hacerle daño.-**_ parecía entenderlo completamente.

Ash: Espera Riolu no la ataques.- deteniendo su ataque.- Pudiste entenderlo.

 _ **-Si un poco él me dijo que no dejaría que te robara tu Aura.**_

-Rio Riollu Rio Riolu Ru.- continúo hablándole a esa extraña presencia.

 _ **-No quiero quitarle su Aura de hecho podrías ayudarlo para que así el no pierda tantas energías.**_

Hablando con Riolu más detenidamente si él también podía ayudar lo haría pero solo para que Ash no saliera lastimado. Lentamente tanto humano como Pokémon tocaron a la presencia luminosa en el centro, inmediatamente podía sentirse ambos que empezaban a perder fuerzas y la presencia cobraba cada vez más brillo cegándolos momentáneamente hasta que todo se comenzó a obscurecer por completo ya que ambos habían quedado inconscientes.

El primero en despertar fue Riolu al ver que Ash estaba aún inconsciente se apresuró a despertarlo, lentamente recobrando el conocimiento ahora era de noche y la niebla había desaparecido dejando claro el camino de regreso hacia el pueblo.

-Tal vez no funciono.- le dijo a Riolu quien llamó su atención para que viera detrás de él y su sorpresa fue al ver a una niña pequeña que se encontraba inconsciente de cabello azul, llevaba un vestido blanco y sandalias. Era increíble ella había recobrado su cuerpo y no parecía tener más de 6 años, preocupado por su estado moviéndola ligeramente a lo cual ella reacción pero no despertó.

Decidió llevarla a un lugar seguro para que pudiera descansar y en ese momento solo se le ocurrió un solo lugar al cual podría ir, se quitó su chaleco y la cubrió para que no sintiera el frio del bosque la cargo en su espalda de regreso al pueblo.

Eran las 10 de la noche en la casa Pokémon ya se había servido la merienda ya que también funcionaba como casa de huéspedes para la gente o entrenadores que venía de visita a la Torre y que en el centro Pokémon y hoteles del pueblo no encontraban lugar para poder quedarse por motivos del festival, fue una mejora que realizo la alcaldía del Pueblo Lavanda como pago al Señor Fuji por haber ayudado a la prosperidad económica del pueblo.

El señor Fuji se estaba preocupando Ash no había regresado y sus Pokémon se estaban sintiendo intranquilos por la seguridad de su entrenador decidiendo permanecer despiertos para esperarlo. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Sr. Fuji: Ash pensé que algo malo te había pasado te fuiste muy intranquilo.

Ash: Lo siento por eso señor Fuji además encontré en el bosque a esta niña que necesita ayuda.

Ambos la llevaron ambos a una habitación desocupada Ash le quito su chaleco descubriendo su rostro y la arropo con las sabanas pero al voltear a ver al señor Fuji él estaba observando a la pequeña con unos grandes ojos abiertos en su totalidad, lentamente se acercó a ella para verla más de cerca.

Sr. Fuji: Ámber….Ámber mi pequeña ¿eres tú?- con una voz entre cortada y llena de ilusiones acariciando con su mano su mejilla.

Ash: **¡QUE ELLA ES ÁMBER!-** dijo prácticamente gritando

Ámber: mmmmm no hagan tanto ruido.- acomodándose mejor en la cama para dormir.

Sr. Fuji: Ash muchacho que fue lo que ocurrió es real lo que estoy viendo o mis ojos y mi mente están jugando conmigo.

Ash: Es real señor Fuji pero es una historia un tanto difícil de explicar.-suspirando

Sr. Fuji: No te preocupes tendremos toda la noche para conversar tranquilamente.- sin despegar los ojos de la pequeña niña.

Y dicho esto pasaron toda la noche conversando velando el sueño de la pequeña Ámber hablando de diferentes puntos los cuales fueron desde el accidente que ocasiono su muerte, incluso le mostro fotografías de ella.

Ash le conto como es que podía escuchar su voz y la ayuda que le había pedido al prestarle parte de su fuerza junto a Riolu para poder ver a su padre una vez más, el señor Fuji no dejo de mostrarse más agradecido con ambos. Pero Ash tuvo que recalcarle un punto muy importante el cual era que todo sería temporal y que no sabía cuándo se terminaría su estadía en la tierra otra vez.

Terminaron su conversación ya pasada la madrugada, al amanecer muy temprano la pequeña Ámber despertó observando a su viejo padre al pie de la cama dormido que aunque no tuviera cabello y barba siempre podría reconocer su enorme nariz y Ash en una silla también dormido. Empezaba a tener hambre y decidió levantarse sin molestarlos ya que un rico aroma había llegado a su nariz saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta. Al llegar al comedor comunitario observo a algunas mujeres preparando el desayuno para todos y otros jóvenes que se encontraban sirviéndolos.

Una joven noto a Ámber y le pregunto si tenía hambre, sirviéndole de comer a la pequeña le pregunto por su familia a lo cual contesto que su padre seguía durmiendo y ella decidió acompañarla para que no permaneciera sola. Gente entraba y salía para realizar sus actividades cotidianas entre ellos había llegado Reina.

-Buenos días Reina quieres desayunar.- saludo amablemente la joven que estaba junto a Ámber.

Reina: Muchas gracias Lucy por cierto ¿quién es esa pequeña? no la había visto antes

De regreso en la habitación Ash comenzaba a despertar estirando sus brazos y piernas por haber dormido tan incómodamente notando que Ámber no estaba.

Ash: señor Fuji despierte, despierte rápido.- moviéndolo.- Ámber no está.

Por arte de magia despertó rápidamente y ambos buscaron en el cuarto y el baño hasta que vieron la puerta abierta y salieron por ella corriendo. En el comedor todos desayunaban tranquilamente Ash y el señor Fuji llegaron y la vieron comiendo junto a Reina al notar a su padre la pequeña no dudo en mostrar su afecto.

Ámber: Buenos días papa.- se levantó de su asiento corriendo para abrazar al señor Fuji.

 **-¡PAPA!-** gritaron todos sorprendidos y más de alguno escupió su comida por la sorpresa.

Todas las personas en ese lugar no lo entendían por lo que sabían el señor Fuji no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, pero el ignoro el grito de las personas y se dedicó a abrazar a su pequeña ya que si era solo temporal no dudaría en sacarle provecho a todo el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos.

De manera rápida para evitar preguntas cuyas respuestas no entenderían les contó una mentira en la cual su madre durante la noche la había traído de improvisto para el festival algunos preguntaron por qué no se quedó también su esposa y el respondió que se habían separado tiempo atrás a lo cual dejaron de hacer preguntas incomodas y continuaron con sus alimentos.

Mientras que Ash le hablaba al oído a la pequeña para decirle que siguiera con el acto ya que tal vez tendrían problemas y todos podrían creer que están locos.

Durante el resto de la mañana algunos se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo entre ellos el señor Fuji con Ámber para iniciar con las festividades, Ash se dedicaba a vigilar a la pequeña preocupado más por su seguridad que por el disfrutar el festival, de entre todas las personas alguien tenía cierta sospecha sobre la procedencia de la pequeña.

Reina también estaba observando a la pequeña y quería conseguir respuestas, ya que hasta este día nunca había escuchado nada sobre ella.

En el centro del pueblo había de todo un poco desde puestos de comida, venta de objetos como recuerdos, juguetes y otras cosas interesantes, e incluso juegos mecánicos en la calle principal que da camino hacia la torre Pokémon estaba rodeado de altares hechos por las personas en los cuales depositaban ofrendas, flores presentando sus respetos a sus Pokémon.

El señor Fuji junto a Ámber parecían disfrutar mucho el festival, iban de un lado a otro con muchas energías, en cuanto a Ash él estaba cansado había permanecido despierto hasta tarde y para colmo le dolía la espalda por dormir muy incómodamente, pensando en que nada malo ocurriría si los dejaba un momento fue a una pequeña cafetería para tomar un café, ya que algún modo se sentía más cansado que con los rigurosos entrenamientos físicos del Teniente y aunque siempre trataba de seguir, esto fue diferente había prestado parte de su energía a la niña lo cual le provocaba tener mucho sueño y debilidad.

-Buenas tardes le puedo servir en algo.- llamo una mesera.

Ash: Un café por favor.- tallando un poco sus ojos eliminado el sueño que sentía momentáneamente.

Esperando por su orden Reina rápidamente tomo el asiento desocupado a su lado con una mirada seria la cual ponía nervioso a Ash.

Reina: Ash que fue de lo que hablaste con el señor Fuji ayer ya que no creo que esa niña sea su hija.

Ash: Eh…. La verdad no es nada importante en serio y Ámber solo viene de visita.

Reina: Si pues no me lo creo. Conozco al señor Fuji desde que llego al pueblo además que él está por cumplir casi 50 años y esa niña es demasiado joven y si hago las cuentas para que pudiera ser su hija, ella debería tener mi edad o más en estos momentos.

-Dime la verdad inmediatamente o yo misma le preguntare al señor Fuji.-Demando seriamente.

Sorprendido por el alto grado de observación que poseía Reina, no quería que molestara al señor Fuji en ese momento y estaba comenzando a resignarse solo esperaba que le creyera de buenas a primera.

Ash: Reina…. De acuerdo te diré lo que de verdad paso y quien es en realidad pero prométeme algo que no te asustaras ni te exaltaras como yo lo hice en su momento.

Poco a poco y con calma le contó la historia sobre quien era Ámber e incluso menciono sobre el anterior trabajo del señor Fuji como Profesor y científico _**(sin hablarle sobre Mewtwo ocultando esa parte de la historia),**_ aunque se mostró un poco sorprendida por el modo en que la niña apareció, descubriendo que ella era el fantasma que las personas decían ver en el pueblo, rápidamente asimilo toda la información.

Reina: Ahora lo entiendo todo…..y no saben cuánto tiempo podrá estar aquí con tu energía.

Ash: No lo sabemos por eso la he estado cuidándola ya que si es necesario yo le daré más de mi fuerza.

Reina: Ash no lo hagas por lo que me dijiste podría ser peligroso para ti incluso con la ayuda de Riolu te vez muy cansado.-mostrando su preocupación.

Ash: Si lo sé pero ojala pudiera hacer algo mas.- tomando un poco de café.- Solo desearía que fuera algo permanente por cierto porque pareces entrar tan tranquila.

Reina: Eso es porque mi madre siempre me contaba historias sobre el pueblo donde me decía que los misterios y energías que lo rodean hacen que este pueblo sea un lugar que aunque misterioso es muy especial.

Terminada su conversación ahora ambos salieron para alcanzar al señor Fuji y Ámber observando los altares y ofrendas en camino hacia La torre en donde se encontraba un pequeño escenario al cual un hombre de mediana estatura cabello canoso y bigote muy poblado subió a él y tomo un micrófono para dirigirse a la población.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al 5.- aniversario de la Nueva Torre Pokémon soy el Alcalde de Pueblo Lavanda.- Dando un discurso sobre el desarrollo del pueblo estaba por terminar hasta que llamo a todos una vez más.- Quisiera pedirle amablemente al Señor Antón Fuji el fundador y director de la casa de asistencia Pokémon que pudiera ofrecernos algunas palabras.

Siendo invitado tomo a Ámber de la mano y subió al escenario. Muchos se preguntaron de quien se trataba la pequeña niña tomando el micrófono se dirigió a la población.

-Buenas tardes y muchas gracias hemos venido para recordar a nuestros buenos amigos y compañeros que desafortunadamente ya no están con nosotros quisiera pedirles momento para invitarlos a reflexionar. Por eso solo quisiera compartirles un pequeño pensamiento:

-Este mundo está lleno de maravillas "La Vida el gran milagro y el gran misterio desde hace mucho tiempo he estado buscando su significado, también he escuchado muchas leyendas extrañas y maravillosas en mi búsqueda por descubrir los misterios de la vida".- tomando a Ámber en sus brazos cargándola.

\- Y finalmente he encontrado mi respuesta que Las circunstancian por las que uno nace no tienen importancia es lo que hacemos con el don de la vida lo que nos dice quiénes somos en realidad y el porque **"La vida es maravillosa".**

Terminando dándole un abrazo a Ámber recibiendo un gran aplauso por parte de los espectadores bajando del escenario continuaron disfrutando del festival hasta pasada la tarde en la que volvieron a la casa.

Todo parecía ir normal hasta que Ash llego con Reina el señor Fuji se asustó un poco por lo que pudiera pensar sobre el pero rápidamente le dijo que entendió todo mientras Ámber jugaba con un Odish y un Vulpix de adentro.

Reina: Señor Fuji que cree que pase ahora.-un poco preocupada por lo que sentiría cuando Ámber se fuera.

Sr. Fuji: No lo sé Reina hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida en mucho tiempo. Sé que no puedo hacer que se quede con nosotros para siempre pero si pudiera daría mi vida sin dudarlo para que sucediera.

Ámber: Papa son todos los Pokémon que tienes aquí.- interrumpiéndolos.

Sr. Fuji: No mi pequeña hay más en la parte de atrás.

Ámber: Vamos papi quiero verlos por favor.

Sr. Fuji: Por supuesto mi pequeña vamos estoy seguro de que se sentirán felices de conocerte.

Los tres llevaron a la pequeña a la parte trasera y aunque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse los Pokémon no dejaron de mostrarse activos ya que se acercaron a saludar al señor Fuji mientras que los Pokémon de Ash se acercaron a él diciéndoles que ya se encontraba un poco mejor junto a él en su hombre Pikachu e Eevee les pidió que por favor jugaran con la pequeña, advirtiéndole a Gabite que no la fuera a morder más en cambio el Pokémon tiburón se dejó acariciar por ella ya que nunca había visto ese tipo de Pokémon.

La pequeña se divirtió como nunca, jugando con los Pokémon desde los Ponytas que se encontraban en los establos que por alguna razón no la quemaron como normalmente lo hacían con las personas nuevas. Parecía que podían sentirse muy cómodos con ella incluso Charizard dejo que se subiera a sus hombros cosa que sorprendió a Ash ya que normalmente no le gustaba que nadie más lo tocara que no fuera él.

Riolu que se había acercado a Ash de nuevo también se dedicaba solo a observar ya que él podía sentir que algo raro estaba a punto de ocurrir pero no sabía a quién. De entre todos el único que no se acercó fue Cubone que solo veía la escena de manera seria el cómo cargaba al pequeño Eevee.

Ámber: Son grandiosos nunca imagine ver a tantos Pokémon en un solo lugar papa.

Ash: Si así hay muchas clases de Pokémon es más incluso en el laboratorio del profesor Oak tengo a muchos amigos más solo que en estos momentos no pude traerlos conmigo.

Ámber: Que mal me hubiera gustado conocerlos y…. ¡HAY! – soltando a Eevee y sujetando su estómago.

Ante el grito de la pequeña los tres se apresuraron a ver qué le sucedía y más al ver el cómo su cuerpo empezaba a desprender pequeños destellos.

Ámber: Parece que es hora de decir adiós.- sus ojos empezaban a desprender unas pocas lágrimas.

-Ash muchas gracias por haberme ayudado te…..te estaré eternamente agradecida, y papa te quiero mucho y te perdono por todo lo que has hecho.

Sr. Fuji: Ámber no por favor no te vayas.- acercándose a abrasarla.

Ámber: Tengo que irme, pero no pasa nada gracias por preocuparte por mí todo este tiempo, pero todo está bien deberías estar contento estas vivo pudimos volver a vernos una vez más.- abrasándolo también

Sr. Fuji: No, No...No por favor Arceus sé que no merezco tu perdón pero si.- soltándose en llanto.- Pero si al menos puedes sentir un poco de lastima por mí, no me la quites otra vez.

Ash no lo pudo soportar y se acercó a ellos rápidamente tratando de acumular su energía para que pudiera tomarla.

Ash: Ámber toma mi energía rápido antes de que desaparezcas.

Reina: Ash no lo hagas podrías salir lastimado.- sujetándolo junto a Riolu

-Rio Riolu.- tratando de detenerlo.

Ámber: No Ash mi momento realmente ha llegado no tienes que sacrificarte por mí.

Ash: Ámber perdóname por no poder ayudarte mas.- limpiando el llanto que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos.

Nadie durante ese momento dijo nada mas solo esperaron a que desapareciera por completo sus pies se comenzaban a desvanecerse ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Todos los Pokémon también observaban la triste escena era una lástima que ellos no pudieran ayudarla y sobre todo al señor Fuji quien fuera tan bueno con ellos solo decidieron compartir su dolor y llanto con él todos y cada uno estaban llorando incluso Pokémon de Ash como Sceptile y Electabuzz no pudieron reprimir sus lágrimas.

El llanto que todos los Pokémon tenían aunque descendía no tocaba el suelo porque parecía dirigirse al cuerpo de la pequeña que se estaba desvaneciendo, todos los lados del jardín cada uno dirigía sus lágrimas a ella. Hasta que dejaron de llegar y su cuerpo tomo un brillo azul intenso.

Solo había un Pokémon que no tenía lagrimas el cual era Cubone el pequeño se prometió así mismo que jamás lloraría desde el día que perdió a su madre. Pero ahora era diferente este nombre había sido bueno con él, le dio un hogar, lo alimento y cuido porque no podía ayudarlo el realmente quería ayudarlo pero porque no podía llorar.

Se acercó lentamente al señor Fuji y a su hija con una mirada baja.

-Cubone (Perdón).- dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojos, soltando un ligero llanto que él no se dio cuenta las cuales llegaron a la pequeña.

Al tocarla inmediatamente el cielo se ilumino en torno a todos, y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad incluso sus pies que parecían haber desaparecido ahora estaban ahí.

Separándose un poco del abrazo de su padre el cual la examino.

-Estoy viva...! ESTOY VIVA PAPA ¡- saltando a los brazos de su padre llorando.- gracias, gracias a todos.

Conmovidos por la escena nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Reina hablo.

Reina: Así que las historias que nos contaba el señor Fuji eran ciertas.

Ash: ¿Historias?

Reina: Así es él nos hablaba de un cuento sobre los Pokémon cuando ellos se sienten tristes y lloran, sus lágrimas están llenas de vida.- limpiando también sus ojos.- Ellos son unas criaturas tan fascinantes que ayudan a realizar los sueños por mas imposibles que parezcan incluso el de vencer a la muerte.

-Por eso juro que siempre los cuidare a donde quiera que valla.

Llegada la noche y terminado ese agitado día, el señor Fuji pudo descansar como en años lo había hecho había recibido otra oportunidad gracias a sus queridos amigos los Pokémon. Aunque claro al día siguiente tuvo que explicarles a todos sus voluntarios que Ámber se quedaría con él por un tiempo más ya que su Ex esposa se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo que duraría mucho claro todo era una mentira. Pero no hacía daño decirla ya pensaría en algo más lo único que le importaba era su hija en ese momento.

Ámber: Que calorcito da llevar en brazos a Cubone.- abrasando al pequeño Pokémon junto a Reina.

Del otro lado Ash y el señor Fuji conversaban.

Sr. Fuji: Ash gracias a ti chico pude volver a ver a mi hija incluso poder recuperarla, te estaré siempre agradecido.

Ash: No ha sido nada señor Fuji fueron los Pokémon quienes realmente lo ayudaron ellos lo quieren mucho.

Sr. Fuji: Tengo entendido que eres un gran entrenador pero dime algo cuál es tu propósito como entrenador.

Ash: Bueno me he inscrito en el reto de la Élite cuatro por eso estoy entrenando a Pokémon del tipo eléctrico como especialidad y mis otros Pokémon me están ayudando para cuando me vuelva campeón yo pueda utilizarlos a todos.- no le importo contarle todo.

Sr. Fuji: Así que es eso ya veo.- un poco pensativo.- No podrás derrotar al Alto Mando si no tienes un fuerte vínculo con cada uno de tus Pokémon, No sé si esto te ayudara en tu propósito pero te lo voy a dar de todos modos acompáñame a mi oficina anda.

Siguiéndolo el señor Fuji de uno de sus libreros saco dos cajas de color plateado y los puso sobre su escritorio.

Ash: ¿Qué hay es esas cajas?

Sr. Fuji: Ábrela y lo veras.

Obedeciendo observo dos piedras una de tamaño parecida a la de una pokebola de color anaranjado con un centro en el cual parecía tener una especie de flama de color rojo y amarillo y la otra más pequeña de multicolor y brillos en su centro también con una especie de flama de color negro.

Ash: Son joyas y de verdad puedo llevármelas parecen ser muy valiosas.

Sr. Fuji: Aunque lo tuvieran realmente para mi no tienen ningún valor económico.

Ash: Eh… y entonces ¿para qué sirven?

Sr. Fuji: Je Je Je…Que me dirías si te digiera que hay Pokémon que pueden tener una fase evolutiva extra.

Ash: Diría que sería increíble ver algo así.

Sr. Fuji: Oh y lo es. Según una antigua leyenda de la lejana región de Kalos si los lazos que te unen a ti y a tus Pokémon son lo bastante fuertes podrás desatar un poder arrollador.- Tomando la piedra roja.

-Estas piedras son la clave en el pasado mis investigaciones demostraron que hay un intercambio de energía constante entre ellas. Esta piedra funciona fuertemente a los estímulos de un Charizard solo es un vago recuerdo pero te puedo jurar que una vez la vi funcionar.

\- Esta es una mega piedra llamada Charizardite "Y" y es la única en su clase.

Ash: La única en su clase ¿Quién le dio algo así?

Sr. Fuji: No lo sé jamás me dijo su nombre solo recuerdo que era un hombre tan alto como un árbol. Ya que en aquel entonces el me desafío a una batalla y aun cuando luche con todo mi equipo solo pude derrotar a uno solo de sus Pokémon un Torkoal para ser exactos el cual era extremadamente fuerte.

-Entregándomela solo dijo que era única y sin decirme nada más se marchó.

Ash: Y la otra.

Sr. Fuji: Ha es cierto la "Key Stone" es necesaria para que un Pokémon pueda mega evolucionar.

Ash: ¿Mega Evolucionar?

Sr. Fuji: Así es la mega evolución es el nombre que recibe esta fase adicional en donde los corazones tanto de entrenador como de Pokémon deben de formar uno solo y entenderse perfectamente.

-O eso me dijo mi viejo amigo Gurkinn al regalármela para mi investigación espero que este mas calvo que yo en este momento jajajaja. Solo debes llevarla tú mismo con esto llamado Mega Aro.

Abrió la segunda caja que en su interior tenía un anillo de color azul en ella con decoraciones negras a los lados de un centro con un hueco. Pidiéndole ponérselo en su muñeca izquierda el señor Fuji tomo la Key Stone y la introdujo en el Mega Aro produciendo un brillo blanco alrededor de Ash.

Sr. Fuji: La key Stone te ha reconocido como su legitimo propietario algo que yo jamás pude lograr.

Ash: No lo sé señor Fuji creo que hay mejores entrenadores que yo para que le puedan dar un mejor uso, además en este momento encuentro entrenando solo a mis Pokémon del tipo eléctrico.

Sr. Fuji: Bueno yo no he dicho que Charizard sea el único Pokémon capaz de mega evolucionar podría haber uno o dos del tipo eléctrico con esa gran cualidad claro que tendrás que descubrirlos tu mismos y buscar sus mega piedras respectivas.

Ash: De acuerdo la acepto Y si alguien me pregunta que es y para que sirve.- mostrándose inseguro de recibir tan importante presente.

Sr. Fuji: Solo diles que es un amuleto para la buena suerte.- abriendo uno de sus cajones saco una pokebola para ser más específicos una Súper ball.- Una ultima cosa un Pokémon especial necesita una pokebola especial.

-Riolu puedes entrar ya no es necesario que escuches a través de la puerta.

El pequeño Pokémon azul entro muy apenado, dando unos gruñidos a manera de disculpa el señor Fuji dijo que estaba bien y que tenía que decirle algo.

Sr. Fuji: Riolu ¿te gustaría ir con Ash?- le pregunto directamente.

-Rio.- Dando una afirmación con su cabeza.

Ash: Riolu eso es verdad.

-Rio Riolu Rio Riolu **(Quiero ir contigo y ser más fuerte por favor déjame ir contigo)**

Tomando la Súper ball golpeo ligeramente su cabeza con suavemente siendo absorbido por ella en un momento a otro dejo de moverse, cuando se detuvo Riolu estaba atrapado definitivamente en ella y dejándolo salir después.

Ash: Seamos buenos amigos Riolu.- acariciando su cabeza lo cual provoco que la key Stone brillara.

-¿Qué es eso señor Fuji porque brillo?

Sr. Fuji: Es porque Riolu o mejor dicho Lucario es apto para mega evolucionar la key Stone te mostrara los Pokémon que pueden tener este cambio extra.

Ash: Muy bien Riolu seremos mucho mas fuertes.- animando al pequeño por unirse en su equipo.

Terminando su conversación le dijo que ahora tenía que irse, despidiéndose de la buena gente fue por todos sus Pokémon contándoles como Riolu ahora formaría parte de su equipo entraron todos en sus pokebolas incluso Eevee y Riolu con Pikachu en su hombro.

Ash: Bueno muchas gracias por todo cuídense mucho.- con todos las personas fuera.

Sr. Fuji: No fue nada chico además yo soy el que está más agradecido contigo, cuando te veas en algún apuro no dudes en venir a verme.

Reina: Vuelve a visitarnos pronto.

Ámber: Ash muchas gracias volveremos a vernos.-un poco triste por su partida

Ash: Por supuesto Ámber nos volveremos a ver.- abrazándola ya que aunque por poco tiempo le había tomado cariño como el de una hermana menor.

Despidiéndose de todos siguió su camino hacia el norte del Pueblo cerca del túnel roca, iría volando en Pidgeot como lo tenía originalmente planeado para llegar a su siguiente destino. Frente el apareció caminando la misma mujer que había visto antes con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Ash: A hola es usted.-saludando amablemente.

-Un gusto el volver a también verte me dirijo al pueblo porque tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi Nidoran. Sabes fue muy amable lo que hiciste por el señor Fuji.

Ash: Espere como sabe eso ¿Es una clase de vidente? Vi algunos de ellos durante el festival.

-Algo así puedo ver perfectamente lo que ocurre a mi alrededor recuerda solo debes mantener la mente en calma.

Ash: Guau ya veo bueno ha sido un gusto conocerla.

-Igualmente.- caminando hacia el pueblo.- Ash quiero que sepas que algún día harás hazañas grandiosas y mucha gente dependerá de ti.

Ash: Muchas gracias.- dándose cuenta de algo muy importante.- Un segundo como sabe mi nombre.

Volteando a verla inmediatamente pero fue muy tarde ya que había desaparecido.

Ash: ¡Ya no quiero tener que ver nada con fantasmas! – dijo un tanto asustado muy nervioso.

Tomando la pokebola de Pidgeot le pidió que lo sacara de ahí lo más rápido posible para no tener que involucrarse con otro asunto de fantasmas queriendo llegar ahora a la Central Eléctrica lo más rápido posible.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Hasta aquí con el final de este especial, en el cual aparte de conseguir a Riolu, también damos introducción a las Mega Evoluciones siendo Charizard el primero con la Mega Evolución Y los demás irán apareciendo podo a poco en especial en Hoenn y Kalos.**

 **Si bien tarde casi 2 semanas en escribir este capítulo fue porque quería hacerlo del modo más creíble que podría darle. Además de trabajar un poco en mi primer historia aunque aún no he terminado el sig. capitulo.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar Tears of life del Soundtrack de Pokemon The first Movie en el momento adecuado.**

 **Gracias boomingmaster por tu reviews y palabras de apoyo me motivo mucho para terminar lo más pronto este capitulo.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot, Eevee y Riolu.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	9. La Central Electrica

**La Central Eléctrica.**

Tras un buen rato de vuelo sobre Pidgeot, Ash podía ver un rió y junto a él una gran carretera que conducía a un enorme edificio de unos cinco pisos de altura con cuatro chimeneas muy grandes y un enorme pararrayos en el centro de estos.

Por fin había llegado a la Central Eléctrica solo esperaba que todo marchara bien y sin muchas complicaciones aterrizaron en el estacionamiento frente al edificio jamás había visto tantos autos en un solo estacionamiento no había ningún lugar desocupado, devolviendo a Pidgeot a su pokebola y agradeciéndole entraron por una gran puerta automática.

En el vestíbulo muchas personas más que nada obreros con trajes azules y cascos amarillos entraban y salían. Otras en algunos sillones del vestíbulo eran personas en batas blancas y computadoras portátiles, sin saber con quién dirigirse fue con la recepcionista, una joven mujer de no más de 25 años, peli azul y con un traje de oficina quien tecleaba en una computadora.

Ash: Buenas tardes yo soy…- fue interrumpido por la señorita.

Recepcionista: Las solicitudes de trabajo solo son recibidas los lunes.- Dejando confundido a Ash.- Que tenga un buen día.-despidiéndolo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ash: Eh….Creo que no me ha entendido mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy el aprendiz del Teniente Surge Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

Dejando un momento su trabajo, observo al joven frente a ella.- ¿Es Usted?

Ash: Si ¿Por qué?- con un ceño fruncido.

Recepcionista: Nada es solo que se ve demasiado joven, Un momento por favor.- tomo un radio portátil.- Ya Llego.- dijo sencillamente.- Si es tan amable de tomar asiento en un momento vendrá el Gerente Supervisor que lo ha contratado para este trabajo.

¿Contratado? No sabía que tendría que trabajar para ellos, pero lo mejor sería esperar y aclarar todo. Pasando unos 25 minutos un hombre con el mismo uniforme que los demás trabajadores lo único diferente es que tenía una caja de metal en su mano izquierda se acercó a la recepcionista he intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego señalo a Ash, acto seguido se dirigió hacia el.

-Tengo entendido que usted es el aprendiz del Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín mi nombre es Ernest y soy uno de los Gerentes de Supervisión de la Central Eléctrica.- extendiendo su mano.

Ash: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ash y bueno quisiera saber en qué puedo ayudarlos.- correspondiendo el saludo

Ernest: Bueno Ash si eres tan amable de seguirme por favor iremos a ver al director, el té explicara mejor tu labor.- pidió de manera amable.

Ash: Si de acuerdo.- dirigiéndose a un elevador que estaba en el centro.

Subiendo hasta el último piso parecía tener muchas oficinas, y caminando a través de los cubículos, salieron a un pasillo largo y al final de este se encontraba una secretaria, Ernest se quitó el casco y hablo con ella.

Ernest: Disculpe el director nos está esperando.

Secretaria: Un momento por favor.- tomando el teléfono.- Señor ya están aquí.- colgando.- Adelante pueden pasar.

Abriendo una puerta doble de madera tallada, era una oficina muy elegante con algunas plantas, un gran ventanal del lado izquierdo y paredes de color blanco y un piso de color negro, con un gran escritorio de madera sencillo con un ordenador y detrás de un gran mueble de madera con muchos compartimentos.

Había un hombre sentado en el, tenía el cabello plantado, usaba anteojos rectangulares sin armazón y vestía un traje blanco con detalles azules.

-Tengo entendido que tú eres quien nos ayudara con el pequeño problema que recientemente hemos tenido Joven Ash mi nombre es Hayashimizu Atsunobu soy el director general de la Central Eléctrica de Kanto toma asiento por favor.-Invitándolo a sentase en una de las 2 sillas al frente de su escritorio.

Ash: Es un gusto conocerlo también Director Hayashimizu tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

D. Hayashimizu: Tu instructor nos envió tus archivos, es impresionante tienes muchas y muy buenas cualidades como entrenador debo decir que habla muy bien de ti.- Cerrando los archivos de entrenador de Ash para devolvérselos.

-Bueno el motivo por el cual hemos solicitado la ayuda de un especialista en Pokémon del tipo eléctrico es debido a que no hace más de tres meses tuvimos la aparición de un Pokémon misterioso en los alrededores de la planta, estas apariciones eran irregulares y no causaban ningún daño en los sistemas del Generador principal del cual absorbía energía. Pero últimamente para ser más preciso en las últimas tres semanas recientemente estas apariciones se han vuelto mucho más constantes causando grandes pérdidas en electricidad y haciendo que el Generador principal trabaje de más sobrecalentándose.

Ash: Por lo que dice no hay duda de que pertenezca al tipo eléctrico pero ¿Qué clase de Pokémon podría ser?

D. Hayashimizu: No lo sabemos incluso hemos revisado las cámaras de seguridad y no encontramos nada solo un gran resplandor. No sabemos si es la obra de uno solo o es un grupo completo de Pokémon. Pero lo que si sabemos y que hemos calculado serían los daños que este podría llegar a producir si el Generador llegara a sufrir alguna descompostura.

-Cómo puedes observar somos una de las principales fuentes de trabajo en toda la región esta es la Central Principal que alimenta a todas las Centrales Secundarias a lo largo de las ciudades en Kanto y Johto, ya debes de darte una idea sobre la gran responsabilidad que es tenerla en correcto funcionamiento todo el tiempo.

Ash: Si ¿Quisiera saber qué posibles consecuencias tendrían si llegara a dañarse el generador?

D. Hayashimizu: Buena pregunta como el generador trabaja con piezas muy especiales que solo son hechas por pedido en la Región de Kalos, las cuales ya hemos solicitado para evitar alguna posible contingencia no estarán listas hasta dentro de tres semanas.

-Si durante ese tiempo el Generador sufriera algún daño considerable las Centrales Secundarias solo tendrían energía almacenada para sustentar a la población general sin problemas durante solo dos semanas después experimentaremos un desabasto en la electricidad de las Ciudades y pueblos no solo la población general la sufriría sino también los hospitales y los centros Pokémon que aunque cuenten con **Generadores Pikachu** ellos no pueden mantenerlos funcionales todo el tiempo eso sin mencionar los daños en el Magnetotrén que conecta a ambas regiones y el cual alimentamos directamente. El total de pérdidas y gastos en daños sería un total de $ 8.455.900 Pokedólares.

 **-¿TANTO?-** grito fuertemente al escuchar la cifra de pago por los posibles daños.

D. Hayashimizu: Y eso es solo hablando económicamente, piensa un momento en las personas enfermas en los hospitales, los Pokémon que necesiten atención médica o los alimentos que necesitan refrigeración y muchas otras cosas más aunque sencillas son importantes como los sistemas de trasporte Pokémon.

\- Por esa razón Ash necesitamos tu apoyo quiero que descubras que clase de Pokémon es y de ser posible captúralo para que no vuelva a causar problemas, dime algo ¿Podemos contar contigo?- termino de hablar con un semblante serio.

Con toda esta gran responsabilidad sobre Ash no sabía que contestar quería ayudarlos pero y si no estaba preparado para ese trabajo o si él era el indicado. Solo tenía que confiar en sí mismo y en sus Pokémon.

-Pika Pikachu.- llamo su atención su Pokémon inicial que con una mirada que solo indicaba desafío respondió todas sus dudas.

Ash: Señor considérelo hecho.- de manera muy segura y con mucha confianza.

D. Hayashimizu: Muchas gracias Ash sé qué harás un buen trabajo, y como tal recibías una paga económica por tus servicios.- No era que a Ash le importara mucho ya que su mama le enviaba dinero cuando lo necesitaba pero no estaría mal recibirlo, así podría tener un ahorro extra para algún gasto importante.

\- Señor Ernest los objetos que le solicite.- llamo al gerente quien puso sobre el escritorio la caja metálica.- No creas que no recibirás nuestro apoyo toma adelante son algunos objetos que te podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

Abriéndola caja de metal en su interior habían depositadas 2 piedras con una tonalidad verdosa y un rayo en su interior para ser más exactos eran piedras trueno y el segundo objeto era extraño ya que no lo había visto hasta ahora era un pequeño cuadro amarillo con lo que parecía ser un enchufe en una de sus caras talvez se vería un poco tonto al preguntar que era ese objeto por estarce especializando en Pokémon eléctricos pero lo mejor sería hacerlo ahora sino después lo lamentaría.

Ash: Señor Hayashimizu ¿Qué es esto?- tomando en sus manos el cubo amarillo.

D. Hayashimizu: Esto es un electrizador hará que Electabuzz evolucione a Electivire al intercambiarlo con otro entrenador, o si gustas puedes hacerlo aquí mismo tenemos a varios Electabuzz que nos ayudan con la seguridad y un Electivire sería un gran aditamento para nosotros también.

Ash: Bueno….lo pensare pero muchas gracias por el momento quisiera preparar a mi equipo para empezar a trabajar.

D. Hayashimizu: Eso sería lo mejor pero solo una última cosa más.- levantándose de su asiento rumbo al mueble detrás de él, abrió un estante en el cual había una especie de caja fuerte y tecleo un código con el cual la abrió.

Tomo una caja pequeña de color negro y la abrió frente de Ash. Dentro había una pokebola pero era diferente ya que era completamente amarilla con unas líneas negras que salían hacia ambos lados y lo más curioso era el relieve de un rayo de color negro en el frente.

D. Hayashimizu: Esta es una pokebola muy especial la hemos llamado **Electro Ball** y la desarrollamos aquí mismo por un encargo personal a mi equipo científico. Tiene la misma efectividad que una Master Ball pero solo tendrá efecto con los Pokémon del tipo Eléctrico.

Ernest: Director…..Señor cree que es prudente utilizar un recurso único y tan importante como ese.

D. Hayashimizu: Señor Ernest considerando todo lo que está en juego y lo que podríamos perder creo que hay que agotar todas las posibilidades por lo cual he autorizado su funcionamiento y por eso voy a entregártela Ash quiero que hagas un buen uso de ella.

El director le entrego esta nueva pokebola probablemente la única en su tipo y la coloco junto a las piedras y el electrizador.

D. Hayashimizu: Bueno Ash el Señor Ernest te mostrara la Central, tienes luz verde para realizar cualquier movimiento que creas conveniente te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Volviendo a su trabajo en el ordenador, ambos salieron dirigiéndose a ala parte científica y de desarrollo. El complejo era tan grande que tenía a por lo menos a 20 personas trabajando en una sola cosa desde medidores de voltajes, hasta cables conductores.

Ernest: Como puedes ver en la Central tenemos un horario de servicio completo de 24hrs y nos dividimos en 4 tunos el primero de mañana con 200 personas, en tarde 200 más, de noche con otras 200 respectivamente y el ultimo en fin de semana con 250 personas eso sin contar a los otros empleados en las Centrales Secundarias.

-Yo soy uno de los cuatro Gerentes en la Central y el responsable directo del servicio matutino ven te mostrare el lugar.

Conduciéndolo por un camino central llegaron en una gran cámara sellada con un gran dispositivo de forma circular en el centro y en los lados izquierdo y derecho tenía otros cuatro dispositivos de menor tamaño conectados a él todo en funcionamiento y con una estricta vigilancia.

Conduciéndolo a través del complejo llegaron a un ventanal de observación que dividía la cámara procediendo a explicar su funcionamiento.

Ernest: Este Ash es el Generador principal el cual está conectado a esos cuatro Generadores Secundarios los cuales dirigen la energía eléctrica que este produce hacia los almacenadores de distribución en la parte trasera y de ahí hacia toda la región de hecho uno de esos generadores para ser más específico el primero de la derecha es el que se encarga de alimentar el Magnetotrén.

Continuando con la visita fueron a la parte trasera un gran terreno cercado y pavimentado en donde había en su totalidad postes de cableado eléctrico y trasformadores de energía con anuncios de alto voltaje y precaución. Donde sobrevolaban unos cuantos Magnemite alrededor de ellos.

Ernest: Esta es el área de distribución esos postes metálicos y cableados dirigen la energía almacenada a toda la región y los Magnemite se encargan de cualquier sobrecarga u corto circuito que pueda ocurrir podría decirse que ellos prestan mantenimiento.

-Ahora que te he mostrado una parte de la importante labor que realizamos aquí dime ¿Cuál es tu plan de trabajo?

Ash: Bueno por el momento puedo ver que hay una gran área de bosque rodeando este lugar y algunas montañas a lo lejos lo primero que haré será montar varios puestos de observación y patrullaje con mis Pokémon junto con un campamento para poder tener una mejor vigilancia.

Ernest: De acuerdo ahora dejo todo en tus manos si necesitas algo más házmelo saber.

Ash: De hecho si quisiera saber cuántos Pokémon tienen trabajando a su servicio.

Ernest: Bueno nosotros tenemos alrededor de 50 Magnemite, 50 Voltorbs, 30 Magneton y 20 Electabuzz en ese orden dime que planeas.

Ash: Si…. podrían etiquetarlos por favor ya que no quiero confundirlos en caso de que sean Pokémon salvajes de su propia clase, ya que cuando capture a mi propio Voltorb pude observar un extraño comportamiento de comunicación entre ellos de ese modo me ayudaría a identificar más rápidamente al Pokémon o el grupo causante del sobrecalentamiento.

Ernest: Es una teoría muy interesante de acuerdo hare lo que digas le pediré a algunos trabajadores que se encarguen de eso hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte.

Ash: Si quisiera saber si puedo usar su video teléfono quisiera llamar al Teniente Surge y explicarle la situación.

Llevándolo al área de descanso para empleados la cual contaba con varios teléfonos públicos, área de cafetería y máquinas expendedoras de dulces y bebidas marco el número del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín e informo todo la situación al Teniente sobre su trabajo y plan.

Lt. Surge: Bueno por lo que me has dicho hasta el momento es una buena estrategia de acción para comenzar y cuando llegue el momento emboscar al enemigo. Quiero tener un informe completo cada semana mantén la guardia en alto siempre no te confíes y demuestra seriedad ante todo suerte.

Cortando la llamada salió a la parte de distribución de energía y libero a todo su equipo este en momento les explico en qué consistiría su trabajo y hablándoles acerca de los objetos que recibió Electabuzz se mostró emocionado ya que quería evolucionar pero Ash le dijo que NO ya que aún no aprendía puño fuego y esa era una de las condiciones para que evolucionara decepcionándolo un poco pero animándolo prometiéndole que en el momento que lo aprenda lo haría evolucionar inmediatamente.

Ash: De acuerdo ahora escuchen todos montaremos varios puestos de vigilancia, Charizard y Pidgeot quiero que vallan al techo de la Central y estén vigilando el cielo.

-Sceptile quiero que vallas al bosque en la parte del sur y observes a cualquier Pokémon que parezca extraño, Staraptor ayúdalo sobrevuela en esos alrededores.

\- Infernape y Gabite quiero que caben varias trampas a lo largo de toda la Central recuérdenlas, ocúltenlas bien y vigílenlas periódicamente.

-Magnemite y Magneton reúnanse con los otros de la Central una vez que sean etiquetados para ayudarlos con las labores de mantenimiento.

\- Voltorb, Pikachu y Electabuzz ustedes estarán en el lado Este mientas que yo montare un campamento en el lado Oeste.

-Gliscor en este momento tú te encargaras de hacer el trabajo aburrido por ahora quiero que vayas a dormir ya que tú puedes vigilar durante las noches mientras nosotros descansamos.

-Eevee, Riolu ustedes son los que menos experiencia de todos poseen así que se quedaran conmigo por el momento así que ahora todos en marcha dispérsense y tomen sus lugares.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra todos obedecieron a su entrenador, no les tomo mucho tiempo tomar sus lugares correspondientes mientras que Ash armaba su campamento saco algunas cosas que le serian útiles como el cuchillo de combate que le dio el Teniente, y unos binoculares.

Algunos trabajadores obedecieron las indicaciones de Ernest etiquetaron a los Pokémon amarrando un listón Amarillo a cada uno, más de algún trabajador se estuvo preguntando si un "niño" como así lo definían podía ser de confianza ya que incluso él podría tener a su servicio a todos los empleados de la Central si él quisiera.

Los primeros cuatro días estableció una rutina de vigilancia, incluso preparaba su comida y la de sus Pokémon en su propio campamento solo entraba a la Central para usar los vestidores de empleados para realizar sus necesidades básicas y asearse. Algunas de las secretarias les parecía adorable o linda la dedicación y empeño que ponía en su trabajo observándolo de vez en cuando cosa que Ash no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pasaron otros tres días más y conoció a los demás Gerentes de Supervisión de los otros turnos llamados Claudia una mujer de piel morena de unos 35 años quien era la supervisora de la tarde, Roy un hombre alto y rubio que tenía aparentemente la misma edad de Claudia con quien mantenía una relación sentimental y aunque ambos tenían muy poco tiempo libre hacían que funcionara, durante sus descansos varias veces bromeaba con Ash sobre que él sabía lo que realmente le gustaba a las mujeres y queriendo enseñarle todos sus secretos incomodándolo un poco por el tema de conversación tan…."candente" del cual hablaba, él era encargado del turno nocturno. Y finalmente Liza la más joven de todos ellos de tenia cabello castaño lacio y con un gran sentido de responsabilidad muy inteligente ella era quien se encargada del fin de semana.

Durante todo ese tiempo lo único que extraño que encontraran fueron los Pokémon que caían en las trampas de Infernape y Gabite como Ratatas, Primeapes y algunos Gloom que se acercaban por pura curiosidad.

Habiendo pasado ahora más de una semana sus Pokémon comenzaban a aburrirse y para matar el tiempo e igualmente mantenerse entretenido realizaba pequeños combates de calentamiento para probar las habilidades de Eevee, Riolu junto a los demás en combate.

Llegando el segundo fin de semana era una tarde nublada con posibilidades de lluvia dentro los trabajadores se preparaban para realizar el cambio de turno del fin de semana al nocturno mientras los gerentes tenían una conversación sobre su trabajo.

Liza: Bueno Roy ha sido un buen día muy tranquilo que tengas una buena guardia.

Roy: Gracias Liza oye por cierto porque no vamos a ver a Ash digo así podrían ir a salir a cenar todos juntos llamare a Claudia para que venga je je je.- queriendo encontrarle una novia al chico y de paso divertirse un poco avergonzando a ambos con sus bromas.

Liza: Hug…. Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no estoy interesada además considero que es demasiado joven para mis gustos.

Roy: Eso no importa vamos debemos divertirnos un poco además no sé porque pero presiento que hoy sucederá algo muy interesante anda ven.- sujetándola de los hombros obligándola a ir con rumbo al campamento de Ash.

Liza: No Roy espera.- intentando detenerlo pero fue en vano.

Fuera en el área de distribución Ash vigilaba de cerca el clima que amenazaba con una tormenta.

Ash: Parece que es posible que llueva Pikachu reúne a los demás habrá que entrar a la Central si es necesario.- bajando los binoculares con los cuales observaba el clima.

-Pika.- acumulando su electricidad.- PIKA CHUUUU.- Lanzando un gran rayo al cielo, desde sus puntos de vigilancia todos re reunieron rápido.

Ash: Chicos parece que se aproxima una tormenta habrá que entrar y esperar a que termine.- dándose cuenta de la llegada de los gerentes.

Roy: Tienes muchos Pokémon Ash espero que cuando termine mi turno podamos tener una batalla no lo crees así Liza.

Liza: No lo sé yo no soy muy fanática a las batallas Pokémon.- mostrándose indiferente.

Ash: ¡Que porque no! Las batallas Pokémon son lo mejor que existe no hay mejor sensación que tener a tu rival frente a frente y combatir con todo el corazón junto a tus Pokémon.- levantando el puño al aire.

Roy: Bueno esa es la segunda mejor sensación que existe si saben a lo que me refiero he….he.- con un tono de voz muy sugerente.

Suspirando ambos pesadamente por el tipo de conversación que probablemente quería iniciar.

Liza: Hug….lo mejor será entrar además ya quiero irme a mi casa.

Ash: Si solo necesito guardar mi equipo de campamento.- contestando simplemente emprendieron camino guardando sus cosas para evitar que llegaran a mojarse.

Iba a terminar hasta que un gran Trueno cayo muy cerca en el bosque, pero había algo extraño el equipo eléctrico de Ash se mostraba muy inquieto, e incluso Riolu sentía una extraña presencia.

E inmediatamente después cayo otro en el pararrayos, asustando un poco a Liza por el fuerte sonido que provoco y poniéndose todos en alerta, las nubes se comenzaban a obscurecer poco a poco se formaban grandes descargas de electricidad estática en ellas hasta que todo se oscureció por un instante.

- **ZZZZZAAAAPPPPP ZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP**.- escucharon fuertemente una especie de graznido procedente de entre las nubes dejando a todo en shock. Descendiendo poderosamente con descargas de electricidad cubriendo todo su cuerpo era una gran ave de color amarillo, con un enorme pico puntiagudo. Se dirigía hacia el pararrayos donde se posó en lo más alto extendió sus alas y expulso una gran cantidad de rayos en diferentes direcciones.

-Es…..es el Pokémon Legendario….Zapdos.- dijo Liza con gran asombro y temor por el enorme poder que este poseía y como lo había dicho antes ella no era muy fanática a las batallas pero si conocía a la perfección a los Pokémon del tipo eléctrico.

Ash no necesito de su pokedex para reconocerlo y sus Pokémon estaban sorprendidos de poder ver a esta clase de Pokémon algunos por primera vez y otros recordaron la oportunidad que tuvieron anteriormente de hacerlo en el ritual de la Isla Shamouti en donde Ash fue elegido como héroe de su profecía ayudo a Lugia a combatir en contra de las tres aves legendarias.

Roy: Este no es el momento para quedarse sin hacer nada vamos sal Magnezone.- libero a su compañero Pokémon un gran Pokémon de acero con dos imanes a sus extremos y uno más en su parte trasera quien se dirigió hacia la gran ave.

Ash: Es cierto Magnemite, Magneton vamos ayúdenlo intenten comunicarse con el si es posible evitemos pelear todos los demás permanezcan quietos.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de sus entrenadores la familia evolutiva de Magnemite se acercó al Zapdos que solo los observaba fijamente una vez que entablaron contacto directo con él.

Ninguno se movió ni un milímetro pero en un solo instante lanzo un poderoso ataque de Carga que hizo retroceder a Magneton y Magnezone pero dejo fuera de combate a Magnemite. Magnezone uso una Explosión Sónica en Zapdos para poder distraerlo y a si ayudar a su compañero a que no cayera al suelo de tan gran altura.

- **ZZZAAAAPPPPP**.- su cuerpo se volvía a cubrir con rayos y todos los trasformadores de electricidad de los postes tenían descargas a lo cual los Magnemites dela central trataban de controlar pero eran muchos y todos al mismo tiempo. Los radios de los dos gerentes comenzaron a tener llamadas de los trabajadores.

Trabajador por radio: Señorita Liza es urgente tenemos un problema el Generador principal está produciendo demasiada energía muy rápido y está siendo desviada.

Roy: ¿Qué cómo es posible? El pararrayos que no está conectado directamente a la tierra.- pregunto a Liza quien era la que poseía más conocimientos referentes a los planos de la Central.

Liza: No…..está conectado directamente al Generador Principal fue diseñado con el fin de poder aprovechar la energía de los rayos que caen en el para procesar y luego almacenar la energía.

Roy: Maldito con que así es como absorbía la electricidad.

Ash: Magnemite regresa.-devolviéndolo a su pokebola.- Charizard ve y usa lanzallamas, Pidgeot Hiperrayo y Sceptile Bala Semilla aléjenlo del pararrayos llamen su atención.

Los tipos voladores iniciaron su ataque por aire mientras que Sceptile aunque no podía volar no lo necesitaba gracias a su agilidad y a los grandes saltos que este podía dar de poste a poste y entre las chimeneas acercándose lo suficiente para lanzar su ataque.

Pidgeot fue el primero en llegar cargando su ataque de Hiperrayo, pero Zapdos también emprendió el vuelo, parecía que había funcionado alejándolo del pararrayos y comenzando una batalla aérea, esquivando con gran agilidad el ataque de Pidgeot parecía ser igual o más veloz que el mismo pero no se dejó intimidar y continuo con vuelo.

Charizard usaba su lanzallamas para evitar que se acercase a el pararrayos y si no lo hacia Sceptile lo estaba esperando ahí preparado para atacar.

Y de un momento a otro Zapdos se detuvo encarando fieramente a los dos Pokémon que lo perseguían ambos tenían desventaja de tipo pero poseían una gran resistencia. Pero no los ataco con un ataque eléctrico un Pokémon legendario tendría mucho más en su repertorio de movimientos. Y así era ya que con una velocidad sorprendente ataco a ambos con Ala de Acero en su vientre dejándolos un poco aturdidos, quería volver al pararrayos pero Sceptile salto atacándolo con Hojas Navaja en su pecho sin que se diera cuenta haciéndolo enfurecer.

Sceptile sonreía complacido, Zapdos rápidamente se repuso y uso Agilidad para incrementar más aun su velocidad acercándose al Pokémon bosque y con un fuerte golpe de sus alas en la cabeza fue derribado de la chimenea en donde se encontraba dándole oportunidad de volverse a colocar en su posición en el pararrayos.

Ash gruño por lo bajo al ver que su estrategia estaba fallando ya que si estaba absorbiendo la electricidad no solo sus ataques eléctricos se fortalecerían sino también su fuerza física incrementaría pero esto sería momentáneamente así que lo único que se le ocurría era llevarlo a una área lejos de la Central para poder pelear con el pero la pregunta era como.

Zapdos otra extendió sus alas y comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de rayos a través de sus plumaje puntiagudo mientras daba enormes graznidos al cielo. Mientras tanto en tierra los radios no dejaban de sonar.

Trabajador por radio: Señorita Liza, Roy el Generador está sobre calentándose está llegando a un grado tan alto que podría **….Boooooommmmm**.- fue el sonido de una explosión a través del comunicador portátil.

Roy: Santiago que sucede, están bien Santiago responde.- preocupado por la seguridad de los otros empleados.

Trabajador por radio: Cof…Cof.- tosiendo.- Si estamos bien pero tuvimos una explosión en el Generador Secundario número dos.

Liza: Llama a control de incendios voy para haya de inmediato.

Ash: Espera no vallas podría ser muy peligros si atraviesas la zona de almacenamiento a pie hay muchas descargas alrededor.

Liza: No tengo otra opción te recuerdo que es nuestra responsabilidad mantener el correcto funcionamiento del Generador y tu trabajo es mantener a ese Zapdos alejado de aquí algo que no has hecho muy bien que digamos.- reprocho por el desempeño de Ash en batalla que pensó que no tomaba en serio su trabajo.

Roy: Liza cálmate este no es el momento de discutir o enfadarse Magnezone lleva a Liza de regreso a la Central y protégela.- subiendo en el Pokémon imán la condujo de regreso.- Ash se te ocurre algo más.

Contemplando todas sus posibles opciones se le ocurrió algo no era la idea más brillante que haya tenido pero tal vez podría funcionar.

Roy: Ash responde has pensado en algo.

Ash: Si tengo una idea ahora aunque no sé si funcione ¡Todos Regresen ahora! -llamo de vuelta a sus Pokémon excepto a Pidgeot y Gliscor, tomando todas sus cosas y con Pikachu en su hombro subió sobre Pidgeot.

\- Roy quiero que llames al Teniente Surge y le digas que no salga a buscarme yo me comunicare con el inmediatamente cuando tenga una oportunidad.

Roy: Espera un segundo chico ¿qué planeas hacer?

Ash: Voy a alejarlo yo mismo lo llevare a un lugar donde no pueda molestar a nadie ¡Andando chicos!- Montando a Pidgeot una vez mas quien rápidamente comprendió el mensaje junto a Gliscor alzando el vuelo.

Roy: Ash espera podría ser muy peligroso.- pero su grito de advertencia fue ignorado por completo.

Ash: Gliscor usa Roca Afilada hay que llamar su atención una vez más.- Gliscor inicio con su ataque generando varias y pequeñas piedras rodeándolo lanzándolas muy rápidamente.

Todo el ataque de Gliscor golpeo directamente a Zapdos que al estar cubierto por electricidad no se vio muy afectado y observo a su atacante muy fieramente.

Ash: Muchas gracias Gliscor regresa.- lo devolvió a su pokebola.- Zapdos escucha mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y te desafío a una batalla anda vamos.- le hablo de manera muy desafiante cosa que no le gusto al ave legendaria.

 **-Zaaappp Zaaappp**.- graznaba fuertemente.

Ash: Que te pasa no me digas que me tienes miedo mmmmm.- burlándose de Zapdos.

- **UUUUUUUUUUUUU**.- Haciéndole una señal con su mano invitándolo al desafío Zapdos no lo soporto más y debido a su naturaleza agresiva salió directamente dirigiendo un ataque hacia Ash.- ¡Muy bien Pidgeot rápido llévanos lo más lejos posible que puedas!

Saliendo volando a una gran velocidad ambas aves de Kanto emprendieron una gran persecución con un rumbo desconocido mientras que Ash luchaba por sujetarse lo suficientemente fuerte. En el suelo Roy solo podía observar cómo se alejaban cada vez más y más hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte a lo cual las descargas eléctricas en las nubes comenzaron a disminuir y en su lugar inicio una ligera lluvia en todo el lugar.

Liza: Roy necesito tu ayuda aquí para reparar el Generador no tiene daños graves pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Roy: Te lo explicare más tarde llama a Ernest y a Claudia necesitaremos su ayuda.

Liza: Ya lo hice vienen en camino ¿Quieres que también llame al Director?

Roy: No….Primero controlemos la situación y después llamémoslo hay algo que debo explicarles.

Corriendo hacia la Central Eléctrica ayudo a Liza a repararlo por la explosión que tuvieron en uno de sus fusibles el cual no sería fácil ni rápido de cambiar ya que tendrían que desarmarlo pieza a pieza.

Recibiendo la ayuda de los otros dos Gerentes y empleados que calibraban los medidores de voltaje que tenía el Generador Principal ajustándolos a sus parámetros normales ,casi durante más de 11 horas de trabajo constante la posible crisis energética estaba resuelta.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana del domingo en la sala de juntas Roy explicaba a sus compañeros como fue que terminaron los sucesos pasados el Director Hayashimizu escuchó atentamente sin decir ninguna palabra, ahora discutían que hacer con la desaparición de Ash.

Claudia: Creen que el chico estará bien.- preocupándose por su seguridad

Roy: No lo sé Claudia no tuve tiempo de detenerlo.- se mantenía muy serio

Liza: No debí de haberme enojado con él y decirle que no hacia un buen trabajo.- reprochándose así misma por sus palabras.

Ernest: No deberías de ser tan dura contigo misma recuerda que se trataba de un Pokémon legendario que tenía todo a su favor.

Claudia: Deberíamos informar a su familia probablemente cuando pase más tiempo tal vez se pregunten donde este.

Ernest: Cierto asumo toda la responsabilidad llamare al Teniente Surge y le explicare todo….creo que hubiera sido mejor haber llamado a un miembro de la Élite Cuatro.

D. Hayashimizu: Señor Ernest como usted mismo lo dijo se trataba de un Pokémon legendario y creo que no hubiera tenido ninguna diferencia entre Ash y un Élite.

-Yo mismo avisare a su instructor por ahora vallan a descansar lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar adelante pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron Claudia trataba de consolar a Roy mientras que Liza observaba por una ventana con una sensación de preocupación mas que nada por las ultimas palabras que le dirigió, todos siguieron su camino. En la sala de juntas el director meditaba correctamente sus palabras, presiono un botón bajando una pantalla para realizar un video conferencia era las 9:00 a.m. marcando el número personal del Teniente Surge para hablar con él.

Contestando la llamada el Teniente se sorprendió de ver a la persona que lo estaba llamando.

Lt. Surge: Dígame en que lo puedo ayudar.

D. Hayashimizu: El motivo de mi llamada es para informarle que a las 7: 30 p.m. del día anterior realizamos un contacto con el Pokémon Legendario Zapdos.

Lt. Surge: MMMMMM eso es muy sorprendente pero dígame ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo usted y no mi aprendiz?

-¿Dónde está Ash?

D. Hayashimizu: Perdimos contacto con él desde hace más de 12 horas.

Lt. Surge: **¡QUE!** Como fue posible que paso con el.- enojado

D. Hayashimizu: Al parecer Zapdos absorbía grandes cantidades de electricidad del Generador principal provocando una falla en uno de los secundarios Ash alejo a Zapdos el mismo obligándolo a perseguirlo sin saber a qué lugar se dirigieron.

Lt. Surge: Entiendo iré ahora mismo para haya y así poder buscarlo.

D. Hayashimizu: Un momento Teniente no tenemos idea a donde se dirigieron y por lo que se el Joven Ash dijo que se comunicaría inmediatamente con usted le recomiendo que mejor espere aunque no sea la mejor elección.

Lt. Surge: Grrrr.- gruñendo.- De acuerdo estaré esperando y les informare cualquier noticia que sepa de Ash.- aceptando de mala gana.

D. Hayashimizu: Muchas gracias por su comprensión Teniente solo una última cosa más que quiero que sepa... Su aprendiz hizo un gran trabajo.- cortando la llamada.

Colgando el teléfono Alice quien había escuchado todo se mantuvo al margen de la conversación sabía que su esposo necesitaría todo su apoyo posible ya que aunque no lo admitiera realmente había tomado aprecio por el chico orando a Arceus por su seguridad y su pronto regreso sano y salvo.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Los generadores pikachu fueron usados en el segundo capitulo de la serie llamado Emergencia Pokemon y solo los mencione como una referencia a ese episodio.**

 **Personajes como Hayashimizu pertenece al anime de Full Metal Panic ya que era la idea que tenía para el Jefe de la Central les recomiendo ver el capítulo siete de Full Metal Panic Fumoffu en el que base el entrenamiento físico de Ash con el Teniente.**

 **Aunque Ernest es parte de mi creación los personajes de Claudia, Liza y Roy pertenecen a Macross Para ser más exactos a Macross Do you Remember The Love quienes poseen gran parte de sus personalidades. Aunque solo fue por este capítulo no creo que regresen talvez solo tengan alguna mención a futuro.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot, Eevee y Riolu.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton y Electabuzz.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	10. El Titan del Trueno

**El Titán del Trueno.**

Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron volando segundos, minutos, horas y con un rumbo desconocido el clima ya comenzaba a pasarle factura a Ash, el aire frió que golpeaba su rostro que aunque tratara de cubrirse con su gorra impedía que viera con claridad, sus brazos descubiertos se sentían demasiado fríos, comenzaban a perder fuerza aflojando su agarre y no solo eso ya que ahora comenzaba a sentir sueño dado que era probable que llevaran demasiadas horas volando. Pikachu hacia lo posible por ocultarse en el pecho de su compañero para no caer. Siendo perseguidos sin cansancio por una gran ave legendaria muy enojada que parecía no haber perdido las energías en lo absoluto.

 **-¡PIDGEOT YA NO PUEDO MAS!-** grito a su Pokémon que aunque se encontraba también agotado de volar mantenía su ritmo sin disminuir su increíble velocidad, pero al escuchar la orden de su entrenador se comenzó a preocupar por este y su estado de salud.

Descendiendo a gran velocidad atravesaron unas espesas nubes y con gran habilidad lograron perder a su perseguidor por un momento, al dejarlas atrás pudo comprobar que no había un lugar en donde descender y lo único que podían ver era un inmenso cuerpo de agua sin saberlo habían llegado hasta el mar. Con un poco más de calma disminuyendo un poco su velocidad de vuelo Ash pudo levantar la vista, limpiando un poco su rostro y ojos. No podía creer que habían llegado tan lejos podía parecer que casi atravesaron la región completa, pero eso no importaba ahora ya que necesitaban un lugar donde descender y rápido.

-Pidgeot busca una isla para que podamos descansar y escondernos.- frotando sus brazos para que recibieran un poco de calor y sobrevolando los alrededores Pidgeot pudo ver lejos unos montículos eran unos islotes suspirando tranquilo se dirigieron hacia alguna para poder descender.

Parecía que lo habían logrado esperarían a que fuera de día para poder re-orientarse mejor y volver a la Central Eléctrica y explicar lo sucedido. Se veía que ya era muy entrada la noche y acercándose a los islotes había varios con árboles, palmeras y vegetación serian apropiados para bajar y otros muchos desiertos. Estaban a punto de llegar al islote más grande cuando un fuerte ataque de Carga fue lanzado desde las alturas.

 **-ZZZAAAAAPPPPPP.-** Graznaba Zapdos al haberlos encontrado, apenas con el suficiente destreza Pidgeot pudo evadirlo dando un giro sobre sí mismo aumentando su velocidad otra vez. Pero esto para Ash fue muy sorpresivo ya que se encontraba muy distraído y esto casi le cuesta caer al mar y ahora luchaba para mantenerse sujetado una vez más, lo cual fue incomodo porque no encontraba estabilidad y arrancando algunas de las plumas de Pidgeot para poder sostenerse. Aunque sentía como perdía algunas de su plumaje por el dolor que producía la gran ave de Kanto lo ignoro por completo aumentando su velocidad una vez más pensando para sí mismo dejar a su entrenador en el islote más grande y volver a emprender el vuelo junto con Zapdos otra vez ya que en ese momento solo le importaba era que su entrenador no saliera herido.

Zapdos observo esto y vio como un nuevo objetiva de su ataque a Ash lanzando múltiples Atactruenos a través de su plumaje puntiagudo. Pidgeot trato de evadirlos a todos lo mejor que pudo, pero lo que no espero era que otra vez lanzó su ataque de Carga dirigido de nuevo a su entrenador, pero esta vez el ave giro sobre si y tomo el ataque directamente en su vientre. El ataque era demasiado poderoso Ash podía sentirlo también recorrer por su cuerpo pero en menor cantidad ya que Pidgeot lo estaba recibiendo completamente.

Pidgeot trato de bajar lo más posible extendiendo sus alas dejo caer a su entrenador sobre la copa de unos árboles. Pero no se dio cuenta que había otros más grandes con los que termino chocando, rompiéndolos por lo delgados que eran pero terminando de caer en otro lugar debido a la velocidad que este llevaba.

Al ver esto Ash trato de bajar lo más rápido que pudo Pikachu saltando de rama en rama estaba cerca de la mitad hasta que piso una rama delgada ocasionando que se rompiera tratando de sujetarse de algo no lo consiguió llevándose algunos golpes y sobretodo el que se dio contra el suelo cayendo de costado. Perdiendo algunas de sus cosas y sus pokebolas que cayeron con el tratando de levantarlas todas rápidamente pero una de ellas se abrió era Eevee.

-Eevee ¿Qué estás haciendo? entra de nuevo a tu pokebola.- pero el pequeño se negó saltando hacia él. Ash podía ver que tenía miedo, él también lo sentía pero tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de todos.

-De acuerdo quédate junto a mí pero si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas entras inmediatamente ¿Entendiste?- Hablo de manera calmada para que no asustar al pequeño más de la cuenta el cual asintió a la orden de su entrenador.

-Busquemos a Pidgeot espero que no esté herido.

-Pika…..Eveee.- contestaron sus Pokémon, en el más absoluto silencio que pudieron comenzaron a atravesar la pequeña selva de frente a ellos. En unos 10 a 15 minutos llegaron a una pequeña playa observando por los alrededores de entre otros islotes más se encontraba Pidgeot en uno el cual era un tanto rocoso tenían que llegar con el rápido ya que era probable que estuviera herido.

-Chicos suban a mis hombros habrá que nadar.- dijo con algo de inseguridad ya que el mar estaba muy obscuro y no tenía ningún Pokémon de agua con él en este mismo momento. Poco a poco entro en el agua, estaba fría pero solo llegaba hasta su abdomen ya que no eran tan profundo camino despacio ya que quería estar seguro de lo que pisaba llegando con facilidad hasta el tercer islote en donde estaba su Pokémon.

Subiendo por un lado del ya que era algo alto y rocoso sus Pokémon subieron junto con el acercándose a su Pokémon podía ver que estaba despierto y no recibió muchos golpes ya que solo eran superficiales y su ala izquierda lastimada.

-Pidgeot ¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto a él y rápidamente tomo su mochila saco todas sus cosas rápidamente lanzándolas al suelo. Solo tenía una poción y se dispuso a curar el ala de Pidgeot rápidamente para que pudiera moverse, rociándolo en el área herida pensaba en devolverlo a su pokebola para que tomara un merecido descanso.

-Pigeeeot Pidgeoot.- aviso a su entrenador para que viera hacia el frente volteando a ver y aunque estuviera obscuro podía ver perfectamente las descargas eléctricas que salían de su cuerpo de frente a ellos estaba Zapdos de pie observándolos firmemente.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

En una lujosa mansión junto al mar una joven mujer estaba muy intranquila sin poder dormir colocándose sus anteojos para ver la hora de su despertador.

-Hug las 4:00 a.m. ¿porque no puedo dormir? - se preguntó a sí misma se levantó de su cama y camino rumbo a su balcón abriendo un enorme cancel de cristal corredizo para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-Presiento que algo se acerca y será pronto ¿Qué será?- observando hacia el mar desde lo más alto de su casa no tardo mucho reflexionando para luego regresar al interior de su habitación y tratar de poder dormir un poco ya que no era común que ella perdiera el perder el sueño y sobre todo ahora con ese extraño presentimiento que tenía.

 **Volviendo con Ash.**

Nadie se movió en ese instante. Ya no había a donde seguir huyendo Pidgeot trato de levantarse pero una mano frente a él se lo impidió.

-Espera Pidgeot descansa nosotros nos encargaremos Pikachu, Eevee quédense atrás también.- Tomando una pokebola de su cinturón.

 _ **(Inserten tema de Pokémon X & Y Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal "elegí este tema ya que no encontré uno más adecuado")**_

-Muy bien ahora peleemos ¡Staraptor yo te elijo!- lanzo al Pokémon depredador que al instante apareció al frente al parecer esta sería una batalla aérea.

-Staraptor usa As Aéreo.- con gran velocidad salió volando hacia su oponente que en ningún momento se movió.

Ganando velocidad Staraptor se acercó rápidamente a Zapdos quien en el último momento uso agilidad para aumentar su velocidad también alzo el vuelo evadiendo el as aéreo.

-Usa agilidad para acercarte y ve con Ataque rápido.- Staraptor comenzando a aumentar su velocidad rápidamente fue de frente hacia Zapdos otra vez más cerca de esta parecía que por fin acertaría a golpearlo de no ser porque fue bloqueado por un ataque de ala de acero del Pokémon legendario.

No causo mucho daño Staraptor parecía completo, pero ahora Zapdos venia hacia el con otro ataque de ala de acero pero esta vez esperaría solo un poco. – Staraptor recíbelo con Combate Cercano y golpéalo.- cerca de recibir el movimiento las alas de Staraptor se agitaron de un lado a otro y Zapdos sin saberlo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo saco de balance perdiendo su ataque y siendo golpeado al menos otras cuatro veces más.

Esto enfureció a Zapdos que con un gran graznido cargo varios Atactruenos salientes de sus plumas puntiagudas y que al menos uno de ellos golpeo a Staraptor quien descendió por el ataque. Tratando de sacudirse un poco la electricidad de su cuerpo volvió a emprender el vuelo.

-Enderézate y contrarresta con Ave Brava.- Staraptor comenzó a envolverse en una especie de llamas que después cambiaron a una tonalidad azul envolviéndolo completamente. Buscando a su rival de frente hacia el logro golpearlo completamente haciendo retroceder a Zapdos.

Aunque causo daño a Zapdos este estaba muy lejos de estar fuera de combate esta vez era su turno de atacar, comenzó a ganar velocidad y su cuerpo se rodeó por un circulo con que giraba sobre el mismo el cual era Giga Impacto.

-Usa Ave Brava una vez más.- grito Ash con una voz angustiada. Aunque en cierta ocasión recordó haber oído que Giga Impacto requiere de un tiempo de recarga al igual que un Hiperrayo. Si Staraptor lo resistía podría tener un poco tiempo más para pensar en una estrategia sin tener que preocuparse por ese movimiento.

Llegando a un punto de colisión ambos Pokémon chocaron de frente entre sí. La fuerza de sus movimientos fue tal que causo una explosión en el centro de este ambos Pokémon se vieron afectados pero más Staraptor ya que la fuerza del Giga Impacto resulto ser superior y quien a pesar de su esfuerzo quedo fuera de combate.

Con su Pokémon fuera de combate Ash lo devolvió a su pokebola agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo desde atrás el pequeño Eevee lo veía temeroso y Pikachu más que con un semblante de preocupación parecía estar en una profunda reflexión consigo mismo mientras que Pidgeot quería volver al combate solo esperando a que la poción hiciera efecto esperando el momento indicado .

-¡Gabite yo te elijo!- llamo a un Pokémon que podría tener ventaja de tipo sobre él, aunque a la vez desventaja considerando que Zapdos es tipo volador también.

Zapdos al ver a su nuevo adversario lanzo un ataque de Carga que golpeo por completo a Gabite quien no se molestó en esquivarlo ya que solo sonreía porque no le hizo efecto.

 **-ZZAAAAP ZAAAAAP**.- Grazno otra vez fuertemente pero esta vez no lanzo descargas de electricidad, en su lugar no muy alto en el cielo se comenzaron a formarse nubes soltando una llovizna constante en todo el lugar se trataba de Danza Lluvia.

Al ser del tipo tierra también Gabite estaba recibiendo de lleno la lluvia mojando todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso un gran Trueno golpeo directamente a Gabite con gran fuerza y parecía que esta vez a pesar de la ventaja de tipo esta vez sí logro lastimarlo.

-Gabite resiste la lluvia pronto terminara Usa Pulso Dragón.- lanzando su ataque no dio mucho resultado ya que Zapdos lo esquivo fácilmente mientras la lluvia continuaba al parecer no le costaba mucho trabajo volar en ese tipo de clima.

Zapdos lanzo otro Trueno que con el aviso de Ash esta vez por poco logro evadirlo contrarrestando con Furia Dragón que si lo golpeo parecía no hacer mucho efecto. Descendiendo Zapdos iba a usar ala de acero una vez más.

-Gabite Usa Garra Dragón.- llamo a su ataque y sus garras se llenaron de una tonalidad verdosa saltando hacia el frente fue capaz de contrarrestar el ala de acero y no solo de eso sino que de acertar dos golpes más.

-Rápido usa Meteoro Dragón mientas esta aturdido.- acumulando su energía draconiana en su centro para dispararlo Zapdos se recuperó y lanzo un nuevo Trueno que aunque Golpeo a Gabite este lo resistió hasta que lanzo el Meteoro.

El meteoro comenzó a ganar altura hasta que exploto en muchos más que descendieron rápidamente y aunque se cubrió con descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo como una especie de armadura uno de los meteoros logro golpear la punta de su ala derecha provocando que explotara y terminara en el suelo. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta tomando rápidamente la única pokebola que llevaba consigo de las Ultra Ball que le regalo su madre antes de salir de viaje este era el momento de usarla ya que la Danza lluvia había terminado.

-¡Ultra Ball Ve! – lanzo la pokebola y golpeo a Zapdos en la cabeza siendo absorbido por ella al interior. Al caer al suelo comenzó a moverse, Una, Dos, Tres veces parecía que lo había logrado capturar pero en el último segundo la Ultra Ball parecía fragmentarse terminando explotando liberando completamente a Zapdos.

Gruñendo de frustración Ash por casi atraparlo y por haber dejado las otras cinco en su habitación en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín solo tenía otras dos normales más consigo en ese momento parecía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante en ese momento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de recordarlo ya que Gabite salió corriendo mordiendo el ala lastimada de Zapdos.

Zapdos volvió a cubrirse de descargas de electricidad pero no fue suficiente para que lo soltara y esta vez uso un ataque de Pico Taladro contra Gabite para que lo soltara. Clavándolo sobre su pecho Gabite no lo soltaba y aplicaba más fuerza en su mordisco mientras que Zapdos también aplicaba más fuerza perforando la piel del Pokémon Tiburón, pero por más dolor que le ocasionara aun así este no lo soltaba.

-¡Gabite No Suéltalo!- Ash salió corriendo para tratar de hacer Gabite soltara a Zapdos jalándolo del cuello. Mientras esto ocurría Pikachu parecía estar buscando algo entre las cosas regadas de Ash en el suelo con gran prisa parecía que había tomado una gran decisión mientras que Eevee lo seguía con mucha curiosidad. Hasta que Pidgeot observaba muy asombrado haciendo algo que no creía que sería posible.

Ash con gran fuerza logro hacer que Gabite aflojara y finalmente pudo soltar su agarre de Zapdos pero este no se quedó quieto y lanzo otro Trueno hacia ambos lanzándolos a volar cayendo no muy a lo lejos. Gabite estaba ahora fuera de combate mientras que Ash estaba pasando por un gran dolor tanto en su pecho como en su brazo izquierdo. Parte de su ropa en esas partes se veía un poco quemada.

Apunto de lanzar otro gran Trueno levantando el vuelo Ash esperando el ataque cubriendo a Gabite que estaba fuera de combate pero el ataque nunca llego ya que fue bloqueado por 2 grandes Atactruenos protegiéndolo para no salir herido y al levantar la vista nunca imagino posible lo que estaba frente a él. Ya que había dos Pokémon frente del uno era uno era un poco más grande tenía su pelaje anaranjado una cola oscura y gruesa como un cable de tendido eléctrico que terminaba en forma de rayo y totalmente plana. El otro era amarillo y con una serie de pinchos en el cuerpo que parecían relámpagos un cuello blanco.

Era un Raichu y un Jolteon. ¿Cómo? O mejor aún En qué momento lo hicieron, no lo podía creer Pikachu en ocasiones anteriores se había negado a evolucionar pero ahora estaba ahí frente a él. Mientras que Eevee no dio interés en evolucionar o en que evolucionar.

-Pi...Pikachu ¿Eres tú?- pregunto incrédulo al Pokémon ratón frente a él.

-Rai.- Contestándole simplemente y dándole una sonrisa volviendo a ver a su oponente para combatir con descargas en sus mejillas.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a usar Ataque Rápido para así alejar su atención de Ash. Saliendo de su aturdimiento por un minuto devolvió a Gabite quien estaba fuera de combate a su pokebola y recordó inmediatamente en ese momento todos los objetos que le dieron en la Central Eléctrica ahora pensaba con más claridad sobre la Electro Ball. Levantándose y corriendo con una leve cojera hacia sus cosas trato de buscar lo más rápido posible entre ellas en el suelo y al final busco en la caja metálica en donde estaban los objetos encontrándola por fin en su caja y tomándola en sus manos era hora de terminar con el combate.

Mientras tanto Raichu y Jolteon usaban una combinación de velocidad para confundir a su oponente ya que no podía atacar a los dos al mismo tiempo, Jolteon lanzo un nuevo movimiento era una esfera de color negro que logro dar de lleno era una Bola Sombra.

A Zapdos parecía comenzar a pasarle factura los demás combates y aunque no cedía podía seguir volando.

-Chicos terminemos esto usen…- no termino de dar sus órdenes ya que Pidgeot de nuevo inicio con el vuelo. Pidgeot se dirigió hacia el frente gran velocidad golpeando a Zapdos con un Ataque Rápido, parecía que quería pelear con él y ahora si bien ambos estaban agotados tal vez se encontrarían ahora en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Muy bien Pidgeot ve y termina con el usa Ciclón.- Girando sobre sí mismo creo un gran remolino que trataba de atraer a Zapdos por las fuertes corrientes de aire que provocaba, lanzando un Atactrueno para poder evitarlo no fue suficiente ya que con su ala lastimada no tenía la suficiente fuerza para salir de ahí siendo atrapado.

Girando una y otra vez terminado su ataque aun podía mantenerse en lo alto aunque ahora Zapdos se veía muy agotado.

-Usa As Aéreo.- llamo un nuevo movimiento el cual si le dio tiempo de responder y aunque Zapdos lo recibió de contraataco inmediatamente con ala de acero golpeando también a Pidgeot.

Uno al otro se golpeaban con sus alas volando hasta que Pidgeot fue golpeado por otro ataque de Pico Taladro dándole tiempo a Zapdos de ganar distancia y cargar uno de sus movimientos más poderosos el Giga Impacto. Ash se dio cuenta de esto tal vez podría utilizar algo pero sería muy perjudicial para ambos.

-Pidgeot usa tu propio Giga Impacto.- obedeciendo las ordenes de su entrenador cargo su ataque en contra del Pokémon legendario.

Con ambos acercándose a gran velocidad, con sus ataques preparados chocaron entre sí para ver que ninguno cedía ambos empujaban frente al otro. Lo único que Ash pudo hacer fue escuchar como graznaban ambas aves que imprimiéndole más fuerza a sus movimientos produjeron una explosión a un mucho mayor que la anterior con Staraptor. Cubriendo su cara con su brazo derecho para que no respirar el polvo al levantar la vista pudo ver como ambos caían a la tierra fuera de combate.

No tardó mucho en dispersarse el polvo con la pokebola en sus manos corrió para atrapar a Zapdos, pero al llegar a él se detuvo ya que aún no estaba fuera de combate y este luchaba por levantarse una vez más. Pidgeot también comenzaba a moverse y lentamente ambos se irguieron.

 **-ZZAAAAAP ZAAAAAP.-** Gruñía Zapdos a su rival.

 **-PIDDGEEOTTT.-** Del mismo modo Pidgeot no se dejó intimidar.

Ambos Pokémon tenían un profundo contacto visual ninguno parecía que se detendría y esperaban el siguiente movimiento. Hasta que….

 _ **(Fin del Soundtrack)**_

-Zaaap.-Zapdos flaqueo dolido resultado de los combates era ahora o nunca solo esperaba que esta pokebola sirviera.

-¡Electro Ball! Ve.-Ash lanzo la pokebola especial para el tipo eléctrico, al escuchar esto Zapdos levanto la vista para ver cómo era golpeado en la cabeza y absorbido dentro.

Al tocar al Pokémon legendario al absorberlo el color cambio de ser rojo a amarillo, siendo atrapado dentro mientras la Electro Ball caía al suelo, de igual modo como anteriormente trato se movía una y otra vez y el botón del seguro en frente parpadeaba de un color negro en lugar de rojo también.

Hasta que los parpadeos se detuvieron y de ella salieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas para después detenerse definitivamente por completo. Caminando para tomarla, la sujeto en sus manos esperando a que no se fuera a destruir como la Ultra Ball comprobándola bien tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

 **-¡SI HE CAPTURADO A ZAPDOS!-** gritando a los cuatro vientos junto con sus Pokémon vitoreando sin poder creer aun que había capturado a un Pokémon legendario pensó al mismo tiempo que también esta batalla fue muy costosa para ambos lados.

Pensando por un momento en todo lo ocurrido sus Pokémon lastimados, Pikachu que se vio en la necesidad de evolucionar ¿Fue necesario o él quiso hacerlo por su cuenta? No lo sabía y quedaba aun el desastre que se produjo en la Central Eléctrica y su salida tan repentina todos esos pensamientos llegaron en un solo instante y tal cual sin más cayó al suelo desmallado no solo por el cansancio sino también por los golpes y ataques que recibió.

-Raichu.- gritaba el Pokémon ratón acercándose a su entrenador preocupado por el mientras tras el Pidgeot también caía fuera de combate.

Sin muchas opciones sobre el que hacer amos Pokémon eléctricos se miraron por un momento y asintieron a guardar las cosas de su entrenador lo mejor que pudieran, Raichu tomo dos pokebolas una era de su amigo fuera de combate tratando de devolverlo al interior consiguiéndolo. La otra era de su amigo Charizard liberándolo y al observar a su alrededor prácticamente quedo en shock con lo que veía. Aun Raichu frente a él.

Explicándole lo mejor que pudo al Pokémon de fuego sobre lo ocurrido aunque se mostrara molesto de no haber sido elegido para combatir comprendía que lo mejor era llevarse a su amigo en ese instante ya que no solo el sino algunos de sus compañeros Pokémon necesitaba también atención médica.

Tomándolo en sus brazos a su entrenador y ambos Pokémon eléctricos subiendo a su espalda sujetando sus cosas y la nueva captura que había conseguido, emprendieron el vuelo en busca de una ciudad o alguien que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos. Con algo de tiempo volando comenzaban a creer que estaban perdidos hasta que al frente en una gran isla pudieron ver a lo lejos aún luces lo que indicaba que había una ciudad en ella, considerando que ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

Sobrevolaron sus alrededores en la playa cercana no veía ningún hospital o centro Pokémon pero si varias casas algunas muy bonitas tal vez habría personas en ellas y en alguna podrían ayudarlos descendiendo se dirigieron hacia la más grande y por así decirlo lujosa de ese vecindario.

Dentro de esa misma casa un mayordomo ya entrado en años se preparaba para iniciar con sus labores matutinas y lo que le sorprendió fue ver a su jefa despierta considerando que era domingo y de entre sus costumbres era el único día en el que le gustaba levantarse tarde.

-Buenos días señorita este día se ha levantado temprano.- al saludo amablemente.- Gusta que le sirva algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días Alfred solo dame una taza de café por favor no pude dormir nada anoche.- pidió a lo que su mayordomo atendió su llamado.

Obedeciendo a su llamado se retiró a la cocina para comenzar a prepararlo ella llevaba puesto una ropa deportiva pensaba que si bien algo de ejercicio podía calmar su mente abrió una de las muchas ventana para que entrara algo de aire. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón de la sala para tomar su café y después salir.

Regresando con una bandeja en donde estaba una jarra de porcelana y una taza sobre un platillo que combinaba con esta misma y un plato con algunas galletas, al acercarse para dejarla en la mesa de centro perdió el equilibrio tirando todo el contenido al suelo.

-¿Qué fue a espera fuiste tú y como has entrado hasta aquí?- gritaba el mayordomo a un Pokémon el cual era Raichu.

A la joven no le importaba mucho el desastre que acababa de ocasionar y solo se limitaba a ver de una manera divertida el cómo Alfred lo perseguía se preguntaba que tal vez entro a tratar de robar comida temprano al haber abierto la ventana pero decidió intervenir cuando Alfred comenzó a perseguirlo con una escoba.

-Suficiente.- llamo a ambos los cuales se detuvieron al instante. Raichu dirigió su vista a ella y pareció reconocerla de algún lado saltando a su regazo.- Tranquilo no te hará nada.

-Raichu Rai Rai.- Dijo y salto de nuevo al suelo corriendo hacia la ventana. Trataba de hacer que lo siguieran pero no lo conseguía, intentando con más esmero la joven comprendió a lo que quería llegar y salió rápidamente al jardín de la parte de atrás seguida por el mayordomo Alfred.

Raichu la condujo hasta donde estaban sus amigos Charizard y Jolteon al ver que sostenía a una persona pensó inmediatamente en que debía de tratarse de su entrenador y este estaba herido.

-Tranquilos no voy a hacerles daño si su entrenador está herido puedo ayudarlo.- les hablo con calma mientras ella se acercaba. Charizard se veía inseguro pero no tenía otra opción colocando a su entrenador en el suelo a la joven le parecía familiar. Al acercarse mas y poder ver su rostro con más calma a pesar de que hayan pasado algunos años y el haya crecido algo pudo reconocerlo finalmente.

-¡No puede ser es Ash!- Dijo y rápidamente comenzó a comprobar sus signos vitales el cual fue un gran alivio para ella que aun siguiera con vida pero eran muy débiles.- Alfred llama a un médico inmediatamente no me importa si es particular o si cobra muy caro dile que venga que es un caso de emergencia rápido.

Obedeciendo la orden de su jefa corrió de nuevo hacia la casa para buscar el número de algún doctor en el directorio telefónico de la isla.

-Ash…. ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – se preguntó así ya que él se encontraba inconsciente tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible para limpiar un poco su rostro el cual estaba sucio de un momento a otro se preguntó mentalmente si este era el presentimiento que tenía y que no la dejo dormir, aunque eso lo pensaría para después ya que Alfred llegaba diciéndole que ya había llamado a un doctor y que llegaría en 20 minutos. Pidiéndole ayuda para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes entraron a la casa.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Aunque algunos de los comentarios que me dejaron decían que Zapdos peleara en contra de Mega Charizard Y perdón pero aun no va a pelear, Mega Charizard lo único que les puedo decir sobre eso es que ya se contra quien quiero que luche y que será en contra de otra mega evolución.**

 **Tuve un momento difícil para decir si evolucionaba a Pikachu e Eevee sobre todo con Pikachu pero lo voy a admitir tarde o temprano iban a evolucionar y aunque no destacaron mucho durante la batalla contra Zapdos ambos tendrán sus momentos de mostrar sus nuevas habilidades completando el primer equipo eléctrico completo.**

 **Ataques de Zapdos: Pico Taladro, Danza Lluvia, Agilidad, Ala de Acero, Carga, Atactrueno, Trueno y Giga Impacto.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot y Riolu (Mega).**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz y Jolteon.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	11. La Dama de Hielo

**La Dama de Hielo.**

Comodidad seria la palabra con la que podríamos describir la actual situación de Ash ya que en estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en una muy suave cama, le hacía recordar un poco a su cuarto en Pueblo Paleta pero debido a su mala suerte todo siempre tiene que terminar. Sintiendo una ligera presión en el pecho, intentando levantar ambos brazos para moverlos.

En ese momento sentía como si su brazo izquierdo estuviera quemándose. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para lloriquear ante la obscuridad que lo consumía una vez más. De un instante a otro la presión desapareció, pero Ash espero por unos segundos antes de tratar de mover poco a poco su brazo nuevamente.

Dolía pero no tanto como para que se detuviera de hacerlo y ahora con ambas manos lentamente trato de limpiar su cara con ellas. Al abrir sus ojos su área de observación era borrosa a su alrededor.

-Veo que por fin estas despierto, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo una suave voz justo al lado de Ash.

Ash: Como si alguien me hubiera electrocutado cada musculo de mi cuerpo.- respondiendo con toda sinceridad.

Oyó una risita y pensó para sí mismo, que conocía esa voz pero ¿De dónde? Si pudiera pensar con más claridad por un segundo tal vez se daría cuenta de quién era. Era una mujer de eso no tenía la menor duda pero se oía calmada y aun así extrañamente fuerte y poderosa, de alguien con quien quien se puede confiar pero Ash no la podía identificarla con claridad.

-Es posible que quieras tomarlo con más calma el doctor me dijo que recibiste una fuerte descarga de electricidad.- volviendo su vista un poco más claramente hacia la mujer.

Se sintió impresionado al volver a verla al igual como si fuese la primera vez. Era una mujer en sus veintes su piel era clara y su cabello rojizo amarrado en una cola, sus ojos en una tonalidad azulada con unas gafas frente a ellos y una mirada tranquila junto una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro. Ella usaba un vestido de una sola pieza que terminaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y que cubría en su totalidad sus brazos, en el frente con un ligero escote, combinándolo con unos tacones negros.

 **-"Lorelei** "- incorporándose al instante y exclamando en voz alta pero de inmediato recostándose otra vez con un gemido producido por un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Lorelei: Es bueno saber que aun te acuerdas de mí.- cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Ash: Sería muy difícil para mí olvidar que un día te conocí además eso sin mencionar los consejos que me diste aquella vez.

-Cierto.- contestando simplemente. Ash la observo lentamente una vez más es cierto que cuando la conoció él tenía 12 años y que casi habían pasado ya más de 4 años pero ella se seguía manteniendo perfectamente igual de bella ya que no había cambiado en nada físicamente a diferencia de él.

Ash: ¿Que estás haciendo aquí y en donde me encuentro?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Lorelei: Bueno estoy salvándote el trasero por supuesto.- contestando de una manera divertida, ella estaba sentada en una cómoda silla de madera para el uso en recamara dando a entender que ella estuvo cuidándolo gran parte del tiempo.

-En estos momentos te encuentras en mi casa, además lo más curioso es que la noche anterior yo me encontraba con un terrible insomnio y esta mañana antes de salir el sol me topé con un Pokémon que entro a la sala y que me hizo seguirlo hacia el jardín, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando te veo inconsciente al lado de algunos de tus Pokémon.

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros al recordar algunos de los detalles del combate que había tenido en contra del Pokémon legendario lo cual ella si noto.

Lorelei: Ash no sé lo que les haya ocurrido para que terminaras en ese estado tú y algunos de tus Pokémon así que podrías contármelo por favor ya que quisiera saberlo.-cambiando su semblante alegre por uno más serio.

Para Ash esto no sería sencillo porque no quería hablar ahora de este tema tan pronto pero ya que ella lo estaba ayudando comprendió que por respeto lo mejor sería contarle todo. Además ella había mencionado a sus Pokémon seguramente también los atendió y los curo lo cual agradecía mucho y también lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo al saber de ellos.

Comenzó relatándole solo a partir desde su llegada a la Central Eléctrica y el trabajo que tenía que realizar Ash procedió a contarle todo desde la aparición de Zapdos, su escape de la Central, la persecución y por último y más importante la batalla. Lorelei se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y atenta a todo en ningún momento lo interrumpió solo se limitó a escuchar cuidadosamente cada detalle que Ash le contaba terminando en el momento en el cual perdió el conocimiento.

Lorelei: Puedo ver que más que impresionante Ash eso fue…. Igualmente muy desconsiderado.- nuevamente Ash se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras ella continuaba hablando con una voz molesta.- Comprendo que tu trabajo era de mucha importancia pero eso no justifica salir así como así sobre todo siendo seguidos por detrás por un muy agresivo Pokémon legendario, además ya deberías de saber que los movimientos de los Pokémon funcionan de una manera muy diferente con los seres humanos.

-El Trueno que te golpeo a ti y a Gabite estaba cargado con una fuerte potencia y no solo eso sino que además sufría de los efectos de Danza Lluvia lo cual hizo que el golpe fuera aún más directo al no fallar en su puntería si no hubieras estado al lado de Gabite para desviar un poco la electricidad al momento de recibir el impacto eso podría fácilmente haberte matado o haber paralizado la mitad de tu cuerpo produciéndote quemaduras internas debido a la electricidad. Si yo no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo habrían pasado horas antes de que alguna otra persona lo hubiera hecho.-Terminando de hablar dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ash se percató de su condición física. Incorporándose un poco más se dio cuenta de que una parte de su pecho estaba vendada, su antebrazo y hombro izquierdo también se encontraban con vendajes logrando sentir algunas ligeras molestias como ardor y comezón en toda el área afectada.

Ash: ¿Cómo me encuentro me sucedió algo grave?- pregunto tímidamente ya que pensaba que ella podría seguir enojada.

Al escucharlo hablar Lorelei cambio inmediatamente su semblante molesto por uno más tranquilo.

Lorelei: Sufriste de algunas quemaduras leves de grado uno, nada grave algunos golpes de manera superficial y un poco de hipotermia. Con los cuidados adecuados y un buen ungüento para quemaduras sanaras en poco tiempo.

Ash: ¿Y mis Pokémon? – pregunto de manera rápida.

Lorelei le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de informarle.- Zapdos está bien y esta en su pokebola. Solo cuatro de ellos resultaron lastimados, tu Magnemite y Staraptor están recuperados totalmente pero Gabite y Pidgeot necesitaran un poco más de tiempo para sanar completamente en especial Gabite te sugiero que les des un buen descanso.

Ash: Muchas gracias Lorelei no sé lo que hubiera pasado con nosotros si tú no nos hubieras ayudado.- agradeció sinceramente por todos los cuidados y molestias que ella tuvo con ellos, recostándose un momento mantenía una cara de preocupación.

Lorelei: Ash ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

Ash: ¿Crees que deba liberar a Zapdos? – nerviosamente contesto con otra pregunta.

Lorelei: No, no es malo y no creo que debas de hacerlo.- respondió con toda seriedad.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir? No veo una manera de cómo podría manejar a un Pokémon que fácilmente puede perjudicar a otros.

Lorelei: Yo no lo sé con exactitud, pero definitivamente no es malo las posibilidades de ver a un Pokémon legendario son muy escasas y capturar a uno lo son aún mucho más. No desperdicies todo el esfuerzo que hiciste junto a tus Pokémon.

Ash: Porque Zapdos aparecía en la Central Eléctrica pensé que solo vivía en la Isla Trueno.

Lorelei: Probablemente no lo sepas pero si bien es cierto que los Pokémon Legendarios son únicos en su respectiva especie existen varios de su mismo tipo y aunque algunos eligen mantenerse en un solo lugar para vivir, otros van de un lado a lado.

-Ellos son llamados Pokémon Errantes y tu Zapdos debe de pertenecer a esa clasificación. Así que no te preocupes el mundo no se destruirá como casi ocurriera hace algunos años.

Ash dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, al saber que él no sería el causante de una nueva batalla entre las aves legendarias. Pero ahora un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de Ash rompió el silencio de ese momento lo cual provoco un sonrojo de vergüenza en él, mientras ella soltaba una leve risita.

Lorelei: mm mmm Que tengas hambre es un buen signo de mejoría.- levantándose camino hacia un tocador tomo unas algunas ropas dejándolas a un lado de Ash.- Me tome la libertad de conseguirte algo de ropa nueva ya que el doctor tuvo que cortar la que llevabas puesta, no es lo que tal vez acostumbras usar con normalidad pero estoy segura que te verás muy bien con ellas.

\- Estaré esperándote abajo para que podamos comer juntos si.- cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Saber que su ropa de entrenador estaba arruinada lo molesto un poco. Su nueva ropa consistía en una camisa de manga larga y cierre de botones color carmesí, un pantalón de vestir, cinturón, zapatos negros de cordones y un chaleco liso color negro para combinar. Observando un instante sus nuevas ropas pensó para sí mismo exacto no eran algo que a él le gustaría llevar pero no podía ser muy exigente en estos momentos así que decidió usarlas.

Aunque al levantarse se balanceo un poco Ash llevaba puesto una especie de pantaloncillos cortos para cubrir su zona pélvica agradeciendo así el no estar totalmente desnudo totalmente frente a Lorelei. Busco sus cosas por toda la habitación y las encontró en el armario su mochila, su gorra, la Pokedex y el Mega Aro decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos ahí por el momento y solo tomo algo de ropa interior y calcetines fue bueno seguir el consejo de su madre sobre la ropa interior.

Entro al baño que había en esa habitación, era espacioso tenía todo lo básico y una bonita decoración de madera y algunos acabados en mármol. No podía darse un baño completo por el momento pero si lavo su rostro uso el poco de desodorante en aerosol para caballero que le quedaba recordando que tenía que comprar uno nuevo se vistió lo mejor que pudo e incluso trato de peinar su cabello desordenado.

Era la segunda vez que se veía con otra vestimenta la primera fue con su uniforme, aunque se sentía un poco rígida esa ropa se le veía muy bien, salió del baño y cerro la habitación. Paso por un corredor con al menos dos puertas más de cada lado antes de encontrar las escaleras y bajar por ellas. La planta baja de la mansión era un tanto moderna pero conservaba algunos toques clásicos, cuadros en las paredes y antigüedades en algunos estantes.

-Parece que se encuentra mejor Joven Ash.- lo llamo de tras la voz de un hombre, al voltear era un poco más mayor de los 50 con bigote y cabello un tanto canoso vistiendo un traje de servicio.- Mi nombre es Alfred si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

Ash: Muchas gracias pero solo llámeme Ash y me diría ¿dónde está Lorelei? Por favor.- pidió cortésmente.

M. Alfred: La señorita Lorelei se encuentra en el jardín trasero en estos momentos si desea acompañarla permítame indicarle el camino.- llevándolo para reunirse con ella lo condujo hasta la entrada del jardín.

-Aquí es Joven Ash en un momento estará lista la comida ahora con su permiso.- retirándose para continuar con sus labores.

Era un jardín bastante amplio y junto al mar contando con su propia playa privada. Camino un poco más hasta encontrarse a Lorelei.

Lorelei: Sabia que te quedarían muy bien Ash ah…solo espera un momento.- inclinándose un poco frente a el, ella cerro los botones del chaleco, aunque en esta ocasión Ash era más alto llegando casi igualar por poco su altura no dejo de sentir un leve nerviosismo. Ya que al verla tan de cerca se daba cuenta realmente de lo hermosa que era Lorelei eso sin mencionar su desarrollado cuerpo curvilíneo.

-Listo así está mejor realmente te vez guapo.- lo elogio un poco con su nueva vestimenta.

Ash: Mu…Muchas gracias.- contesto con un sonrojo y un tanto de nerviosismo queriendo cambiar la conversación.- Tu casa es fantástica y la decoración del baño de tu habitación era muy bonita.

Lorelei: Muchas gracias pero solo era una habitación de huéspedes.- dijo un tanto divertida por la ingenuidad de Ash.

Ash: Y bien en donde nos encontramos ahora.

Lorelei: Bueno esta es la Isla Mandarín del sur.

 **-LLEGUE A LAS ISLAS NARANJA.-** exclamo Ash en voz alta.- A perdona yo no….

Lorelei: No te preocupes es normal que te hayas impresionado el cruzar toda una región volando sobre un Pokémon no es fácil y se requiere su tiempo.

Ash: Ahora recuerdo que tu casa muy era diferente a esta.

Lorelei: Bueno yo soy originaria de las Islas Sete y en la Isla Quarta es donde vive toda mi familia, comencé a trabajar cuando tenía 13 años como la líder de Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita al oeste de aquí para la Liga Naranja. Cuando tenía 18 me convertí en un miembro de la Elite Cuatro, la casa en la que vivía antes era rentada ya que un equipo profesional se encontraba construyendo esta fue muy duro para mí ahorrar durante mucho tiempo pero al final pude conseguir mi propio patrimonio.

Aunque fuera una corta historia Ash no dejo de sentir más admiración por ella quería superarse de igual manera pensando un día en llegar al Pueblo Paleta convertido en el campeón de la región, con sus padres orgullosos de su trabajo el profesor Oak y sus amigos al escucharla hablar con esa dedicación le hacía querer entrenar más duro pero eso sería cuando se recuperara.

Lorelei: Por cierto que hacías trabajando para la Central Eléctrica no me digas que renunciaste a ser entrenador y conseguiste un empleo.- fue su momento para cuestionarlo.

Ash: No...yo sigo siendo entrenador lo que pasa era que ellos necesitaban ayuda eso es todo.

Lorelei: Presiento que me ocultas algo además llevabas a muchos Pokémon contigo, el permiso solo puede dártelo un profesor regional y tienes un equipo completamente eléctrico.

Ash: Bueno... es que no se si sea bueno o deba decírtelo.- contesto con inseguridad.

Lorelei: ¿No confías en mí como para mantener tu secreto Ash? – La decepción era evidente en sus ojos y en su voz.- Pensé que tendrías un poco más de fe en mí.

Ash: No no no no no me malentiendas.- se apresuró a disculparse moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.- Es solo que he estado entrenando un poco más fuertemente que lo normal.

Lorelei: Bueno eso se puede ver a simple vista me sorprendió el buen numero de Pokémon que tienes y algunos en sus etapas finales de evolución.

Ash: Bueno si hemos estado trabajando muy fuertemente. Este es probablemente el equipo más evolucionado que he formado hasta ahora.

Lorelei: Bueno eso no impidió que perdieras en La Liga Sinnoh.- comento sin rodeos.

Ash: Eso fue un golpe bajo Lorelei.- comento con una mueca.- demasiado bajo.

Lorelei: ¿Qué dije? – pregunto con voz confusa.

Ash: Bueno señalaste el cómo fui completamente derrotado en esa semifinal hace casi tres meses.- con un tanto de molestia.

Lorelei: Yo no lo digo como un insulto.- explico.- Ese entrenador se ve que tenía más experiencia que tú además de contar con dos Pokémon legendarios y quien sabe que más la verdad en la liga Pokémon impresionaste a muchos con ese combate.

Ash: Aun así una derrota es una derrota. No hicimos lo suficiente y eso es lo que importa.

Los ojos de Lorelei se ensancharon y su tono de voz se volvió más obscuro.- No pensé que fueras de las personas que piensan así Ash, lo que importa es el esfuerzo que pones junto a tus Pokémon. Sea que ganen o no.

Ash: Lo se Lorelei solo que esa derrota me afecto mucho. Perder de ese modo fue muy doloroso para mí pero creo que al mismo tiempo necesario, creo que puedes darte cuenta de mi punto de vista jamás había conseguido un lugar más allá de entre los ocho mejores en las ligas que participaba, hasta la de Sinnoh donde termine en cuarto lugar.

\- Necesitaba darme cuenta de la gran brecha que hay entre el Alto Mando y yo. Aunque si me hizo cuestionar sobre mi fuerza como entrenador también puso las cosas en perspectiva. Si yo hubiera ganado la liga Sinnoh lo más seguro era que inmediatamente hubiera querido retarlos y sin duda habría perdido sin mucha dificultad, ahora veo todo esto como una escalera que tengo que subir un paso a la vez hasta llegar a la sima, por eso elegí un nuevo desafío y me inscribí para Ganar el reto de la Élite Cuatro. Un paso a la vez para llegar a esa parte superior.

Lorelei: Así que se trataba sobre el reto de la Élite Cuatro. No te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie además creo que es bueno que mantengas la discreción con respecto a tu participación.- riendo curiosa antes de afirmar.

\- Pero déjame decirte que no existe ninguna parte superior. Constantemente veo los pasos que hay incluso por encima de mí.- dejando a Ash muy confuso y preguntando al respecto.

-Ahora en el presente como miembro del Alto Mando estoy en la llamada parte superior, pero incluso el campeón debe de ver todos los desafíos a futuro. Entrenadores como tú y muchos otros que eligen una especialidad para combatir, trabajan y entrenan con las esperanzas de ganarnos. Yo soy un objeto y me veo obligada a saberlo todos los días cuando veo este tipo de retos y los pasos que hay aún por encima de mí ya que no soy la campeona y te hace verte obligado a saber que no hay un final para ser un entrenador. Ya que siempre habrá personas que trabajaran para superarte y finalmente alguien tendrá éxito. Eso es inevitable.

Terminando su discurso Ash pensó por un momento sobre lo que ella dijo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y lo acepto haciendo una ligera broma.

Ash: Gracias por destruir mi nuevo punto de vista sobre el campeonato. A hora me vas a decir que siempre me has amado en secreto y que Santa Claus no existe.- término de hablar un tanto resignado.

Lorelei: Yo no pretendía hacer eso, además no tengo ninguna experiencia con esos temas sobre el amor y ya deberías de saber que Santa Claus no existe.

Ash se detuvo por un momento antes de mirar a Lorelei una vez más ella estaba tan tranquila que era como si no le importase que el supiera un poco de su vida personal así que el decidió responder de una manera inteligente pero solo se le ocurrió hacerlo de un modo.

Ash: Noooooo hu…hu…hu... pero adoro la navidad.- lo dijo con lágrimas falsas como si se tratase de un niño de 8 años a lo cual le provoco una leve carcajada a Lorelei y de ese modo pensó para sí mismo que su plan había tenido éxito.

-Y mis Pokémon ¿Dónde están? – cambiando una vez más de tema a lo cual ella le pidió que la siguiera al caminar más en el interior de los jardines llegaron a dos grandes domos.

Ash: Lorelei que son esos dos.- pregunto por los domos.

Lorelei: Son invernaderos el de la izquierda lo mantengo para los Pokémon de tipos regulares y el de la derecha esta climatizado a bajas temperaturas es ahí en donde viven mis Pokémon.

Al abrir la puerta del invernadero uno se sorprendió mucho por la diversidad de plantas, árboles y espacio que tenía, era muy parecido al de Norman el padre de May en Ciudad Petalburgo y de la nada un gran manchón amarillo salto frente a su rostro.

-Raichu Rai.- exclamo el Pokémon ratón recién evolucionado al ver a su entrenador y este también lo abrazo.

Ash: Raichu perdóname debió ser muy difícil para ti evolucionar.- se disculpó con su Pokémon inicial el cual le contesto.

-Raichu Rai Rai Chu (No te disculpes fue mi elección).- abrazándolo una vez más.- Rai Raichu Chu (ya era hora de cambiar). Eso sin mencionarle a su entrenador que el tiempo que paso con el Raichu del teniente realmente lo influyo también.

En ese momento todos sus Pokémon llegaron felices de ver a su entrenador en buen estado, salvo que esta vez no saltaron sobre el cómo normalmente lo hacían probablemente por temor a lastimarlo. Pidgeot mostraba aun las marcas del choque entre los Giga Impacto y Gabite usaba un cono en su cuello para que se no mordiera los vendajes de su pecho el cual se veía muy incómodo.

Lorelei: Se ve que todos te son muy leales Ash.- acariciando la cabeza de Raichu el cual le gusto.- ¿por cierto con quien has estado entrenando?

Ash: Con el Teniente Surge en Ciudad Carmín y…..- recordando algo muy importante que aún no había hecho.- ¡HAY NO…. no he llamado al Teniente Surge seguramente debe de estar muy enojado conmigo porque no le he dicho lo que paso!- entrando en pánico ya que bien podría llegar a imaginarse todos los castigos que recibiría.

Algunos de sus Pokémon sentían un poco de pena por él y por ellos mismos sobre todo los que habían entrenado junto a él excepto Sceptile que si parecía agraderle esa idea y aunque Riolu aún no lo conocía, Jolteon si y este tenía miedo de ser castigado a lo cual estaba temblando. Ash lo noto y se acercó a él.

Ash: Jolteon que te sucede te da miedo el Teniente Surge.- hablo con calma el cual asintió.- A mí también.- respondió su entrenador abrazándolo.

Lorelei: Eso se debe a que aún es muy pequeño y no estaba en su mejor momento para evolucionar.- ahora era ella quien tomaba a Jolteon entre sus brazos.- Entiendo que Raichu haya querido evolucionar por su propia voluntad es algo que aunque un Pokémon se niegue a hacer algún día lo reconsideraran nuevamente.

Ash: ¿Cómo es eso?

Lorelei: Veras con el tiempo he desarrollado una teoría al ver que hay entrenadores que evolucionan rápidamente a sus Pokémon para mejorar rápidamente su eficacia en la batalla yo creo que, Si un Pokémon no evoluciona con su proceso natural y se sigue entrenando de modo normal aunque se convierta en un proceso más duro y largo será más beneficioso a largo plazo.

-Cuanto más fuerte es la forma pre- evolucionada de un Pokémon más fuerte será su forma final de evolución. No cabe la menor duda que tu Pikachu ahora es un muy poderoso Raichu y tienes que entrenarlo para que aprenda a controlar su nuevo aumento de poder pero con Jolteon es será muy diferente dime ¿Ya lo habías entrenado antes?

Ash: Si pero solo en ligeros combates de práctica el solo sabía tres ataques, Gruñido, Ataque de Arena y Ataque Rápido.

Lorelei: Dijiste que tenías dos Rocas Trueno cierto.- a lo cual Ash respondió que si.- Probablemente ni siquiera sabía que existen más tipos de Eevee evoluciones así que al ver como evolucionaba Pikachu con la roca Trueno sintió curiosidad de la otra piedra y decidió tocarla desencadenando así su evolución lo cual no es malo pero tampoco es bueno.- dejando sorprendido una vez más a Ash por su gran poder deductivo.

-Observa con atención, pídele que dirija algún ataque hacia cualquier blanco.- bajando un momento a Jolteon al suelo.

Ash: De acuerdo Jolteon usa Atactrueno en la palmera del centro.- llamo a uno de sus nuevos movimientos.

-Jolteooon.- acumulo toda la electricidad que pudo y lo lanzo, el ataque estaba muy lejos de dar en el blanco y parecía más débil de lo que normalmente seria incluso el Atactrueno de Magnemite era más fuerte y eso que en el equipo él era quien menos experiencia tenía en combate.

Lorelei: Como puedes ver Jolteon no tiene ni el poder ni la precisión adecuada para realizar sus movimientos, así que será muy duro para ambos tanto para ti como para Jolteon el desarrollar sus habilidades en combate.

Ante los ojos de Ash Lorelei parecía como una maestra excepcional, su rápido juicio analítico era muy preciso llegándose a preguntarse en tono de broma para sí mismo si aún no era demasiado tarde para cambiar de especialidad Pokémon dándose la oportunidad de elogiarla un poco.

Ash: Woow Lorelei eres muy inteligente incluso hasta pareces una profesora Pokémon.- sonrojándola ligeramente por el cumplido.

Lorelei: Muchas gracias aunque muchas de mis teorías y estudios solo son para mantenerme ocupada la verdad nunca había pensado seriamente en ello "Profesora Lorelei" tiene un cierto anillo en eso no crees.

Ash: Por supuesto la verdad se oye muy bien en ti.

Lorelei: Bueno ahora solo queda que te prepares adecuadamente.

Ash: ¿Para qué?

Lorelei: Para nuestro encuentro por supuesto, no lo habrás olvidado tan pronto que yo soy el miembro de la Élite Cuatro Lorelei Kanna especialista en Pokémon de tipo Agua y Hielo ¿ ya lo olvidaste? .- Lanzándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Ash ahora lo entendía cuando iniciara con el Reto tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse en combate, pero esa sería la oportunidad adecuada para demostrarle que no era el mismo niño engreído de sus años de novato tal vez un poco impulsivo aun pero definitivamente le demostraría lo mucho que ha cambiado.

Ash: Por supuesto Lorelei que estaré listo.- hablaba con una pisca de desafío en su voz.- Pensaba en pedirte una revancha por el combate que tuvimos en el pasado pero ahora que lo pones así quiero que nos enfrentemos hasta el día que inicie el reto…. esa sera una promesa.

Lorelei: Yo pienso de la misma manera Ash.- dejando ver su deseo por la batalla.- No creas que aflojare mi ritmo de entrenamiento, al momento de combatir no me contendré entonces.

Los ánimos ahora estaban encendidos ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra y solo se limitaron a realizar contacto visual mutuamente, y que fácilmente podrían olvidarse del Reto de la Élite Cuatro por ahora y comenzar con un combate adelantado sin importarle a Lorelei las consecuencias éticas que podría tener al enfrentarse con un retador antes de tiempo establecido pero bueno si nadie más lo sabía no tendría nada de malo entonces.

Ninguno rompió su contacto visual todavía y los Pokémon de Ash solo se limitaron a ver un tanto extrañados de la competitividad de su entrenador por esperar tanto tiempo por un combate. Eso hasta que Alfred llego y ambos voltearon lentamente a verlo.

M. Alfred: Siento la interrupción señorita pero la comida esta lista si gustan seguirme por favor.- con un rostro de mucha seriedad, siendo observado por ambos igualmente serios.

\- Sucede algo malo o llegue en un mal momento.

 **-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**.- ambos explotaron en risas al unísono, a lo que el pobre mayordomo no entendía el porqué de sus risas y solo lo dejo pasar. Siguiendo a Alfred al comedor en el camino le dijo a Ash quien solo era seguido por Raichu, Riolu y Jolteon pregunto si sus Pokémon ya habían sido alimentados a lo cual Alfred respondió que si y si sentían hambre el invernadero tenía muchos árboles frutales para que así no se preocupara mas por su alimentación.

El comedor era una gran mesa de madera en color negro de 10 sillas tapizadas en acabados blancos, cuatro en cada lado y una a cada extremo era muy elegante. Esto lleno un tanto de inseguridad a Ash ya que sus modales no eran los mejores a la hora de comer escogiendo una de las sillas de los extremos para sentarse.

Lorelei: Ash ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto por sus acciones.

Ash: Bueno…. Yo…este…..iba…a.- no articulaba bien la oración que quería decir debido a su nerviosismo.

Lorelei: Ven siéntate a mi lado después de todo eres mi invitado en esta casa.- cerrando sus ojos y dándole una sonrisa señalando la silla junto a ella.

Perdiendo todo el nerviosismo que Ash tenía entendió que ella era alguien libre de prejuicios y que no lo juzgaría o se burlaría de él. Tomando su lugar junto a ella le dándole un Gracias la comida pronto fue servida se trataba de Pastel de carne con puré de papa y ensalada de col tenía una vista increíble realmente se veía muy deliciosa.

Procedió a comer con calma y aunque no era muy diestro con los cubiertos se limitaba a imitar un poco a Lorelei, había estado pensado en algo por un momento ya que tenía algo de miedo al pensar en Ciudad Carmín y su instructor molesto.

Ash: Oye Lorelei puedo hacerte una pregunta.- a lo cual ella asintió.- ¿crees que pueda quedarme aquí?- apresurándose una vez más a hablar nerviosamente.- digo solo será hasta que me haya recuperado un poco más y pueda viajar no quiero ser una molestia para ti así que….

Lorelei: Por supuesto Ash.- interrumpiéndolo al hablar con una sonrisa.- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees eres más que bienvenido aquí además no creo que debas viajar aun.- dijo preocupada por su estado de salud aun cuestionable no es que el estuviera grave pero no sería bueno para el exponerse a una infección con esas quemaduras en el brazo y el pecho.

Ash: Enserio muchas gracias.- exclamando con cierta felicidad al así poder pensar en una explicación adecuada para el Teniente Surge, se olvidó por un momento de todo lo demás y comenzó a comer como normalmente lo hacía muy rápidamente.

Lorelei solo se limitó a ver el cambio de humor repentino en Ash de una manera divertida y pensó para sí misma que tenerlo como su invitado en su casa sería algo realmente interesante.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **La edad de Lorelei es de 22 años y su vestimenta es la misma de la saga Yellow de Pokémon Adventure ya que creo que se ve elegante vestida así. Cambiando así un poco con respecto al anime ya que no me gusta el nombre que le dieron llamándola Prima.**

 **Aunque Zapdos no apareció en este capítulo lo hará en el siguiente.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Pidgeot y Riolu (Mega).**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz y Jolteon. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Corpish, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	12. Dias de descanso o No Los problemas de

**Días de descanso o ¿No? Problemas en las Islas Sete.**

Suspirando con una sonrisa y observado hacia el mar era un hermoso día soleado, Ash se encontraba pescando en el muelle de la playa privada de la casa de Lorelei, usando unas bermudas negras y su viejo chaleco roto junto con algunos de sus Pokémon de agua los cuales había obtenido al llamar a Daisy al laboratorio del profesor Oak para así darle un tiempo de descanso a sus Pokémon heridos recibiendo cambio a Totodile, Corpish y Kingler quienes nadaban en el mar.

Desde entonces habían pasado cerca de 5 días desde su llegada a las Islas Naranja y en ese tiempo pasaron algunos acontecimientos recordando algunos de los más significativos durante ese tiempo Ash llamo a Ciudad Carmín y aunque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su instructor de buen humor, cuando lo llamo se le podía ver que realmente estuvo preocupado por el pero aunque así fue no dejo de llevarse un gran regaño por parte del Teniente Surge.

 **Flashback:**

 **-MALDITA SABANDIJA COMO TE ATREVISTE A DESAPARECER DE ESE MODO ASÍ COMO ASI YO TE ENTRENE PARA QUE PENSARAS MEJOR EN LAS ESTRATEGIAS Y CONSECUENCIAS DEL COMBATE PERO SE VE QUE NO LO ENTENDISTE BIEN.** \- Le gritaba fuertemente el Teniente Surge a un Ash quien ni siquiera le pudo explicar el verdadero porqué de sus acciones.

 **-TE ORDENO QUE REGRESES INMEDIATAMENTE AL GIMNASIO TE DARE UN ENTRENAMIENTO MUCHO MAS FUERTE Y MUCHO MAS DURO QUE EL ANTERIOR Y…** se detuvo por un momento respirando lentamente con las manos en la cabeza para tranquilizarse momentáneamente.

Lt. Surge: Ok, ok te daré una oportunidad de explicarme los sucesos que pasaron exactamente en la Central Eléctrica, antes de pensar seriamente en colgarte cuando te vea.- dejando a Ash con gran nerviosismo y pensando muy bien en sus palabras.

Ash: Bueno vera lo que pasó fue lo siguiente…- y con esas palabras comenzó a hablar muy lentamente.

Escuchando todo atentamente el Teniente, mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación Alice se acercó lentamente por curiosidad al escuchar los gritos de su esposo y al ver por el monitor que se trataba de Ash quien los llamaba, no dejo de sentirse aliviada por el muchacho pero si igualmente preocupada por la reacción que tendría su esposo en contra del muchacho así que pensó en una idea y rápidamente salió hacia la cocina en busca de algo.

-Eso es todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces y ahora estoy en las Islas Naranja recuperándome de mis heridas.- terminando así su relato.

Lt. Surge: Ya entiendo… así que capturaste a ese Zapdos y ahora estas de vacaciones en una isla tropical tomando el sol.- hablando con su tono sarcástico cómico normal dejando un poco más tranquilo a Ash.

-Pero no pienses que no recibirás tu merecido castigo por todo eso.- y con estas palabras fue con lo que murió su tranquilidad.- No te imaginas todas las labores que tendrás que hacer de ahora en adelante primero limpiaras el gimnasio, lavaras mi auto, cortaras el césped de mi casa y…

Etcétera, etcétera mientras daba una inmensa lista tanto de actividades laborales en el gimnasio así como de cotidianas en su hogar, Alice se acercó de nuevo para escuchar su conversación olvidando por un momento la idea que al ver que su esposo no estaba tan molesto con él. Pero al escuchar que iba a aprovecharse de Ash para realizar todos sus deberes cotidianos como un castigo, furiosa no lo pensó dos veces se acercó silenciosamente detrás de su esposo y levantando un gran sartén a lo cual rápidamente se oyó fuertemente un golpe metálico llevando al Teniente a sujetarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Lt. Surge: ¿pero qué te sucede Alice? – pregunto indignado y adolorido.

Alice: ¿Qué te sucede a ti? – Dijo enojada.- Como te atreves a aprovecharte de esta situación para hacer que Ash realice todas tus tareas en casa.

Lt. Surge: No sé de qué me hablas.- haciéndose el desentendido y sobándose el golpe en su cabeza.

Alice: No sabes de que hablo eh.- de manera sarcástica.- Escúchame bien John Matis Surge si me entero que de obligaste a Ash a trabajar más, de lo que normalmente se dedicaba a hacer en el gimnasio te arrepentirás. **-** levantando su sartén.

-Además de que no se te olvide lo preocupado que estabas por Ash cuando te enteraste de que desapareció.

Ash: Enserio Teniente entonces ¿si le importo? – dijo con algo de esperanza.

Lt. Surge: ¿Tú importarme? Hay por favor pero por supuesto que no.- apresurándose para hablar siendo expuesto y ligeramente avergonzado por eso.

Ash: ¿Por qué dice cosas que sabe que me lastiman? – dijo con lágrimas falsas.

Alice: Tiene razón John no deberías de ser tan insensible.- regaño a su esposo.

Lt. Surge: Hay ustedes dos son grrrr…saben que ya me voy.- saliendo de la escena dejando a Ash y Alice solos estallando en carcajadas.

 **-Ja Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-** compartieron un buen momento de risas a causa del pobre y avergonzado Teniente.

Alice: No te preocupes por nada Ash si se porta mal contigo yo me encargare de corregirlo.- levantando su sartén.

Ash: Muchas gracias señora Alice, pero la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pensaría el Teniente ya que tenía miedo de realmente haberlo decepcionado.

Alice: No lo decepcionaste Ash pero si nos asustaste mucho a todos aquí.- mostrándose comprensiva.

Ash: A ¿Todos?

Alice: Si a todos pero tendrás que regresar para verlo por ti mismo, bueno nosotros avisaremos a los gerentes de la Central Eléctrica que ya nos llamaste y que te encuentras bien Ash cuídate mucho, recupérate y espero que regreses pronto.- terminando así con la llamada.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Usando una súper caña de Lorelei que el mayordomo Alfred le presto de la bodega de utensilios ya que nadie la usaba llevaba un buen rato así tratando de pescar un Pokémon que realmente le interesaba tener.

Al sentir un pequeño tirón en la súper caña regresando así rápidamente el sedal para observar que no tuvo la suerte que esperaba al ver que no era el Pokémon que estaba buscando sino siendo un pequeño Horsea, le retiro el anzuelo y lo puso en una pequeña piscinita con agua para mantenerlo ahí para después regresar el anzuelo al mar.

Esperando un poco más ahora recordó cómo le fue en el encuentro con su primer Pokémon Legendario. El haber capturado a un Pokémon como Zapdos significaba un logro realmente gigantesco para cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser un maestro Pokémon ya que con el magnífico poder que este poseía sentía que podría derrotar a cualquier rival y entrenador al que se enfrentara, claro que les tomaría algo de tiempo y entrenamiento juntos para conocerse mejor pero… las cosas no le salieron muy bien que digamos.

 **Flashback:**

En un gran espacio libre junto a todos sus Pokémon Ash sostenía en sus manos el Electro Ball de Zapdos, estaba emocionado por este momento ya que se presentaría ante Zapdos como su entrenador y como le había dicho Lorelei el que un Pokémon como Zapdos estuviera con él no tenía nada de malo, aunque si tenía un ligero temor sobre algo.

Ash: Muy bien chicos hora de que conozcan a su nuevo compañero.- se dirigió a sus Pokémon detrás del.- Ahora Zapdos sal.- lanzando la pokebola.

Al momento de abrirse la Electro Ball pequeños rayos de electricidad salían de ella, revelando al imponente titán del trueno frente a ello. La gran ave legendaria lo primero que hizo fue observar a su alrededor y al ver a la persona que lo capturo frente a él no dejo de observarlo firmemente.

Ash: Hola Zapdos mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador.- cosa que el ave escucho y solo giro la cabeza.

-Vamos todos somos compañeros aquí y ellos quieren conocerte.- dijo al tratar de acercarse a él pero no lo consiguió.

 **-Zaaap Zaaaap**.- graznaba fuertemente y despedía descargas nuevamente por su cuerpo, sabía que su nivel de energía eléctrica había disminuido considerablemente al haber descargado toda esa electricidad durante su combate pero aun así no dejaba de ser un poderoso rival ya que ahora su mayor temor con este Pokémon el cual era una gran posibilidad se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad y esa era que…. Zapdos no lo obedecía.

Ash: Zapdos detente ahora.- ordenaba a su nuevo Pokémon pero este lo ignoro y ataco lanzándole un Atactrueno.

Cubriéndose instintivamente con sus brazos delante de él podría ser peligroso si llegaba a recibir ese ataque, al ver esto todos los Pokémon saltaron frente a él cubrieron a su entrenador para protegerlo, siendo el ataque bloqueado principalmente por Raichu con su propio Atactrueno y por Charizard con su lanzallamas.

 **-Zapppp Zappppp.-** grazno fuertemente otra vez parecía listo para entrar en combate cargando otro Atactrueno Charizard parecía ser el más deseoso de pelear en contra de ese Pokémon así que se colocó al frente para combatir pero se llevaría una decepción.

-Slowbro usa Anulación en Zapdos.- escucho una voz conocida era Lorelei con su Pokémon quien empezó a brillar y que logro desactivar el movimiento Atactrueno de Zapdos.- Rápido regrésalo a su pokebola.

Ash: Zapdos regresa.- siendo devuelto a su pokebola.- creo que no salió como pensé.

Lorelei: No te preocupes Ash ya sabes lo que dicen cuando más cambian las cosas más se mantienen igual, recuerdo que tu Charizard no te obedecía y míralo ahora es uno de tus Pokémon más leales, supongo que ya pensaras en algo.

-Además recuerda que Zapdos no es muy conocido por ser un Pokémon muy dócil que digamos.

Ash: Si tienes razón después de todo si logre domar a Charizard seguramente conseguiré que Zapdos me haga caso ja ja ja ja ja.- terminando riendo.

A lo cual al referido no le gusto que le recordaran cuando era un Pokémon desobediente y lanzo una leve braza sobre el rostro de Ash a manera de protesta dejando a un Ash con la cara llena de cenizas y enojado.

Ash: Charizard no te he dicho que dejaras de hacer eso.- provocando ahora risas a todos sus Pokémon y a Lorelei quien veía divertida la reacción de Ash.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

La verdad era que realmente tenía mucho entrenamiento por delante no solo con Zapdos para que lograra obedecerlo sino también con Jolteon quien no parecía progresar mucho y aunque sus compañeros del equipo eléctrico trataban de ayudarlo parecía no tener muchos resultados. Pero por suerte Raichu si tenía completo control de su nuevo poder y eso ayudaba en mucho ya que no tendría que empezar desde cero con él.

-¿Qué pescas Ash?- sonó la voz de Lorelei que se dirigía hacia el muelle sobre su Lapras.

Al voltear a ver a Lorelei ella estaba usando un ceñido traje de baño deportivo con algunas líneas amarillas, dejando algo descubierta su espalda y remarcando sus atributos al frente estaba claro que salió a nadar con su Pokémon. Al verla vestida de ese modo de inmediato vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de Lorelei como cuando lo ayudaba a cambiar sus vendajes que aunque ella se ofreció a ayudarlo el no dejo de sentirse incomodo por la cercanía de tan bella mujer y ahora mucho más ya que llevaba puesta muy poco ropa, quien bajando de su Pokémon tomo lugar junto a él.

Ash: A si busco a.- nervioso tomo su pokedex y le mostró el pokemon que quería.

Pokedex: _**Chinchou, el Pokémon pescador. Tiene la habilidad de conducir corrientes eléctricas desde sus dos tentáculos con carga positiva en uno y negativa en el otro. También puede comunicarse bajo el agua haciendo brillar sus tentáculos.**_

Ash: Cuando estaba en Ciudad Carmín no tuve tiempo suficiente para ir a pescar así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo para buscarlo y atraparlo.

Lorelei: Bueno pero así no vas a atraparlo. Los Chinchou viven muy en la profundidad del agua y necesitarías bucear para encontrarlo.- decepcionando a Ash quien regresaba el sedal de la caña.

-Pero hay un modo de que lo captures.- animándolo un poco.- Puedes venir por favor.- dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el mar.

Ash no sabía a qué había llamado solo observo que algo se acercaba nadando desde el fondo muy rápidamente y saltando fuera del agua era nada más y nada menos que un Sharpedo.

Ash: Un Sharpedo creí que vivían en las costas de Hoenn ¿Qué hace uno aquí?

Lorelei: Sharpedo es uno de mis Pokémon y él nos ayudara podrías por favor ir a buscar un Chinchou.

El Pokémon tiburón asintió y con una velocidad igual a la que apareció, se adentró en el agua una vez más. Y en unos pocos minutos resurgió con un Chinchou fuera de combate siendo jalando de sus tentáculos por las fauces de Sharpedo hacia la superficie.

Lorelei: Sharpedo te he dicho que no deberías de ser tan brusco.- reprendió a su Pokémon quien se notaba avergonzado por su ferocidad mientras tomaba al pobre Chinchou.

Levantándose abrió la caja de materiales de pesca que llevaba Ash y tomo una pokebola azul con blanco y lo curioso era que tenía líneas negras bordeadas sobre ella.

Ash: Lorelei y esa pokebola.- mostrándose curiosos.

Lorelei: Se conocen como Malla Ball, las traje de mi último viaje de Hoenn sirven especialmente para capturar a Pokémon de tipo agua y bicho, ya que resulta más efectiva con ellos.- golpeado a Chinchou siendo absorbido por esta, solo necesito un movimiento y quedo atrapado completamente era una pokebola muy útil la verdad.

-Bueno toma.- entregándole la pokebola y estirando sus brazos hacia el aire.- muy bien ya tengo hambre y Alfred probablemente ya haya preparado el almuerzo así que te parece si regresamos.- dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su casa, eso sin notar que mientras caminaba Ash veía cierta parte de su cuerpo que realmente le llamaba su atención.

 **-Shaaaark.-** decía el Pokémon tiburón que observaba a Ash siniestramente para sumergirse lentamente en el agua para así tomar una rápida nota mental de no entrar a nadar al mar.

Ash: Bueno chicos vámonos es hora de ir a comer.- llamo a sus Pokémon de agua que saltaron hacia el muelle, recogió las cosas de pesca y se dispuso a marcharse.

Pero estaba olvidando algo, y ese algo era el pequeño Horsea que lo veía triste ya que pensaba se iba a ir con él. A medio camino Ash recordó al pequeño y regreso por el cargándolo en sus manos para luego ponerlo en una pokebola.

Después de darse un baño y luego de cambiarse con uno de los vestidos que normalmente usaba Lorelei bajo para almorzar junto con Ash en el comedor. Mientras comían Ash le comento que saldría a pasear un poco por la ciudad para buscar en alguna tienda de ropa un nuevo equipo de ropa de entrenador, no era que a Ash no le gustara la ropa que ella eligió para el sino que no se sentía cómodo usándola para viajar.

Terminando con su almuerzo y caminando por la ciudad Ash pensaba en las veces que fue obligado a ir de compras con sus compañeras de viaje, no era que le desagradara mucho el ir a acompañarlas lo que le realmente no le gustaba era que siempre tenía que cargar sus cosas y en algunas ocasiones incluso tener que parar por ellas cuando se les terminaba el dinero claro esto pasaba mayormente con Dawn y May pronto encontró una tienda que realmente le llamo la atención.

Mientras tanto en su casa Lorelei leía un libro junto a Raichu que se encontraba dormido, recibiendo una llamada la cual su mayordomo respondió y mayor de su sorpresa al saber de ver de quien se trataba.

 **RInggggg**.- sonando el teléfono.

M. Alfred: Si casa de la señorita Lorelei Kanna, habla Alfred en que le puedo ayudar.- recibiendo la llamada.

-Hola Alfred soy Regina se encuentra mi hija.

M. Alfred: Si señora permítame un momento por favor.- caminando hacia la sala en donde se encontraba su jefa.- señorita tiene una llamada de su madre.

Lorelei: Muchas gracias Alfred tomare la llamada aquí mismo.- tomando el teléfono y encendiendo un enorme televisor para tener una video llamada.- Hola mama como están en casa.

Regina: Estamos bien hija muchas gracias.- ella era una mujer que aunque fácilmente se encontrara a mediados de sus años 40 se veía realmente joven tenía el cabello rojo igual que Lorelei aunque mucho mas corto.

-Bueno te llamo porque aunque estamos bien en casa necesitamos tu ayuda en la isla Tera ya que Lostelle la hija de José quien tiene el negocio de juegos recreativos en la isla Secunda desapareció.

Lorelei: Y ya avisaron a las autoridades.

Regina: si pero igualmente no han tenido mucho éxito ya que también están trabajando en otros casos.

-Veras últimamente unos tipos muy extraños han estado merodeando en esa isla y tú sabes que todos en las islas se conocen muy bien así que creemos que es extraño que ellos llegaran y la niña desapareciera.

Lorelei: ¿Cuándo aproximadamente desapareció?

Regina: Hace como unas 36 horas salió temprano a buscar bayas a un huerto cercano a su casa y nunca regreso.

Lorelei: Bien eso nos deja aun con otras 36 horas aproximadamente antes de que se suban sus datos al Registro de Personas Extraviadas o Desaparecidas.

-¿crees que esos hombres que mencionaste la hayan secuestrado?

Regina: No sabemos hija, ya que no se han comunicado con José para así pedir algún rescate me apena mucho pedirte esto pero hija ¿los vas a ayudar?

Lorelei: Si llegare a la isla Tera pronto solo necesito prepararme en caso de que haya algún combate y avisarle a Ash que….- omitiendo este pequeño detalle.

Regina: ¿Quién es ese tal Ash? - miro acusadoramente a su hija.- no me digas que ahora tienes un novio después de rechazar a todos los jóvenes que te invitaban a salir.

Demostrando que tal parece ser que el trabajo de una madre es y siempre será el de avergonzar a sus hijos no importan la edad que tengan. Sonrojando a Lorelei momentáneamente a causa de una imagen mental en la que se veía ella misma con Ash de un modo más "cercano", no negaba así misma que el chico había crecido muy bien para solo tener 16 años, ella tenía 22 años y ahora él era mucho más respetuoso que antes y aunque había una diferencia de 6 años tal vez si él fuera mayor de edad por así decirlo lo consideraría como un candidato solamente pero por ahora solo se sentía avergonzada.

Lorelei: No mama Ash es solo un chico que llego a mi casa lastimado después de un combate en contra de un Pokémon.- explicándole de manera resumida cómo fue que llego a su casa.

Regina: Por lo que dices debió haber sido un gran combate.- a lo que pensó por un momento, ya que aunque era un tema serio la desaparición de la pequeña una que otra broma no tendría nada de malo.- Oye porque no lo traes contigo, digo él podría ayudarnos a buscarla ya que mientras más seamos mejor.

Lorelei: De acuerdo mama lo llevare.- no muy convencida.- Pero más te vale no hablarle de nada vergonzoso de cuando era niña de acuerdo.- terminando con la llamada le dio unas indicaciones a su mayordomo para después subir a su recamara a buscar sus cosas.

Llegando a la mansión Ash se sentía un poco más cómodo usando su nueva ropa la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla negro, camiseta negra y un chaleco rojo con mangas blancas muy parecido al que uso en su primer viaje, al entrar Alfred lo esperaba para indicarle que lo siguiera hacia el muelle que Lorelei iba a viajar y quería que el la acompañara.

Al llegar al muelle había un yate de color blanco y en el frente decía "Yate Astondoa 43" el cual era su modelo, al subir encontró a Raichu junto a Lorelei en el timón con un cambio de atuendo diferente ahora usaba unos jeans azules ajustándose a su largas piernas unas botas sin tacón color negro a la altura del tobillo, una blusa de color negro y un chaleco de mezclilla color azul.

Lorelei: Por lo que veo estas preparado.

Ash: si Alfred me dijo que querías que te acompañara pero no me dijo a donde.

Encendiendo el yate y con destino a la isla Tera Lorelei comenzó a explicarle sobre Lostelle la niña desaparecida, que ayudarían en lo posible en su búsqueda y no solo eso sino también comenzó a contándole un poco acerca de la gente de la isla, los lugares de que tenía como una vieja mina abandonada en la que antes había oro, el puerto a donde iban a llegar, el pueblo, los huertos y finalmente el bosque baya donde hay una gran cantidad de árboles frutales como de Pokémon.

Pasadas unas 3 horas las cuales se fueron rápido hablando llegaron al puerto de la isla Tera para ser recibidos por un grupo de al menos 15 personas entre los cuales se encontraban los padres de Lorelei, José el padre de Lostelle, algunos vecinos y amigos que decidieron el unirse como voluntarios para encontrar a la pequeña.

Activando el sistema de seguridad del yate y siendo anclado al puerto por algunos de los asistentes, Ash y Lorelei bajaron para presentarse con las personas, pero siendo Regina la madre de Lorelei quien se presentaría al ver a Ash.

Regina: Hola tú debes de ser Ash soy Regina la madre de Lory.- llamando a su hija por su apodo de pequeña el cual nunca le gusto.

Ash: Mucho gusto en conocerla señora.- estrechado su mano dándose cuenta de que no ser porque Lorelei usaba gafas y tenía el cabello largo eran muy parecidas.- Woow hasta parece que son hermanas.

Agradeciendo el cumplido después se escuchó el carraspeo de la garganta de un hombre de unos 48 años, cabello negro, alto pero a pesar de su edad se veía atlético.

-Muchacho tengo entendido que vives con mi hija así que dime cuáles son tus intenciones con ella.- hablando y acercándose a un Ash con algo de miedo ya que pensó que este hombre sería peor que su instructor.

Ash: Eh…intenciones, No entiendo de qué me habla.

Lorelei: Hay por favor.- un poco irritada.- papa ya déjalo no ves que lo estás asustando.

-Solo juego un poco con el chico pero bueno mi nombre es Edward.- cambiando su semblante por uno más amable y ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

Conociendo a José el cual era un hombre entrando a sus treinta, comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al pueblo mientras les explicaba el cómo desapareció la niña. La isla no era muy grande pero si auto sustentable en recursos como pesca y cultivos, la isla contaba con una clínica de salud para personas, un centro Pokémon, algunas tiendas, supermercados y algunos restaurants, más que un pueblo parecía una mini ciudad, con dirección a la casa de José para ver a una oficial Jenny que los ayudaría en su búsqueda, las personas no dejaban de hablar de la llegada de un miembro del alto mando de Kanto esa noticia también fue escuchada por algunas personas que consideraban su estancia un inconveniente en esta isla y así procedieron a ir a ver de quien se trataba.

La casa de José era una bella casa de un solo piso y aunque era modesta se veía muy sofisticada con un jardín muy bien arreglado al frente y una piscina en la parte de atrás después de todo aunque el tuviera un negocio exitoso en otra de las islas no iba a desperdiciar su dinero no cuando tenía que criar a su hija solo ya que la madre de la niña había fallecido pensando que lo mejor sería ahorrar para así garantizarle un buen futuro a la pequeña, mas nunca pensó que ella desaparecería.

José: Porque no llaman si lo que quieren es dinero puedo dárselos yo solo quiero a mi pequeña de vuelta.- entrando en desesperación.

O. Jenny: Si hubiera sido secuestrada ya habían llamado para pedir algún rescate lo que da a entender que probablemente este perdida.

Regina: Pero donde se perdería la isla no es muy grande y si alguien la hubiera visto ya nos habría notificado.

Edward: Que les parece ir a buscar en la vieja mina.- sugirió.

José: No la mina ha estado cerrada desde que era niño hace más de 20 años.

Lorelei: Y las personas que me mencionaste que pasa con ellos.

O. Jenny: no los hemos visto en todo el día, tengo algunos agentes buscándolos pero no he recibido respuesta de ellos.

Mientras formaban un plan de búsqueda en esa misma calle se comenzaban a escuchar sonidos de motores con un gran escándalo destrozando las cercas de los jardines, buzones y ventanas. Al salir a ver de quien se trataba era un grupo de 6 motociclistas con vestimentas de cuero y peinados punk.

O. Jenny: Cálmense todos o tendré que arrestarlos por perturbar la paz.- advirtió con autoridad con su Growlithe a su lado.

- **Cállate estamos interesados en ella**.- grito uno de los motoristas señalando a Lorelei quien camino al frente para encararlos.

Lorelei: Y que podría querer yo de unos tipos sucios como ustedes.

-Hu te podemos ofrecer mucho…- con un tono de voz lujurioso, bajando de su moto para acercarse a hablar de frente a ella.- Porque no dejas a estas personas tontas y mejor vienes a divertirte con nosotros te aseguro que te trataremos muy bien y prometemos que no les haremos daño a nadie je je je.

Obviamente a ninguno de los presentes le gustaba el modo en cómo le hablaba a Lorelei sobretodo su padre que realmente estaba enojándose por esa falta de respeto pero así ignorando que alguien en especial estaba muy furioso por esas palabras.

Lorelei: Les sugiero que se retiren de aquí antes de que me hagan enfadar de verdad, tenemos verdaderos asuntos pendientes aquí así que váyanse.- dándole la espalda para regresar con su familia y amigos.

 **-Pero ¿Quién te crees Zorra?-** grito indignado el motorista.- **Yo que me estoy comportando como un caballero y tú me insultas al despreciarnos.-** se acercó rápidamente a Lorelei con la intención de sujetarla por la espalda.

Ella ya lo había previsto venir y tenía preparada una pokebola en su mano derecha pero no llego a necesitarla ya que un puño golpeo fuertemente la cara del motorista haciéndolo caer al suelo y sujetándose su nariz sangrante.

 **-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARLE ASÍ ELLA ES UNA DAMA Y TU JAMAS SERIAS UN CABALLERO.-** Gritaba un furioso Ash al sujeto derribado, las personas que acababan de conocer al muchacho lo veían sorprendidos y de igual modo Lorelei ya que Ash no era alguien violento o que solucionara las cosas a golpes.

Para Ash si bien su madre le enseño a nunca faltarle el respeto a una mujer fueron también los consejos del Teniente Surge los que mayormente influyeron mucho en él y no solo eso Lorelei le había brindado su ayuda cuando más la necesito y el escuchar cómo le hablaba este hombre no lo soporto.

-Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a nuestro camarada.- bajaban de las motos lo otros 5 sacando todo tipo de objetos desde barras, cadenas y palos.

Ash: Totodile yo te elijo.- lanzo la pokebola del Pokémon bailarín que al tocar el suelo comenzó a bailar felizmente.

 **-JA JA JA JA JA AJ AJA JA JA AJ JA JA JA.-** explotaron en risas y burlas al ver al pequeño Pokémon de igual modo los vecinos pensaban que si era una broma de parte suya era de muy mal gusto, aunque solo dos personas pensaban completamente en lo que él estaba haciendo al ver a cierto Pokémon ratón con descargas en sus mejillas.

-El muy idiota cree que puede ganarnos con eso vamos a castigarlo.- y con esto fueron hacia Ash para atacarlo.

Ash: Totodile usa chorro de agua.

-Tooto dille.- lanzando agua desde su boca empapando a los 5 agresores.

-Crees que eso nos detendrá entonces veraz.

-No pero con esto si Raichu Usa Trueno.- llamo a su primer Pokémon que ya listo lanzo un muy poderoso ataque eléctrico sobre los atacantes de su entrenador quienes previamente ya estaban mojados por el chorro de agua de Totodile.

Terminado el ataque de Raichu provoco una explosión que mando a volar a los motoristas a volar al puro estilo del equipo Rocket aunque no tan lejos como siempre salían, dispersándolos a todos a unos metros a la redonda inconscientes. Los vecinos no dejaron de estar asombrado por la fuerza del Pokémon ratón.

-Se ve que todos son unos estúpidos cayeron en la trampa de ese niño.- dijo un nuevo hombre el cual también estaba en una moto, era calvo y muy musculoso.

-Jefecito.- se levantó el motorista golpeado por Ash para correr hacia su jefe, pero al llegar hacia el recibió un fuerte golpe con el antebrazo que lo mando de regreso al suelo esta vez desmayado.

-Está claro que ellos no son entrenadores comunes y corrientes de quien fue la gran idea de venir a desafiarlos.- le hablaba al cuerpo inerte de su secuas.- como sea mi nombre es Guille.

Edward: Si pues Guille llévate a tus hombres de aquí y no vuelvan.- exigió fuertemente.

Guille: Estos idiotas a mí no me importan ya abras otros que los reemplacen, lo que les traigo es una propuesta de negocios.- tomando una pequeña bolsita de su cinturón se la arrojo al padre de Lorelei.

Edward al tomarla y abrirla de ella saco un objeto redondo y brillante era oro. Eso impacto a los vecinos ya que la mina no había sido activa como es que habían encontrado este precioso mineral.

Guille: Como puedes ver la mina es productible solo les pido atentamente que me permitan explotarla y no ocasionare problemas puedes quedarte con esa pieza como pago de buena fe.

Edward: Gracias pero no gracias estas islas siempre se han mantenido a flote gracias a la pesca del Remoraid he sido un pescador toda mi vida orgullosos de eso y no dejare que exploten lo que quede en la mina para sacar oro y mucho menos alguien como tú.- arrojándole el oro.

O. Jenny: Aguarda un segundo tú eres el líder de la Federación de Motociclistas de Kanto.

Guille: Y ¿Qué si lo soy? Qué me arrestara.

O. Jenny: SI En nombre de la región Kanto quedas arrestado por los crímenes de robo, vandalismo y por secuestrar, golpear y vender los Pokémon de numerosos entrenadores principiantes.

Que ellos hacían que…. golpeaban a niños de 10 años en busca de sus sueños y robaban sus queridos Pokémon eso no tenía perdón ahora sabían porque ya no les permitían a los jóvenes en la región de Kanto y Johto el recibir su primer Pokémon a los 10 años. Fue a causa de una nueva ley se implementó hace tres años para así garantizar un poco el bienestar y madurez emocional de los nuevos entrenadores para salir al mundo Pokémon. Razón por la cual entrenadores como Lyra tuvieron que esperar hasta cumplir los 14 años para recibir a su primer Pokémon cosa que siempre le molesto porque pensaba que era tiempo perdido. Esto era algo que le contó a Ash y sus amigos cuando se conocieron y viajaron en Sinnoh.

Guille: Entonces solo me iré.

Ash: No te dejare escapar ahora que sé qué clase de horrible persona eres.

Guille: Niño planeas enfrentarme solo tienes a dos Pokémon que jamás dañarían al mío.- tomando una pokebola también lanzándola salió de ella un Pokémon hizo temblar el suelo y romper parte del pavimento tenía un cuerno en su cara y un más pequeño en su cabeza, con una especie de coraza de color naranja era un Rhyperior.

-Dime vas a pelear conmigo.

Ash: Por supuesto que si.- tomando una pokebola de su cinturón este Pokémon al igual que Charizard quería pelear y que mejor modo de hacerlo que dándole una lección a este tipo.

\- Sceptile yo te elijo.- lanzo la pokebola del Pokémon bosque que de inmediato al ver a su oponente se puso en guardia.

Preparados para la batalla todos los vecinos alrededor salieron de sus casas a observar que sucedía y al ver a ese inmenso Pokémon había ciertas dudas por parte de la gente que Ash pudiera vencer.

Regina: Lory hija di algo no deberías detener esta combate o al menos ayudarlo.

Lorelei: Porque si él ya lo tiene controlado.- sin molestarse por escuchar su viejo apodo solo pudo observar fascinada y muy atenta al combate que iba a iniciar frente a ella.

 _ **ESCUCHA DESDE YOUTUBE EL TEMA DE Kanto Trainer Battle (Burning Battlefield) - Pokémon (Anime) Music Extended**_

-Rhyperior usa pedrada.- levantando sus grandes brazos de los hoyos de sus palmas lanzaba enormes rocas hacia su enemigo.

-Sceptile usa agilidad y Hojas navaja.- aumentando así su velocidad y partiendo las rocas con las cuchillas brillantes de sus brazos.

-excava Rhyperior.- rápidamente para evitar el ataque de su enemigo su cuerno comenzó a girar y perforando en la tierra para sumergirse en ella.

-Espera Sceptile atento podría salir de cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.- observando de un lado a otro rápidamente se sintió un temblor que era producida por Rhyperior saliendo detrás de Sceptile.

El Pokémon bosque, aunque salto para esquivar el ataque fue alcanzado por su cuerno en el pecho.

-Sceptile bala semilla.- lanzando de entre su boca una ráfaga de semillas directamente hacia su oponente que solo se cubrió con sus brazos.

-Eres patético niño no sabes que la habilidad secundaria de mi Rhyperior es Roca sólida y aunque tengas las ventajas en tipo no será efectivo en él.

-Estoy consciente de eso porque ya he peleado en contra de un Pokémon como el tuyo, así que ya tengo pensado algo para él.- mostrándose con una estrategia.

-Rhyperior aplástalo con Derribarroca.- formando con sus palmas preparo una gran roca, lanzándola con gran potencia.

-Sceptile esquívalo saltando.- corrió hacia su atacante para saltar y esquivar el ataque quedo en el aire sobre su oponente.- usa Golpe doble.

En el aire y con sus cuchillas brillando ahora de manera verde azulada descendió golpeando en la cabeza a Rhyperior dos veces siendo exitoso el nuevo ataque de tipo Dragón que había aprendido en los entrenamientos en ciudad carmín.

Ahora era el momento de demostrar la estrategia que había planeado y derrotar a su oponente.

-Sceptile carga el rayo solar.- las semillas de su espalda comenzaron a absorber energía del sol.

-Acabalo con pedrada otra vez.- repitiendo de nuevo su ataque inicial lanzo 5 grandes piedras una tras otra.

-Sceptile usa ataque rápido para esquivarlas y repite el Golpe doble.- a lo cual este obedeció y con gracia y rapidez esquivo cada una de las rocas pero al acercarse preparando su ataque nuevamente, esta vez caía en una trampa.

-Rhyperior sujétalo y golpéalo con Megacuerno.- aunque este Pokémon fuera muy grande y pesado tomo a Sceptile y lo golpeo de frente con su cuerno fuertemente mandándolo fuertemente al suelo.

-Sceptile estas bien.- pregunto a su Pokémon quien lentamente se ponía de pie y asentía.- Usa Tormenta de Hojas.

La cola de Sceptile comenzó a brillar y lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de hojas afiladas que rodearon a Rhyperior.

-No creas que lo vencerás solo con eso.- dijo glorificando de la defensa y habilidades de Rhyperior.

-Sceptile lanza ahora el Rayo Solar.- lanzando su poderoso ataque de tipo planta que muy rápidamente impacto a Rhyperior levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Al dispersarse el polvo lentamente toda la gente pudo observar que Rhyperior estaba derrotado.

 _ **FIN DEL SOUNDTRACK**_

Ash: Buen trabajo Sceptile.- felicitando y acariciando a su Pokémon quien por fin había tenido algo de acción, llego a ver una reacción de brillo en la key Stone lo que significaba una cosa Sceptile podía mega evolucionar.

Guille: No puede ser Rhyperior regresa.- regreso a su gran Pokémon y al devolverlo corrió a su motocicleta para escapar.

\- Piloswine usa viento helado.- ordeno Lorelei a su Pokémon hielo congelando al malhechor sentado en su motocicleta.

Lorelei: Descuida mantenemos el aire lo suficientemente frió para que no detenga tus pulsaciones ahora contestaras a mis preguntas.

-Haz visto a esta niña.- mostrándole una fotografía de la pequeña desaparecida.

Guille: Y porque te voy a decir algo maldita.- sintiendo frió en todo su cuerpo.

-Hhhhhaaaaa.- gritando de dolor ya que ahora era Totodile quien le mordía la cabeza al hombre calvo.

Ash: Será mejor que le contestes y lo hagas de buena manera porque si no Totodile te morderá más fuerte.- encajando sus colmillos.

Guille: Espera, espera quítamelo por favor… hablare.- sin soportar el dolor de los colmillos del pequeño cocodrilo azul en su cabeza.

-Si la vimos salió corriendo hacia el bosque de las bayas cuando nos vio pero no le hicimos nada se los juro ahora quítamelo por favor.- a lo cual Ash le pidió a Totodile soltarlo.

Lorelei: Bueno ahora sabemos en donde puede estar.

O. Jenny: Durante el combate llame a un equipo de oficiales para que arresten a estos hombres

José: El bosque es muy grande nos llevara mucho tiempo hay mi pequeña conseguiré toda la ayuda que podamos debemos ir rápido.

Ash: No se preocupe mis Pokémon ayudaran.- a lo cual Sceptile asentía a pesar de haber recibido algunos golpes fuertes durante su combate.

Con el grupo de malhechores derrotado y aunque la calle del vecindario estaba destruida ninguno de los vecinos presentes pudo negar que fue un buen combate e incluso algunos más se ofrecieron a ayudar a buscar a la niña. Llegando el equipo de policías que llamo la oficial Jenny comenzaron a llevarse a los motociclistas que lentamente recuperaban el sentido y a su jefe congelado, serían llevados ante la justicia y pasarían mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Con rumbo al bosque baya el grupo de voluntarios llego a la entrada del bosque las personas formaron grupos, Ash libero a sus Pokémon y los disperso por el bosque y también entro junto con el señor Edward.

Edward: Chico ese fue un gran combate eres muy hábil y tienes muy buenos Pokémon.- lo elogio.

Ash: Gracias señor pero estoy seguro que usted también los hubiera derrotado, de camino acá Lorelei me contó que usted tenia Pokémon muy fuertes.

Edward: Bueno si aunque ahora solo tengo conmigo a mi viejo Tentacruel por el momento, pero si podría haber tenido alguna que otra estrategia contra ellos.

Y siguiendo con la búsqueda Gliscor sobrevolaba unas copas de los árboles del bosque al norte, comenzó a sentir un poco de hambre, se colgó de su cola y tomo una Baya Aranja para comer y antes de comenzar escuchaba unos sollozos y al voltear a ver pudo ver a una pequeña niña un tanto sucia que se abrazaba a sí misma llorando. Al verla inmediatamente se le olvido el hambre y salió en busca de su entrenador ya que si saltaba frente a ella probablemente la asustaría más. Con toda la velocidad que pudo obtener de sus alas por las corrientes de aire buscando a su entrenador. Con rapidez lo pudo ver caminando entre un prado junto a un hombre mayor que él y se lanzó contra él chocando en su pecho.

Ash: Gliscor ¿Qué te sucede? eso me dolió

-Gli gli gliscore.- aunque se mostraba apenado por lastimar a su entrenador tenía que decirle que acababa de encontrar a la niña.

Edward: Creo que quiere decirnos algo.

-Gliscor gli giscore.- apuntaba con una de sus pinzas en dirección norte del bosque.

Edward: Quiere que lo sigamos.- a lo cual el Pokémon asintió.

Ash: Gliscor encontraste a la niña.- dijo incrédulo a lo cual respondió que sí.

-Ash síguelo ve por ella y sácala de aquí yo buscare a su padre y le diré que ya la encontramos y que los esperamos en la entrada del bosque ahora vallan.- a lo cual ambos se separaron corriendo en direcciones contrarias.

Corriendo detrás de Gliscor junto con Raichu se adentraron en la parte más alejada del bosque, hasta que Gliscor se detuvo en un árbol y señalo unos matorrales de los cuales podía escuchar el llanto de una niña pequeña, al acercarse pudo ver a una niña de unos 8 años de cabello castaño, con un pequeño short sandalias y una camisita roja. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella y al sujetarla pudo ver que estaba hipnotizada, quien la hipnotizaría para mantenerla aquí. La cargo en sus brazos para regresar a la entrada del bosque.

-Hipnooo.- escucho detrás de él y era un Pokémon humanoide amarillo que salía de entre los matorrales de al lado, caminando hacia el parecía que no quería dejarlo llevarse a la pequeña.

Ash: Raichu cuida de Lostelle.- recostándola en el suelo lejos del Hypno, parecía que tendría que luchar contra el para que los dejara irse menos mal tenía otro Pokémon listo para el combate.

 _ **ESCUCHA DESDE YOUTUBE EL TEMA DE Battle! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon Origins Music Extended**_

-Gliscor usa tijera X.- Las tenazas de Gliscor comenzaron a brillar y golpeo al Hypno en el pecho de frente haciéndolo retroceder y alejarlo más de la niña.

El Hypno se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a despedir una nube de Gas venenoso de su nariz que llenaba el aire rápidamente y aunque a Gliscor no se le dificultaba para nada el respirar, a Ash si llegando a cubrir su nariz y boca con su nuevo chaleco.

-Gliscor usa tormenta de arena para disipar el gas.- aleteando sus alas Gliscor levanto ráfagas de tierra que aunque tenía muy poco éxito disipaba lentamente el gas.- ahora usa Roca afilada.

Gliscor creo pequeños fragmentos de roca los cuales lanzo a hacia su oponente pero este igualmente contratado con Psicorrayo que si golpeo fuertemente a Gliscor y que también lo confundió.

El Pokémon murciélago cayó al suelo y se levantaba muy atontado moviéndose de un lado a otro sin ninguna coordinación.

-Gliscor concéntrate sal de la confusión.- grito preocupado por el estado de su Pokémon.

El Hypno se acercó lentamente a su oponente confundido para darle un fuerte cabezazo que mando de regreso al suelo a Gliscor. Parecía que iba a repetir otra vez la misma dosis de castigo el Hypno tomando a Gliscor de un hombro acercando su cabeza para dar otro golpe.

-Gliscor reacciona rápido y muérdelo.- Y así como así Hypno estrello su cabeza en los dientes de Gliscor.- Usa colmillo de fuego.

La boca de Gliscor comenzó a llenarse de llamas que comenzaron a quemar al Hypno provocando que este soltara el agarre del cual tenía a Gliscor para retroceder y envolverse en llamas.

Al retroceder el Hypno cayó fuera de combate con quemaduras en su cuerpo.

 _ **FIN DEL SOUNDTRACK**_

Con el Pokémon psíquico que más bien debería de ser del tipo siniestro fuera de combate, Ash regreso a Gliscor a su pokebola para que pudiera descansar y salir de la confusión. Lostelle quien había salido de la hipnosis al momento de derrotar al Hypno se encontraba dormida ahora, tomándola en sus brazos y con rumbo a la entrada del bosque para llevarla con su padre.

Aunque le tomo un tiempo salir y ya que se estaba poniendo el sol comenzaba a obscurecer al momento al que llego al puente unión que conecta el bosque baya con los huertos de frutos la gente que lo estaba esperando comenzó a aplaudirle en cuanto apareció con la niña en brazos llevándose muchas felicitaciones por parte de la gente de la isla y gratitud de parte del padre de Lostelle.

Llevaron a la pequeña a la clínica de la isla para que fuera atendida y revisada por un médico en busca de algún daño o abuso, pero la niña se encontraba bien físicamente solo hacía falta que despertara. Mientras en la sala de espera Ash les contó sobre el encuentro y la batalla con el Hypno.

Regina: Pero porque se la llevaría de ese modo, nunca había escuchado de un pokemon que secuestrara a la gente.

Lorelei: Los Hypnos se alimentan mayormente de sueños, probablemente al haberla encontrado ocultándose en el bosque la uso como medio de alimento. La mantenía hipnotizada para así alimentarse de sus sueños.- mostrando una posible teoría.- Es un comportamiento fascinante no les parece.

Edward: Yo diría mas bien un horripilante comportamiento.

Con la pequeñas Lostelle de vuelta con su padre solo hacía falta que todos fueran a descansar también después de tan agitado día siéndoles permitido el que se quedaran en el centro Pokémon sin mostrar su identificación de entrenadores, ya que ni Ash ni Lorelei la llevaban consigo.

Al día siguiente la niña despertó y tras verse un poco asustada y confusa olvido todo al ver de nuevo a su padre. Siendo dada de alta al medio día Lostelle conoció a Ash y a Lorelei quienes habían venido de muy lejos para buscarla, la pequeña les agradeció su ayuda a lo cual les pregunto si ellos estaban casados, aunque fue una pregunta de manera espontánea e inocente no dejo de sacarle una muy buena carcajada a los padres de la miembro del alto mando ya que aunque su hija era muy independiente no dejaba de ser divertido hacerla molestar con ese tipo de broma.

Llegada la tarde y al despedirse de sus padres Lorelei volvió junto con Ash a su casa en la isla mandarín, para prepararse para el día siguiente y ese era el día en el que Ash volvería a ciudad carmín después de una semana de permanecer en la casa de Lorelei era el momento para que continuara con su entrenamiento. Lorelei acompaño a Ash al puerto de donde zarparía un barco con rumbo a ciudad Carmín.

Ash: Muchas gracias por todo Lorelei realmente me la pase muy bien.

Lorelei: Yo también me divertí mucho Ash no eres tan mala compañía.

Ash: De ahora en adelante entrenare más fuerte para cumplir mi promesa y que nos podamos enfrentar en el reto de la élite 4.

Lorelei: Yo también estaré esperando ese combate con muchas ansias Ash.

Ash: Lorelei antes de irme quisiera date algo como muestra de agradecimiento.- ofreciéndole una bolsa de regalo.

Lorelei: No te hubieras molestado.- abriéndola dentro de ella había un peluche de un Piplub.

Ash: Tu mama me dijo que te gustaba coleccionar Poképeluches así que pensé que este sería perfecto para ti.

Lorelei: Muchas gracias Ash.- aceptando el presente ya que no tenía un Piplub y pensando en sí debería estar enojada o agradecía con su madre por contarle a Ash uno de sus secretos vergonzosos.- lo cuidare mucho.

Al escuchar que el barco zarparía pronto con un abrazo mutuo ambos se despidieron no sin antes recordar una última vez que habían prometido que se enfrentarían en combate. Ash subió al barco el cual zarpo con rumbo hacia la ciudad carmín y en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Lorelei se quedó en el puerto un poco más observando hacia el mar con dirección al barco que se encontraba navegando, recordando momentáneamente toda la semana en la cual ella realmente se divirtió en ese tiempo y sobre todo en lo halagador que resulto ser el que Ash la defendiera de ese modo tiñendo sus mejillas de un ligero rubor al pensar en ese momento. Sujetando con fuerza el nuevo aditamento de su colección por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta el momento en el que se volvieran a encontrar.

Esta Historia continuara….

 _ **EPILOGO…..Tiempo después en las oficinas de la liga Pokémon.**_

Había concluido con éxito la última conferencia plateada de la liga Johto Y en la oficina central de la liga pokemon se llevaba a cabo una reunión de los miembros del alto mando y la ganadora de la liga una joven de cabello castaño muy animada. Y los Elite Cuatro se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que ella no quería desafiarlos.

-Dime ¿Por qué no quieres enfrentarnos?- le pregunto Bruno especialista en Pokémon de tipo lucha.

-Simple porque alguien más se encargara de derrotarlos.- contesto muy sonriente.

-Es una amenaza o como estas tan segura de que eso pase.- contesto Agatha especialista en Pokémon de tipo fantasma.

-Porque él es muy fuerte y estoy segura que en estos momentos está entrenado muy duro.- dijo muy animada al recordar su viaje con el.- bueno me tengo que ir ha sido un honor el poder conocerlos.- dándoles una pequeña reverencia.

Caminando hacia la salida fue detenida por Karen la especialista en Pokémon de tipo siniestro.

Karen: Y dime quien es ese entrenador que según tu es tan fuerte que es capaz de vencernos.

-Es muy simple fue el quien me regalo el vestido que estoy usando.- señalando su vestido el cual era un hermoso vestido de color rojo con puntos negros, con un cinturón negro y algunos detalles en la parte de la falda.- Bueno ya me voy a sido un placer.- saliendo de la oficina.

Karen: Esa niña sobre valora mucho el potencial de su novio.

Agatha: Quien sabe tal vez no sea su novio y solo sea un amigo.

Lorelei: Aunque personalmente yo creo que no deberíamos descuidarnos ya que pronto comenzara el último reto de la Elite Cuatro y tal vez haya alguien quien les dé una sorpresa.

Karen: Si y ¿Quién es? es fuerte.

Lorelei: Si el es fuerte y algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen pero tu.- observando a Karen.- vas a tener que esperar un poco más para conocerlo.- levantándose de su asiento y saliendo también de la oficina.

Bruno: Dime Lance es cierto eso.- observando al campeón que solamente se mantenía pensativo.- ¿Conocemos a alguien así?

Lance: Si algo se perfectamente en todo este tiempo es que ella nunca miente al hablar con respecto al potencial y la fuerza de un entrenador así que yo si tomare enserio esa advertencia y no bajare mi guardia.

Mientras tanto fuera del edificio principal de la liga Pokémon Lorelei saco una pequeña piedra brillante con un símbolo de una flama en su centro la observándola por un momento.

-Vamos Ash espero que te estés entrenado mucho para que me demuestres que tan fuerte te hay vuelto y puedas ver lo fuerte que yo también soy ahora.- sujetando una key Stone contra su pecho esperando pacientemente el momento para cumplir con la promesa de tener un combate con el chico de pueblo paleta.

 **La apariencia actual del Teniente Surge es la misma de los juegos de Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver.**

 **La vestimenta de Ash no ha cambiado mucho solo lleva ahora el chaleco de red de Pokémon versión roja.**

 **Decidí que el modo de captura de Chinchou sea buceando al igual que en los juegos de Rubí, zafiro y sus remakes.**

 **El capítulo estuvo basado más que nada en una de las aventuras de los video juegos de rojo fuego y verde hoja en este grupo de islas.**

 **Le mando un saludo a HAWK115 y como respuesta a tu comentario privado si no conoces mucho sobre Pokémon y quieres aprender más sobre puedes buscar los juegos de la franquicia o sino los shippings principales de esta serie o leer algunos otros fanfic de mi lista de favoritos y así buscas después los personajes que aparecen mencionados ahí.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Sceptile (Mega), Infernape, Kingler, Gliscor, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz, Jolteon y Chinchou. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	13. En Busqueda de los Cerebros de la Fronte

**En Búsqueda de los Cerebros de la Frontera**

De regreso en Ciudad Carmín y de frente al gimnasio Ash junto a su leal Raichu decidiendo que era hora de entrar, empujando la gran puerta realmente no esperaba encontrar una escena muy extraña la cual incluso le pareció perturbadora; El Teniente Surge estaba en el frente al campo y en el medio una docena de chicos y chicas uniformados. Eran algunos de los jóvenes entrenadores que habían retado al gimnasio con anterioridad todos siendo derrotados por Ash, lo cual era muy extraño ¿Qué hacían ahí? Y ¿Por qué usaban uniformes parecidos al que el tenia? parecía que pronto tendría las respuestas a sus preguntas en cuanto su instructor comenzó a hablar.

-Escuchen y escuchen bien estas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo mi instructor junto a todo mi escuadrón cuando estaba en formación…..Para todos aquellos solo tengo una regla **"Todos pelean y nadie corre, sino cumplen los mato yo mismo".** \- a lo cual todos los chicos no dejaron de mostrarse nerviosos e incluso el mismo Ash, preguntándose así mismo ¿Quién entreno al Teniente Surge? Pensando para sí mismo que debió de haber sido un completo monstruo para decirles algo así.

\- Ahora tal vez yo no los mate; pero si les dejara algo muy en claro a todos ustedes. Les pidieron el permiso a sus padres para poder entrenar aquí. Y a petición de sus propios padres yo los entrenare pero quiero que entiendan bien algo, sino pueden con mi entrenamiento, si alguien piensan que soy demasiado injusto o si alguien echa de menos a su mama **…. ¡RENUNCIEN FIRMEN LA FORMA IMPRESA 1240ª QUE LES DI EN SU ADMISIÓN TOMEN SUS COSAS Y SALGA POR LA PUESTA DE LOS PUSILANEMES! –** gritando fuertemente y señalando la puerta de la entrada del gimnasio en donde Ash estaba de pie y notando su presencia.

Lt. Surge: Miren lo que tenemos aquí la joya del Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, Ash acércate muchacho.- llamando a su aprendiz, el cual pensaba que era hora de asumir de nuevo su papel dentro del gimnasio y mostrarse serio nuevamente.

-Ash Ketchum reportándose al servicio Señor.- Dirigiéndole el saludo el cual su instructor respondió.

Lt. Surge: Ash al parecer has motivado a estos chicos.- señalando a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.- Ash escucha bien serás su nuevo líder de escuadrón hasta que mueras o encuentre a alguien mejor ¡Entendido!

Ash: **SEÑOR SI SEÑOR.** \- asumiendo su nuevo papel.

Lt. Surge: Muy bien por ahora tengo cosas que hablar contigo seriamente.- observándolo firmemente.- Todos pueden retirarse vallan directo a sus casas y descansen.- Rompiendo la formación todos salieron por la puerta con rumbo hacia sus respectivos hogares, dejando al Teniente Surge y Ash solos.

-Ven acompáñame a la parte de atrás del gimnasio.- lo llamo a seguirlo, emprendiendo camino.

Ash: Teniente ¿Qué hacían esos chicos aquí? ¿Para que los va a entrenar? – pregunto muy extrañado del porque los acepto a entrenar.

Lt. Surge: Poco después de que te fuiste los chicos seguían viniendo a ver los combates, me preguntaban por ti a diario y un día en la entrada había unos padres de familia esperándome para hablar.

-Me preguntaron que si sus hijos también podían venir a entrenar aquí, aunque algunos se ve que les interesa más aprender algo acerca del servicio y cosas así. Les pedí a sus padres una carta de consentimiento en donde aceptaban que los entrenara, un certificado de buena salud en caso de que alguien padezca alguna patología para así estar informado y saber si podría entrenar aquí o no a lo cual después Alice me obligo a aceptar.- terminando de contar lo que había pasado en el gimnasio durante su ausencia.

Ash: Ya veo y ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ellos?

Lt. Surge: Solo seguirás mis indicaciones y los dirigirás en ejercicios sencillos, acondicionamiento físico, batallas Pokémon y cosas así.

-Solo una cosa más ellos saben que capturaste a un Zapdos así que si te piden que se los muestres, tienes estrictamente prohibido hacerlo por ahora ya que ese Pokémon no te obedece de acuerdo.

Ash: Muy bien, entiendo.- llegando a la parte trasera.

En la parte trasera del gimnasio donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento y aparatos de ejercicio se encontraba el Raichu del teniente que se dirigió a saludar al Raichu de Ash compartiendo un poco de estática. En el centro había una mesa y en ella dos pokebolas ahora dirigiéndose a Ash seriamente.

Lt. Surge: Bueno es hora de una evaluación. Para haber sido tu primer misión a pesar de tu escape en la Central Eléctrica.- dejando en ese momento un incómodo silencio y tensando a Ash.

-Fue una misión…. Exitosa.- al escuchar esa palabras pudo relajarse complemente ya que pensaba que recibiría algún castigo.- Llame a la Central Eléctrica, les informe que te pusiste en contacto y eso tranquilizo a los Gerentes y también al Director, ellos repararon completamente el generador secundario que resultó dañado por Zapdos así que su crisis fue evitada completamente, también te enviaron esto.

Sacando de su bolsillo un sobre blanco entregándoselo a Ash, al recibirlo y abrirlo había una carta y un cheque leyendo la carta decía:

 _ **Ash es un gusto saber el que te encuentras bien**_

 _ **Le he mandado a tu instructor el salario que habíamos acordado el pagarte**_

 _ **Te deseo mucha suerte en todos tus futuros proyectos y entrenamiento**_

 _ **Gracias por habernos ayudado**_

 _ **Atte: Hayashimizu Atsunobu / Director General de la Central Eléctrica de Kanto.**_

Al ver el cheque se sorprendió por ver su sueldo eran $ 15.000 y como se dijo así mismo antes, lo cambiaría y los guardaría para alguna emergencia o gasto que necesitase. Ahora posando su vista en las pokebolas de la mesa.

Lt. Surge: Bueno han pasado tres meses desde que llegaste aquí y en ese tiempo te he investigado un poco más.

Ash: A ¿qué se refiere?

Lt. Surge: Ves esas pokebolas.- señalo hacia la mesa a lo cual Ash respondió asintiendo.- Pues son un poco especiales ya que contienen a unos compañeros un tanto…. olvidados, adelante toma esta primero.- tomo una pokebola lanzándosela.

Al recibirla inmediatamente la lanzo, al abrir la luz de liberación del Pokémon golpeo inmediatamente a Ash, al aclarar su vista era un Pokémon parecido a un simio de pelaje blanco y lo más distintivo en él era un enorme cinturón de oro rodeando su cintura.

-¡PRIMEAPE! – Grito Ash al verlo junto a él, el Pokémon al ser reconocido procedió a abrazar a su antiguo entrenador.- que…fuerte…te…has….hecho.- siendo apretado lo más fuerte que podía, no es que estuviera enojado por estar lejos tanto tiempo, sino que al Pokémon le daba gusto volver con su dueño original de vuelta.

Lt. Surge: En tu registro como entrenador aparecía en estado desconocido, así que lo rastree hasta donde viven Anthony y su familia y lo traje al gimnasio.- una vez libre del agarre de Primeape, acaricio su cabeza y Ash continúo.

Ash: Bueno en aquel entonces Anthony me ofreció a entrenarlo porque pensaba que tenía talento para ser luchador y me dijo que me lo devolvería cuando hiciera de Primeape un gran campeón de lucha.

Lt. Surge: Bueno en eso no mentía, Primeape ha ganado el título de Campeón del Grand Prix P-1 cinco años seguidos y les ha ido muy bien ahora Anthony está entrenado a otros buenos muy buenos peleadores, ademas de que el y su familia te mandan sus saludos.

Ash: Es increíble realmente te has hecho muy fuerte, espero que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.- abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Prime me.- contestando el Pokémon el cual estaba de acuerdo.

Lt. Surge: El siguiente es tu viejo Squirtle, pero hay una historia detrás de él.

Ash: ¿Por qué le ocurrió algo?

Lt. Surge: A decir verdad si.- tomado la pokebola.- La oficial Jenny a cargo del escuadrón Squirtle, me dijo que un día tuvieron un incendio enorme en un edificio de departamentos , que les era imposible de controlar.- relatándole lo sucedido.

-Dijo que él y los demás quedaron atrapados con un grupo de personas y que tuvieron complicaciones ya que el techo se les derrumbo encima.

Ash: ¿Pero él está bien verdad?- pregunto con preocupación.

Lt. Surge: Digamos que no volverá a ser el mismo, de antes.- dándole la pokebola.- Será mejor que la abras.

Tomando la pokebola estaba inseguro de lanzarla, pero tenía que saber lo que le ocurrió a su Pokémon lanzándola. Al momento de abrir se materializo lo que parecía ser una enorme tortuga azul, con dos grandes cañones en su espalda y lo más característico en el eran unas gafas negras.

 **-¡UN BLASTOISE PERO COMO!-** Grito Ash al ver a la forma totalmente evolucionada de su Pokémon, ya que en el pasado él también se rehusó a evolucionar, tal parece ser que al igual que Raichu lo reconsidero.

Lt. Surge: Todos tuvieron que evolucionar para poder salvar sus vidas y las de las personas atrapadas pero tu Squirtle resulto ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evolucionar dos veces, ahora re nombrando al grupo como Escuadrón Wartortle.

Ash: squir….quiero decir Blastoise me alegra que estés bien y no te paso nada malo.- asechándose a la gran tortuga acariciándola y del mismo modo en que la key Stone reacciono con Sceptile también brillo con él lo que indicaba que podía llegar a mega evolucionar.

-Blastoise blast.- respondía el Pokémon tortuga, a lo cual Raichu se acercó a saludar a su antiguo compañero.

-Raichu Rai.

-Blast.- observando hablar a los dos Pokémon que en pasado se negaron a evolucionar, quizás también Bulbasaur lo reconsidere en el futuro.

Lt. Surge: Ahora escucha y escucha seriamente.- a lo cual Ash y los Pokémon prestaron atención.- No quiero que vuelvas a dejar a tus Pokémon a cargo de otras personas que no sean las del laboratorio en el cual te registraste me entendiste.- término de hablar muy seriamente.

Ash: Si entiendo….pero en aquel entonces ellos querían quedarse y….-sin terminar de hablar

Lt. Surge: Si eso está bien y todo pero debes de hacerles ver que su lugar es al lado de su entrenador para volverse más fuertes, del mismo modo en el que Pidgeot quiso regresar contigo, ellos también querían regresar contigo y tú no lo sabias.

Ash: Si entiendo no lo volveré a hacer.- aunque un poco de egoísmo con el deseo de conservar a todos sus Pokémon con él sabía que el Teniente tenía razón y que no dejaría de nuevo a ninguno de sus Pokémon a menos que haya un fuerte motivo.

Lt. Surge: Bueno terminado esos puntos.- un poco más relajado era hora de saber si los consejos sobre ser un caballero que le dio a Ash sirvieron.- ¿Cómo te fue con esa joven del laboratorio?, supongo que ya hablaste con ella como me dijiste que lo harías.

Ash: Con Daisy si señor ya hable con ella y me disculpe por hablarle mal y ser grosero con ella.

Lt. Surge: Y bien cuéntame.

Ash: Bueno vera….

 **Flashback:**

Pasando tres días desde que Ash llego a casa de Lorelei, había decidido mandar al laboratorio a sus Pokémon lastimados en el combate en contra de Zapdos tenía las pokebolas de Pidgeot, Gabite y Staraptor listas. Estaba en el estudio de Lorelei con una decoración sencilla el cual tenía una amplia biblioteca de libros, un gran escritorio, sillones un transportador de pokebolas y un video teléfono. Marcando el número del laboratorio por un momento deseo que fuera el profesor Oak el que contestara, pero al final término siendo Daisy quien respondió.

Daisy: Ash hola ¿Cómo estás?, mira que cambio y esa ropa.- saludándolo y observando su cambio más notable y ese era que usaba la ropa que Lorelei le consiguió, la camisa de botones roja, chaleco y pantalón negro.

Ash: Hola Daisy, uso esto porque mi ropa de entrenador quedo rota.-con un poco más de amabilidad que la primera vez que hablo con ella.

Daisy: Realmente se te ven muy bien, deberías de vestirte así más seguido pero dime ¿Necesitas algo?

Ash: Si quisiera enviarte a algunos de mis Pokémon que resultaron lastimados en un combate.

Daisy: Están graves les sucedió algo malo.- dijo con preocupación.

Ash: Si están bien pero quiero darles un descanso. Que acaso no has revisado la información de captura.

Daisy: No pero déjame ver.- dejando momentáneamente la pantalla se dirigió a una computadora e introdujo el nombre de Ash y su sorpresa fue al ver que se trataba de un Pokémon legendario.

 **-¿COMO FUE POSIBLE? ¿COMO FUE QUE CAPTURASTE A UN ZAPDOS?-** gritando y acercándose de nuevo a la pantalla.- Tienes que contármelo todo por favor.- un poco suplicante.

A Ash no le quedó más remedio que contarle su aventura, aunque breve mente ya que si le decía que salió lastimado inmediatamente ella le iría a contar a su madre y él no quería que ella se preocupara.

Daisy: Increíble realmente pero ¿tu estas bien cierto?- demostrándole su preocupación por Ash el cual asintió que se encontraba bien.- Espera a que le cuente al abuelo será grandioso, estoy segura de que regresara inmediatamente de la región de Unova ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá.- decía muy emocionada al igual que si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ash: Emm… si bueno Daisy será mejor que no le digas nada de esto al profesor Oak.

Daisy: ¿Qué pero porque?

Ash: Si me gustaría decirle y que él pudiera estudiar a Zapdos para saber un poco más de el pero.- dijo honestamente.- es que Zapdos no me hace caso y lo último que quisiera es que vallan a salir heridos en el laboratorio por un Pokémon que no podrán controlar.

Daisy: Si lo entiendo, sería muy peligroso para los otros Pokémon de aquí también.- un tanto desanimada.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, quieres que reciba a tus Pokémon cierto.

Enviando a sus tres Pokémon eligió para recibir a Kingler, Totodile y Corphish. Terminado el cambio tomo las pokebolas y agradeció.

Daisy: Bueno Ash hay algo más que necesites.-dijo sonriendo

Ash: A decir verdad Daisy quería hablar contigo.- a lo cual volteo a mirarla hacia los ojos.- Quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te hable la última vez.- dijo con mucha sinceridad.

Daisy: Pero Ash no hay nada que disculpar.

Ash: Si lo hay Daisy, tú siempre te has comportado muy bien conmigo y yo en cambio fui grosero contigo realmente discúlpame.

Daisy: Si te soy honesta si lo note, pensé que era debido a tu entrenamiento pero después lo pensé mejor y me parece que se trataba de algo más cierto.

Ash: Así es y no sabes lo mal que me sentí por hablarte así.

Daisy: Y ¿quieres hablarme de eso?- a lo cual Ash solo asintió con un no, decepcionándola un poco por la falta de confianza pero comprendiéndolo, ya que probablemente era un tema del que él no quería hablar.

-Bueno Ash no te preocupes más yo te perdono.- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias Daisy no sabes cuánto significa para mí.- mostrándose agradecido.

Daisy: Eso ya no importa Ash lo mejor es que ahora nos llevaremos bien o no.- dándole un guiño.- cualquier cosa que necesites llámame y por Zapdos no te preocupes no le diré al abuelo aun.

-Ash esfuérzate mucho, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.- terminando de hablarle y mandándole un ligero beso a manera de despedida terminando con la llamada.

En ese momento Ash no pudo dejar de recordar lo que sentía por ella, realmente era la primera chica de la que él se había enamorado a pesar de ser tan torpe con esos temas si los entendía. Aunque no gustase hablar mucho de dichos temas por lo complicados que resultan ser.

-Olvídalo Ketchum, ella probablemente está saliendo con ese tal Bill y quizás sea su novia.- dando un suspiro se dijo así mismo respetando la decisión de Daisy, sin saber que ella no salía con nadie actualmente.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Lt. Surge: Bueno no ha estado nada mal realmente te disculpaste y eso es lo que importa.

Ash: Si bueno ahora es momento de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros.- tomando sus pokebolas decidió liberar a sus Pokémon.

Al materializarse Charizard y al ver a un Blastoise rápidamente se encendió la chispa de la rivalidad pero al acercarse y hablarle, su sorpresa fue que se trataba de su antiguo compañero de equipo Squirtle saludándolo chocando sus garras. Primeape no dejo de querer probar su fuerza con Infernape, Jolteon, Riolu, Chinchou y el pequeño Horsea que daba saltitos se acercaron a su entrenador.

Lt. Surge: Capturaste algunos nuevos Pokémon pero dime porque Eevee evoluciono.

Ash: Bueno él no sabía que al usar la roca trueno evolucionaría y toco una por curiosidad evolucionando.

Lt. Surge: Ya veo, otra cosa tienes muchos Pokémon.- dándose cuenta de cuanto había aumentado el equipo de Ash.- sin contar a Zapdos tienes 18 Pokémon actualmente incluso eso es aceptable para los que puedes mantener contigo y entrenar adecuadamente.

-Cuando tengas a 9 Pokémon del tipo eléctrico, equilibra tu equipo normal para que mantengas a 18 contigo y así no llevaras a más de los que puedas mantener contigo y entrenar sin descuidar a los que tienes en el laboratorio.

Ash: Si señor, pero hay algo que me preocupa.- sacando la electro Ball para que el teniente le diera un vistazo.- no sé cómo haré para que Zapdos pueda obedecerme.

-Y qué tal si buscas a un entrenador con otro Pokémon legendario para que te ayude.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear era Alice la esposa del Teniente Surge.- Estoy segura que alguien con otro Pokémon legendario realmente te ayudara.

Lt. Surge: Alice es una buena idea ¿a qué hora llegaste?

Alice: No hace mucho venía a verte para comer juntos, Ash que bueno que regresaste eres invitado a acompañarnos.- invitándolo a comer amablemente lo cual agradeció Ash.

Lt. Surge: Pero el problema será en donde puede encontrar a otro entrenador con un Pokémon legendario.

Pensando por un momento Ash recordó que no tenía muchas opciones, había combatido en contra de Tobías y su Darkrai y Latios recordando su derrota en la liga Sinnoh, no es que le causara mucha emoción el pedirle ayuda además no sabía en donde se encontraba. Otra opción podría ser Brandon y sus Regis pero al estar en Sinnoh sabía que aún le hacía falta camino por recorrer antes de volver.

Posando su mirada en su grupo de Pokémon que se reencontraban y se conocían su vista se posó un momento en Charizard quien seguía hablando con Blastoise, recordando que el Pokémon fuego ya se había enfrentado en contra de un Pokémon legendario y ganado.

- _Articuno._ \- Dijo susurrando, lo cual fue escuchado por los dos adultos.

Alice: Dijiste algo Ash.

Ash: Lo que pasa es que conozco a alguien que tiene un Articuno.- sorprendiendo a ambos.- Se llama Noland es uno de los Cerebros de la Frontera y el entrega el Símbolo del conocimiento a quien lo derrote.

-Cuando lo desafié luche junto a Charizard y le pedí a el que usara a Articuno para el combate.

Lt. Surge: Y en donde se encuentra es aquí dentro de la región.

Ash: Si él tiene su instalación de combate cerca del Monte Luna.

Lt. Surge: Muy bien ahora tu misión será encontrar a ese Cerebro de la Frontera y pedirle lo máximo posible en ayuda para lograr controlar a Zapdos.- dándole su nueva misión.

-Me hubiera gustado que convivieras un poco más con los chicos, pero controlar a ese Pokémon es más importante por ahora así que prepárate y descansa hoy porque saldrás inmediatamente mañana.

Ash: Si Señor.

Y con esas nuevas indicaciones Ash pronto emprendería un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, esta vez para aprender a controlar a un muy poderoso Pokémon que en el futuro podría convertirse en uno de sus mejores aliados en el combate.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Aunque este fue un capítulo de relleno damos inicio a lo que en algún momento sonó mucho después de la captura de Zapdos en este fic a lo cual lo siguiente es un encuentro de Legendario vs Legendario en los capítulos próximos.**

 **La apariencia actual de Daisy es la misma del manga de Pokémon Adventures. Y si alguien no entiende por qué Ash estaba enamorado de Daisy lean el capítulo 5 de este fic, ya que en el manga de The electric Tale of Pikachu el Ash del manga realmente demuestra estar enamorado de la hermana del Gary.**

 **Las referencias del Teniente Surge se me ocurrieron de una de mis películas favoritas "Starship Troopers" de 1997 del personaje Teniente Jean Rasczak**

 **Ahora que en días próximos tendré un poco de tiempo libre ya que estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo para continuar con mis historias ya que quisiera adelantarlas lo más posible para considerar el publicar un tercer fic con la colaboración de TheGamer24 la cual vendría siendo un crossover entre High School DxD y Pokémon, aunque el proyecto por ahora es un tal vez, todo depende como me va en el futuro.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Blastoise (Mega), Sceptile (Mega), Infernape, Kingler, Gliscor, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea, Primeape.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz, Jolteon y Chinchou. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	14. Legendario vs Legendario Parte 1

**Legendario vs Legendario (Parte Uno). Batalla de Titanes.**

Al día siguiente luego de su llegada a Ciudad Carmín, era temprano las 5:30 de la mañana. Esta vez Ash decidió que su medio de transporte sería un poco diferente para que pudiera llegar a la Fábrica de la Batalla en ese mismo día, partiendo y tomando un autobús con rumbo a Ciudad Plateada, este a su vez rodearía a Ciudad Azafrán y atravesaría por Ciudad Celeste. Ya que no quería cansar a Charizard volando en caso de que pudieran llegar a tener la oportunidad de otro combate en contra de Articuno para así poder combatir adecuadamente y sobre todo para aprovechar para dormir un poco más en el camino. Habiendo sido un recorrido de cerca de cuatro horas y con una parada rápida en una gasolinera de la carretera en la ruta 4 había llegado al lado oeste de Monte Luna.

Aunque el chófer de la unidad le pregunto a Ash el por qué quería bajar en ese lugar, él le dijo que no habría problema y que estaba buscando una instalación de combate Pokémon, estirando sus brazos y piernas junto a Raichu emprendió su camino. Tomando la ruta exprés y luego de una gran caminara observo a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una gran fábrica de apariencia industrial.

Ahora era ya cerca de las 11 de la mañana y en el frente estaba un hombre con un aeroplano, este estaba debajo del y parecía estarlo arreglando.

-Listo quedo como muevo.- exclamo el hombre que usaba pantalón y camiseta negra con una gabardina gris sin mangas, una boina roja y tenía algunas manchas de grasa en su rostro.

Ash se acercó a hablarle ya que rápidamente lo reconoció al verlo levantarse del suelo y limpiarse el sudor.

Ash: Hola Noland ¿Cómo has estado? – saludando al cerebro de la frontera que buscaba.- Se ve que has estado ocupado.

Noland: Valla Ash que gran sorpresa verte aquí, mírate incluso has crecido.- dando por hecho el tiempo que había pasado desde su combate, estrechando su mano.- Si hemos tenido un poco más de trabajo últimamente, bueno dime ¿Acaso reconsideraste la oferta de Scott?- preguntando el porqué de su presencia.

Ash: No… pero...la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda con un problema que tengo.- pidió seriamente y observando a Noland meditando su solicitud por un minuto.

Noland: De acuerdo Ash te ayudare.- accedió a escucharlo.- ¡Sergio!- llamo a su asistente el cual llego rápidamente mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo limpio.- Lleva el aeroplano al garaje por favor.

Sergio.- Claro jefe.- respondió su asistente realizando el trabajo que le encomendaron.

Noland: Ash sígueme charlemos.- llevándolo a través de su instalación entraron a su oficina la cual aprecia sencilla pero llena de estantes de modelos de autos, barcos, aviones armables y algunos otros muebles de decoración.- Adelante siéntate y dime que te pasa ¿Problemas con esa chica May acaso?- pregunto sonriente y con un tanto de burla.

Ash: No...No es eso, además May es solo mi amiga.- defendiéndose y procediendo a explicar el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar.- Bueno veras lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido problemas con uno de mis Pokémon que se niega a obedecerme.- expuso su problema.

Noland: No creo que eso deba ser un gran problema para alguien como tú, solo tienes que demostrarle quien es el jefe y que puede confiar en ti.

Ash: No creo que sea tan sencillo.- suspirando desanimado.

Noland: Entonces ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? Para no querer obedecerte después de capturarlo.

Ash: Es un Pokémon Legendario.- Contesto humildemente como si el hablar de un Legendario fuera lo más común del mundo, a lo cual el cerebro de la frontera levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

Noland: Eso suena muy interesante, ¿Cómo fue que lo capturaste?- preguntando con mucha curiosidad.

Procediendo a contar su travesía en contra del titán del trueno, Noland escuchaba atentamente la verdad era el que le sorprendía mucho que alguien más capturara a un Pokémon legendario fuera de algunos de los cerebros de la frontera. Cerca del final de la historia Ash coloco la pokebola de Zapdos en el escritorio, Noland le dio un vistazo y así le termino de relatarle todo lo ocurrido.

Noland: Sabes creo que si Scott estuviera aquí ahora mismo y escuchara esto rápidamente te ofrecería un nuevo contrato mucho más "jugoso" para que aceparas el unirte a la Batalla de la Frontera.- dijo su propia conjetura acerca de su jefe.

-La verdad es que no hace mucho vi en las noticias el que un Pokémon desconocido ataco la Central Eléctrica y aunque un Gerente del lugar dijo en una entrevista que pronto lograron controlar la situación…nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera el Legendario Zapdos y mucho menos el que lo haya capturado fueras tu.- sosteniendo en sus manos la electro Ball que aun inspeccionaba.- Ese realmente fue un enorme logro.- lo felicito.

Ash: Si pero como ya te dije él no me quiere obedecer.

Noland: En ese caso solo tienes que probar que eres alguien "Digno" de su poder.- dijo confundiendo a Ash.

Ash: Digno y ¿Cómo hago eso?

Noland: La verdad no es fácil de lograr algo así lo admito…recuerda que cuando me encontré con Articuno, él estaba herido y yo lo ayude demostrándole que podía confiar en mí y ser amigos, pero poco después de que lograron derrotarnos el me permitió capturarlo porque quería volverse aún más fuerte.- sacando ahora su propia pokebola que aunque era normal esta contenía a su Pokémon legendario.

-Pero quizás, tal vez si ellos se ven y se logran comunicar, Articuno podría hacerle entender a Zapdos que el desobedecer tus órdenes solo les atraerá problemas a ambos.

Ash: Enserio harías eso gracias Noland.- se mostró agradecido.

Noland: No tan rápido Ash.- frenando su emoción – Te permitiré que ambos tengan un encuentro pero antes tendrás que… ganarte esa oportunidad.- Hablando con un toque de desafío en su voz.

Levantándose de su asiento asintió con su mano para que Ash lo siguiera. Pasaron por varios pasillos del complejo hasta que llegaron al campo de batalla, el cual parecía un enorme domo el cual no había cambiado mucho desde su combate.

Noland: Ash si quieres ver a Articuno antes tendrás que combatir conmigo y vencerme.- demando su condición.- Quiero que me muestres que tan fuerte te has vuelto.- dijo sonriente.

Ash: Adelante estoy de acuerdo.- aceptando su reto

Noland: Pero aguarda esta vez seguras mis reglas.

Ash: Reglas… ¿Qué reglas? solo recuerdo que le permitías escoger a los retadores los Pokémon con los que querían combatir.

Noland: Así es solo a los "retadores" traídos por Scott.- le recalco.- Para los demás entrenadores generalmente son combates de al mejor de tres y si alguien pierde su Pokémon ambos deberemos retirarlos para re iniciar con el combate.

Asintiendo a las reglas ambos procedieron a tomar sus puestos en lados contrarios de campo a lo cual abrió después el domo del techo, Noland llamo a Sergio su asistente para que fuera el referí del encuentro tomando posiciones.

Referí Sergio: **LA BATALLA POKEMON ENTRE NOLAND EL JEFE DE LA FÁBRICA DE LA BATALLA Y ASH KETCHUM ESTA POR COMENZAR, SERA UN ENCUENTRO AL MEJOR DE TRES EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ALGUNO DE LOS POKEMON SE DEBILITE AMBOS DEBERÁN DE SUBSTITUIRLO Y ENTONCES ¡COMIENCEN!**

 **ESCUCHA DESDE YOUTUBE EL TEMA DE Battle! Frontier Brain - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended.**

Noland: Prepárate Ash te mostrare la verdadera fuerza del primer cerebro de la frontera ¡Sal ahora Rhyhorn!- lanzando la pokebola de la cual salió el Pokémon rinoceronte.

Ash: Entonces iré con agua ¡Kingler yo te elijo! – lanzo a su Pokémon cangrejo.

Noland: Debo admitir que es una buena elección de tipo e incluso un ejemplar más grande que el tamaño promedio.- elogio al Pokémon de su oponente.

\- Pero la ventaja de tipo no te será suficiente Rhyhorn usa Atactrueno.- quien de su cuerno lanzo un potente ataque eléctrico.

-Kingler rápido usa fortaleza.- a lo cual el Pokémon cangrejo comenzó a brillar ligeramente recibiendo el ataque eléctrico.

Aunque fue un movimiento muy efectivo la fortaleza que Kingler usaba le restaba poder permitiéndole soportarlo solo momentáneamente.

-Carga ahora Rhyhorn y usa Cornada.- mando a su Pokémon el cual salió corriendo rápidamente hacia su oponente.

-Kingler muévete y usa Pisotón.- cerca de ser embestido fuertemente Kingler rápidamente se hizo a un lado saltando y golpeado a su oponente en un costado haciéndolo retroceder un poco ya que Rhyhorn tenía una fuerte defensa.

-Tu Pokémon es muy ágil pero remediemos eso Rhyhorn usa Terratemblor.- levantándose levemente dio una fuerte sacudida en el campo afectando a Kingler al cual te temblaban sus patas haciéndolo caer.

-Kingler aun puedes levantarte.- Ash llamo a Pokémon cangrejo quien muy lentamente asentía.

Noland: Lo vez el efecto de Terratemblor es que disminuye la velocidad del Pokémon rival en el campo. Usa cornada una vez más.

Gruñido ante esa observación y al ver como Rhyhorn se acercaba rápidamente hacia Kingler pensó en algo. Aunque Ash bien tenía una idea, esta podría costarle el combate sino tenia cuidado en contra de un nuevo Terratemblor.

-Kingler usa Cavar – Y usando su enorme pinza comenzó a excavar sumergiéndose debajo del campo para evitar el ataque y al momento de emerger rápidamente golpeo con su gran pinza en la panza de Rhyhorn.

Parecía que Kingler recupero velocidad bajo la tierra ya que sobre el campo comenzaba a moverse lento otra vez, Ash noto esto y le pidió el usar cavar una vez más. Aunque extraña la estrategia que Ash estaba tomando Noland solo podía observar por el momento ya que Rhyhorn había caído mal gracias al golpe de la gran pinza.

Noland: No sé lo que estés pensando Ash pero esta vez terminara.- dijo al observar a Rhyhorn ponerse de pie.

Ash: Noland has escuchado una expresión que dice "Bucear bajo tierra".

-No sé qué significa eso Rhyhorn esta vez usa Terremoto.- Dando un gran salto en un campo lleno de agujeros hechos por Kingler parecería que este sería el final de sin embargo Ash tenía una de las estrategias que obtuvo de Edward el padre de Lorelei conversando y era hora de ver si realmente podría funcionar.

-Kingler rápido usa Surf debajo del campo.- mando su Pokémon bajo tierra el cual velozmente obedeció y creo grandes salientes de agua a través de los todos agujeros mientas Rhyhorn continuaba con su ataque.

Al momento de impactar en el suelo del campo Rhyhorn si provocó un temblor y que el campo se agrietase; pero no contó con que todo se vendría hacia abajo por el ataque de agua creando así en el medio una piscina redonda en donde Rhyhorn se sumergió completamente.

-Si Kingler sal del agua ahora.- llamo a el cual salía con algunas marcas, tal parecía que el terremoto si le hizo efecto a pesar de su estrategia.

Del otro lado Rhyhorn luchaba desesperadamente para poder nadar y no ahogarse, fuera del agua quedándose solo arriba de un borde de la orilla.

-Rhyhorn termínalo con otro Atactrueno.- que aunque respiraba agitado por el agua que mojaba su dura piel centro el ataque que su entrenador llamo.

-Kingler usa Hiperrayo.- moviendo su pinza gigante al frente de la cual lanzo un potente rayo de color naranja que choco con el Atactrueno.

Al momento de impactar ambos movimientos lentamente el Atactrueno fue superado por el Hiperrayo golpeado a Rhyhorn y creando una explosión levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse el polvo y aunque Kingler estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo y los movimientos recibidos parecía que aún estaba completo, pero al observar del otro dado Rhyhorn estaba fuera de combate.

Referí Sergio: **RHYHORN NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, KINGLER ES EL GANADOR, POR FAVOR AMBOS LLAMEN A SU SIGUIENTE POKEMON.**

Noland: Debo admitirlo Ash esa estrategia fue ingeniosa.- regresando a su Pokémon debilitado.- Por un momento creí que podría contrarrestar tu ventaja de tipo con ataques eléctricos.

Ash: Gracias.- dijo rascándose debajo la nariz muy sonriente.- No hace mucho alguien me la enseño, aunque estaba un poco inseguro de usarla, ya que realmente no pensé que funcionaria buen trabajo Kingler regresa.- regreso al enorme cangrejo y le agradeció por su esfuerzo.

-¡Magneton yo te elijo!- llamo al Pokémon triple imán de su equipo eléctrico, el cual giraba sus tuercas listo para el combate.

Noland: Valla tienes a otro Pokémon eléctrico e incluso tu Pikachu evoluciono.- notando al ratón naranja junto a Ash.- Pero ahora será diferente te enfrentaras a ¡Camerupt! – liberando a un gran Pokémon naranja con lo que parecía ser montañas en su lomo pero que realmente eran volcanes.

Era más que evidente que ahora Noland tenía no solo la ventaja en tipos sino que igualmente en defensa pero aun así no se dejarían intimidar.

-Magneton Usa Magneto Bomba.- creando en el centro una esfera de color azul metálico con rayos de electricidad lanzándolo a Camerupt quien apenas se movió al recibir el ataque ya que parte del campo estaba destruido por la batalla anterior.

-Camerupt usa Avalancha.- rugiendo y creando grandes piedras que caían hacia Magneton.

-Magneton evádelas y usa explosión sónica.- rápidamente y dividiéndose Magneton logro evadir cerca de 10 rocas que caían sobre de el a lo largo del campo pudiendo acercarse a su oponente para preparar su siguiente movimiento.

-Camerupt Tormenta de arena.- teniendo cerca a su contrincante, el Pokémon estallido lanzo de su volcán secundario una gran ola de tierra que creo un gran remolino atrapando a Magneton, perdiendo su ataque.

-Magneton vuelve a usar explosión sónica para disipar la tierra.- a lo cual los tres imanes comenzaron a girar rápidamente lanzando tres ráfagas en diferentes direcciones para disipar la tierra teniendo poco resultados.- Magneto Bomba una vez más.

-Camerupt contraataca con Estallido.- El Pokémon de fuego rugió y apunto su volcán principal directo al ataque de Magneton, lanzando una gran cantidad de fuego y algunos trozos de rocas.

Los dos ataques chocaron, pero rápidamente el estallido venció a la magneto bomba, Magneton intento evadir el ataque pero con la tormenta de arena le resultaba difícil aun moverse y este fue alcanzado por la corriente de fuego que lo envolvió siendo muy efectivo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Referí Sergio **: MAGNETON NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, CAMERUPT ES EL GANADOR POR FAVOR AMBOS ENVÍEN A SU ÚLTIMO POKEMON.**

Noland: Lo vez Ash no deberías de confiarte por tener la ventaja por llevarte la primera victoria, Camerupt regresa.- aconsejo mientras devolvía a su Pokémon terminando así con la tormenta de arena.

Ash: Noland este combate aún no ha terminado.- dijo con decisión mientras regresaba a su Pokémon y enviaba al siguiente. -¡Blastoise yo te elijo!- llamo a la gran tortuga que se materializo en el campo, enfocando sus cañones.

Noland: No sabía que tenías a otro Pokémon inicial entonces conoce también a mi primer compañero ¡Adelante Venusaur! - enviando al Pokémon inicial de hierva de Kanto.

-Ash te quiero presentar a mi primer Pokémon, Venusaur y yo nos hemos abierto camino a través de muchos retos muy difíciles para llegar hasta este lugar, lo he entrenado para que tenga una velocidad de respuesta superior a la de sus contrincantes y ahora esta será tu última barrera si quieres probar que eres "digno" del poder de un Pokémon legendario. – listo para pelear.

-Entonces Blastoise ataca con Cabezazo.- la gran tortuga se cubrió de energía y salió a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente.

-Venusaur bloquéalo ya sabes que hacer.- mando su entrenador el cual asintió de entendido, levantándose en dos patas y recibiendo el cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder varios metros pero aun sujetando a Blastoise.- No creas que vas a vencer tan fácilmente a mi rápido Venusaur usa ¡Látigo sepa!

De la planta de Venusaur salieron cuatro látigos verdes que rodearon el caparazón de Blastoise y lo lanzaron lejos. Azotándolo unas cuantas veces más antes de soltarlos.

-Venusaur usa Dulce aroma.- continuo rápidamente y de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, de entre los pétalos de la flor del Pokémon hierva comenzaban a salir unas corrientes de aire en tonalidad verde brillante. Blastoise que se encontraba levantándose recibió la fragancia y este se mostraba encantado de olerla y un tanto mareado.

-Blastoise rápido usa refugio para evitarlo.- pero fue ignorado ya que el Pokémon tortuga caminaba encantado lentamente hacia la fuente del aroma.- Blastoise detente ¿qué haces?

Noland: Blastoise está encantado por el dulce aroma y gracias a eso será imposible que pueda evitar el siguiente ataque, Venusaur ¡Hojas Navaja! - lanzando grandes hojas que giraban rápidamente impactando a Blastoise y dejándole marcas.

Dándole un vistazo rápido al estado de su Pokémon Blastoise seguía mareado por el dulce aroma aunque con menor efecto, ya que comenzaba a recobrar un poco el sentido, si bien ahora podría escucharlo su velocidad no era la más adecuada, dando un vistazo rápido Ash logro observar el gran cráter lleno de agua casi al centro del campo logrando pensar en algo rápido.

-Blastoise entra en el agua.- el Pokémon tortuga obedeció aunque lentamente.

-No lo dejes rápido Venusaur Embestida.- el cual rápidamente continúo hacia su oponente.

-Blastoise si puedes hacerlo usa Calentar para detenerlo.- llamo en un desesperado intento de contraatacar.

-¡No Venusaur detente! .- freno el cerebro de la frontera a su Pokémon el cual aplico fuerza en sus patas para detener su velocidad, dándole así la oportunidad a Blastoise de enfocarlo y lanzar de su boca una gran corriente de agua caliente la cual desprendía vapor, golpeando en un costado de lleno a Venusaur.

Habiendo dejado una marca muy enrojecida en el costado izquierdo del Pokémon planta, Blastoise fue capaz de alcanzar el agua y sumergirse. Y de uno a otro instante emergió aunque con las marcas de los látigos y las hojas navaja ahora podía moverse perfectamente sin el efecto de dulce aroma. Pero no era el único Venusaur también tenía la marca de una gran quemadura y al ser de tipo hierva esta tenía mucha eficacia sobre él. Si tenían la mínima oportunidad de tomar ventaja sobre Venusaur Ash y Blastoise la tomarían.

-Venusaur Dulce Aroma una vez más.- ordeno el siguiente movimiento con la esperanza de encantar a Blastoise otra vez.

-Esta vez no funcionara Blastoise una Giro Rápido.- la gran tortuga entro completamente a su caparazón y esta comenzó a dar giros muy rápidos en dirección a Venusaur que fue golpeado en la cabeza.

El movimiento no fue tan fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero si lo suficientemente estimulante como para golpearlo y que Venusaur pudiera resentir también los efectos de la quemadura la cual le afectaba seriamente.

-¡Bomba de lodo Ya! - Ordeno el cerebro de la frontera a su Pokémon el cual creo una esfera de una especie de tierra color morado que exploto en el parte del caparazón y cabeza de Blastoise, el cual recientemente terminaba su ataque haciéndolo retroceder envenenándolo.

Ambos Pokémon tenían problemas de estado lo cual los debilitaba seriamente, mientras Blastoise se levantaba Noland decidió que sería el momento de terminar el combate.

-Venusaur Carga Rayo Solar.- empezando a acumular la luz del sol del cual entraba por la abertura del techo.

-Blastoise usa cabezazo una última vez.- el Pokémon tortuga se comenzó a levantar y aunque el veneno le restaba fuerza, lanzo su ataque contra su oponente.

-Venusaur esquívalo para que te dé tiempo de cargar el rayo solar.- el Pokémon planta trato de moverse lo mejor que pudo mientras su oponente se acercaba.

\- ¡Blastoise rápido cámbialo a Puño de Hielo y termínalo! – gritaba Ash a Blastoise quien en el último momento y con la velocidad del cabezazo levanto su brazo derecho el cual se comenzó a cubrir de un color azul brillante, impactando en el tronco de la gran planta de Venusaur.

El golpe levanto una capa de fino polvo blanco que cubrió a ambos Pokémon. Centrándose en ese momento ambos entrenadores pudieron ver como un enorme rayo de energía salía hacia el cielo despedido de en medio del polvo disipándolo por la fuerza.

En el final de la escena se veía a Blastoise sentado y con una respiración agitada mientras que Venusaur que tenía no solo su costado izquierdo quemado, ahora también tenía la parte central de su planta totalmente congelada y se encontraba fuera de combate.

Referí Sergio: **VENUSAUR YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, BLASTOISE ES EL GANADOR Y LA VICTORIA ES PARA ASH KETCHUM.** \- Decretando así al ganador del combate.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

Ash: ¡Si bien hecho Blastoise! – Bajando su lugar para correr al campo de batalla y felicitar a su Pokémon.- Buen trabajo Blastoise realmente te hiciste muy fuerte.- abrazando a su Pokémon.

Mientras Ash abrazaba a su Pokémon, Noland también bajo de su posición con rumbo al campo se agacho para ver a Venusaur, agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo lo devolvió a su pokebola.

Noland: Muchas felicidades Ash.- llamándolo.- realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Ash: Muchas gracias Noland por permitirme volver a enfrentarte, lamento haber destruido parte del campo de batalla.- agradeciéndole por el combate.

Noland: No te preocupes por eso, es algo que arreglaremos fácilmente pero…ahora tenemos otro asunto más importante que resolver.

Devolviendo a Blastoise a su pokebola Noland le pidió a su asistente Sergio que curara a sus Pokémon y a los de Ash. Volviendo a tomar distancia esta vez al nivel del campo Noland tomo la pokebola de su Pokémon legendario y la lanzo, al momento de abrirse produjo una ráfaga de viento frió liberando al poderoso Titán del Hielo que se posiciono junto a su entrenador.

Noland: Articuno necesitamos de tu ayuda.- pidió y contándole al ave legendaria el problema que Ash tenía asintió a querer ayudarlo.- Muy bien Ash ¿estás listo? Muéstranos a tu Pokémon legendario.

Preparándose tomando la Electro Ball, dando un gran suspiro.- ¡Zapdos YO TE ELIJO! – lanzo la pokebola de su Pokémon legendario, cabe decir que Articuno no se dejó impresionar al oír que se trataba otra ave legendaria.

Al momento de salir al campo Zapdos desprendía pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su plumaje puntiagudo. Al momento de ver a su entrenador Zapdos volteo la cabeza como si él no le interesara para nada, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él a otro Pokémon legendario.

Ambas aves legendarias se lanzaban profundas miradas penetrantes era como si se conocieran de algún sitio, ninguno se movió en lo absoluto ni siquiera Noland ya que ni el mismo sabía cómo reaccionarían ambos. El único que más que preocupado era Ash quien con la pokebola de Zapdos en la mano pensó que lo mejor era devolverlo rápido, pero con lo que no contó era que al enfocar su vista en Articuno comenzaría a tener un serio dolor de cabeza y experimentando el tipo de visiones que tubo anteriormente con Riolu.

 **Proyecciones:**

Era una cálida noche de luna llena y una gran ave legendaria del tipo hielo volaba tranquilamente ya que al ser un Pokémon errante podía ir a donde él quisiera, aunque llevara el clima frió junto con él. No paso mucho tiempo volando hasta que pudo observar un gran destello que se acercaba rápidamente a un lado de él, rápidamente al observarlo bien era una ave legendaria del tipo eléctrico que por un momento ambos intercambiaron miradas para que después Articuno pudiera seguir con su camino.

Siguiendo en vuelo todo era todavía tranquilidad, hasta que un poderoso ataque de Carga lo golpeo directamente sintiendo toda la electricidad por su cuerpo pudo observar que era Zapdos quien lo había atacado quien volaba rápidamente detrás de él. Al Pokémon eléctrico no le gusto el ser ignorado por Articuno a lo cual decidió atacarlo y en una muestra de orgullo de Ave Legendaria le demostraría su poder.

Articuno trato de defenderse tratando de lanzarle un rayo de hielo pero fallando, al haber sido atacado por la espalda esto no le daba muchas oportunidades ya que seguía aturdido y ahora Zapdos lanzaba múltiples Atactrueno que el Pokémon de hielo a duras apenas podía esquivar, ahora aumentando su velocidad Zapdos se acercó lo suficiente para conectarlo con un muy fuerte ataque de Ala de acero en Articuno al cual le hirió parte de su espalda y en una de sus alas.

Al haber sido un movimiento súper efectivo Articuno se dolió y disminuyo su velocidad, Zapdos al verlo descender cargo de nuevo otro ataque hacia él. Al ver a su agresor venir hacia él, Articuno lanzo una espesa neblina que cubrió una gran parte del cielo y que al entrar en la neblina confundió a Zapdos. Articuno vio esto y aprovecho esa oportunidad para poder tomar un poco más de altura y logrando escapar.

Al tener en ese momento un poco de inseguridad herido y en que su agresor lo persiguiera Articuno continuo volando sin un rumbo fijo, ya durante un tiempo su ala herida le comenzaba a doler más y a debilitarse, sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento eso hasta que vio un artefacto volador debajo de él. El cual era conducido por un humano, el cual se dio cuenta que el Pokémon estaba lastimado.

 **\- ¡HEY COLÓCATE SOBRE LAS ALAS DEL AVIÓN!** – gritaba el humano sobre su artefacto volador, aun sin confiar en él Articuno podía darse cuenta que el humano lo quería ayudar **.- ¡RÁPIDO SINO TE CAERÁS!**

Sin tener muchas opciones Articuno se colocó en las alas del aeroplano y este descendió sin brusquedad alguna y con suavidad sobre una pista de aterrizaje. Ya en la tierra el humano bajo de su aeroplano y ayudando a bajar al Pokémon legendario.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el humano el cual era Noland al Pokémon legendario, quien señalaba con su pico su ala herida a lo cual él se dispuso a curarlo. Sin saber que conoció así a su mejor amigo humano y compañero de batallas en el futuro.

 **Fin de las Proyecciones.**

Al terminar las proyecciones, Ash dejo de sentir el dolor de cabeza y nuevamente se llevó la mano al rostro para darse una palmada y maldecir un poco su suerte.

Ash _ **: "Porque de todos los Pokémon legendario que existen, tenía que ser Zapdos al que capture y estar aquí ahora frente al mismo Articuno"**_.- eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

La tensión del momento era más que evidente, Articuno mantenía una mirada seria mientras que Zapdos cambio ahora por una expresión a la que se le podría definir como de burla pero….

De un instante a otro Zapdos lanzo un potente rayo hacia Articuno el cual lo esquivo y ambos rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo.

Ash: **¡ZAPDOS DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!** – grito pero fue ignorado.

Noland noto esto y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el único modo de detener a Zapdos, seria combatir contra él y derrotarlo.

-Articuno usa agilidad y aumenta tu velocidad.- ordeno Noland, el cual rápidamente incremento su velocidad.- ¡Rayo de hielo!

Articuno con la distancia ganada volteo hacia Zapdos lanzándole de su pico el rayo de hielo, pero este fue bloqueado por un Atactrueno de Zapdos, el cual cargando ahora con un ataque de Pico Taladro en contra de Articuno el cual volaba para esquivarlo.

Noland pensaba que Articuno tenía ataques de agua pero no le servirían en ese momento pensando rápido en una estrategia observo que Zapdos comenzaba a lanzar un enorme graznido al cielo. Casi inmediatamente y como el domo del campo estaba abierto sobre el cielo comenzaban a formarse grandes nubes provocando una llovizna.

Ahora Zapdos lanzo un potente Trueno hacia Articuno el cual lo bloqueo con su rayo de hielo. Noland rápidamente saco de su gabardina un pequeño control con el cual lentamente cerraba el techo de su instalación para evitar el efecto de Danza Lluvia, pensando en una estrategia que podría funcionar.

-¡Articuno Usa Telépata! – Los ojos del Pokémon de hielo comenzaron a brillar al observar a Zapdos el cual también fue rodeado por un brillo.- ¡Ash cúbrete este movimiento será muy fuerte!

Noland advirtió a Ash sobre su siguiente movimiento, este se cubrió debajo de un pequeño podio mientras que Noland hacia lo mismo pero sin perder el contacto con la batalla.

 **-¡ARTICUNO USA FRIÓ POLAR!** – grito Noland para rápidamente también cubrirse.

Articuno al escuchar esa orden asintió, inmediatamente sus plumas azules comenzaron a tener un brillo azul blanquecino girando sobre sí mismo extendió sus alas casi al frente de Zapdos lanzando un inmenso Rayo de Hielo muy potente congelando todo en las paredes, el campo y golpeando directamente a Zapdos el cual trato de protegerse envolviéndose en descargas eléctricas recibiendo completamente el ataque.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que se podía sentir el frió en todo el lugar, ambos entrenadores salieron de sus respectivos refugios improvisados para observar el campo, el techo u las paredes congeladas, de un lado estaba Articuno de pie mientras que en el otro estaba Zapdos fuera de combate con la mayoría de su cuerpo congelado y solo parte de su cabeza y pico descubierto.

Ash: Es muy impresionante… la fuerza de un Golpe Fulminante de un Pokémon legendario.- dijo muy impresionado del movimiento.

Noland: Si hemos estado entrenando mucho, Articuno no conocía antes ese movimiento y con el uso de Telépata hace imposible que fallara con su precisión.

Ash: Noland realmente lamento mucho el alboroto que hemos ocasionado.- se disculpó devolviendo a la pokebola a su Pokémon medio congelado.

Noland: Ya te dije que eso no es problema lo que si me intrigas es ¿Por qué Zapdos habrá querido combatir así tan violentamente?- se pudo deductivo.

Ash: No sé porque será ja ja ja ja.- riendo nerviosamente llevándose la mano detrás de su cabeza, creyendo que lo mejor sería no mencionarle nada a Noland sobre el pasado encuentro entre Zapdos y Articuno.

Noland: Bueno quizás sería para medir su fuerza en contra de su oponente.

Ash: Si claro eso es.- se apresuró a contestar.- Aunque no sé lo que voy a hacer con Zapdos ahora mmmm… hu.- dijo suspirando y sentándose en el campo por un momento.

Al ver el estado de Ash, Noland pensó en un modo de ayudarlo. Recordando por un momento que uno de sus compañeros de la Batalla de la Frontera en este mismo momento estaba pasaba por un problema aunque por distintos motivos, pensando con una sonrisa que quizás por ese momento ambos podrían ayudarse mutuamente pero sin mencionarle nada a Ash de quien se trataba.

Noland: Oye Ash hace un tiempo escuche de un entrenador muy fuerte.- llamando así su atención.- Porque no te diriges hacia las afueras de Ciudad Cremini he oído que vive cerca de ahí.

Ash: Es cierto y ¿crees que pueda ayudarme? – Pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

Noland: Te lo aseguro e incluso he escuchado.- acercándose y susurrándole al oído.- Que también tiene un Pokémon legendario.

 **-¿QUE DE VERDAD? –** Grito Ash emocionado, cambiando así su estado de ánimo pero pensando en voz alta por un momento.- Y si lo encuentro ¿cómo podrá ayudarme?

Noland: Simple porque dicen que su Pokémon legendario también pertenece al Tipo Eléctrico.- le contesto.

Con esas palabras Noland logro convencer a Ash de partir a buscar a ese "supuesto" entrenador muy fuerte que podría ayudarlo definitivamente a lograr controlar el poder de Zapdos, motivándolo a seguir adelante con su camino.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **La expresión que dice "Bucear bajo tierra" la tome de buzos que nadan en el agua de grutas, cuevas o Cenotes.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Blastoise (Mega), Sceptile (Mega), Infernape, Kingler, Gliscor, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea, Primeape.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz, Jolteon y Chinchou. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	15. Legendario vs Legendario Parte 2

**Legendario vs Legendario (Parte Dos). La Doncella y La leyenda del Trueno.**

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día y con una cálida mañana, en una enorme casa color blanco una joven de unos 17 años peli-lila se levantaba para iniciar con un nuevo día. Ella no había tenido una buena semana y eso era debido a que tenía a una visitante en su casa y aunque le alegraba mucho que la visitara, tenía algo que le ocasionaba molestias y esas eran que ella siempre le traía sus "regalos" los cuales ella no necesitaba ni le gustaban y al estar obligada a usarlos le incomodaban ya que no era su estilo de vestir.

-HU… -suspirando.- No hay problema además ella se ira pronto.- dijo resignada al observar el nuevo atuendo que tenía que usar para darle gusto a su visitante en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar para Ash las cosas no habían sido fáciles en los días siguientes, primero que nada después del fallido encuentro entre Zapdos y Articuno se llevó un gran regaño por parte del Lt. Surge que según el por no saber cómo controlar la situación y no haber previsto antes una posible situación así. Desde ese momento hasta ahora habían pasado cerca de dos días y al buscar en las cercanías de Ciudad Cremini se la paso preguntando a las personas y entrenadores en busca de la persona que le comento Noland, aunque bien pudo haber obtenido una mejor descripción de ese entrenador.

Saliendo de la ciudad recordando un poco la ubicación de la Torre de Batalla bien podría dirigirse hacia haya y reunirse con la Cerebro de la Frontera de esa instalación en busca de ayuda. Aunque había un largo tramo de distancia hasta ese lugar decidió que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para entrenar un poco más tomando la pokebola de Jolteon y sacándolo.

Ash: Muy bien Jolteon hay que trabajar un poco más en tu velocidad.- se dirigió a su joven Pokémon el cual asentía emocionado junto a Raichu.- Adelante corramos juntos uno, dos, uno, dos, uno , dos.

Asintieron sus Pokémon que comenzaron a trotar detrás de su entrenador. Al ir ganando recorrido trotando el joven Jolteon percibió con su olfato un dulce aroma separándose de su entrenador y Raichu. Siguiendo el rastro del aroma hasta unos arbustos que cubrían la base de un árbol y en el tronco había una substancia amarilla y pegajosa, era sabia y Jolteon comenzó a saborearla.

Al voltear para comprobar a sus Pokémon Ash pudo observar que Jolteon faltaba.

Ash: Jolteon ¿Dónde estás? - grito buscando a su Pokémon retrocediendo en su camino.

Muy atrás Jolteon lamia felizmente la sabia del árbol, hasta que de repente algunas ramas y hojas del árbol se movieron asustando a Jolteon quien temerosamente retrocedió. Pero nuevamente comenzaron a moverse emitiendo un ligero zumbido e instintivamente Jolteon lanzo un Atactrueno al árbol del cual descendieron al menos 10 Beedrills que enojados por recibir el ataque eléctrico intentaron atacar a Jolteon, el cual rápidamente escapo de ese lugar pero siendo perseguido por los Beedrills.

Buscando a su Pokémon Ash escuchaba gritos que terminaban con la palabra "eon" pensando que su Pokémon podría estar herido o en peligro comenzó a correr, rápidamente podía ver a Jolteon correr hacia él y al acercarse fue rebasado rápidamente ignorado por el Pokémon eléctrico. Deteniéndose y observando por un momento esa escena no muy a lo lejos observando más claramente que era perseguido por una horda de Beedrils que ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.

 **-¡CORRE RAICHU! –** Grito alertando a su Pokémon huyendo de lo Beedrills.

No muy lejos de ellos una chica joven disfrutaba de la vista de su lugar favorito un hermoso bosque que estaba frente a un lago de agua cristalina, no solo era la vista lo que le gustaba sino más que nada por la tranquilidad del lugar y al estar caminando sola agradecía que nadie más la viera con el atuendo que ella usaba el cual consistía en una blusa sin mangas adornada de cuadros en color lila con detalles blancos, un pequeño pantaloncillo obscuro con botones dorados el cual consideraba que era demasiado pequeño para su gusto y un par de zapatillas abiertas un poco altas, eran cómodas pero a ella no le gustaba mucho usarlas.

Cualquiera al verla pensaría inmediatamente que se vería realmente muy linda vestida así; pero ella misma se decía que no necesitaba de ese tipo de vestimenta para llamar la atención, además de que por ahora no estaba considerando o quería salir con cualquiera por el momento y que para ella solamente existía alguien que sería el único digno con la excepción absoluta para esa regla. Respirando el aire limpio pronto podía escuchar varias voces que gritaban llamando su atención y a un pequeño Jolteon que cansado de correr se refugiaba detrás de sus piernas temblando.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeño? – pregunto suavemente al asustado Pokémon para calmarlo.

-Jolt, Jolt eon Jolteon, eon, ( _ **Ataque sin querer a otros Pokémon y me están persiguiendo**_ ) - decía temeroso.

-En serio… no tengas miedo quizás yo pueda ayudarte.- ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Jolt eon Jolt ( _ **Deberás muchas gracias**_ ) – frotando su mejilla contra su pierna, produciéndole cosquillas a la joven con su pelaje puntiagudo.

-Dime ¿Dónde están esos Pokémon? – volvió a preguntar, a lo cual Jolteon señalo con su pata derecha detrás de ellos.

Al observar mejor pudo ver a un joven de vestimentas negras y chaleco rojo correr hacia ella, seguido por unos Beedrills, Ash quien también levanto la vista solo para ver no muy lejos a una joven chica delgada, de cabello corto color lila y vestimenta veraniega. Al verla mejor esta vez no la confundió con un chico reconociéndola al instante completamente.

\- **¡OYE ANABEL SOY YO ASH, VOLVI A MOLESTAR A LOS BEEDRILLS!… ¡CORRE**! – grito para alertar a la joven cerebro de la frontera.

Anabel: Ash… pero que…- de igual manera sorprendida por su presencia y el porqué de los Beedrils.- Pero que… ¡Que torpe!- dijo a manera reprochándole para darse la vuelta inmediatamente y comenzar a correr.

Los zapatos que la Salon Maiden usaba aunque eran cómodos, pero no eran los más indicados para correr ya que eran un poco altos para ella tal vez de uno cm dificultándole moverse, ya que rápidamente fue alcanzada por Ash que nervioso por la cercanía de la horda de Beedrills comenzó a empujar a Anabel por los hombros con la intención de que ella aumentara su velocidad.

Al ver esto Raichu se detuvo y lanzo un ataque eléctrico que rápidamente impacto a sus agresores, dejándolo a la mayoría de ellos aturdidos ya que solo un Beedrill no fue golpeado y este se fue directo sobre Ash quien hábilmente esquivo las lanzas del Pokémon pero que desafortunadamente fue sujetado por él Pokémon; elevándolo un poco sobre el suelo, con Anabel de espaldas corriendo frente de él lo único que atino a realizar fue sujetar a la chica por la cintura acercándola hacia él. A la joven se le abrieron los ojos de par en par completamente, en ese momento tan repentino su mente no atinaba a pensar en nada más que el moviendo repentino en que Ash la acerco hacia él; mientas tanto ambos eran elevados más y más del suelo por el Beedrill.

El Beedril era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a ambos a donde menos querían ir en ese instante y ese lugar era el lago frente a ellos. Tomando una altura de aproximadamente unos cuatro metros soltándolos en medio del agua, la acción fue tal que en ese momento Ash perdió un poco el agarre que tenia de la cadera de la salón Maiden y que lo obligo a desplazar sus manos hacia otra parte.

 **-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!** – grito fuertemente la joven al sentir las manos de Ash sobre su pequeño pecho, el cual también provocó que se levantara parte de su blusa.

-¡ **PERDON FUE UN!….** \- Ash trato de disculparse soltándola inmediatamente olvidando que caían, escuchando el sonido de un **"Splash"** de dos cuerpos sobre el agua.

El Beedrill al ver que los humanos se zambulleron en el agua lo único que hizo fue regresar con sus otros compañeros los cuales se encontraban recuperándose del ataque de Raichu, retirándose volviendo a su territorio.

Lentamente ambos jóvenes salían del agua empapados y cubiertos de tierra, en la orilla Raichu y Jolteon solo observaban. El primero en llegar fue Ash que agitado solo se sentó en la orilla. Mientras que Anabel lenta aunque y con una respiración pesada salía del agua con su nuevo vestuario completamente arruinado, en ese momento no podía pensar muy bien en todo lo ocurrido, se sentía realmente muy avergonzada y enojada no solo por el que fuera vista en ese estado, sino que también y principalmente por haber sido tocada; quien instintivamente se cubría con sus brazos el pecho.

Anabel: Ash pero que rayos crees que estabas haciendo.- dijo con un timbre serio y con enojo.- De todas las maneras en las que podríamos llegar a habernos reencontrado tenías que aparecer así.- le reprocho.

Ash: Perdóname Anabel.- dijo en un intento por disculparse.- No quería llegar así y mucho menos bueno por…. tu sabes.

Anabel: Por favor no quiero que menciones nada sobre eso quieres.- le pidió que no volviera a decir nada sobre el hecho de que el momentáneamente había invadido su integridad personal, a lo cual ella solo desvió la mirada con un muy evidente sonrojo.

Ash: De verdad discúlpame.- inclinado su cabeza como en una especie de reverencia.

-Jolt, Jolteon, eon, Jolt ( _ **No se enoje con él, fue mi culpa**_ )- se acercó Jolteon a Anabel con la cabeza baja.

La joven al escuchar la voz interna del pequeño Jolteon Anabel y pudo sentir que era verdad su arrepentimiento y que todo esto probablemente fue producto de un malentendido, meditando volteando a observarlo se inclinó hacia el pequeño acariciando su cabeza pensó un momento para sí misma que solo habían estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Anabel: Mejor olvidemos que todo esto paso ¿Si? – propuso observando a Ash quien aún mantenía la cabeza inclinada.

Ash: Claro.- contesto sencillamente.

Con un momento de silencio Anabel tomo lugar junto a Ash y quitándose las zapatillas para sentir el agua cálida sobre sus pies, rompió el silencio preguntando algo que realmente le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Anabel: Dime Ash ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ash: Bueno veras estoy en búsqueda de un muy poderoso entrenador y alguien me dijo que lo podría encontrar cerca de aquí.

Anabel: Si y ¿Cómo es? Quizás te pueda ayudar un poco con eso.

Ash: La verdad es que no lo sé ni yo.- dijo sonrientemente rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Anabel no dijo nada tan solo se llevó la mano al rostro en señal de pena. Observando nuevamente esta vez hacia los Pokémon eléctricos junto a ellos.

Anabel: Y estos Pokémon son tuyos.

-Rai, Raichu, Rai, Rai ( _ **Así es, yo solía ser Pikachu**_ )- contesto el Pokémon ratón.

Anabel: ¿Evolucionaste?- le pregunto incrédula ante esa situación.

Ash: Ya recuerdo tu puedes entender a los Pokémon.- dijo para así mismo recordando el don que ella poseía.

-Rai, Rai, Raichu, Rai ( _ **Si, fue cuando peleamos en contra de Zapdos**_ )

Anabel: Lucharon en contra de un Pokémon Legendario.- dijo extrañamente no muy impresionada.- Porque mejor no me cuentan eso de camino a mi casa para poder cambiarnos de ropa si.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ash y sus Pokémon agradecieron la invitación con gusto y del mismo modo que con Noland también le conto a la cerebro de la frontera de una forma más resumida el cómo se encontraron con el Titán del Trueno. Por un segundo Ash pensaba en que realmente no estaba manteniendo discreción en torno a su Pokémon legendario y eso era a que podría llamar la atención del Equipo Rocket, con quienes extrañamente desde el comienzo de este nuevo viaje no se había vuelto a topar con ellos; deseando haberse deshecho de ellos para siempre y que no lo volvieran a molestar.

Mientras llegaban a la casa de Anabel, ella analizaba detenidamente la situación que Ash le planteaba con respecto a la desobediencia de Zapdos pero preguntándose mentalmente quien fue el que engaño a Ash en la búsqueda de ese entrenador que supuestamente podría ayudarlo y no le dijo mejor directamente de quien se trataba.

Anabel: Ash una última pregunta ¿Quién te envió hacia aquí a buscar a ese misterioso entrenador?

Ash: Fue Noland.- contestando y teniendo una imagen mental del primer Cerebro de la Frontera junto a Articuno con una pose victoriosa y levantando el pulgar.

Anabel: Conque fue Noland he.- Dijo en voz baja y de quien ya encontraría la oportunidad de desquitarse ya que ella normalmente estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo pero ahora se encontraba un poco indispuesta. Llegando al frente de su casa lo mejor sería hablarle con honestidad.

-Bueno Ash sabes la verdad es que el entrenador del cual Noland te hablo… Soy yo.- dejando a Ash y a sus Pokémon paralizados momentáneamente por la noticia.

Ash: ¡En serio Anabel! - recuperándose y sujetándola de los hombros.- Por favor tienes que ayudarme, no sé qué más puedo hacer para que Zapdos me obedezca.- desesperado, suplicante y serio.

Anabel: Ash de verdad me encantaría poder ayudarte pero…- desviando un poco la mirada para no verlo directamente.- en este momento no puedo.- dijo en voz baja.

Ash: Pero por qué no Anabel.- siguió insistente.- si tienes algún problema yo también podría ayudarte.

Anabel: No es un problema en sí, pero la verdad es que…- fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose frente a ellos.

De la casa salió una mujer que aparentaba estar en los 40s con un atuendo de pantalón y saco rojo opaco, botas altas color negro y cabello cortó color morado con unas gafas rojas en su cabeza.

-Ya era hora que volvieras, estabas tardando mucho.- dijo al salir, pero al ver a Anabel empapada, llena de tierra y junto a un joven cambio su reclamo.- Saliste con un chico. Y para colmo también arruinaste la nueva vestimenta que te compre.

Anabel: Mama eso no fue lo que en realidad sucedió.- trato de defenderse.

¿Mama? Se preguntaba mentalmente Ash al ver como ambas comenzaban a discutir, ya que no quería causarle más problemas a Anabel y pensando un poco más aunque fuera incorrecto decidió interrumpirlas e intervenir a favor de su amiga.

Ash: Discúlpeme por favor Señora.- dijo interrumpiéndolas.- Todo fue mi culpa, era perseguido por uno grupo de Beedrils y al tratar de escapar termine empujando a Anabel cayendo junto con ella en el lago.- a lo cual la mujer le prestó atención.

-Me pareces un poco conocido.- dijo enfocando a verlo mejor.- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto lo cual hizo sentir nerviosos a ambos jóvenes, en especial a Anabel.

Ash: A bueno... yo me llamo Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.- presentándose.

-Ketchum, mmmm… Dime algo de casualidad tú fuiste quien logro derrotar a Brandon. – dijo deductivamente al haber escuchado antes ese apellido.

Ash: A Brandon he… si bueno yo lo derrote.

-Lo mejor será que entren a cambiarse de ropa o se van a resfriar.- entrando a la casa, también le pidió a Anabel que le mostrara una habitación desocupada a Ash para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Pasados varios minutos Ash fue el primero en terminar solamente usando un juego nuevo de pantalón y camisa negros, ya que su chaleco seguía mojado.

Bajando a la estancia de la casa la mujer estaba sentada en una mesa bebiendo una taza de té, al ver al joven lo invito a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Bueno Ash déjame presentarme mi nombre es Argenta y yo soy la madre de Anabel.

Ash: Es un gusto conocerla, la verdad no esperaba que usted supiera que yo gane la Batalla de la Frontera.

Argenta: Bueno fueron Scott y Brandon quienes me contaron esa noticia ya hace algún tiempo.

Ash: Ustedes deben de ser muy buenos conocidos.

Mientras tanto Anabel quien había terminado de cambiarse y ahora usaba el atiendo que normalmente lleva para combatir como cerebro de la frontera, bajando a la estancia se quedó de pie a escuchar como su madre conversaba con Ash.

Argenta: Algo parecido, ya que Brandon y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y Scott también es mi jefe.

Ash: ¿Scott es su jefe?, ósea que usted también trabaja para la Batalla de la Frontera.

Argenta: Si algo así, más o menos.- dejando a Ash con curiosidad.

-Mi madre también es uno de los miembro de la Batalla de la Frontera.- dijo Anabel apareciendo frente a ellos.

Ash: ¿Qué también usted es un cerebro de la frontera?, pero pensaba que solamente habían siete en Kanto.

Argenta: Eso es porque yo pertenezco a la Batalla de la Frontera de Sinnoh.

Ash: Ya recuerdo.- haciendo un poco de memoria sobre una persona que conoció en Sinnoh.- Palmer también es un cerebro de la frontera de esa región.

Anabel: También haz conocido al Magnate de la Torre Palmer.-Dijo con curiosidad.

Ash: Si así fue luchamos contra el.- recordando el torneo de pueblo hojas gemelas.- Su Rhyperior era muy fuerte, aunque fue un gran combate debo admitir que nos venció.

Argenta: Fuiste derrotado por Palmer, viniendo de ti saber eso es un poco decepcionante.- a lo cual hizo que Anabel frunciera el ceño al escucharla.- Pero considerando que Palmer solo consiguió derrotar a la mitad del equipo de Cynthia cuando la desafío.

-No me sorprendería de él que quisiera aumentar su autoestima, derrotando a otros entrenadores igual de sobrevalorados que el.- dijo lo cual hizo molestar a Ash y sobretodo enojar a Anabel.

Anabel: Ash será mejor que nos vallamos a la Torre de Batalla y terminemos de hablar haya de lo que me contaste.- rápidamente invitándolo a seguirla.- Con tu permiso madre, nos retiramos.- dijo de manera seca saliendo ambos de la casa y dejando a Argenta sola quien solo continuo bebiendo su te.

Mientras tanto de camino a la instalación de batalla, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en un largo e incómodo silencio ya que ninguno fue capaz de romperlo por los comentarios anteriores. Al llegar al gran edificio de más de 10 pisos de altura, al entrar al complejo y después de pasar por la recepción se encontraron con un hombre joven su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de Anabel solo que de color café y su cabello verde obscuro.

-Señorita Anabel.- se acercó a saludarla.- creí que no vendría en toda esta semana, dígame necesita algo.

Anabel: Si Maron.- nombrándolo.- Vamos a estar en mi oficina, por favor avísanos cuando toda la gente de la torre de batalla se hayan ido y la hayas cerrado, por favor.- pidió cortésmente.

Al asistente le pareció extraño que su jefa se refiriera a dos; pero al notar a un joven al lado de ella le pareció curioso y decidió presentarse con él para observarlo mejor.

Maron: Buenas tardes mi nombre es Maron, en que lo puedo ayudar.

Ash: Hola Maron no me reconoces yo soy Ash Ketchum.

Maron: A si ya te recuerdo pero ya has ganado el símbolo de la habilidad.

Anabel: Si pero el propósito de su visita es diferente en esta ocasión.- hablo seriamente

Al escuchar la seriedad de las palabras de su jefa no quiso seguir preguntando y dejo que ambos siguieran su camino con rumbo a los ascensores centrales. Entrando en él, Ash tenía algunas preguntas en referente a la torre de batalla al haberse referido a que toda la gente de la torre de batalla se fuera.

Ash: Oye Anabel tengo una pregunta.- a lo cual ella dudosa asintió.- ¿A qué te referías sobre que te avisara cuando toda la gente se fuera?

Anabel: Ha… eso es más que nada sobre el manejo de la Torre de Batalla.

Ash: Manejo pero creía que solamente te venían a desafiar a ti.

Anabel: En parte si pero también yo soy la directora de esta instalación, la torre de batalla es mucho más que solo el desafío por el símbolo de la habilidad.

-Veras la torre se compone de 10 pisos en los cuales en el primero y segundo se libran batallas, del tercero al quinto funcionan como escuela para los nuevos entrenadores, en el sexto y séptimo se encuentran los coordinadores y en el octavo y noveno se imparten cursos variados por ejemplo sobre cómo preparar comida Pokémon, cuidados y salud Pokémon u otras clases. y en el último piso esta mi oficina, los administrativos y la sala de profesores.

Ash: O sea que básicamente funciona como una especie de escuela.- dando su conclusión.

Anabel: Eso podría decirse pero también, pero en realidad la torre de batalla funciona como un centro educativo auto sustentable en cuanto a recursos para mantenerse.

-Ya que con una población de más de 280 asistentes, cada uno de ellos paga una cuota de recuperación de $ 200 pokedolares mensuales, lo cual es suficiente para pagar los sueldos de los profesores y el manteniendo de las instalaciones.

Ash: Ya veo, debe de ser muy difícil el tratar de mantener el orden de este lugar.

Anabel: A veces lo es.- abriendo las puertas del ascensor y saliendo de él, caminando un poco llegando a una gran puerta doble la cual abrió con una llave que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.- Pero se tienen sus privilegios y comodidades.- abriendo su oficina.

Al entrar en la oficina de Anabel la cual era muy espaciosa con muchos decorados tanto clásicos como modernos, con una sala en el centro, un escritorio y unas sillas de oficina de buena calidad, con un gran ventanal que estaba de espaldas al escritorio.

Anabel: Y además aunque, yo no sea alguien que ambicione mucho el dinero, pero te puedo decir que este es un trabajo en el que se gana muy bien.- término de decir invitándolo a tomar asiento.- Ya que Scott paga mi suelo.

-Además de que no solo cuenta por eso, sino lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte debe mantenerse hasta en cierto punto confidencial ya que no me gustaría ver que hubiera personas corriendo de aquí para haya queriendo e intentando observar a un Pokémon legendario.- tomando asiento en su escritorio a lo cual la Salon Maiden cambio su semblante por uno poco avergonzado.

-Ash quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa por las cosas que dijo mi madre, ella es una persona muy difícil de tratar en cuanto se trata de mis amistades o sobre el potencial de otros entrenadores. Es la razón por la que no podía ayudarte al principio, ya que había decidido quedarme en casa mientras ella estuviera de visita.

Ash: Esta bien Anabel.- siendo comprensivo.- Yo te entiendo, además de que llegue sin avisarte discúlpame tú también a mí, si es que te he causado algún problema.

-Si tú quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día.- dijo mostrándole paciencia.

Anabel: No… está bien me gustaría… distraerme además así poder probar mis nuevas habilidades también.

Y luego de lanzarse algunas otras varias disculpas más ambos jóvenes permanecieron hablando de temas variados como por ejemplo sobre el viaje en la región Sinnoh de Ash, su encontró con Brandon en Ciudad Snowpoint y terminando de contarle lo último sobre la captura de Zapdos, salvo que sin mencionarle claro que paso una semana en la casa de una hermosa miembro de la Elite Cuatro.

Pasando el tiempo Anabel tomo el teléfono y mando pedir unos platillos de un restaurante cercano que contaba con servicio a domicilio para que después les subieran algo de comer. Ahora que era su turno para hablar mientras esperaban la comida Anabel le conto algo a Ash que realmente lo impresiono.

Ash: ¡En serio!… de verdad planeas desafiar a Brandon por el liderazgo de la Batalla de la frontera.

Anabel: Así es fue una decisión un poco difícil de pensar, pero igual cualquier cerebro puede retar al cerebro líder en cualquier momento, además ya envié la solicitud para realizar el encuentro.

-Y si derroto a Brandon ocupare su lugar como cerebro líder y el símbolo de la habilidad pasaría a ser el séptimo, mientras que el del valor se convertirá en el sexto.

Ash: Estoy seguro que sería un encuentro muy impresionante de ver, pero dime solo tienes a un Pokémon legendario para luchar en contra de sus tres Regis.

Anabel: Eso ya lo tengo contemplado.- dejando a Ash con una cara confundida.- mmmm… pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para verlo por ti mismo.- término de hablar ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era el repartidor que les había traído la comida a domicilio que habían pedido.

Como una buena anfitriona Anabel ofreció pagar ambos platillos, cosa a la que Ash negó pero que de nada le sirvió ya que Anabel no se dejó convencer y pago la comida de ambos. Después de comer pasaron hablando un tiempo más y ahora eran las 4 de la tarde; a lo cual tocaron la puerta, era Maron el asistente de Anabel quien venía a avisarle lo que le pidió.

Maron: Señorita Anabel, ya se fueron todas las personas y los maestros, además ya cerré las puertas de la torre de batalla, como me lo pidió.

Anabel: Muchas gracias Maron.- agradeciéndole.- Bien creo que ya es hora vamos Ash.

Ash: Si… vamos.- dijo un tanto nervioso ya que no sabía que podría esperar de este encuentro.

Al dirigirse al campo de batalla el cual no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí las cortinas seguían siendo de color morado. Al llegar el único que tomo posición fue Maron que se dirigió al palco del réferi mientras que Anabel detenía a Ash para hablarle por un momento.

Anabel: Ash de casualidad ¿tienes algún Pokémon psíquico?

Ash: No la verdad es que… no he tenido la oportunidad de poder capturar alguno pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Anabel: Es porque imagino que sería mucho más sencillo comunicarte para ti si realizáramos un enlace psíquico para que puedas entender mejor el por qué Zapdos no quiere obedecerte.

Ash quedo muy sorprendido ante dicha posibilidad ya que nunca había escuchado hablar a ningún otro Pokémon que no fuera el Meowth del Equipo Rocket y algunos Pokémon legendarios que podían usar la telepatía.

Ash: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto impaciente.

Anabel: Por el momento solo permanece quieto.- tomando una de sus pokebola.- Sal mi amigo.- arrojo la pokebola de la cual salió un inmenso Pokémon de metal con cuatro patas a sus lados, era su Metagross.

\- Metagross me gustaría que pudieras entablar un enlace psíquico con Ash para que él pueda entender lo que dicen los Pokémon momentáneamente.- al escuchar las ordenes de su entrenadora el enorme Pokémon comenzó a resplandecer sus ojos y un enorme circulo brillante envolvía completamente a Ash.

Al sentirse envuelto en la energía psíquica sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo llevar ambas manos a su cabeza para sostenerla.

Ash: Huugg… eso realmente me dolió.- dijo al terminar el proceso.

 _ **-Es la razón por la que este método es casi desconocido joven entrenador**_.- escucho una voz profunda dentro de su cabeza.

Ash: ¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto sin saber de donde realmente procedía la voz.

 _ **-Ese fui yo Metagross**_.- volteando a ver al gran Pokémon que aún le resplandecían los ojos.

Ash: ¿Qué cómo es posible?

- _ **Ash, ¿Cómo te sientes?-**_ dijo otra voz un poco ligera.- _**Amo se encuentra bien.-**_ dijo una joven voz.

Anabel: Ash tranquilo entender fluidamente a los Pokémon no es sencillo la primera vez, respira lentamente un poco.- intentando hablarle para que recuperara un poco la calma.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que Ash asimilaba lentamente el impacto de poder entender a los Pokémon en ese momento.

Ash: De acuerdo.- inhalando y exhalando.- Raichu dime algo que solo tú y yo sepamos.- se digirió hacia su Pokémon inicial.

Raichu: _**Bueno… mmmm… recuerdo el día que perdimos en nuestra primera liga lloramos juntos como un par de crías.-**_ revelando un secreto vergonzoso de su pasado.

Ash: No perdimos, nos descalificaron.- refunfuño.- un momento pude entenderte.- enfocándolo.

Raichu: _**en serio… oye podrías ponerle más esfuerzo a la hora de preparar la comida, lo que haces es bueno pero podría ser mejor**_.- criticando la comida de su entrenador, recordando la comida que preparaba su amigo Brock.

Ash: Hey trato de esforzarme mi comida es buena, sabes que eso me lo dirás luego.- tratando de olvidar el tema.- No puedo creer que realmente puedo entenderlos pero ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el efecto?

Anabel: No lo sé por el momento Metagross ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el efecto?

Metagross: _**No sabría decirle precisamente señorita Anabel ya que la mente de este joven entrenador tiene un poderoso bloqueo psíquico que limita mi poder.**_

Ash: Un bloqueo psíquico ¿Qué es eso y que podría originarlo?- sin entender mucho sobre esos temas.

Anabel: Un bloqueo psíquico es cuando un Pokémon produce una barrera psíquica en la mente suprimiendo momentáneamente las memorias y pensamientos de la persona o Pokémon afectados.

Metagross: _**Este es diferente es demasiado poderoso, que incluso podría llegar a ser capaz de reducir mi poder a la mitad.**_

Anabel: Normalmente los Pokémon psíquicos lo producen para mantenerse ocultos de los peligros y entrenadores, el efecto desaparece a las pocas horas pero esto es extraño.

-Metagross crees que ¿puedas destruirlo?

Metagross: _**No puedo ya que en esta forma no podría tener el suficiente poder para lograrlo, e incluso con su ayuda no creo que ambos lo logremos**_.

Ash: A qué se refiere con tu ayuda Anabel.

Anabel: Bueno yo podría usar mis habilidades empáticas para potenciar el poder psíquico de Metagross, pero creo que no sería suficiente.

-Ya encontraremos el modo de romper la barrera después, por ahora lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a comunicarnos con Zapdos.

 _ **-Amo está seguro de eso, es que el señor Zapdos me da miedo**_.- hablo tembloroso el pequeño Jolteon.

Anabel: Tranquilo pequeño te aseguro que si algo sale mal yo misma lo detendré.- acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Pokémon.

Guardando todos un momento de silencio, Ash reunió todo el valor que pudo para tomar la Electro Ball que contenía a Zapdos, apretándola fuertemente por un momento, la lanzo hacia el centro del campo de batalla. Al cual al momento de abrirse desato algunas descargas de electricidad liberando completamente al titán del trueno, quien en esta ocasión solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, cabe decir que Anabel realmente estaba impresionada al observar a la gran ave legendaria.

Con iniciativa Anabel fue la primera en caminar directo hacia el Pokémon eléctrico pero se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

 _ **-Humana no te acerques a mi**_.- escucho una fuerte voz que provenía del Pokémon legendario.

Anabel: ¿Porque no puedo?, además me gustaría llegar a conocerte un poco más.

Zapdos: _**Acaso pudiste entenderme.**_

Anabel: Si te entiendo e igualmente tu entrenado que esta por haya.- señalando a Ash.

Zapdos: _**Ese simple humano no es digno de tener mi poder**_.- dando su opinión sobre Ash.

Anabel: Por qué dices que él no es digno de tu poder ya que el logro derrotarte y capturarte.-le recordó el por qué ahora estaba con él.

Zapdos: _**Eso es porque soy el Pokémon más fuerte de entre mi clase, me he enfrentado en batalla y ganado a cada uno de los representantes de los otros elementos.**_ **-** haciendo recordar a Ash con esas palabras la forma en la cual ataco al Articuno de Noland cuando lo encontró entonces lo más probablemente sería que también haya luchado en contra de Moltres el titán del fuego.

 _ **-Crees que podría recibir órdenes de alguien insignificante como él**_.

Anabel: Yo creo que si.- logrando hacer que con eso Zapdos se colocara de frente a ella.- Los humanos no somos seres insignificantes como tú dices, nosotros somos personas, sus amigos y compañeros.

Zapdos: _**No te creo, yo no creo que pueda llegar ser amigo de un humano como el**_.- notándose un poco impaciente.

Anabel: En ese caso será un placer para mi mostrarte lo contrario.- dijo con una leve inclinación tomando una pokebola de su cinturón.- Sal amigo mío y diles a todos el porque me elegiste como tu entrenadora.

Emitiendo un poderoso rugido se comenzó a materializar, era un enorme Pokémon tigre de color de pelaje amarillo con líneas negras, una melena de color morada, cola parecida a un relámpago de color azul y lo más característico era el par de enormes colmillos que poseía.

Era uno de los tres perros legendarios, La Leyenda del Trueno Raikou quien nuevamente producía un gran rugido liberando pequeñas descargas de energía a través de su cuerpo. Ash y los demás estaban con la boca abierta, e incluso el mismo Zapdos se sintió impresionado al observar al Pokémon que apareció frente a él, mientras que Ash a pesar de haber visto a un Pokémon de su clase anteriormente tomo lentamente y escucho su información.

Pokedex **:** _ **Raikou, el Pokémon trueno. Se dice que descendió a la tierra en un relámpago luminoso.**_

En ese momento todos se quedaron quietos salvo Raikou quien camino lentamente hacia su entrenadora a lo cual Zapdos solo lo siguió con la mirada y al estar frente a ella, agacho la cabeza permitiéndole acariciarlo.

Raikou: _**Dígame señorita Anabel, en que puedo servirle**_.- dijo sintiendo la mano de su entrenadora sobre su cabeza.

Zapdos: _**¡SERVIRLE!… Como puedes servirle a esa humana -**_ le grito a Raikou al escuchar sus palabras _ **.- ¡Donde está tu Orgullo de Pokémon legendario! O acaso ya no lo tienes**_.- decía fuertemente.

Raikou: _**Mi orgullo dices… mi orgullo no desaparecerá porque siga las órdenes de mi entrenadora, ya que yo mismo la he considerado digna y le he elegido para que sea la dueña de mi poder.-**_ dijo de frente a Zapdos dejándolo sin palabras momentáneamente al escucharlo.

Zapdos _ **: ¡Como puedes ir con ella sin siquiera haber luchado por tu libertad!-**_ dijo recuperándose de su impresión.

Raikou: _**No necesite luchar ya que ella, ni siquiera estaba interesada o deseaba capturarme**_.- de frente a Zapdos.

- _ **No hace mucho tiempo fui atacado por una malvada organización de humanos quienes intentaron capturarme para utilizar mi poder con fines malignos. Aun cuando fui ayudado a ser liberado por tres jóvenes humanos a pesar de estar agradecido por eso, no sentí un vínculo real con ellos.**_

 _ **-Y fue cuando me encontré con mi joven Ama por primera vez realmente ella era muy diferente…**_

 **Flashback:**

En algún lugar de las montañas de Johto una joven de cabello lila libraba un combate en contra de un gran Pokémon de fuego. No muy lejos de ahí el Pokémon de trueno Raikou escuchaba una gran explosión que lo alerto a ir a observar, al llegar a ver el instante en el que terminaba el combate el enorme Pokémon legendario de fuego era atrapado en una pokebola. Instintivamente salto frente a ella antes de que pudiera tomar el dispositivo.

 _ **-¿Por qué lo capturaste?-**_ decía con rugidos.

Anabel: Porque fue el quien me desafío a un combate.- contesto al poder entender al Pokémon y tomando la pokebola.

 _ **\- ¿Pudiste entenderme? Bien Y dime ahora que ya me has visto, planeas capturarme a mí también**_.- poniéndose en guardia.- _**No creas que no me defenderé.**_

Anabel: Porque habría de pelear contigo para capturarte si tú no quieres.- dándole una sonrisa y devolviendo a su herido Pokémon Dragón de color azul que levitaba junto a ella a su pokebola, y dejando al poderoso Raikou sin palabras.

Al ser un Pokémon legendario desde que nació siendo la reencarnación del trueno siempre fue perseguido por los hombres que ambicionaban controlar su poder ya sea en busca de riquezas o gloria y en ese momento pensaba para sí mismo "¿Por qué esa humana es diferente?". Saliendo de su impresión decidió seguirla discretamente pensando en que podría ser solo hipocresía por parte de ella.

Pasando el tiempo observo como la joven interactuaba tanto con sus propios Pokémon como salvajes le sorprendía el hecho de que ella podía entender muy fluidamente lo que decían a la perfección e incluso la forma en la que los otros dos Pokémon errantes que ahora yacían a su lado se veían tan satisfechos de estar a su lado. Sintiéndose atraído ante esa escena lentamente se acercó a su campamento al entrar en escena todos los Pokémon de la joven se pusieron en guardia para defender a su entrenadora.

Anabel: Déjenlo pasar.- los llamo para permitirle verla.- Raikou que bueno que llegas, nos acompañas a cenar.- lo invito mientras preparaba la comida de ella y sus Pokémon.

Raikou _ **: ¿Cómo sabias que los he estado siguiendo?**_

Anabel: Porque podía sentir tu presencia.- levantándose y acercándose a él.

Raikou: _**Dime si yo eligiera ir contigo ¿Cuál sería tu propósito si yo te permitiera usar mi poder?**_

Anabel: Mi objetivo como entrenadora no son la fama o los títulos, sino es que mediante las batallas tanto entrenador como Pokémon desarrollen un vínculo que les permita a ambos entenderse perfectamente.- dijo con toda honestidad.

Raikou: _**Eres diferente al resto de humanos…**_

 _ **-Tú no luchas en contra de los Pokémon sino quieren… Tú puedes entendernos… Tú crees que yo… ¿Pueda ir contigo?**_

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Anabel: ¿Qué te ha parecido?- pregunto ala ave legendario.- Y aunque no batalle en contra de Raikou él no es el único que ha decidido unirse a mi.- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando otras dos pokebolas de su cinturón lanzándolas junto al perro legendario.

El primero era un Pokémon dragón de color azul con gris con rasgos muy detallados, con una forma parecida a un jet, levitando sobre el campo de combate. Era un Latios.

El segundo era del tamaño de Raikou, con la apariencia de un león y de pelaje café las estructuras de su lomo simularían la presencia de un volcán humeante en su espalda. Era un Entei.

Los tres Pokémon legendarios se formaron en línea en frente de Zapdos, Ash realmente estaba más que impresionado; si bien para el Anabel ya era una fuerte entrenadora esto era diferente y aunque antes se haya encontrado en el pasado con otros Pokémon legendarios del mismo tipo ahora entendía la estrategia que Anabel podría llegar a tener en contra de Brandon. Entei se enfrentaría en contra de Registeel, Raikou en contra de Regice y Latios con los movimientos adecuados podría hacerle frente a Regirock. Y definitivamente Ash quería llegar a ver ese encuentro.

Ash: Anabel esto es realmente impresionante.- la elogio.- No puedo creer que tuvieras todo este tiempo a tres Pokémon legendarios.

Anabel: Me he encontrado con ellos a lo largo de mi camino como entrenadora, cuando viaje a Hoenn por primera vez me encontré con Latios que me desafío a luchar en contra de él.

-En Johto me encontré con Entei, que me pidió luchar en contra de Latios y sobre Raikou, bueno ahora ya conoces la historia.

Entei: _**Supongo que ya conociste la historia de mi hermano.**_ \- refiriéndose a Raikou

Latios: _**Se ve que ya eres muy fuerte, pero si obedeces correctamente las ordenes de tu entrenador llegaras a ser mucho más fuerte.**_ \- hablo calmadamente.

 _ **-¡NO, NO, NO JAMAS SEGUIRE A UN HUMANO SINO TENGO UN MOTIVO PARA HACERLO!**_ \- grito fuertemente y enfurecido lanzando descargas de energía y levantando el vuelo.

Ash: ¡Zapdos detente! No voy a permitir que…- tomando una pokebola de su cinturón, su objetivo era liberar a Charizard para lograr detener a Zapdos, pero la mano de Anabel frente a él lo detuvo.

Anabel: Ash deja que yo me encargue de esto.- para después dirigirse mentalmente a sus Pokémon legendarios.- _**"Deténganlo por favor pero no quiero que lo lastimen"**_ **.**

En ese instante el trío de Pokémon errantes se dispersó para hacerle frente al ave que más que enfurecido, parecía frustrado al tener que obedecer a un humano, cosa que podría llegar a hacer si como el mismo dijo tuviera un motivo para hacerlo.

Latios rápidamente alcanzo a Zapdos y se posiciono detrás de él, ya que la instalación no era la más apropiada para una batalla aérea, Entei de frente a Zapdos uso lanzallamas para impactarlo de frente pero ágilmente Zapdos giro sobre sí mismo evitando el ataque el cual también pudo haber golpeado a Latios pero que con su velocidad lo evadió.

Recuperándose rápidamente Zapdos lanzo un poderoso Atactrueno directo hacia Entei, pero que fue golpeado por Raikou quien no se vio muy afectado por el ataque. Siendo perseguido aun Latios realizo psíquico que logro detener a Zapdos y por ese pequeño instante Entei lanzo un nuevo ataque pero esta ocasión era una Llamarada, explotando de frente a Zapdos formando lo que perecía ser una estrella de cinco picos envolviéndolo en llamas.

Sin embargo Zapdos no se rindió y cargo un ataque de pico taladro, el pico de Zapdos giraba rápidamente y aun envuelto en llamas creaba un remolino con el cual logro golpear a Latios para librarse del psíquico. Sin contar que Raikou salto hacia el propinándole un poderoso mordisco en el cuello lanzándolo hacia el campo golpeándose con gran fuerza.

Raikou camino hacia Zapdos que lentamente trataba de levantarse pero no lo consiguió, ya que Raikou coloco su pata sobre su espalda con fuerza impidiéndoselo. Zapdos intentaba liberarse sin mucho éxito cubriéndose de descargas eléctricas que no afectaban en lo más mínimo a Raikou.

 _ **-Necio**_.- rugió Raikou aplastando a Zapdos.- _**Si hubieras escuchado a tu entrenador desde el principio podríamos haber llegado tener un combate honorable, en lugar de esta absurda exhibición.**_

Entei: _**Él tiene razón, tienes un maravilloso poder pero lo desperdicias al actuar impulsivamente.**_

Latios: _**No tiene caso que te resistas… adelante acéptalo y únete completamente al humano que te venció**_.- observando momentáneamente a Ash.- _**Puedo sentir que él es una buena persona.**_

Anabel: Por qué no lo intentas y le das solo una oportunidad.- propuso.- te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Ash: vamos Zapdos yo… a mi realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos bien.- acercándose lentamente.

El gran perro legendario del trueno aún mantenía su garra sobre Zapdos, pero le permitía que levantara un poco la vista hacia su entrenador ya que no quería que en algún momento pudiera llegar a atacarlo.

Al sentirse presionado por los otros tres Pokémon legendarios a Zapdos no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a relajarse un poco, al ver como el chico que ahora era su entrenador se acercaba lentamente y teniendo la pata de Raikou sobre el comenzó a pensar para sí mismo al observar a la joven chica peli lila que si ella pudo elevar el potencial de tres Pokémon legendarios tan alto que ni sus ataques pudieron con ellos, siendo ya poderoso a donde podría llegar el si siguiera las ordenes y entrenamiento de alguien.

Era claro para el ave legendaria que había sido vencido y capturado, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera un verdadero motivo para combatir al lado del chico que lo capturo, podría ser para volverse más fuerte o para combatir en contra de rivales más poderosos. _**"Rivales Poderosos"**_ se repetía así mismo esa palabra ya que era lo que tenía frente a el mismo en este momento teniendo una idea al momento, combatir, ganar y probar su potencial o perder y ser libre otra vez.

 _ **-Solo una oportunidad**_.- decía con voz baja Zapdos, sorprendiendo a todos liberándose un poco del agarre que Raikou tenía sobre él.

Anabel: Disculpa dijiste que… ¿le darías una oportunidad a Ash?

Zapdos: _**Así es… y solo será una**_.- decía con voz fuerte ahora.

Anabel: Y ¿Cómo planeas darle esta oportunidad?- un tanto curiosa.

Zapdos: _**Combatiendo contra el**_.- señalando con su pico a Raikou el cual no se inmuto ante esa declaración.

Ash: Anabel ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? – un tanto preocupado por las posibilidades en las que podría terminar el combate.

Anabel: Vamos Ash, no me digas que no lo habías pensado desde el principio.- decía de una manera un tanto divertida y porque no emocionada.- era algo más que lógico para un Pokémon legendario y sobretodo del tipo eléctrico.

Raikou: _**Si ese es su deseo Señorita Anabel.-**_ decía como él se refería a ella.- _**No me contendré.**_

Zapdos: _**Antes de empezar con esto tengo una condición para ti**_.- ganando la atención de todos nuevamente y volteando a ver de una manera seria a Ash _ **.- Si ganamos… aceptare que eres digno de ser el dueño de mi poder, te seguiré lealmente a donde vallas, daré mi vida por ti y la causa por la cual hayas decidido pelear.-**_ al escuchar esas palabras Ash no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido, tenía una oportunidad aún más que única al igual que cuando logro capturarlo y esa era poder demostrar su valía como entrenador ante un Pokémon legendario y así ganar su respeto y confianza.

 _ **-Pero si perdemos tú me liberaras inmediatamente sin protestar**_.- esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para Ash, si bien conocía ahora lo que podía ganar, ahora sabía lo que perdería en este encuentro tensando así el ambiente en el lugar. - _ **Entonces ¿Qué eliges humano?**_

Recordando un poco esa aventura que desemboco en la captura del que podría ser su Pokémon más poderoso con él por el momento Ash meditaba todos los hechos frente a él en este momento pensando para sí mismo, si perdía al menos habría intentado dar lo mejor de sí pero las demás personas no lo verían de la misma manera, ¿Qué pasaría si Zapdos era liberado y volvía a atacar la central eléctrica? ¿Cómo le explicaría al teniente Surge sobre esta derrota? Y por último ¿Qué pensaría Anabel de el como entrenador? Siendo así entonces una verdad muy fuerte lo golpeo casi instantáneamente ¿Cómo podría llegar a derrotar a la Elite Cuatro si ni siquiera podía controlar a su Pokémon?

Con esta gran indecisión, no logro darse cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a el hasta que sintió a alguien estrechar su mano, era Anabel que con una sonrisa y con fuerza presionaba su mano con la de él.

Anabel: Adelante Ash no duces y usa tu determinación para elegir.- decía la chica con usa sonrisa llena de confianza a la persona que sujetaba de la mano.

Podría decepcionar a todos los que confiaban en el hasta el momento por liberar a Zapdos, pero más decepcionaría a Anabel en este momento por no haberlo intentarlo.

Ash: Tienes razón.- sujetando firmemente la mano de la chica.- Si al menos no lo intento, no abre demostrado mi potencial como entrenador gracias por ayudarme Anabel.

Anabel: No es nada Ash, además debo de confesar que secretamente yo también quiero tener este encuentro contigo.- siendo honesta con el.- No importa el resultado del combate simplemente demuestra el poder de tus habilidades como entrenador.

Y sin decir nada mas Ash asintió. La decisión estaba tomada el encuentro se llevaría en unos minutos más después de que Maron el asistente de Anabel tomase la pokebola de Zapdos quien había sido devuelto a ella para tener un poco de tratamiento debido a los ataques de Latios y Entei, durante ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada y era obvio para ella ya que él quería prepararse mentalmente lo mejor posible para el combate, pasando rápidamente el tiempo ahora era el momento ya que Maron había llegado con la pokebola en mano entregándola a su entrenador, todos los otros Pokémon que estaban fuera observaban a sus entrenadores tomar su lugar a cada lado del campo, sin darse cuenta que de entre las sombras de la gradas de la torre alguien más era espectador de combate que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Réferi Maron: **LA BATALLA POKEMON ENTRE ANABEL LA SALON MAIDEN Y ASH KETCHUM ESTA POR COMENZAR, SERA UN ENCUENTRO DE UNO CONTRA UNO ENTONCES ¡COMIENCEN!**

 **ESCUCHA DESDE YOU TUBE EL TEMA DE Battle! Frontier Brain - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended**

Anabel: Ash no creas que me contendré o me dejare ganar, ¡Sal mi amigo y combate valientemente! – Llamando a el poderoso Raikou, quien apareció en el campo con un poderoso rugido liberando descargas eléctricas.

Ash: No esperaría menos de ti Anabel.- sujetando la electro Ball y dando un ligero suspiro.- ¡Zapdos yo te elijo!- era la primera vez que llamaba a su Pokémon legendario a combate y se esforzaría para que no fuera la primera y última.

Al momento de aparecer en el campo el ave legendaria se mantuvo en el aire observando a su oponente y a su alrededor, los otros Pokémon legendarios de la peli lila permanecían fuera por su algo pasaba probablemente por seguridad e incluso Metagross que no perdía el enlace psíquico que mantenía con la mente de Ash y sin tomarle mucha importancia se centró nuevamente en su oponente.

 **-"Raikou comienza con Paz Mental y centra tu poder".-** hablaba telepáticamente la peli lila a su Pokémon el cual comenzó a cubrirse de un aura de color blanco alrededor de él.

-Zapdos Atactrueno.- llamo Ash por primera vez a un ataque un tanto indeciso ya que un ataque eléctrico no era su mejor opción para empezar así dirigiendo un poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia su oponente.

Al recibir el ataque y no verse afectado en lo más mínimo Raikou y dejando de brillar permaneció en la misma posición.

Anabel: Sé que no has tenido oportunidad de conocer mejor a tu Pokémon, pero en verdad esperaba algo mejor Ash.- dijo de una manera un tanto molesta.- Aunque llegara a producirle daño algún ataque de tipo eléctrico igualmente se recuperaría de inmediato.- explicando.- La habilidad de Raikou es Absorbe electricidad, lo cual lo hace inmune a los movimientos del tipo eléctrico y lo cura de cualquier otro que le cause daño. En serio estas entrenando a Pokémon del tipo eléctrico.- termino burlándose de él.

Si bien Ash ya conocía esa habilidad, no sabía que Raikou la poseyese lo cual lo dejaba con algo de desventaja en cuanto a movimientos se trataba.

-Zapdos gana velocidad con Agilidad y usa Ala de acero.- obedeciendo cargaba su ataque rápidamente.

 _ **-"Raikou usa Reflejo".-**_ dijo calmada y mentalmente creando así una especie de pared de cristal frente a sí mismo, el cual fue impactado por Zapdos. Realmente la fuerza que imprimió el ave legendaria había sido grande y aunque destruyo la pared Raikou no se movió para nada.

Zapdos: _**¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**_ – La gran ave gritaba fuerte mente y comenzaba realmente a frustrarse.- _**Así no luchaste cuando me derrotaste, ¡COMBATE CON SERIEDAD MOCOSO!**_

La misma Anabel no salía de su sorpresa, no creyó que el propio Zapdos se diese cuenta tan pronto que solamente estaba jugando con ellos hasta que Ash decidiera tomar las cosas más en serio cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo el pensar recordando el primer moviente que el llamo a realizar.

Reprendido por su propio Pokémon Ash no dejo de sentirse avergonzado por la pobre actuación que estaba realizando sin la necesidad de poder hacer algo pronto.

 _ **-"Si el no hace nada nosotros si Raikou usa Triturar**_ ".- los enormes colmillos del Pokémon comenzaron a brillar el cual rápidamente se dirigió hacia su oponente.

-Zapdos Vuela y que no se te acerque.- teniendo un poco de ventaja estando en el aire, Ash podría así pensar en una estrategia pero de momento no se le ocurría nada. Anabel no usaría ataques eléctricos, por el contrario estaba usando movimientos psíquicos explotando así las desventajas que tenía un Pokémon eléctrico en contra de otro. Aunque estaba atacando físicamente Ella no uso paz mental por nada y eso era algo de preocuparse.

 _ **-"Hazlo bajar usa Bola Sombra"-**_ creando al frente de sí mismo una gran esfera de energía obscura la cual fue lanzada directo a Zapdos.

\- Bloquéala con Ala de Acero.- Parecía que Ash por fin reaccionaba a lo cual asintió y golpeo la bola sombra al igual que una pelota, devolviéndola a su agresor el cual logró esquivarla saltando rápidamente.

-No te detengas y usa Pico Taladro.- rápidamente el pico de Zapdos comenzó a girar y girar. Raikou quien estaba en el aire por su salto se vio por un momento superado por la velocidad de vuelo de su oponente recibiendo el golpe directo en un costado.

Anabel: Nada mal realmente.- elogio honestamente.- _**"Pero eso no es nada Raikou espera a que se acerque y en ese momento usa Mordisco"**_.

-Pico Taladro una vez más.- descendiendo con rapidez cayo en la trampa ya que Raikou mordió una de sus alas bajándolo al suelo y haciéndolo retroceder _ **.- "Realmente era una desventaja muy grande que ella se comunicase por medio de sus pensamientos con los Pokémon**_ "- eran los pensamientos de Ash en ese momento.

 _ **-"Raikou muéstrale la fuerza de nuestra amistad y golpéalo con Retribución".-**_ corriendo directo hacia Zapdos comenzó a desprender destellos azules y al contacto con su oponente lo golpearon muy fuertemente.

Ash: ¿Qué fue eso?- sorprendido por la fuerza del movimiento.- Fue muy fuerte ese golpe.

Anabel: Se llama retribución en si no es un movimiento muy especial pero su potencia varía de acuerdo a la amistado que poseo con mis Pokémon lo cual ocasiona que este movimiento sea realmente muy poderoso.- sin molestarse en explicarle.

 _ **-"Ve con Retribución una vez más".-**_ Ordenaba en calma y un tanto decepcionada ya que Ash no parecía concentrado completamente aun para nada.

Al ver el cómo se dirigía hacia Raikou hacia Zapdos no pudo el dejar de sentirse arrinconado, Zapdos momentáneamente no podía volar y solamente le quedaba arriesgarse con un movimiento un tanto peligroso porque si fallaba definitivamente perdería.

-¡Rápido defiéndete con Giga Impacto! – reaccionando rápidamente Zapdos se envolvió en una esfera de color naranja muy grande quien ligeramente planeo un poco sobre el suelo impactando así la retribución de Raikou y superándola rápidamente en poder propinándole un muy fuerte golpe y otro extra al impactar en el suelo del campo.

-¡Raikou te encuentras bien! – grito preocupada por la fuerza del impacto, era la primera vez que Anabel le hablaba a su Pokémon con su voz y no telepáticamente.

Raikou: _**Este golpe no fue nada**_.- levantándose tembloroso del suelo.- _**Veo que al fin están tomando en serio las cosas.**_

Anabel: Usaste bien tu movimiento aunque efectivo fue también muy desesperado.- cruzándose de brazos.- Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora vas a combatir con seriedad?

Seriamente Ash había usado lo que parecía ser su último recurso en cuanto a movimientos físicos, tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de poder volver a usarlo. Dio un vistazo rápido a su Pokémon y el campo de batalla realmente no era el mejor para que pudiera volar, si quería ganar más que habilidad en este momento necesitaría golpear con fuerza y como si fuera un destello frente a sus ojos recordó momentáneamente el encuentro en la central eléctrica y concordó en una sola idea.

Ash: Pararrayos, eso es.- susurro para sí mismo.- Lo lamento Anabel, tu también Zapdos por culpa de mi indecisión fuiste lastimado por eso déjame demostrarte que podemos derrotarlos.- se disculpó con ambos Anabel sonreía ante esa declaración mientras que su Pokémon al observar a su entrenador lo único que pudo hacer después fue centrarse en su oponente nuevamente dándole a entender a Ash que en definitiva la oportunidad que tenía aún estaba en pie.

Haciendo un pequeño detalle que no hacía desde su batalla contra Tobías, giro su gorra hacia atrás lo cual era un signo de que pasara lo que pasara él no se rendiría, Raichu conocía ese gesto y sonreía mientras los demás miraban de manera interesante el cambio de ánimo de aquel joven entrenador.

-Zapdos usa Danza Lluvia.- ordeno con mucha seguridad provocando que todos abrieran los ojos ante tal indicación sobre todo en un campo tan cerrado.- Vamos confía en mí, dijiste que me darías una oportunidad o no.

A lo cual la gran ave extendió sus alas en punta y grazno fuertemente sin protestar por esa orden. Casi inmediatamente la parte del techo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras comenzando con una llovizna en todo el lugar.

-No me subestimes tan fácilmente Ash, no sé lo que trames pero te detendré, usa Bola sombra.- creando una nueva esfera negra fue lanzada contra su adversario.

-Zapdos trata de volar y entra en las nubes.- esquivando por poco el impacto se dirigió hacia el techo.- Ahora usa Trueno.

-Eso fue muy tonto Ash.- critico en ese momento ya no era necesario que ella ordenase mentalmente a su Pokémon.- Intercéptalo Raikou y recupérate.

-O no, no lo harás ¡Zapdos dirígelo hacia ti mismo!- el ave comprendió lo que él quería hacer y dirigió su cuerpo hacia la descarga eléctrica que acababa de crear.

Anabel: Así que estas usando la habilidad pararrayos.- asombrada por el cambio de posibilidades.

Ash: Así es, mientras que tu habilidad le permite recuperar su salud, la mía le hace que gane más poder – explicando lo mejor posible.- Además debido a la habilidad de Raikou él no puede atraer la electricidad por si solo si no es dirigida hacia él, mientras que Zapdos si acaso ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de eso? No estoy entrenando Pokémon eléctricos por nada.- con mucha seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

-Ahora si lo entendiste ¡pero no me ganaras con solo fuerza yo también se cómo aprovechar las habilidades de mi Pokémon Raikou prepárate con Voltio Cruel! – el cual comenzaba a reunir la mayor cantidad de energía envolviéndose en ella.

-Zapdos usa ala de acero.- ganando así más velocidad con su nueva fuerza.

-Raikou libera el voltio cruel.- rugiendo y corriendo hacia su oponente que descendía rápidamente.

Impactando ambos ataques, el aumento en la fuerza de ala de acero era capaz de frenar el poderoso embate, pero era un movimiento del tipo acero lo cual el cual solo tendría media efectividad de su poder total siendo ganado por él, retrocediendo ambos por el impacto pero Raikou no presentaba daño.

Ash: La fuerza del retroceso debió haberlo lastimado.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Anabel: Eso es porque de la misma manera que tu yo uso su habilidad para compensar esa debilidad al envolverse con la energía eléctrica es capaz de absorber un poco de ese poder y así no salir lastimado por el retroceso de su propio ataque.

Ash: Realmente aún me falta mucho por aprender.- reconoció su falta conocimientos.- Pero estas equivocada si piensas que me rendiré ya que esta ahora será una batalla de habilidades.- extrañamente feliz y entusiasmado.

-Zapdos usa agilidad para volar y entra en las nubes de nuevo.- obedeciendo rápidamente.- Y usa Trueno en ti nuevamente.

-Raikou reúne aún mucha más energía que antes y carga nuevamente el Voltio Cruel.- repitiendo su acción anterior nuevamente.

-Zapdos usa nuevamente el Giga Impacto.- ordeno su más poderoso ataque físico.

Anabel: No ha pasado el suficiente tiempo… a no ser que.- observando sonrientemente a Ash.- Usaste la energía del Trueno para recargar más rápido el Giga impacto.

-Así es ¡Zapdos ve y usa Giga impacto! – envolviéndose nuevamente con una gran esfera de energía color naranja.

-Me has hecho espera por este momento ¡Raikou usa Voltio Cruel! – quien rápidamente se dirijo en contra del ave legendaria envuelto en energía eléctrica.

En el centro del campo ambos poderes chocaron entre sí, ninguno de los dos Pokémon legendarios cedería ante el otro. Aunque a simple vista el ataque de Zapdos era más poderoso, Raikou no saldría muy lastimado gracias a su habilidad y que activaba su propia electricidad.

-Ya se ¡Zapdos usa Pico Taladro y gira sobre ti mismo!- sorprendiendo a todos una vez más por las posibilidades ya que dentro del Giga impacto Zapdos podía moverse y Raikou no.

Girando sobre sí mismo el Giga Impacto creando una especie de remolino envuelto en él, ganando un poco más de fuerza sobre.

Anabel: ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?!- un tanto alarmada.

-¡Zapdos dale la vuelta y usa ALA DE ACERO!- alarmando a sus oponentes por esa acción.

Girando para posicionarse sobre Raikou como se lo ordenaron parecía que en ese momento todo se paralizo, las alas de Zapdos comenzaron a ganar color metálico y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Raikou lo cual lo hizo cediera también ante el Giga Impacto, desafortunadamente envolviendo a ambos Pokémon en una muy poderosa explosión que cubrió y estremeció todo el campo.

Latios uso su poder psíquico para contener un poco la fuerza de la explosión, Anabel perdió un poco su equilibrio, mientras que Ash hacia lo posible para sostenerse. Conteniendo la fuerza de la explosión Ash pudo reincorporarse para rodear el campo de batalla y comprobar el estado de Anabel.

Ash: Anabel ¿estás bien?- preocupado a ella y ayudándola a levantarse.

Anabel: Si estoy bien.- poniéndose de pie y observando hacia el campo.- No imagine que la explosión por la fuerza acumulada sería tan… impresionante.- observando el campo cubierto con el poder de Latios.

Disminuyendo la gran nube do polvo que se había creado, el efecto de danza lluvia había terminado lo cual les daba un poco más de visibilidad observaron un enorme cráter que consumía casi por completo el medio del campo y en el centro de este el resultado del combate.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

Maron: **AMBOS POKEMON NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR EL RESULTADO ES UN EMPATE.**

Ambos jóvenes corrieron para comprobar el estado de salud de sus respectivos Pokémon, entrando al cráter pudieron ver que no estaban heridos de gravedad y que habían consumido toda su energía en la colisión entre los movimientos. Ninguno dijo nada este no era un resultado que ninguno y ni siquiera sus Pokémon esperaba, Anabel se acercó a Raikou que estaba fuera de combate para arrodillándose frente a él y acariciando su cabeza mientras que Ash permanecería en el mismo lugar.

La gran ave legendaria con la poca energía que tenía movió la cabeza lentamente para encarar ante la vista de su entrenador y lo que sucedió en ese momento todos los presentes lo seguirían recordando por mucho tiempo después.

 _ **-Vuélveme más fuerte**_.- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zapdos antes de perder el sentido. Al escuchar esas palabras Ash rápidamente se arrodillo a abrazar a su debilitado Pokémon.

Ash: Gracias, gracias, gracias.- decía entre lágrimas que se estaban formado en sus ojos, tal parece que por fin había logrado que su Pokémon lo aceptase.

Viendo esa escena Anabel mantenía una sonrisa agradable, al parecer Zapdos se había dado cuenta que no era esta una victoria ni tampoco una derrota logrando así aceptarlo igualmente como su entrenador.

Ash: Gracias Zapdos, te prometo que no haremos más fuertes.- tomando nuevamente su pokebola y devolviéndolo a ella.- Muchas gracias y toma un largo descanso.

-Muchas gracias Anabel y a ti también Raikou de no ser por ustedes no hubiera podido lograr el que Zapdos me escuchara.

Anabel: No fue nada Ash.- devolviendo a Raikou a su pokebola y poniéndose de pie.- Me alegra haber podido ayudarte con este problema… aunque no creas que el camino de ahora en adelante será fácil, puede que Zapdos te comience a escuchar de ahora en adelante pero necesitaras crear un vínculo más profundo con él para que puedas desarrollar más su poder completamente.

Ash: Tienes razón pero de igual manera quiero agradecerte.- ofreciéndole la mano, la cual la chica tomo.

Anabel: Como ya te lo había dicho esto no fue nada, pero si te hace sentir mejor acepto tu agradecimiento.- dijo estrechando más fuerte la mano de Ash.

-Realmente fue una estupenda batalla, aunque un poco lenta al inicio no deja de ser impresionante ver el combatir de ambos Pokémon legendarios.- comento una nueva voz que apareció tras ellos.

-¡ **MAMA!, ¡ARGENTA!-** exclamaron al unísono al voltear a ver a la recién llegada y soltándose de las manos.

Anabel: Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que la torre estaba cerrada.

Argenta: Tengo mis métodos para entrar, además fui yo quien diseño la mayoría de las instalaciones.-contestándole.

-Ash tu habilidad de pensamiento y uso de tus recursos en batalla te es de mucha ayuda, mientras que tú Anabel el don de entender mentalmente y el lazo profundo con tus Pokémon aumenta su fuerza realmente ambos son muy fuertes entrenadores.

-Aunque Anabel si pusieras el mismo empeño de ahora en otras cosas y por la forma en la que sostenías su mano podría ser tuyo sin problemas.

La referida no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos de par en par en ese instante y sin decir nada camino rápidamente hacia su asistente.

Anabel: Maron hazte cargo del tratamiento de Raikou por favor.- dijo con seriedad y algo de enojo en sus palabras, lo lamentaba por él ya que no era el responsable en ese momento le entrego su pokebola y salió lo más rápido de ese ahí.

Argenta: ¿Qué paso? Acaso dije algo malo.- observando desentendida del comportamiento de su hija.

Ash: No, no dijo nada.- susurrando y entendiendo un poco para sí mismo lo que había dicho.- Oye Maron podrías ayudarme a mí también con las heridas de Zapdos.

Y así se fueron ambos caminando hacia la sala de tratamientos dejando a Argenta sola apenada comprendiendo que un nuevo intento de acercarse a su hija había fallado nuevamente.

Ahora era cerca de las 6:30 y comenzaba a atardecer, Ash había decidido salir a buscar a Anabel para hablar con ella ya que probablemente se sentiría mal por las palabras indiscretas de su mama, no es que Ash no le molestase que su madre hablara de él, pero para ella era diferente y no sabía lo que ella pudiera sentir. Anabel ya lo había ayudado en gran medida, era hora de devolverle el favor y permitirle por lo menos desahogarse con él, lo cual era curioso para alguien que antes normalmente no quería saber nada sobre las chicas.

Buscándola por los alrededores del bosque solo pensó en un último lugar en el cual la podría encontrar. Al llegar a la orilla del lago comenzó a recorrerlo y no tardó mucho en encontrar a la chica sentada abrazando sus rodillas mirando el reflejo del atardecer en el lago dando una vista muy hermosa, discreta y silenciosamente camino hasta llegar y sentarse a su lado.

Ash: Que vista tan más espectacular no.- a lo cual la chica apenas respondió con un sí.

-Anabel he, este… no voy a decir que se cómo te sientes realmente a veces a mi mama también le gusta avergonzarme y yo creo que debe de ser algo normal.

Anabel: Algo normal he…- de manera seca.- Dime ¿Acaso haz conocido a alguien más con este problema?

Ash: Si realmente.- recordando a los padres de Lorelei.- incluso de quien menos lo podrías imaginar.

Anabel: Te diré algo Ash, hay pocas cosas que realmente me molestan y una de ellas es cumplir con algo que las personas esperan de mí y que no puedo hacer y una de esas pocas personas es mi madre.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Anabel: Soy la menor de tres hermanos y de ellos soy la única que eligió seguir los pasos de mi madre por un momento pensé que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado hasta ese momento pero creo que me equivoque cuando ella se comenzó a entrometer en mis decisiones.

-Sé que nunca he sido alguien muy sociable y que no hago las cosas que normalmente le gustaría hacer una chica de mi edad pero realmente me gusta mi vida como es, mi vestimenta, mis amistades y no quisiera cambiarla en nada solo porque mi madre piensa que soy poco femenina y que por eso jamás conoceré a alguien que le guste por ser como soy… solo por no ser lo suficientemente bonita.- dijo con una voz melancólica.

Ash: No digas esas cosas Anabel.- la reprendió.- Tu eres una persona con muchas cualidades y muy buenas, no importa lo que diga o piense tu madre al respecto, eres amable, te preocupas mucho por tus Pokémon los tratas como si fueran tus amigos y realmente tu eres muy bonita.

Anabel: MM… Así que soy bonita he.

Ash: Este si… realmente eres muy bonita no importa lo que los demás digan.

Anabel: mentiroso.- dijo susurrando y sin observarlo.

Ash: ¿Qué dijiste?- sin entender sus palabras.

Anabel: Dije que eres un mentiroso.- casi gritando y poniéndose de pie.- Como te atreves a decirme que soy alguien bonita si cuando me conociste ni siquiera pensaste que yo era una chica.- a lo cual sus ojos comenzaron a formar pequeñas lágrimas. En aquel entonces ella no le presto mucha atención a ese detalle, ya que pensó que era normal que él la viera de ese modo ya que al viajar junto a una chica como May que fácilmente tenía sus atributos femeninos mucho más desarrollados que ella para casi tener la misma edad aunque no lo admitiera así misma realmente eso le molesto.

Ash: Anabel en aquel entonces yo era muy desconsiderado.- poniéndose de pie y frente a ella.- Lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era ganar tu símbolo para poder desafiar a Brandon nuevamente, realmente tú fuiste la única que me venció, me demostraste lo mal que estaba pensando al creerme invencible al haberle ganado a los otro cerebros.

-Y ese fue un error muy grande de mi parte hacia ti por favor discúlpame, no sabía que te había lastimado al verte de esa forma.

Anabel: Si es así pruébalo.- limpiando sus lágrimas con sus mangas.-Escucha lo que dice mi corazón.- al decir esas palabras Ash se quedó en completo silencio por casi un minuto entero cubriendo la mirada con su gorra.

-Escucha lo que dice mi corazón si es así entonces… y si lo haces entonces yo aceptare que todo lo que has dicho sobre mi es verdad.-quedando nuevamente en silencio por momento fue que ella decidió hablar nuevamente.- Lo sabía… no puedes hacerlo ¿cierto?

Ash: No dije que no pudiera.- dando un paso al frente de ella y quitándose la gorra.- Sé que no soy muy bueno con esta clase de asuntos. Hace un momento tú me ayudaste con algo muy importante, no sé si pueda lograrlo pero… pero al menos lo intentare.- dijo con mucha decisión en su voz.

Recordando por un momento un consejo que recibió en pueblo Lavanda sobre mantener su mente en calma, Ash acorto aún más la distancia entre él y Anabel, por un momento se sintió inseguro nuevamente de intentarlo al observar las pocas lagrimas que aún tenía Anabel en sus ojos, sello así mismo de seguridad por un momento.

Tomando por los hombros a la peli lila y apoyándose en el suelo sobre una rodilla hizo algo que nunca creería posible hasta ahora. Con un firme agarre acerco puso su cabeza en el pequeño pecho la joven, pensando erróneamente sobre la idea que tenía sobre escuchar su corazón.

Anabel volvió a abrir sus ojos por completo y dejando escapar lo que parecía un suspiro que no sabía que estaba contenido, en ese momento un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, nunca creyó que sería puesta de esta forma dos veces en el mismo día por la misma persona. Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte y comenzaba a tener una respiración errada, era claro que estaba nerviosa y esa la saco de balance pero tenía una pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué de alguna manera se sentía tan bien?

Para Ash se sentía de igual manera podía escuchar el corazón de Anabel acelerarse y aunque fuesen pequeños sus pechos sentirlos en sus mejillas. La vergüenza lo ataco en ese momento, después no tendría forma en como disculparse con ella prolongándose así por mucho más tiempo. Era el momento de tratando de poner su mente en calma para percibir mejor todo a su alrededor escuchando como el corazón de la joven chica comenzaba a tener un ritmo más tranquilo y una respiración más calmada inconscientemente perdió el agarre que tenia de los hombros de ella bajándolo a través de sus brazos y sujetándola de su cintura, ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía pero él fue sorprendido por ella ahora.

La joven chica estaba muy confusa bajando un poco la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía al completo Ash estaba abrazándola de la cintura y con su cabeza en su pecho. Al ver eso un cálido sentimiento recorrió sus manos y moviéndolas lentamente hacia él, lo que podría llamarse un ataque un tanto posesivo cerro sus ojos y también lo abrazo sujetándolo contra sí misma como si quisiera tenerlo más cerca de ella ignorando todo por completo incluso la pequeña sonrisa que tenía por ese momento creando así algo que muchos podrían creer que es una escena de lo mas romántica.

Envolviéndose también por la acción de Anabel, Ash cerró sus ojos escuchando cada latido, cada respiración pudo ver una luz un tanto purpura y blanquecí al mismo tiempo, mentalmente sentía una gran atracción por tocar esa luz y cuando se hizo más grande sentía algo cálido y reconfortante, era muy parecido al amor que sentía su madre pro el, pero a la vez diferente quizás no pueda lograr escuchar lo que decía su corazón por completo, pero al menos pudo sentirlo.

Ash: Anabel discúlpame por esto.- rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.- no se me ocurrió hacerlo de otra manera, no pude escuchar lo que decía tu corazón completamente.- a lo cual ella apretó más el agarre que tenia de él.

-Pero pude sentir un sentimiento muy cálido y agradable en su interior, como el amor de una madre pero muy diferente al mismo tiempo, no sé si es lo que querías oír pero eso es lo que pude sentir.- dijo con la mayor honestidad que podía.

Anabel: No importa.- dijo con una voz suave.- No estoy molesta o enojada, hiciste lo que creíste que era lo más correcto te esforzarse, lo intentaste y casi lo lograste.- liberando un poco su agarre.- hasta este momento nadie que no fuera un Pokémon me había comprendido tanto como tú, ahora sé que lo que piensas de mi es verdad… gracias.

Ahora estaba casi obscuro y solo otra persona más era testigo de esa escena y soltando un suspiro sabía que sería mejor dejar a ambos jóvenes solos y que según ella se dejaran llevar por el momento que ambos habían creado. Su plan para salir de ahí podría haber funcionado de no ser por un sonoro ruido que ella creo al caminar.

 **-¡CRACK!-** era el ruido que produjo al romper una enorme rama de árbol con sus botas. Ambos jóvenes al escucharlo rompieron el abrazo y se separaron inmediatamente pensando en quizás en los demás Pokémon salvajes o sus propios Pokémon.

Ash: ¿Quién esta ahí?- pasando al frente y tomando una de sus pokebolas.

-Calma chicos soy yo.- era Argenta que salía de entre atrás de unos árboles.

Anabel: Mama nos estabas observando.- sintiéndose avergonzada de nuevo.

Argenta: Hacia mucho tiempo que saliste sola y me tenías preocupada.

Anabel: Esa no es excusa, para espiarnos.

Ash: Muy bien suficiente.- calmando un poco la situación.- Veo que ambas tienen cosas de que hablar así que les daré algo de privacidad.- caminando de regreso a la torre de Batalla, Ash recordó las palabras de su mama, al querer que el buscase una novia. No se iba a negar a si mismo que le gusto el ser abrazado por ella de esa forma, Anabel era una buena chica y gran entrenadora podría darse a sí mismo una oportunidad y olvidar a Daisy (ya que él piensa que ella tiene novio). Pero como no quería jugar con sus sentimientos lo mejor sería esperar un poco más y pensar en ello después.

En el lago ambas mueres permanecieron en silencio y observándose fijamente era claro que Anabel no quería hablar con ella, a lo cual Argenta fue quien hablo primero.

Argenta: No sabía que el fuera así de importante para ti.

Anabel: Basta madre quizás sea cierto que Ash realmente me interesa y bastante, pero no voy a permitir que te sigas entrometiendo en mi vida personal.

Argenta: Anabel a pesar de ser mi única hija creo que realmente me he equivocado mucho contigo.

-Siempre fuiste diferente de Will y Lucían aunque a todos les gustasen los Pokémon psíquicos, tu tenías un don completamente natural para entenderlos completamente separándote de nosotros y eso como madre me asustaba.- Anabel se sorprendió de la sinceridad de las palabras de su madre y en ningún momento la interrumpió.

-Cuando ganaste y te uniste a la Batalla de la Frontera, creí que sería un modo de acercarme a ti, de compartir, de convivir como no lo habíamos hecho antes pero creo que no lo hice bien… hija te debo una disculpa.

-Ahora entiendo completamente que tienes derecho a ser como tú quieras.

Anabel: Mama no tengo nada que disculparte, tu solo querías acercarte a mí y yo no te dejaba creo que ambas hemos cometido errores una con la otra.

Argenta: Es cierto que te parecería si tenemos un nuevo inicio.

Anabel: Si me gustaría.

A lo cual ambas se abrazaron fuertemente frente a ese lego el cual era el lugar favorito de Anabel, es cierto que a pesar de ser madre e hija no se conocían muy bien pero a partir de ese día las cosas cambian para mejor entre ambas.

El final del día paso sin nuevos inconvenientes, Ash decidió quedarse en la torre de batalla junto a Maron y sus Pokémon para así darles privacidad a Anabel y Argenta, pero decidiendo ir a visitarlas a su casa para agradecerles adecuadamente y despedirse de ellas.

Ash: Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado Anabel sin ti, creo que controlar a Zapdos habría sido imposible.

Anabel: Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada pero… si quieres dame la revancha en el futuro.

Argenta: Seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco más a entrenar aquí.

Ash: Gracias pero la verdad es que tengo que regresar a Ciudad Carmín pronto, sino el Teniente Surge se enojara conmigo.

Anabel: De acuerdo pero antes, Ash te recomendaría que antes fueras a Ciudad Azafrán estoy segura de que en el gimnasio de Sabrina te ayudarían con el problema del bloqueo psíquico que tienes.

Ash: En serio tengo que ir al gimnasio de Sabrina.- con un poco de pánico.

Anabel: Seria lo mejor ya que si no te deshaces pronto de ese bloqueo psíquico podría llegar a limitar tu memoria a largo plazo.

Argenta: Esa sería la mejor opción que tienes, además he escuchado que Sabrina ha cambiado bastante desde hace un tiempo.

Ash: De acuerdo… Bueno muchas gracias por todo nos vemos.

Anabel: Cuídate mucho y no te olvides ir a ver el encuentro en contra de Brandon.

Argenta: Puedes venir a visitarnos antes y de ahí podemos ir todos juntos.

Ash: No sé en donde estaré en ese momento pero hare lo imposible por estar ahí.

Al ver ambas mujeres como se retiraba Ash con su inseparable compañero eléctrico decidieron entrar a la casa.

Argenta: Te arrepientes de dejarlo ir.

Anabel: Por el momento es lo mejor mama.- recordando el momento del lago y sonrojándose ligeramente.- además el ya piensa que soy bonita y por el momento para mí eso es más que suficiente.

 _ **-"Además le falta poco para escuchar por completo lo que dice mi corazón"**_ \- ese era el pensamiento que tenía para si misma.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **IM BACK:**

 **Quiero realmente disculparme con todos ustedes lectores este tiempo no ha sido fácil para mí y por factores personales y saludables, además de que mi perfil y página de fanfic no funcionaba adecuadamente y no permitía cargar el capítulo, este en si era un especial de tres partes pero para compensar mi ausencia decidí crear solo uno mucho más largo. Y no es por presumir pero realmente no es fácil mantener un promedio de 9.4 en la universidad.**

 **Quiero agradecerles realmente por no haber perdido la preferencia de mis historias ahora falta darle un poco de continuidad más seguido y hacerle justicia en mi otro fic a Diantha por el fiasco que me hicieron pasar en el baile entre Ash y serena.**

 **Para mi realmente esa trolleada me ha hecho perder la fe en el Amourshipping y realmente no creo poder recuperarla pronto a menos que alguien me ayude. Realmente al ver esa escena mi enfado casi fue tan grande que creí me convertiría en Súper Sayayin por la furia acumulada en ese momento, lástima que no ocurrió.**

 **Bien ahora introduje a Anabel, realmente las chicas que estoy escogiendo no quiero mostrar que en el futuro solo afecto por parte de un solo lado y quiero mostrar a un Ash interesado en ellas y confundido de a quien elegir, no quiero mostrar a un desgraciado que este de una a otra sino que quiero que les dé la oportunidad de elegir su futuro con él, a lo cual Anabel ya es una escogida.**

 **Zapdos entra en el equipo eléctrico pero no será aun fácil de controlar ocasionándole aun grandes problemas a Ash.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Blastoise (Mega), Sceptile (Mega), Infernape, Kingler, Gliscor, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea, Primeape.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electabuzz, Jolteon y Chinchou. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	16. Adiós a Kanto Nuevamente

**Adiós a Kanto nuevamente.**

En las laderas de una inmensa montaña con nieve en su punta y llena de maleza de hierba alta localizada entre las fronteras que limitan a la Región Kanto y Johto, una joven de 14 años, y cerca de los 15, estaba en entrenamiento buscando Pokémon muy fuertes, de entre los pocos que había encontrado y desafiado, había logrado capturar solamente a uno muy especial y creía que si seguía así con ellos podría volverse más fuerte siendo acompañada por una Marill fuera de su pokebola.

-Muy bien pero… aún no es suficiente.- observando a su Pokémon.- En este lugar hay Pokémon muy fuertes y tenemos que capturar a todos los que podamos para después… subir hasta ahí.- señalando con su dedo a la montaña.

-Sigamos buscando.- abriéndose paso entre la hierba.

-marrilll.- contesto su Pokémon siguiéndola de cerca, un tanto fatigada por los días que habían pasado desde que su entrenadora decidió salir de nuevo de viaje con el propósito de volverse más fuete.

 **Kanto Ciudad Azafrán.**

Un día después de haber recibido la ayuda de Anabel y por recomendación de ella, Ash se encontraba en uno de los tantos centros Pokémon de ciudad Azafrán para comunicarse con el Tendiente Surge y contarle sobre sus progresos.

Lt. Surge: Fyyyyyuuuu.- dio un silbido mostrándose complacido con el resultado al terminar de escuchar el del viaje de su aprendiz.- No imagine que esa joven entrenadora poseyese esa clase de Pokémon.

Ash: Si fue realmente muy impresionante verlos con ella y el combate en contra de Raikou, aunque termino en empate ahora tengo la oportunidad de entrenar a Zapdos.

Lt. Surge: Que bueno que ahora tocas ese tema.- dijo un tanto pensativo.- Y ahora que lo he pensado mejor quiero que busques un lugar aislado para que puedas entrenarlo en solitario, hasta el momento que entienda que debe seguir tus órdenes y ejecutarlas completamente.

Ash: Pero él me obedeció completamente durante el combate en contra de Anabel.

Lt. Surge: Te permitió ordenarle.- le replico.- Mas no porque él quisiera, ya que si ambos perdían tendrías que liberarlo, y si lo traes al gimnasio y se descontrola al desobedecerte podría llegar a causar estragos en la ciudad.

Ash: Entiendo Señor, sería muy problemático volver a pelear en contra de él y bueno Teniente dígame tiene algún lugar en específico al cual deba ir.

Lt. Surge: Por ahora no se me ocurre ningún sitio, pero mientras piensas en algún lugar a donde ir a entrenarlo, quiero que te prepares lo mejor posible para tu campamento y que compres un Pokégear de esos de cuarta generación que son más modernos para que me llames en cualquier momento si algo llegara a suceder para que así tengas un medio directo de comunicación si no estás cerca de un centro Pokémon para llamarme entendido.

Ash: Señor, si señor.- recibiendo estas nuevas órdenes corto la llamada.

Para Ash eso significaba que tendría que pasar algún tiempo recorriendo las tiendas de la capital de la región comprando todo lo que necesitaría, pero por ahora eso lo dejaría para el final, ya que como le recomendó Anabel tendría que destruir el bloqueo psíquico de su mente, ya que si no lo hacía pronto en el futuro podría limitar sus pensamientos. Y así habiendo dejado a Raichu en el centro Pokémon para que descansara y con gran pesar salió de este, para dirigirse al gimnasio de la ciudad en el cual honestamente no quería volver a entrar.

Incluso el camino le pareció realmente muy corto ya que llego muy rápido incluso para ir a pie y aunque recordaba que su líder había logrado controlar sus poderes, la razón por la que no quería ir era por haber dicho una indiscreción que realmente había sido una buena broma, pero al final él no lo sabía realmente y tenía miedo de convertirse en una muñeca por eso.

Al estar frente al enorme gimnasio en forma de domo sintió un pequeño escalofrío y dando un suspiro y algo resignado abrió las puertas y al poner un pie dentro de la estructura, otras dos personas en el interior más pudieron sentir su presencia al entrar y se dirigieron hacia él.

Al caminar en el interior del lugar comprobó cómo aun había personas en diferentes habitaciones tratando de entrenar sus poderes psíquicos doblando cucharas o haciendo levitar pequeños objetos y eso para él era un ligero alivio pensando para sí mismo.

 **-"Quizás debería hablar con alguno de ellos para que pueda ayudarme, después de todo entrenan en este gimnasio y si es así no tendría que ver a Sabrina".-** pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una delgada mano con una manga roja y un guante blanco rodeo gentilmente su cuello y lo obligo a detenerse.

Ash: ¿Quién esta… detrás de mí?- pregunto temeroso al casi conocer cuál sería la respuesta.

-No el diablo precisamente.- dijo una voz femenina y algo suave susurrándole al iodo.

Ash: MMM.- dijo quedándose mudo momentáneamente y pasando en seco recordando rápidamente esa frase.

 **Flashback:**

Después de tener el más raro combate de gimnasio de su principiante carrera como entrenador Pokémon Ash observaba a Sabrina hablar con el hombre que lo había ayudado a escapar varias veces de ser convertido en muñeca por ella.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado completamente tus emociones Sabrina.- hablaba el hombre.

Sabrina: Así es, me obsesione tanto con el incremento de mis poderes que al final termine siendo controlada por ellos y sin querer les hice daño a ustedes también.- triste recordando incluso como convirtió s a su madre en muñeca.

-Ahora estamos todos bien y eso es lo único que importa gracias a el.- dijo el hombre señalando hacia Ash y sus amigos.

Sabrina: Cierto.- acercándose a el.- Ash quiero agradecerte el que me hayas rescatado de este horrible trance.

Ash: No fue nada Sabrina, además creo que Haunter fue quien realmente te libero realmente, por cierto en ¿Dónde está?

Misty: No lo sé estaba aquí hace un momento.

Brock: Supongo que simplemente volvió a desaparecer.

Sabrina: No importa por ahora quisiera darte esto como muestra de gratitud.- y sacando de entre sus bolsillos una pieza de metal circular amarilla.- Esta es la medalla Pantano Ash.- entregándola con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash: Muchas gracias Sabrina.- tomo la medalla entre sus manos y observando a la chica frente a el.- Ahora que te veo de frente tienes un rostro muy bonito cuando sonríes.- sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a Brock quien ante sus ojos Ash hizo algo tan valiente que ni el mismo se atrevería a decir nunca al conocer las habilidades de Sabrina.

-Qué bueno porque con esa cara de enojada pareces el diablo.- dijo sonriente, pero casi inmediatamente todos los demás abrieron los ojos completamente de la sorpresa para observar la reacción de la referida.

Sabrina: Así que me parezco al diablo… eh.- dijo con un tono tétrico, sus ojos brillaban rojo intenso y su cabello se levantaba lentamente dándole una apariencia muy aterradora.

Temeroso ante la indiscreción que acababa de comentar retrocedió unos paso.

 **-¡CORRAN CHICOS!-** dándose la vuelta para correr por su vida lo más rápido posible.

Sabrina aun con su aura aterradora en ella dirigió su mirada sobre Misty y Brock quienes anteriormente fueron convertidos en muñecos por ella. Y al ver como su compañero corría despavoridamente una tétrica sombra se materializo frente a ellos.

 **-HHAAAAAUNNNNNNTEERRRRR.-** frente a ellos y con una expresión fantasmal apareció el Pokémon fantasma dándoles un gran susto.

- **¡ASH NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ!** \- gritaron aterrados ambos compañeros de viaje para salir corriendo tras él.

El Pokémon fantasma riéndose graciosamente se acercaba levitando a Sabrina quien había vuelto a la normalidad, la chica tocaba ligeramente la frente de Haunter. Y por la broma ambos padres no se dieron cuenta de la brillante sonrisa que tenía su hija que observaba más que a nada al chico con el Pikachu al hombro corriendo muerto del susto.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Al separarse rápidamente observo fijamente frente a el a una joven de 19 años y cerca de los veintes, de cabello largo violeta obscuro, ojos carmesí intenso, vestida con una blusa de mangas largas rosa fuerte con una franja amarilla en las muñecas y una cinta negra en la mitad del abdomen ajustándose muy bien a su desarrollada figura, un par de guantes blancos en sus manos, unas mallas negras y unas botas del mismo color y decoraciones amarillas igual que su blusa que combinadas realmente se le veían muy bien.

-Parece que te gusta mi nuevo vestuario mmm.- dijo de manera divertida al ver la expresión que tenía Ash en su rostro, frente a frente recordando que cuando se conocieron ella era más alta que él y de igual manera ella estaba observando cuanto había crecido desde entonces el entrenador.

Ash: Discúlpame por eso.- dijo desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.- Hola Y ¿Cómo has estado Sabrina?- trato de preguntar lo más casualmente posible.

Sabrina: Vamos Ash relájate, no es que valla a convertirte en muñeca a menos que tú quieras… ser mi juguete.- tocando la mejilla derecha de Ash con su mano.

Ash: No, no, no.- se apresuró a responder retrocediendo cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Sabrina: mmm, mmm, mmm.- reía felizmente.- Que fácil caes en mis bromas, pero bueno dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? Acaso vienes por una revancha o viniste a visitarme.- dijo afectuosamente.

Ash: Me recomendaron el venir aquí y la verdad seré directo contigo, necesito tu ayuda con un serio problema que tengo.

Sabrina: Bueno siendo así y por tratarse de ti, claro que te ayudare o tú que piensas papa.- observando a un hombre detrás de Ash.

Al dar la vuelta Ash observo a un hombre en sus cincuentas ya que las marcas de la edad se notaban en su rostro, el color de su cabello era parecido al de Sabrina solo que corto y peinado hacia atrás, una barba al frente afeitada y vestido con un impecable traje azul.

-Después del último susto que le diste debe de tratarse de algo realmente importante para armarse de valor y venir hasta aquí.

Ash: Un segundo usted es…- observando al hombre.- El sujeto que me mostro la fotografía aquella vez.

-No eres más tonto, porque aún no has terminado de crecer.- gruñía el hombre mientras Sabrina solo sonreía al verlos hablar.- Yo soy Yōsuke Natsume y soy el padre de Sabrina.

Sabrina: Así es Ash, la persona que te ayudo a escapar de mis poderes era mi padre.

Ash: Ha… ya veo, pero porque no solo simplemente lo dijo aquella vez.- a lo cual el hombre se dio una palmada en el rostro.

Yōsuke: Mejor olvídalo y dinos que es lo que quieres.

Ash: Quisiera que me ayudaran a eliminar el bloqueo psíquico que tiene mi mente.

Al escuchar eso tanto padre como hija extrañados se observaron mutuamente cuestionándose si lo que Ash les decía era verdad. Ya que ambos sabían que los bloqueos psíquicos tenían un efecto normal de unas cuantas horas y cuando el Pokémon aplicaba más poder incluso días, pero lo que ambos se preguntaban era si de verdad el tenia uno bloqueando su mente, ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía y que clase de Pokémon se lo aplico?

A lo cual ambos asintieron de estar de acuerdo.

Sabrina: Síguenos Ash.- dijo un poco más seria al entrenador.

El chico los siguió en absoluto silencio por los pasillos del gimnasio y subiendo a un tercer piso hasta llegar a un pequeño pedestal con una estatuilla con la forma de la medalla pantano. Yōsuke presiono el centro de la figura y lentamente se comenzó a abrir un pasillo oculto, para estos momentos Ash pensaba que esta había sido una pésima idea ya que incluso el ambiente de ese pasillo oculto le parecía volverse más pesado.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante llegaron frente a una puerta de madera tallada, el padre de Sabrina abrió la puerta invitando a ambos a pasar. Al entrar si bien era una habilitación espaciosa estaba completamente cerrada sin ventanas u otras puertas que no sea por la que entraron, había cortinas color rojo, morado y violeta como decoración, un diván moderno de color rojo carmesí, múltiples estantes llenos de libros, algunas figuras de Pokémon como Alakazam, Kirlia y otros más del tipo psíquico, un escritorio de madera de estilo clásico y frente a él un par de sillones antiguos de madera y cojines con revestimiento carmesí. Realmente estar en esa habitación era para el casi cómo entrar en otro mundo.

Yōsuke: Adelante pasa y toma asiento.- Ash asentía mientas que Sabrina caminaba hacia el diván sentándose en el cruzando sus piernas.

Ash: Me siento extraño en esta habitación.- con un poco de incomodidad.- como si algo dentro de mí me digiera que no debo de estar aquí.

Yōsuke: Es normal para todos los que son ajenos a los poderes psíquicos, debido un campo de energía psíquica que fluye libremente en esta habitación, aquí es donde nosotros entrenamos para incrementar nuestras habilidades, ahora bien háblanos acerca de ese bloqueo psíquico.

Siendo cuidadoso en no hablar de más sobre la batalla de ambos Pokémon legendarios, Ash solamente comento las palabras de Metagross el cual no podría destruir el bloqueo que tenía su mente y que al mismo tiempo si lo intentara lo debilitarían.

Yōsuke: Realmente estas en una muy… peculiar situación.- pensando por unos momentos.- Dime algo honestamente no recuerdas algo extraño que te haya pasado, no lo sé que hayas dado algún salto temporal o sentido algún deja vu.

Ash: Realmente en todo el tiempo que llevo viajando como entrenador me han sucedido cosas que la mayoría de la gente jamás creería ver o que realmente existen.

Sabrina: ¿Quizás sufrió de un efecto Butterfree? – sugirió a su padre.

Ash: ¿Qué es un efecto Butterfree?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Yōsuke: El efecto Butterfree es un concepto de la teoría del caos, implica que si en un sistema se produce una pequeña perturbación inicial, mediante un proceso de amplificación, el cual podría generar un efecto considerablemente tanto benéfico como perjudicial grande a corto o mediano plazo de tiempo.

-El cual puede llegar tener diferentes consecuencias para ti y todos tus seres cercanos, aunque no creo que esta vez sea la razón.

-Pero por ahora la única solución que encuentro seria que Sabrina se adentrara en el fondo de los recueros de tu mente para que pueda identificar el problema y logre destruirlo.

Ash: Cree que eso sea algo necesario.- dijo inseguro.- Incluso el Metagross que me lo dijo estaba seguro de no poder destruirlo y el no parecía ser cualquier tipo de Pokémon.

Sabrina: ¿Qué pasa Ash? Acaso no confías en mis habilidades eso… me duele.- fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras, claramente sabía que en el fondo Ash tenía miedo.

Yōsuke: Puedo intuir que probablemente sientes temor por este procedimiento pero no te preocupes, en la actualidad Sabrina es el psíquico más cercano al poder de nuestros antepasados en la antigüedad y aunque aún le falta mucho para poder igualarlos su poder psíquico será más suficiente.

-Adelante inténtalo Sabrina.-indicándole a iniciar.

La joven asintió a la orden de su padre y se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia Ash que aún permanecía sentado, Sabrina con los ojos cerrados sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza de Ash y tomando nuevamente asiento sobre las piernas de este. Dándose un momento Ash podía observar el gran cambio con respecto a la chica que en el pasado no podía demostrar emociones, ahora exhibía una personalidad coqueta, femenina y bromista notando todo esto realmente le comenzaba a agradar el nuevo cambio.

En un instante Sabrina cubrió su cuerpo con un resplandor azul que de un momento a otro también comenzó a cubrir a Ash. Dentro de su mente ella podía ver recuerdos del pasado del mismo como su batalla con Zapdos, la llegada a ciudad carmín con el Teniente Surge, despidiéndose de su madre, de Dawn al salir de Sinnoh pero realmente lo que más la impresiono era la gran cantidad de Pokémon legendarios que había visto, desde Groudon y Kyogre en Hoenn, Darkrai, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia y hasta el mismísimo Arceus. Realmente esas experiencias eran únicas y dando saltos en la memoria de Ash para retrocediendo lo suficiente, llegando a un punto en el cual no pudo retroceder más, encontró un momento lleno de obscuridad después de conseguir su última medalla y antes de la primera liga Pokémon en la que participo.

La energía que encerraban esos recuerdos era muy poderosa y desconocida para ella, canalizando la mayoría de su poder de frente a esas memorias comenzó a abrirlo poco a poco hasta que se introdujo completamente en ellos y lo que observo dentro era algo igual o incluso más único que a los otros legendarios.

 **Recuerdos de Ash:**

-Observen claramente con los Pokémon y los humanos eliminados los clones heredaran el mundo.- dijo aquel Pokémon desconocido para ella de aspecto humanoide e intimidante.

-No puedes hacer eso.- llamo un joven Ash el cual era claramente igual a cuando lo conoció.- No lo permitiré.- siendo acompañado también por varias clases de Pokémon de Kanto, dirigiéndose a encarar a sus rivales.

-Es inútil desafiarme humano.

Ash: Te juro que esto no terminara así Mewtwo, no te lo permitiremos.- dijo volteando su gorra.- ¡Tú eres mío! – Corriendo hacia el nombrado Pokémon dispuesto a desafiarlo a puño limpio, lo cual parecía inútil debido a la barrera que tenía puesta sobre él.

Una y otra y otra vez Ash era derribado intentando golpear a ese extraño Pokémon, hasta que usando una fuerza psíquica lo lanzo volando a más de treinta metros hacia el techo de esa especie de castillo, por fortuna una burbuja de color rosa detuvo su impacto. Frente a el apareció el pequeño Pokémon legendario Mew quien lo observa curioso y reventando la burbuja haciéndolo caer y reír.

El pequeño Pokémon volvió a crear otra burbuja en la cual rebotaba y rebotaba hasta que un ataque de bola sombra procedente de Mewtwo lo mando a volar, al ver como se reponía Mewtwo lanzaba una tras otra las bolas sombras a lo cual a Mew no le era difícil el esquivarlas e incluso se reía como si fuera un juego.

Mewtwo: ¡Mew por fin nos conocemos!, tal vez fui creado a partir de tu ADN pero ahora probare que Mewtwo es mejor que el original y superior a Mew.

-Este mundo es muy pequeño para los dos.- envolviéndose en su poder psíquico para levitar.

Lanzándose a atacar a Mew el cual trataba de esquivar cada ataque que le mandaban, Mewtwo logro impactarlo con una bola sombra que lo mando hasta el cielo. Mostrándose complacido Mewtwo no pudo observar un poderoso ataque que no conocía que se dirigía y lo golpeo directamente estrellándolo contra las gradas de ese improvisado estadio.

Mewtwo: Veo que si sabes llevar una batalla.- reponiéndose rápidamente.- Pero no tengo tiempo para juegos, mi destino está cerca dime quien reinara mis súper Pokémon o tu inferior grupo de débiles.

-Nosotros fuimos creados con poderes muy superiores a los originales.

-Mew, mew, Mew, me, Mew.- hablaba el pequeño Pokémon mientas se movía en el aire.

Mewtwo: Mis clones no necesitan de sus poderes para probar su valor.- lanzo otra bola sombra que al esquivarla Mew se dirigía hacia Ash quien observaba todo y que a duras penas logro esquivar también por la explosión que creo.

-Bloqueare todas las habilidades especiales Pokémon usando mi poder psíquico y veremos quien triunfa en batalla… ¡Vallan!- ordeno a sus Pokémon clonados salir al combate.

Ash quien apenas se pudo salvar de caer del techo al levantarse quedo temeroso ante la situación mientas observaba como todos los Pokémon se golpeaban sin medir sus fuerzas y sin importarles el lastimarse de gravedad. En el cielo Mew y Mewtwo también combatían pero ellos si estaban usando sus poderes. Tratando de bajar y teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no resbalar faltaba poco para llegar al suelo y deteniéndose un momento pudo ver como Pikachu se negaba a pelear con su clon el cual solamente lo golpeaba y le decía algo que él podía llegar a intuir como provocaciones para que peleara y ver esa escena realmente le dolía.

Ash: Ya basta, por favor deténganse.- gritaba mientras saltaba el último tramo de unos dos metros para llegar al suelo y caer.

Brock: Ash ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupado a su amigo mientras Misty lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Ash: Hay que detener esto.

Brock: ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? Mewtwo solo quiere probar lo fuertes que son sus súper clones.- observando en el cielo la batalla de Mew y Mewtwo.

-Prefiero arriesgar mi vida en la tormenta haya afuera que ver como estos Pokémon se destrozan entre ellos.- decía una joven de cabello rosa conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Brock: Ellos no se detendrán, esos Pokémon seguirán peleando hasta que mueran.

Misty: Esa es una pelea en la que nadie va a ganar.

Ash: Alguien tiene que decir algo y reusarse a pelear como lo hace Pikachu.- veían a los Pokémon ratón uno como intentaba golpear al otro, mientras el compañero de Ash incluso mostraba preocupación hacia su clon.

Mew y Mewtwo bajaron hasta el medio de campo de batalla levantando una gran nube de tierra y polvo la cual hizo cubrir a todos, el impacto fue tan grande que fundió las luces del campo y en obscuridad solamente ambos Pokémon aún se envolvían en su poder para pelear. Lazando un ataque mutuo este los hizo retroceder hasta un extremo del campo a ambos para después cada uno cargaba su propio poder preparando su siguiente ataque.

Ash miraba de un lado a otro como todos los Pokémon se encontraban sin energías, totalmente cubiertos de heridas y sin poder moverse. Levantándose rápidamente ignorando el grito de advertencia de sus amigos salió corriendo hacia el medio del campo.

Ash: ¡Por Favor tienen que detenerse ahora!- decía mientras corría, Mew y Mewtwo lanzaros sus más poderosos ataques al mismo tiempo hasta que.- **¡BASTA!**

Ambos movimientos impactaron a Ash en ese preciso momento.

Instantáneamente para Sabrina que logro mantenerse aun dentro de la mente de Ash todo se llenó de una profunda obscuridad, casi como si hubiera quedado atrapada en ella, le era imposible el moverse. No sentía nada, no había luz o sonido y ni siquiera había rastros del dolor ocasionado por el impacto dejándola asustada y conteniendo la desesperación que quería consumirla por el encierro rápidamente se preguntó algo ¿Acaso Ash murió de esta forma? Y si fue así entonces ¿Por qué seguía con vida?

Habiendo perdido por un instante la noción del tiempo de un momento a otro pequeños destellos cristalinos que venían de diferentes direcciones se dirigieron hacia un punto central iluminando todo de un color azul frente a Sabrina, cuando todos terminaron de reunirse formando una gran esfera solo unos pequeños destellos más llegaron de ultimo y en el instante que se combinaron todo comenzó a recobrar color, sonido y de frente a Ash su inseparable Pokémon inicial.

Ash: Pikachu.

-Pika pi.- llamo el ratón que corrió a abrazar a su entrenador.

Mewtwo: El humano se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvar a los Pokémon, mientras que yo los puse unos contra otros pero solo hasta que hicieron a un lado sus diferencias pude ver el verdadero poder que comparten en su interior "El Don de dar la Vida".- hablaba el Pokémon clon a Mew quien asentía.

-Ahora puedo ver y entiendo que las circunstancias en las que uno nace no tienen la menor importancia, es lo que eliges hacer con el don de la vida lo que define quienes somos.

Cubriendo con su poder psíquico a cada Pokémon clon todos se elevaron, mientras que en el centro en donde estaba Ash, sus amigos y otros entrenadores llegaron a observar como los Pokémon se disponían a marcharse.

Ash: Mewtwo, amigo ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto curioso al verlo elevarse entre las nubes junto a los clones.

Mewtwo: Iré a donde mi corazón pueda aprender lo que el tuyo sabe perfectamente.- Hablaba directamente solo a la mente de Ash.- Lo que he vivido aquí siempre lo recordare.

-Pero quizás para ti lo mejor será… olvidarlo.- al terminar de hablar un gran destello cubrió lentamente a todo el campo elevando unos metros a Ash y los demás del suelo segándolos completamente.

 **Fin de los recuerdos:**

-Así que fue…Mewtwo.- dijo susurrado

Ash: Así que de ese modo fue como conocí a Mewtwo.- un tanto nostálgico.- _**No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuándo nos volvimos a ver?**_ \- esto último lo pensó.

Sabrina: No lo entiendo bien ¿Quién era ese Pokémon? Y que fue lo que te pasó, tú… tú… habías muerto.- abrazando la cabeza de Ash contra su pecho un poco alterada al ver esos recuerdos.

Yōsuke: Sabrina, Ash ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- pregunto rápidamente.

Tranquilizándose un poco y tomando asiento junto a Ash, Sabrina le conto a su padre todo lo que vio, Ash que se mantenía en un completo silencio al cual llego también a preguntarse a si mismo ¿Cómo era que estaba con vida? Ya que eso lo llenaba de curiosidad. Y ahora que podía recordar esos acontecimientos por completo considero que lo mejor sería no contarles nada sobre esto a Misty o Brock, no porque no confiara en ellos sino que creía que sería muy crudo para la sensibilidad de ellos el enterarse que su buen amigo murió por unos instantes frente a sus ojos, aunque después haya revivido después, esa seguía siendo una información muy difícil de creer.

Al tiempo en que Sabrina termino de relatarle a su padre, Ash les conto a ambos sobre los acontecimiento del Lago pureza lo cual los dejo igual de asombrados, aunque había prometido no hacerlo, en este momento creía que era necesario decirles y si por casualidad volvía a encontrarse con Mewtwo le pediría disculpas por hablar de ello.

Yōsuke: Esto es más que único muchachos.

Ash: Así es pero cuando nos encontramos en la cima del monte Quena en Johto, Mewtwo no me conto nada acerca de conocerme al haberlo ayudado a derrotar al equipo Rocket y borrarles la memoria.

-Por cierto Sabrina tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no viste también esos recuerdos?- ya que esos acontecimientos habían ocurrido mucho después.

Sabrina: Lo que pasa es que daba saltos entre tus memorias para rastrear el bloqueo psíquico que tenías y en algún momento los pases sin observarlas, pero debo decir que estoy realmente impresionada con la gran cantidad de Pokémon legendarios que has visto.- dijo elogiando la supuesta buena suerte del entrenador.

Yōsuke: Sugiero que lo mejor será mantener en secreto esta información por ahora, ya que no sabemos qué consecuencias podría traer para el futuro que el líder del equipo Rocket también recupere esos recuerdo del modo en que lo has hecho tú.- con mucha seriedad en sus palabras.

-Por cierto actualmente fuera de nosotros y tus amigos ¿Quiénes más conocen la existencia de Mewtwo?

Ash: Bueno solo hay una persona más y esa es su creador, el cual trataba de usar su investigación sobre la clonación en su hija fallecida para según el "Traerla de vuelta a la vida"- haciendo comillas con sus manos- o al menos poder clonarla exitosamente.

Yōsuke: La pérdida de un hijo siempre es muy trágica pero lo que ha creado va más allá de lo que la imaginación pudiera comprender. El crear vida sin la intervención de un proceso de biológico natural es algo mucho más diferente que la restauración de fósiles.

Ash: Por lo que leí en su diario el trabajo anteriormente en eso… Pero ahora el equipo Rocket piensa que él está muerto y la verdad él tiene ahora una nueva vida y es muy feliz junto a su hija.- revelando información de más sobre sus aventuras en el pueblo lavanda.

Sabrina: ¿Cómo que su hija? Creí que había muerto y él no había logrado clonarla.- escuchando ese pequeño detalle.

Ash: Puede que esto suene muy extraño pero resulta que su espíritu se aparecía en las cercanías de Pueblo Lavanda y entrando en el bosque me encontré con ella y me pidió ayuda para poder hablar con su padre y despedirse completamente pero…

Y durante casi media hora más Ash les contó esta pequeña historia que para más de alguno sería muy difícil de creer pero tanto como Sabrina y su padre parecían estar muy curiosos por seguir escuchando todos los posibles detalles hasta que terminara.

Yōsuke: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.- reía con grandes carcajadas y de buena manera.- Tienes una vida muy interesante llena de aventuras únicas.- mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo entre todos los libros.

Sabrina: Opino lo mismo, mmm, mmm, mmm.- reía cubriéndose ligeramente la boca con una mano.- No puedo llegar a imaginar las cosas que vería si fuera de viaje contigo.- mientras veía de reojo a Ash.

Yōsuke: Aquí esta.- llamo su atención un libro de pasta azul un tanto antigua y buscando entre sus hojas encontró un escrito que les mostró.

-Según este libro, en este escrito del año 1876 que se tiene el último registro de este suceso en la antigüedad eran llamadas "Lagrimas de vida" las cuales se creía que tenían el poder de revivir a un ser vivo, pero se tenían unas condiciones especiales ya que sino no se lograban no funcionaría el procedimiento, primero los Pokémon antes llamados criaturas mágicas debían de poseer en ese momento una gran tristeza y tener el deseo de revivir a esa persona.

-Y segunda la persona debía recibir las lágrimas de al menos uno de sus Pokémon pertenecientes, aunque los demás no le pertenecieran él, mi teoría es que al compartir tu energía con la niña para que se manifestara, logro aceptar las lágrimas de tus Pokémon y al combinarse con las de los otros fueron capaces de darle un nuevo cuerpo y permitirle vivir completamente a lo cual después tu energía fue completamente remplazada por la suya.

Ash: Woow todo esto suena tan increíble como sacado de un cuento mágico, no sabía que el poder de las lágrimas y la energía del Aura pudieran lograr eso.

-¡ **PUEDES USAR EL AURA**! - gritaron ambos al unísono.

Ash: No es como que se usarla.- dijo asustado.- de vez en cuando puedo ver lo que piensan los Pokémon aunque cuando lo hago me duele la cabeza y solo una vez logre crear una Aura esfera pero casi estuve a punto de morir.

Sabrina: La razón por la que respondimos de esa manera es porque en el pasado tanto los Aura guardianes como los Psíquicos fuimos enemigos mortales.- respondió con el mismo tono frío que usaba en el pasado.

Yōsuke: Entre los años de 1478 a 1600 se llevaron numerosos combates y enfrentamientos casi al punto de extinguir a ambos grupos, en la actualidad nadie que no sea descendiente directo de los antiguos psíquicos sabe de estas batallas, solo existen tres clanes más y nosotros somos uno de ellos y el más fuerte.- mientras miraba fijamente a Ash.

Ash: Yo no soy un aura guardián.- mientras se ponía en guardia por cualquier cosa.- en alguna ocasión durante mi viaje por Sinnoh hable con mis padres y les conté sobre este poder aunque casi no me creyeron, me dijeron que jamás habían oído hablar de él.

Yōsuke: Calma chico no estamos diciendo que lo seas.- tratando tranquilizar a Ash y usando su tono normal.- Probablemente eres el descendiente de algún Guardián pero que con el paso del tiempo ninguno de los otros usuarios fue capaz de lograr despertar sus poderes y debido a todas tus experiencias como entrenador fuiste capaz de lograr despertarlos sin haberte dado cuenta de cuando fue y los usas inconscientemente ya que no sabes cómo hacerlo.

-Lo cual te convierte en un Usuario de Aura y no en Aura Guardián.- término de explicar.

Sabrina.- Tranquilo Ash no te haremos nada.- tomándolo de las manos.- Nuestros antepasados tuvieron sus guerras mas no nosotros.

Ash: Lo siento por reaccionar así.- sujetando las manos de Sabrina.- La verdad me habían asustado por el tono en el que lo decían.

Yōsuke: Olvidemos todo lo ocurrido al salir de esta habitación quieren.- a lo cual ambos asintieron.- Lo importante es que el bloqueo psíquico de tu mente ha desaparecido completamente y con ello seguramente podrás llegar a tener una mayor velocidad de pensamientos y quizás dejes de sufrir esos dolores de cabeza al usar tu poder.

Saliendo todos de la habitación se dirigieron al centro del gimnasio, actualmente era alrededor de la 1 p.m. y Ash aún tenía que seguir las órdenes del teniente Surge aún tenía que comprar todo lo necesario y prepararse para ir en busca de un lugar en donde acampar para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Ash: Muchas gracias a los dos.- dando una pequeña reverencia a manera de gratitud.- Con su ayuda logre destruir ese bloqueo psíquico además de recordar cómo conocí a un buen amigo.

Sabrina: No tienes que agradecer fue un gusto hacerlo, además tú ya me habías ayudado en el pasado.

Yōsuke: No fue nada bueno chicos yo me retiro, aún tengo otros asuntos que atender.- dándose la vuelta.- Ash te recomiendo que vengas una última vez antes de irte de la ciudad, quizás tenga algo que te pueda servir.- termino de hablar y con ello se retiró.

Sabrina: Bueno Ash y dime ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto curiosa.

Ash: Bueno tengo que ir a algún centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario para mi viaje.

Sabrina: Perfecto yo te acompaño.

Ash: Segura… digo no quiero que dejes tu puesto en el gimnasio solo por eso.

Sabrina: Si, no te preocupes mi papa está aquí y él se encargara, además quiero llevarte a ver un lugar.

Siguiendo a Sabrina afuera del gimnasio y con rumbo a la ciudad, ambos caminaron en silencio ninguno dijo nada hasta que Ash decidió hablar.

Ash: Sabrina tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde está Haunter? Creía que aún seguía contigo.

Sabrina: así es.- dijo sonriendo.- está aquí.- tomando una pokebola de su cinturón la abrió sin lanzarla y rápidamente el destello tomo forma del Pokémon fantasma que miraba a su entrenadora para después posar su vista en el otro entrenado que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hauuuunter.- aunque mostraba una tétrica sonrisa esta no tenía nada de malicia o maldad en ella y de un lengüetazo en el rostro a Ash para después abrazarlo.

Ash: Haunter amigo te vez muy bien y dime has cuidado de Sabrina.- le dijo al Pokémon el cual asintió.

Sabrina: Desde que se quedó aquí decidí poner a Haunter en una pokebola por seguridad, para que otros entrenadores al verlo no lo intentaran capturar.

-Y cómo puedes ver él está muy feliz de volverte a ver.- acariciando levemente al Pokémon fantasma.

Ash: Por cierto a donde vamos.- dijo curioso mientras continuaban con su camino.

Sabrina: Es una sorpresa.- mientras le daba un guiño.

Dirigiéndose a un modesto edificio de apariencia tradicional con un cartel en el frente con el nombre de "Dojo Karate" que permanecería de puertas cerradas a lo cual Sabrina utilizo sus poderes psíquicos para abrirla y entrar.

Ash: Sabrina ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sabrina: Vamos a probar tu velocidad de pensamiento y que mejor que con un combate Pokémon en contra de ellos.

Ash: Ellos ¿Quiénes?

Pero esta vez Sabrina no respondió y puso un rostro serio y entro al edificio seguida por Ash hacia un pasillo con rumbo a un gran campo céntrico, y en el habían cuatro jóvenes de más de 20 años que vestían cada un trajes de karate color blanco con una cinta negra y al final del campo de batalla habían dos pedestales con una pokebola en cada uno.

Al percatarse de la llegada de la llegada de la líder de gimnasio así como de otra persona uno de ellos camino hacia el campo.

-Valla, valla hola Sabrina dime ¿por fin aceptaste mi invitación a ir a cenar… verdad?

Sabrina: No y el considerar salir a algún lado contigo a algún lado me resulta una idea muy… desagradable Hitoshi.

-Vez te lo dije lo volvió a rechazar así que gane.- hablaba uno de los karatecas a otro burlándose de su compañero.- Así que págame.

-De acuerdo te pago.- mientras sacaba un billete de entre su cinturón.- pero no quedó satisfecho.

Hitoshi: ¡Cállense Hideki, Aaron!- grito a sus compañeros.- Entonces ¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto con molestia.- Desde que este lugar perdido la oficialidad de ser el gimnasio Pokémon de esta ciudad el Maestro Koichi aún no ha vuelto de su viaje de entrenamiento y todo eso es gracias a ti Sabrina.

Sabrina: Su maestro reconoció su derrota y decidió partir para mejorar sus habilidades, en cambio ustedes… digamos que si volviera ahora mismo estaría muy decepcionado.

-Pero hoy he venido aquí a retarlos a un combate.- al terminar de lanzar el reto, los otros tres karatecas avanzaron hacia su compañero cruzándose de brazos para verse intimidantes y para brindarle su apoyo.

Hitoshi: Tu… incluso en contra de los cuatro no tendrías muchas posibilidades, aun con la ventaja de tipo a tu favor.

Sabrina: Yo no, el si lo hará.- señalando a Ash junto a ella.- Que me dices aceptas.

Hitoshi: ¿Quién él?- observando de arriba abajo a Ash.- No parece nadie especial aunque por otro lado…

-Si acepto tu reto y le gano saldrías conmigo.- dijo su condición rápidamente.

Para este momento Haunter quien se encontraba cerca de ambos al escuchar eso, parecía preparar un ataque de Garra de sombra, pero fue detenido por la mano de Sabrina.

Sabrina: Acepto.- dijo tranquilamente a lo cual los cuatro hombres parecían festejar por la respuesta.

Ash: Sabrina estás de acuerdo.- un tanto renuente a aceptar.- Digo no quiero que después vallas a pasar un mal rato por mi culpa.

Sabrina: Tranquilo Ash confió en ti.- con un tomo mucho más amable y cariñoso de voz.- Créeme él no te va a vencer tan fácilmente.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el karateca quien molesto solamente gruño, mientras que Haunter y sus compañeros se reían jocosamente de él.

Hitoshi: De acuerdo niño, seremos tú y yo solamente.- poniéndose en una posición ofensiva.- Sera un combate de tres contra tres, solo puedes usar Pokémon del tipo lucha o que puedan aprender dichos movimientos.

Despejando todos el campo de batalla y habiendo tomado lugar ambos entrenadores, uno de los otros karatecas se colocó en el podio del árbitro.

Karateca Migue: Bueno yo seré el árbitro de este combate.

- **LA BATALLA POKEMON ENTRE HITOSHI EL SUCESOR DEL DOJO KARATE Y EL ENTRENADOR REPRESENTADO POR SABRINA ESTA POR COMENZAR** (esto molesto a Sabrina ya que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de preguntar el nombre del entrenador) **SERA UNA BATALLA TRES CONTRA TRES ASÍ QUE COMIENCEN.**

 **ESCUCHA DESDE YOUTUBE EL TEMA DE Battle! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon Origins Music Extended.**

Hitoshi: Ya verás que ¡No todos pueden entrar en nuestro DOJO-KARATE!, ¡Machop Golpea fuerte!- lanzo su pokebola del cual salió un pequeño Pokémon humanoide de color azul y músculos definidos.

Ash: Muy bien esta será una buena oportunidad para probar tu fuerza ¡Riolu yo te Elijo!- a lo cual el pequeño Pokémon azul salió y con animó se puso en guardia.

Sabrina: Ahora veo y con razón incluso ya tienes a tu compañero de Aura.- dijo un tanto divertida.

Hitoshi: Nada mal… Oye que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante.- señalando a los pedestales.- En esas pokebolas están los Pokémon favoritos de mi maestro son un Hitmonlee y un Hitmonchan, si me derrotas dejare que escojas a alguno de ellos.

-Pero si pierdes me quedo con ese Riolu.

Ash: **¡PERO QUE DICES JAMAS APOSTARÍA A MI POKEMON!-** grito enojado.

Sabrina: Dale una lección de humildad Ash, acepta por favor…- sorprendiendo al entrenador.

Ash: Pero que dices Sabrina ¿Cómo quieres que yo…- no termino de hacer su pregunta cuando se percató de la mirada que tenía de enojo que Sabrina y entendiendo a lo que quería llegar.

-Muy bien Riolu deja el campo por favor.- hablo con el pequeño que seguía en guardia.- quédate junto a Sabrina quieres.- a lo cual el Pokémon decepcionado se retiró.

Hitoshi: Buena decisión ya que no quiero que se lastime uno de mis premios.

Ash: De acuerdo un tipo lucha ¡Infernape yo te Elijo!- al escuchar el nombre del Pokémon, el karateca no dejo de presentar molestia lo cual fue notado por su compañero réferi.

Karateca Migue: Un momento… - interrumpió a Ash antes liberar a su Pokémon.- En este Dojo solo se permiten usar Pokémon de la región de Kanto.

Ash: Eso es una tontería, donde dice eso en las reglas.- exclamo bastante irritado.

 **-¡NUESTRO DOJO NUESTRAS REGLAS!** – gritaron los karatecas al unísono.

Ash: Ya me cansaron.- claramente enojado.- ¡Primeape yo te elijo! – salió su antiguo Pokémon, claramente tenían mucho tiempo de no pelear juntos pero se las arreglarían.

-Que sea un ganador Grand Prix-1 no significa nada.- señalando el cinturón de oro en el Pokémon simio.- Machop Golpe Kárate.- el Pokémon lucha corrió contra su adversario dispuesto a acentuarle varios golpes.

Primeape no se movió en lo absoluto y recibió dos golpes karate de lleno de los cuales ni siquiera se quejó.

-Primeape muéstrale la fuerza de los golpes que has recibido durante tu entrenamiento, ¡Usa Mega Puño!- rápidamente asintió a la orden y salió corriendo con rumbo a su contrincante, su puño derecho comenzó a brillar y asentó un tremendo golpe que casi noquea al pequeño Machop.

-Ponte rápido de pie y usa Foco de energía.- levemente atontado comenzó a emitir una aura blanquecí alrededor de su cuerpo.- Usa Sumisión.

-No dejes que te sujete bloquéalo para golpearlo con Golpe cruzado.- corriendo de frente a su oponente con lo brazos cruzados formando una X, Primeape golpeo fuertemente el pecho de Machop dejándolo fuera de combate.

Karateca Migue: **MACHOP NO PUEDE CONTINUAR.**

Hitoshi: regresa.- devolviéndole a su pokebola.- No creas que esto se quedara así ¡Primeape demuéstrale tu fuerza!- apareciendo en el campo.

Ash: ¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó a su Pokémon el cual asentía y al mismo tiempo se quitaba el cinturón de oro que tenía, tal parecía que quería demostrar cuál era el mejor entre ambos.

Sin que Ash le ordenara algo Primeape salió corriendo rumbo a su contrincante con el cual se comenzó a medir en una justa de fuerza. Durante unos momentos ambos trataban de marcar terreno, hasta que la fuerza del Primeape de Ash comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre su oponente.

-Usa Furia.- gritó el karateca a lo cual su Primeape comenzaba a tener una coloración rojiza por todo su cuerpo y se le saltaban dos venas de la cabeza. Con eso comenzó a nivelar su fuerza, soltándose momentáneamente ambos el Primeape del karateca lanzo una serie de golpes directo al Primeape de Ash.

-Primeape Usa movimiento Sísmico.- sujetando de un brazo al otro Primeape que ganaba más color y fuerza a causa de furia, le dio varias vueltas en el aire hasta saltar y azotarlo con todas sus fuerzas en el campo, levantando una cortina de polvo.

Levantándose lentamente el Primeape del karateca volvía a ganar un color más rojizo y con las fuerzas que ganaba con el enojo se lanzó de nuevo con la intención de golpear a su oponente.

-Primeape usa Puño de Hielo.- y bloqueando hábilmente los golpes de su oponente, su brazo derecho comenzó a tener una coloración azulada y rápidamente remato con un fuerte golpe explotándolo en su estómago del otro Primeape dejándolo congelado y fuera de combate.

Karateca Migue: **PRIMEAPE DE HITOSHI NO PUEDE CONTINUAR.**

Hitoshi: Tengo mucho que ganar.- devolvió a la pokebola a su debilitado Pokémon.- Así que no pierdas Machamp.- mando a su último Pokémon, uno de aspecto humanoide y con cuatro brazos.

Ash: Primeape regresa quiero darle la oportunidad de pelear a alguien más.- el Pokémon asintió y recogiendo su cinturón del suelo fue devuelto a su pokebola.- ¡Electabuzz yo te Elijo! – apareciendo uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de su equipo eléctrico.

-Machamp golpéalo con Puño Dinámico.- lanzando un golpe de gran potencia.

-Electabuzz bloquéalo con puño trueno.- rápidamente chocaron ambos golpes y por la fuerza del impacto levantaron algunas rocas. Ninguno de los dos mostró ningún signo de afectarle solamente la rigidez de sus puños al frente.

-Ve con Tiro Vital.- usando sus otros brazos extras sujeto por ambos brazos a Electabuzz para lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Electabuzz levántate y usa Onda voltio.- levantando sus brazos y de las pequeñas antenas de su cabeza dirigió un poderoso rayo de electricidad que golpeó directamente a Machamp. Saliendo rápidamente del aturdimiento se repuso para continuar con el combate.

-Machamp acabalo con Golpe karate.- ordenó pero sin notar la sonrisa que tenía Ash y Electabuzz al escuchar esa orden.

Rápidamente Machamp acertó un total de ocho golpes con sus cuatro brazos el karateca veía satisfactoriamente cómo rápidamente su Pokémon repitió la dosis hasta de se detuvo completamente.

Hitoshi: ¿Por qué no continuas Machamp?- pregunto hasta que su Pokémon coloco una rodilla en el suelo y hacía una mueca de dolor.

Ash: Es muy simple y no te diste cuenta.- señalo al Pokémon lucha que ahora presentaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le impedían moverse.- la habilidad especial de Electabuzz es electricidad estática y en estos momentos está siendo paralizado por la electricidad.

-No importa.- dijo gruñendo el karateca.- Machamp eres mi Pokémon más poderoso acabalo con puño dinámico.- trató de dirigirse a su oponente pero la electricidad no le permitió moverse rápidamente.

-Electabuzz ve y ¡Sorprendelos!- grito Ash al notar que Electabuzz quería mostrarle algo y de ese modo su puño derecho comenzó a llenarse de llamas corriendo y frente a su oponente rápidamente lo golpeo en el abdomen en volviéndolo completamente en llamas y causándole una quemadura dejándolo fuera de combate.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

Karateca Migue: **RRRR… MACHAMP NO PUEDE CONTINUAR EL GANADOR ES EL REPRESENTANTE DE SABRINA.**

Ash: **¡SI GANAMOS!** \- gritando y corriendo hacia el campo de batalla para abrazar a su Pokémon.- Felicidades Electabuzz por demostraste aprender Puño Fuego, eso quiere decir que ahora si podrás evolucionar.- el cual asentía feliz de escucharlo ya que ese era su deseo.

Sabrina: Bueno parece que ganamos.- dijo acercándose a Ash seguida de Haunter y Riolu.- Y bien Hitoshi cumplirás con tu parte del trato.

Gruñendo y dándole la espalda a ambos el karateca parecía temblar.

Hitoshi: Adelante elige al que quieras.- resignado ofrecía a los Pokémon de su maestro.

Ash: No los quiero.- dijo tranquilamente.- Lo único que quería era combatir para comprobar mi velocidad de pensamiento, gracias a eso note levemente que Electabuzz tenía preparado algo y este era Puño Fuego que probablemente no me lo dijo antes solo para sorprenderme. – acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon eléctrico.

Sabrina: Bueno eso es todo nos vemos.- invito a Ash y los Pokémon a seguirla rumbo hacia la salida pero antes.- Cuando vuelva tu maestro díganle que valla a mi gimnasio para hablar con él y si no yo volveré.- y con este comentario hizo que temblaran todos los karatecas mientras ellos abandonaban el Dojo.

Fuera del Dojo y caminando por la ciudad ambos entrenadores habían devuelto tanto a Haunter como a Electabuzz a sus pokebolas, solo Riolu permaneció fuera ya que se negó a regresar y Sabrina un tanto curiosa decidió preguntar algo que había escuchado.

Sabrina: Ash ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu Electabuzz que le permitirías evolucionar cuando aprendiera puño fuego?

Ash: Eso fue porque cuando lo capture él ya sabía puño Trueno y durante el entrenamiento aprendió puño Hielo, solo le faltaba aprender puño fuego, el Teniente Surge me recomendó hacerlo así porque cuando evolucionara estos movimientos tendrían más fuerza.

Sabrina: Bueno que te parece si vamos al centro comercial.- sugirió.- después de todo aun no compras todo lo que necesitas.

Asintiendo Ash dejo que la joven líder de gimnasio la acompañara, aunque Ciudad Azafrán era la Capital de Kanto y contaba con novedosos centros comerciales no eran tan grandes como los de Ciudad Azulona y al digerirse al más central en la ciudad al entrar encontraron más de cuatro pisos llenos de tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, alguno que otro supermercado y tiendas de electrónicos y consumos para entrenadores. Antes de comenzar a comprar sus cosas ambos jóvenes dieron un enorme vistazo en toda el área comercial y tiendas, cabe mencionar que las personas de la ciudad que también recorrían el centro al mirar a la líder de gimnasio estar junto a un chico les parecía muy extraño por lo cual comenzaban a lanzar murmullos y comentarios ya que Sabrina tenía la fama de no salir y ser afectuosa con nadie, o al menos era lo que sabían acerca de ella. Gracias a sus poderes psíquicos Sabrina escuchaba cada murmullo o pensamiento que tenían las personas, algunos de ellos le resultaban y otros ridículos, entonces decidió que sería mejor darles algo de qué hablar en lugar de solo inventar rumores, decidió acercarse más lentamente hacia el entrenador hasta quedar a su lado ya bastante cerca tomando su brazo, abrazándose a él del mismo modo en que lo haría una pareja.

Ash: ¡Sa…Sabrina!- su sorpresa era muy evidente ya que no se esperó esto y rascándose la mejilla.- Sabrina puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estás abrazando mi brazo?

Sabrina: Realmente por nada, solo quería hacerlo.- dijo rápidamente ocultando su verdadero motivo y pensando de manera divertida en los chismes que la gente diría al verla.- Ven vamos a esta tienda venden muy buenos aparatos electrónicos.- Señalando con el dedo una tienda con el nombre de "PokeShack" a la cual entraron.

Al entrar había estantes y repisas llenos de bocinas, audífonos, computadoras portátiles, algunas televisiones de pantalla plana y videojuegos, aun abrazados se acercaron al mostrador atendido por una joven que al saber de la fama de la líder de gimnasio apenas pudo aparentar normalidad.

Demostradora: Buenas… Tardes, díganme que necesitan.

Sabrina: Necesitamos un Pokégear, que sea el más moderno por favor.- pidió con amabilidad.

Demostradora.- Si, si.- apresurandose a buscar en la vitrina rápidamente saco un dispositivo rectangular de color azul.- Mire este es nuestro Pokégear de Cuarta generación.- mostrándole abrió el dispositivo que contaba con una doble pantalla táctil, Ash ya había visto el que pertenecía a Brock pero como nunca tuvo alguno decidió poner atención para saber su funcionamiento.

-Estos Pokégear cuentan con tres aplicaciones, el teléfono que cuenta con un plan de señal satelital, la segunda es el mapa que cuenta con todos los lugares pueblos, caminos y rutas turísticas y de entrenadores en todo Kanto y Johto.

-Y la tercera el radio con el que podrá sintonizar las principales emisoras de radio, para acceder a estas aplicaciones tienen que activarse con estas tarjetas de uso único que se venden por separado.- mostrando unas pequeñas tarjetas con un chip al frente.

Ash: ¿Cuánto cuesta?- preguntó preocupado por el precio.

Demostradora: Cuesta $ 2500 y las tarjetas $ 100 cada una.

Sabrina: Nos lo llevamos.- contestó rápidamente sin permitirle a Ash opinar.- Y podría programarlo con todas las funciones por favor.

Demostradora: Claro que sí pero dígame ¿con que diseño lo quiere?- mostrándole varias caratulas una de hombre azul, de mujer rosa y uno con díseños de la liga Pokémon.

Sabrina: Con el de la liga Pokémon, después de todo estás entrenando para este reto o no.- Observando a Ash y dándole un guiño.

Durante unos 15 minutos la demostradora preparó el dispositivo e introdujo las tarjetas por una rendija a un lado, encendiéndolo comprobó su funcionamiento introdujo el número de teléfono en el directorio para que no lo olvidará y le mostró cómo abrir cada aplicación.

Demostradora: Listo aquí tiene.- entregó el aparato que fue tomando por Sabrina.

Sabrina: Listo.- observándolo.- Ash podrías darle tu pokedex por favor.- pidió mientras ella utilizaba el aparato.

Ash: Eh... Si pero no entiendo para qué necesita mi pokedex.- sacándolo de su bolsillo trasero y entregándolo a la demostradora.

La vendedora introdujo el pokédex en un pequeño compartimiento rectangular y rápidamente sacó dos tickets, el cual le ofreció a Ash el cual le pidió firmar para luego devolverlo.

Demostradora: Aquí tiene.- dándole el recibo.- Gracias por su compra.

Fuera del establecimiento Ash veía el recibo desconociendo eso.

Sabrina: Acaso no sabías sobre la cuenta de entrenadores.

Ash: La verdad es que no.- un poco avergonzado.- Mi mama siempre me mandaba el dinero cada vez que necesitaba.

Sabrina.- Probablemente ella la manejaba, vamos aún tenemos mucho que comprar.- a lo cual procedió a jalar del brazo a Ash hacia los demás establecimientos.

Durante algunas horas y con ayuda de Sabrina Ash compro muchas cosas desde una tienda de campaña, saco de dormir, una parrilla para exterior portátil a base de con cuatro cilindros de duración de cocción continua de hora y media cada uno y algunos sartenes para preparar su comida, algunas cuerdas y una gran mochila para guardar todo la cual era mucho más grande que la que tenía Brock y después a fueron a un mini súper para comprar las provisiones que necesitaría.

Descansando un poco en una banca Ash veía como Sabrina entraba a una tienda donde vendían ropa de mujer y viendo un pequeño carro de pulseras y bisutería le pidió a Riolu cuidar sus cosas mientras él con curiosidad se acercaba al ver unos grandes aros negros en el centro con franjas verdes.

Ash: Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuentan?- sosteniéndolos.

-Valen $ 50.- contesto el vendedor.

Ash: Me los llevo.- sacando el dinero de uno de sus bolsillos y dándoselo al vendedor el cual ponía los peculiares adornos en una cajita y se los entregaba.

Sabrina: Riolu donde esta Ash.- que llegaba con varias bolsas de compras.- Donde está ya tengo hambre.- decía mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Ash: Si yo también.- recién llegaba.- vamos.- a lo cual la joven asintió y comenzaron a llevar ambos sus compras.

Llegando a un pequeño restaurante familiar pidieron una mesa y ordenaron de comer Ash pidió un corte de carne y ensalada de papa mientras que Sabrina pidió un cóctel de camarones a la naranja y de postre helado artesanal de baja Aranja.

Sabrina: Ash cuanto tiempo te queda de entrenamiento.

Ash: Alrededor de más de un año y ocho meses, pero aún no sé a dónde ir a entrenar por este momento.

Sabrina: Quizás te pueda sugerir algo.- sacando el Pokégear y abriendo el mapa.- Mira este lugar.

Ash: Y crees que este bien el ir ahí.

Sabrina: Claro sería el lugar más adecuado para ti de momento.- le sugirió.

Pagando sus respectivas cuentas decidieron ir al centro Pokémon para preparar las cosas de Ash ya que por sugerencia de Sabrina le dijo que saliera este mismo día.

-Rai, Rai.- saltaba el Pokémon ratón al ver a su entrenador.

Ash: Raichu dime descansaste.- el ratón feliz asintió y fue acariciado por una mano enguantada.

Sabrina: Mira el pequeño Pikachu convertido en un poderoso Raichu.- cargándolo.

Raichu confundido solamente se dejó consentir, mientras que Ash buscaba a un entrenador para intercambiar Pokémon para evolucionar a Electabuzz pero a ningún otro le interesaba.

Sabrina: Yo tengo un Pokémon que podría servirte para el intercambio y evolución.

Ash: Enserio muchas gracias Sabrina, realmente me ayudaste mucho en este día.

Sabrina: No fue un problema además yo también me divertí hoy.

Con ayuda de la enfermera Joy que preparo la máquina de transferencia ambos colocaron sus pokebolas en ella y comenzó con su función, lentamente casa una pasaba al otro lado, al terminar cada uno devolvió sus pokebolas a su dueño.

El primero en llamar a su Pokémon fue Ash y al aparecer Electabuzz comenzó a brillar y aumentar de tamaño, sus brazos se hicieron más grandes y le aparecieron dos colas en forma de cables, era un Electivire, tomando su pokédex escucho la información.

Pokedex: **Electivire, el Pokémon rayo y la forma evolucionada de Electabuzz. Cuando Electivire ataca, empuja las puntas de sus dos colas contra sus oponentes.**

Ash: Que bien ahora eres un Electivire.- felicitando a su Pokémon.- entrenemos muy duro y hagámonos más fuertes.

-Electivirrre.- gruñía el nuevo Pokémon eléctrico.

Ash: Y por cierto Sabrina cual era tu Pokémon.

Sabrina: Mira que esto te sorprenderá.- lanzando su pokebola de la cual apareció Haunter y el cual comenzó a brillar de igual modo evolucionando a Gengar.

Ash: Que Haunter evolucionó también.- comentó sorprendido y señalándolo con su pokédex.

Pokedex **: Gengar, el Pokémon sombra y la forma evolucionada de Haunter. Gengar es feliz cuando asusta a la gente y sonríe malignamente en la oscuridad.**

Sabrina: Así es, él ya lo había considerado desde hace ya mucho tiempo y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta, además.- se acercó al Pokémon fantasma recién evolucionado.- Gengar quiero que vallas con Ash y lo cuides por mí, por favor.

Escuchando el pedido de su entrenadora le dedico una sonrisa y acepto gustoso no sin antes recibir un abrazo de ella para después devolverlo a su pokebola y entregándosela en las manos a Ash.

Ash: Sabrina estás segura? – observando la esfera.

Sabrina: Claro además él te cuidará muy bien por mí para que no hagas nada peligroso me escuchaste.- picando su pecho con el dedo índice.

Ash: Muy bien acepto, prometo cuidarlo y entrenarlo bien.- a lo cual la líder de gimnasio sonrió.

Acomodando todas las bolsas y equipo de Ash y guardando a sus nuevos Pokémon y a Riolu agradecieron a la enfermera Joy para regresar al gimnasio y aunque el equipaje de Ash era pesado Sabrina ayudó con sus poderes psíquicos ya que su padre le había prohibido teletransportarse durante el día para no llamar la atención. Llegando estaba al gimnasio Yōsuke esperando a ambos.

Yōsuke: Parece que se divirtieron de compras.

Ash: así es ya tengo todo lo necesario muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Yōsuke: No fue nada por cierto toma.- entregándole un folder.- Yo soy alguien que cree que si tienes una habilidad especial debes de desarrollarla ya que si no de nada servirá el tenerla, en estas hojas he escrito todo lo referente que se al manejo del aura tales como resistencia al calor o frio, aguante de la respiración bajo el agua y cosas así.

Ash: De acuerdo haré lo que pueda para entrenar este don.- guardando en su mochila las hojas.- Antes de irme Sabrina quisiera darte algo.- sacando la pequeña cajita que había comprado y entregándosela.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme y también por la salida.

La joven líder veía la cajita y la abrió para ver unas enormes pulseras negras con franjas verdes.

Sabrina: Muchas gracias Ash, las voy a atesorar.- dijo para después acercarse a él y darle un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios a la vista de su padre.- Espero que también me llames.- dándole el Pokégear en sus manos.

Ambos psíquicos entraron al gimnasio mientras que afuera Ash procesando lo ocurrido y un poco atontado, tomó la pokebola de Charizard para subir en él.

Ash: Muy bien amigos vamos hay que volar hacia el Este.- señalando con su brazo la ruta a seguir.

 **-GGOOOOAAARR**.- rugía el Pokémon fuego iniciando el vuelo, mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio.

Sabrina: Dime papá verdaderamente que tanto sabes de los aura guardianes o usuarios de aura.

Yōsuke: MMMM ju… Escucha Sabrina si te estás interesando en esto te aseguro de que al final tendrás una gran responsabilidad al informarle sobre algunos detalles de su condición de usuario de aura y no solo a él sino también a las mujeres que se hayan involucrado con él.

Sabrina: No me importa.- dijo seriamente.

-Hare lo necesario mientras mmmm, mmmm… mientras yo sea la primera.- terminó de decir risueñamente a lo cual su padre solo negó con la cabeza observando el giro de los acontecimientos ya que nunca imaginó que su hija quien antes no podría demostrar ninguna emoción actuará en estos pequeños momentos como una joven de su edad y eso en el fondo le causaba felicidad.

Habiendo pasado unas horas de vuelo sobre Charizard, el Pokémon fuego era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar el equipaje y a su entrenador al mismo tiempo y llegando a la ruta 28 le pidió a Charizard descender y ver una inmensa montaña con nieve en su punta y grandes bosques había llegado a la entrada de la reserva del Monte Plateado, la cual contaba con un centro Pokémon y una cabaña del guardabosques, buscando el mejor sitio para montar su campamento liberó a todos sus Pokémon con excepción de Zapdos y les presento a Gengar quien les dio un lengüetazo para que le ayudaran desde buscar una fuente de agua hasta madera para formar una hoguera, con la casa de campaña levantada se dio un momento para revisar el directorio del Pokégear para incluir los números del profesor Oak, el Teniente Surge y su madre y pudo ver que Sabrina había puesto su número telefónico.

Ya casi anocheciendo y sería la hora de hacer la cena para todos.

- **KKKYYYYYYAAAAA**.- Escuchó un fuerte grito femenino seguido de algunas explosiones, preocupado y con Blastoise y Sceptile que se quedaron con él se dirigieron a ver ya que podría estar alguien herido y sería un peligro para su campamento si un Pokémon enfadado llegaba a él.

Con una gran nube de polvo y con algo de oscuridad pudo divisar a un gran Pokémon de color verde y apariencia temible con muchos picos en su espalda, el cual se veía enojado, era un Tyranitar.

-Sceptile sujétalo con hojas navaja y Blastoise usa hidrobomba.- llamó a sus Pokémon los cuales asintieron, rápidamente el Pokémon bosque salto frente a el golpeándolo con sus cuchillas, mientras que Blastoise lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua de sus cañones golpeándolo en un costado y haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Con la poca visibilidad que había Ash busco a la persona que había gritado, encontrando un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo con forma de moño, escuchando solo leves quejidos de entre los arbustos una joven de cabello marrón en coletas, con una camiseta roja y overol de color azul abrazaba temblando fuertemente a su Pokémon Marrill, el cual parecía fuera de combate.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - hablo preocupado por su estado, la joven que al escuchar la voz de otra persona lentamente volteo a mirarla. Y aunque su rostro estaba visiblemente sucio parecía recordarla.

-¿Lyra?

Al oír su nombre la joven observó rápida y detenidamente a la persona que la estaba ayudando.

-¿Ash?

- **¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-** gritaron ambos al unísono.

Esta Historia continuará….

 **El nombre de Yōsuke el padre de Sabrina lo tome del actor de doblaje que le voz en Japón, los nombres de los karatecas son los mismos de las versiones de rojo fuego y verde hoja.**

 **Entra Sabrina con una personalidad a veces sería y otras coqueta y además nos encontramos con Lyra ¿Qué pasará después? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. En esta historia a pesar de que Ash entrene sus poderes del aura, él no se convertirá en aura guardián.**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Charizard (Charizardite Y), Blastoise (Mega), Sceptile (Mega), Infernape, Kingler, Gliscor, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea, Primeape y Gengar.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Raichu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electivire, Jolteon y Chinchou. (Zapdos)**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	17. Hacia la cima del triunfo

**Hacia la cima del triunfo. El Monte Plateado.**

De entre todos los lugares que existen entre ambas regiones Ash jamás creyó encontrarse con la joven entrenadora de johto Lyra en esa clase de remoto lugar, la joven parecía cansada, sucia y muy asustada ya que había molestado a un muy grande y poderoso Pokémon probablemente tratando de capturarlo. Sujetando fuertemente el brazo de entrenador la joven se puso rápidamente de pie para verlo de frente después de reconocerlo.

 **-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-** preguntaron al unísono.

Ninguno tuvo el momento para responder apropiadamente ya que Tyranitar se recuperaba rápidamente para encarar a sus nuevos oponentes, Sceptile y Blastoise tomaron guardia delante de su entrenador y este rápidamente se colocó delante de Lyra que aun sostenía en brazos a su Marill agotado.

Mirándose mutuamente los tres Pokémon, en un instante empezó una pequeña ráfaga de arena que se levantaba desde Tyranitar complicándoles así aún más la vista combinado con la obscuridad de la noche, calmándose.

Ash: Esa habilidad es Chorro Arena.- dijo seriamente a Lyra al ver que el Pokémon tirano se estaba preparando para luchar ya que la ligera tormenta no le afectaba en lo mínimo.

-¡ **ESCUCHAME**!- grito llamando al Pokémon.- No sé lo te que haya hecho mi amiga para hacerte enojar, así que discúlpala por favor, pero no queremos pelear contigo.- trataba de negociar con él levantando sus manos y relajando a sus Pokémon.- Solamente queremos irnos.

El Tyranitar escuchaba las palabras del entrenador y dando unos pasos al frente olfateo el aire a su alrededor en el cual le llego a su olfato cierta esencia familiar, confiando en sus instintos y en el olor que había captado simplemente gruño para darse la vuelta e irse.

Lyra: Huuu… Ya se fue.- suspirando más tranquila y cayendo de rodillas.- No sé cómo es que estás aquí pero… gracias Ash.- devolviendo rápidamente a su Marrill a su pokebola.

Ash: No te preocupes, pero la verdad a mí también me sorprende el volver a verte en un lugar así.- dándole nuevamente la mano para levantarse otra vez.- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a mi campamento.- la invito amablemente señalando a sus dos Pokémon a lo cual la entrenadora de Johto acepto rápidamente.

Al llegar la mayoría de sus Pokémon ya habían arribado a su campamento de las labores que su entrenador les había encomendado como recorrer el area para asegurarla y reunir madera para la fogata, recolectaron también una gran cantidad de vallas y plantas comestibles para ellos, Totodile se había encargado de llenar con agua una pequeña piscinita inflable para sus compañeros tipo agua como Horsea y Chinchou que no podían hacer mucho en tierra.

Ash: Chicos ella es Lyra.- presento a su acompañante.- la conocí cuando viajamos temporalmente por la región Sinnoh seguro la recuerdas o no Raichu.

Lyra: ¿Cómo que Raichu?- pregunto rápidamente y busco con la vista al Pokémon ratón y al verlo lo abrazo cariñosamente.- No pensé en que evolucionarias, me imagino que ahora debes ser muy fuerte.- elogiaba al Pokémon eléctrico el cual se avergonzaba un poco por las palabras de alago de la joven.

-¡Increíble tienes a muchos Pokémon contigo! Y todos se ven muy fuertes.- comenzó a examinarlos con su pokedex emocionada, aun con la poca iluminación por ser de noche.

Mientras que el resto de sus Pokémon se presentaban con la joven Ash ario una hielera y de ella saco varios rollos de carne cruda y algunos vegetales como zanahorias y papas y en una tabla de madera comenzó a rebanarlos con un cuchillo de cocina, gracias a Infernape que encendió la fogata para que Charizard no iniciara un incendio ahora tenía fuego y colocando una especie de tripie sobre esta puso una cacerola con agua a hervir para preparar un ligero estofado y sazonarlo con algunas especias.

Tomándole algún tiempo ahora eran las 9 p.m. y habiendo terminado de cocinar ofreció a Lyra un plato el cual más rápidamente que el comiendo se lo termino, realmente la joven estaba hambrienta.

Lyra: ¡Estaba rico, Mas por favor!- dándole su plato vacío y recibiéndolo de nuevo lleno.- no pensé que cocinaras tan bien Ash.- elogio su comida

Ash: Gracias la verdad mi mama me enseño un poco.- sirviéndose en un plato y sentándose junto a la joven.- Aunque a decir verdad yo creo que tenías mucha hambre… ja, ja, ja.- burlándose de la joven la cual solo frunció el ceño y desvió la vista cerrando los ojos, sonrojada de vergüenza y continuó comiendo pero esta vez sin dirigirle la palabra a Ash.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso ¿Viniste a entrenar?- pregunto sin importarle que la joven no quisiera hablarle por burlarse de ella.- Vamos dime recuerda que te salve hace momento.

Lyra: Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti y ¿dónde están Dane y Brock? – decía rápidamente y sin mirarlo.

Ash: Nos separamos cuando terminamos nuestro viaje por la región Sinnoh, Brock decidió ir a la universidad de Johto para estudiar sobre medicina Pokémon y Dawn en Hoenn para participar en los concursos.- contestaba tranquilamente.

Lyra: Pensé que aun seguirías viajando con Dane.- esta vez mirándolo.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto incomodo por su posible respuesta

Lyra: No por nadaaaaa.- tapándose ligeramente la boca.

Ash: Y Khoury pensé que habían decidido viajar juntos cuando se fueron de Sinnoh.

Lyra: Ese cobarde no quiso venir aquí conmigo.- frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

Ash: No creo que debas llamarlo así.- la reprendió.- seguramente tuvo un buen motivo para no estar en este momento aquí.- defendió al chico que quería ser criador.

Lyra: Si… dejarme… sola.- lo dijo en voz baja.

Ash: Acaso les pasó algo o se pelearon.- preocupado por la amistad de ambos jóvenes.- ¿Por qué dejaron de viajar juntos?

Lyra: mmm… No creo que tú entiendas mis razones.- decía tristemente.

Ash: Entonces cuéntamelo, vamos no voy a criticarte o a regañarte y quizás te pueda dar algún… consejo que te sirva.- trato de convencerla.

Lyra: Ash… yo solo soy una chica de una familia de campo haya a las afueras de Pueblo New Bark, al principio comencé mi viaje con el fin de poder ver el mundo y ser una exitosa entrenadora pero… las cosas no me salieron como yo las planee.- decía en voz baja y tristemente.

-Al principio comencé mi viaje con mucho entusiasmo y logre ganar mis primeras dos medallas muy fácil y rápidamente.- hizo una pausa en silencio.- luego el papa de Khoury me invito a acompañarlos a Sinnoh para el festival de Johto en donde los conocí, pero al volver… ahí fue en donde las cosas no me empezaron a salir muy bien…

Ash: No creo que te haya ido tan mal, seguramente lograste derrotar a los ocho líderes de gimnasio.

Lyra: Ash, desafié a Whitney más de nueve veces y no logre vencerla.- al escuchar esto Ash levanto una ceja en señal de confusión.

Ash: Y a los demás líderes si ¿lograste derrotarlos?- preguntaba.

Lyra: No…- dijo susurrando.- Creí que podría desafiarlos volviéndome más fuerte y al final regresar para volver a desafiar a Whitney pero… con Morty en Ciudad Ecruteak solo pude derrotar a uno de sus Pokémon, contra Jazmín no tenía ninguna oportunidad y no mencionemos a Price o a Clair.- hablando muy desanimada.

Ash: Realmente lo que me dices me sorprende.- ya que él nunca imagino que su amiga entrenadora no pudiera conseguir las medallas.- Y… ¿No, Participaste en la Liga Johto?

Lyra: Si, si pude participar.

Ash: Ya no entiendo nada, sino conseguiste las demás medallas, ¿Cómo participaste en la liga?

Lyra: Desafiando a los gimnasios no Oficiales.- a lo cual al observar el rostro confundido de Ash explico.- Veras por cada región normalmente cuenta con ocho gimnasios que son avalados por la liga Pokémon, pero también hay otros gimnasios llamados "No Oficiales" que aunque la Liga te avala sus medallas para poder participar, esta no los administra, ya que no están o al nivel requerido por la Liga o no tiene alguna especialidad y usas Pokémon de diferentes tipos en sus combates.

Abriendo su bolso saco un porta medallas de color rosa y lo abrió para que pudiera ver sus medallas las cuales eran muy diferentes a las que él conocía algunas con forma redonda y cuadros amarillos y rojos, y otras cuadradas con detalles azules.

Lyra: Como ya te dije estos gimnasios no son administrados por la Liga Pokémon, por lo cual tienes que pagar para poder desafiarlos, de ese modo se mantienen y la Liga gana más participantes ya son mucho más fáciles de derrotar.

Ash: Ya veo.- cerrando el estuche y devolviéndoselo a su dueña.- Y cómo te fue en la Liga.

Lyra: Antes de participar volví a casa para ver al menos los cuartos de final y las semifinales de la Liga Sinnoh por televisión y mi sorpresa fue el verte luchar contra ese chico Paul y en contra de dos Pokémon legendarios, y a pesar de que perdiste debo decirte que realmente… me motivaste en ese momento.- dijo honestamente alagando las habilidades de combate de Ash.

-Trate de prepararme lo mejor posible, entrene a mis Pokémon lo mejor que pude, me puse a estudiar sus habilidades y las de otros Pokémon, tome notas, forme estrategias pero…pero… al final solo quede entre los 64 mejores.- termino de hablar para comenzar a llorar por la frustración que la joven sentía en ese momento.

-Cuando volví de la Conferencia Plateada me sentía muy deprimida… snif…snif…-seguía lagrimeando mientras Ash solamente la escuchaba.- Tanto así que me preguntaba a mí misma si debía continuar siendo entrenadora.- dijo de ultimo para guardar silencio por unos minutos y poder dejar de llorar.

Ash: ¿Por qué pensabas en eso?- dijo rompiendo el silencio y hablando con más seriedad.

Lyra: No me hubiera sentido tan mal si tan solo yo hubiera logrado conseguir las ocho medallas de los gimnasios oficiales, pero al ver en mi cuenta de entrenadora note que… gaste de más de lo que hubiera querido en mi viaje, casi no gane nada de dinero y eso me termino de deprimir aún mas.- termino de decir con mucho desanimo.

Ash: ¿Querías ganar mucho dinero?

Lyra: Si, yo quería ganar mucho dinero para así poder dárselo a mi papa y mi mama.

Ash: Discúlpame por preguntar esto pero es que acaso ¿tu familia tiene problemas económicos?

Lyra: Aunque mi familia es un poco humilde no tiene ningún problema.- al parecer no le molesto el contestar esa pregunta.- Yo realmente lo quería más que nada para poder cumplir el sueño de mi papa…

 **Flashback:**

Caminando a un lado del camino junto a una enorme parcela de cultivo, una Lyra más joven y vestida con una blusa blanca de manga larga y un par de pantalones cortos, tenía un sombrero de paja sin adornos para cubrirse del sol y un par de zapatos deportivos. Al entrar en la parcela vio a un hombre no muy alto y delgado forcejear y aplicar fuerza en una palanca improvisada para desatascar de la tierra el arado que jalaban sus dos Tauros.

Lyra: papa déjame ayudarte.- al ver al hombre comenzó a correr para llegar más rápido, partes de su piel eran más obscuras debido a su constante exposición al sol, ya que solo llevaba una camiseta blanca, un pantalón café y botas.- ¡Yo te ayudo!- llego para aplicar fuerza en la improvisada palanca.

-Lyra ¿Qué haces?, déjalo no tienes que ayudarme.- llamo el hombre a su hija y dejando de trabajar.

Lyra: Pero papa no puedes solo, yo podría venir a ayudarte en las tardes.- ofreció.

-Ni de broma señorita, tienes que hacer tus deberes de la escuela de entrenadores, recuerda que en dos meses podrás escoger a tu Pokémon inicial y no quiero que seas la última en hacerlo por tener bajas calificaciones.

Lyra: Pero yo…

-Escucha hija dime que vez aquí.- se quitaba sus guantes y le mostraba sus manos, las cuales tenían callos, se veían gruesas y maltratadas.

Lyra: Tus manos…- dijo en voz baja y agachando la mirada para no verlas.

-Exacto y ahora mira las tuyas.- tomo sus manos las cuales eran más pequeñas, suaves y delgadas.- Realmente me hace feliz escuchar que quieras ayudarme pero estas lindas manos no están hechas para el trabajo del campo.

-Hija no digo que no puedas hacer esto, sino que tú tienes que ser triunfadora y buscar tu propio camino en el mundo o acaso no te gustaría ser alguien sobresaliente.- dijo a lo cual ella asintió.- No voy a negar que es un trabajo cansado, pero es lo único que yo sé hacer y si no lo hago creo que me volveré viejo muy rápidamente je, je, je.

-Así que por el momento en lo único que debes de preocuparte es en decidir que Pokémon te gustaría elegir de acuerdo.- término de hablar para acercarse a sus Tauros y desamarrarlos para irse, decidiendo que por hoy seria todo.

Lyra: Por cierto mama ya tiene lista la comida y me mando a buscarte.- recordando por qué había ido a verlo.

-Bueno vámonos, ya tengo mucha hambre.- comenzando el regreso a su casa.

Lyra: Y dime nunca ¿has pensado en dedicarte a algo más?- pregunto curiosa.

-No la verdad nunca se me ha ocurrido nada, aunque si tengo un sueño.- lo cual llamo la atención de su hija.

Lyra: ¿Cuál es?

-¡Tener unas vacaciones con todo pagado en una isla tropical!- dijo llevando el puño a su pecho y casi gritando.

Realmente su padre era de gustos sencillos, en lo único que pensaba era en tener unas vacaciones. Casi inmediatamente una idea cruzo por su cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomo la mano de su padre y la sujeto con fuerza y cariño, el hombre noto el gesto y también lo correspondió pero siendo cuidadoso de no aplastarla con la fuerza y tomados de la mano continuaron el camino hacia su hogar en donde a ambos los esperaba una buena comida casera.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Ash: Así que el sueño de tu padre es tener unas vacaciones con todo pagado.

Lyra: Así es.- limpiando una última lágrima traicionera que se escapaba por su ojo.- Me hubiera gustado mucho el poder haberlas pagado, pero… conforme ganaba dinero yo me lo gastaba y solo gane como $5000 por mi participación en la Liga, como vez no me alcanzaba para mucho.

Ash: Ya veo… aunque aún me falta preguntarte el ¿porque estás aquí?

Lyra: Hace como 15 días decidí que esta vez saldría como la ganadora de la Liga Johto, tome todo lo que tenía y salí yo sola de entrenamiento, le mencione al Profesor Elm que quería capturar nuevos Pokémon y me dio permiso de llevar solo a ocho.

Ash: Y ¿Por qué en este lugar?

Lyra: En Johto creemos que los mitos y leyendas tienen un origen verdadero, y hay un rumor que se hizo muy conocido hace algunos años sobre que en la cima hay un lugar llamado la "Cueva Plateada" y que ahí vive un entrenador muy fuerte.

Ash: Y en serio crees en esos rumores.

Lyra: Bueno investigue un poco sobre el tema y decía que muy pocas personas son las que han llegado hasta a ese lugar, ya que esta remotamente escondido.

Ash: Y que decían sobre ese entrenador.

Lyra: No mencionaba nada de cómo era realmente, pero dice la leyenda que si logras derrotarlo obtendrás la llave de un gran poder.- haciendo memoria.- pero según las pocas personas que llegaban hasta ese lugar, en sus testimonios decían que después aparecían en la base del Monte Plateado sin saber cómo bajaron y sin recordar nada, bueno eso decía lo que leí.

Ash: Y ¿Por qué no vino Khoury contigo?

Lyra: Lo invite a venir pero… él pensaba que venir aquí era muy peligroso.- dijo con un rostro disgustado.- Y que no podríamos estar aquí, me dijo todo era una leyenda e inventos y que solo lo hacía por la frustración que sentía como entrenadora, así que le dije que él no comprendería como me sentía en realidad.- permaneció un momento en silencio.

-Al final tuvimos una fuerte discusión y continuamos por caminos separados.

Ash: Bueno como ya es un poco tarde porque no te quedas aquí a descansar por cierto ¿en dónde te quedabas? O tienes un campamento.

Lyra: Dormía en una colchoneta en el suelo en el centro Pokémon ya que este no cuenta con habitaciones y su enfermera Joy se queda en la cabaña de Guardabosques y ella me daba permiso de quedarme ahí cuando cerraba el centro.

Ash: Bueno como dije porque no te quedas hoy aquí en mi campamento para que descanses en la tienda de campaña, terminaremos de hablar por la mañana si.- invitándola a permanecer con él ya que ahora era tarde casi cerca de las 10 de la noche.

La jovencita no se negó a la idea que le ofrecía su amigo, ya que veía más cómodo el estar en un saco de dormir que en una colchoneta dura sin nada que la cubriera. Ya a la media noche y con Lyra dormida tenía que encargarse de su Pokémon legendario, mientras hablaba con ella sus Pokémon se habían servido su propia comida o comían lo que ellos habían traído, junto a Gliscor y una linterna en mano como era costumbre llevaba un tazón de comida Pokémon y era hora de alimentarlo.

Ash: Muy bien ya estamos un poco lejos.- tomando la electro Ball.- ¡Zapdos sal!- llamó a su Pokémon legendario, el cual al aparecer destello unas pocas descargas y permaneció en su sitio.- Muy bien es hora de que comas.

Puso en el suelo el tazón de comida Pokémon y decidió darle su espacio para que estuviera a solas por un momento, tenía que darle un poco de libertad, según lo que podía entender de Gliscor que lo cuidaba para avisarle en caso de que quisiera huir, Zapdos solo estiraba sus alas unos momentos y después regresaba el solo a su pokebola y no comía nada. Según Anabel muy pocos legendarios necesitan alimento para poder sobrevivir, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran comer, algunos lo hacían por gusto y otros por necesidad.

Regresando a su campamento se sentó frente a la hoguera un momento recordando la plática con Lyra, como le había dicho él no la critico ni la juzgo o la reprendió al contrario no podía dejar de sentir cierta empatía por la joven de Johto, sabía lo que se sentía la frustración al perder, tanto así como en su primera Liga como en la última en donde también se cuestionó si debía dejar de seguir siendo entrenador, de no ser por haber conocido a Leaf en el laboratorio del profesor Oak no hubiera podido iniciar este nuevo viaje y probablemente hubiera tomado algunas nuevas malas decisiones en Unova, de un momento a otro comenzó a cerrar los ojos, se quitó la gorra se recargo en un árbol y cayendo dormido ya que realmente había sido un muy largo día.

Al día siguiente, despertando a las 9 am y comenzando a preparar el desayuno para él y su invitada meditaba al ver como Gliscor regresaba en la mañana con el Electro Ball y el tazón de comida vacío que bueno, pensó para sí mismo que había dado un pequeño paso para que Zapdos lo obedezca completamente. Con sus Pokémon despiertos comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma de comenzar a entrenar habiendo escogido una amplia zona en donde hubiera pocos Pokémon salvajes, tenía comida suficiente para él y ellos para tres semanas, aunque tuvieran cerca un centro Pokémon también tenía pociones, super pociones e híper pociones, antídotos y anti paralizantes, en caso de necesitarlos y un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios además de productos de consumo personal como jabón, papel higiénico, pasta dental etc. Realmente todo eso fue escogido por Sabrina, ella quería que él estuviese perfectamente preparado, cosa que Ash mentalmente agradecía porque de ser el probablemente se le hubieran olvidado una o dos cosas de las anteriores mencionadas.

Lyra: Huuuu Aaaa.- aun bostezando somnolienta y tallando sus ojos.- Buenos días, ya ¿está listo el desayuno?- preguntaba mientras salía de la tienda de campaña.

Ash: mmm… Solo un poco más.- no podía evitar el sonreír ya que cuando viajaron por Sinnoh juntos era por lo que primero preguntaba al despertar.- por cierto y tus Pokémon, aquí hay mucho espacio para todos deberías liberarlos un rato.

La joven asintió y tomando de su bolso entre sus manos seis pokebolas, las lanzo al aire y se abrieron creando un fuerte destello materializando a su equipo Pokémon el cual consistía en una Marill, Girafarig, Meganium su inicial totalmente evolucionado a los cuales había visto en Sinnoh y sus nuevos Pokémon eran un Skarmory, un Ariados y un Sneasel. Presento a sus Pokémon con Ash, este pudo notar que algunos de ellos tenían marcas de haber tenido combates, pero no eran graves, con alimento y descanso podrían sanar pronto.

Sirviendole un plato de comida a cada Pokémon y para ellos ambos procedieron a desayunar, Ash aun tenia algunas preguntas que hacer y tenía algo en mente debido a un raro sueño que había tenido y creía que tal vez esta sería la mejor forma de motivar a su amiga aunque eso se lo diría después.

Ash: Y dime si estabas durmiendo en el centro Pokémon y no tenían habitaciones ¿qué comías?

Lyra: Esto.- sacando de su bolso muchos paquetes de sopa instantánea.- Realmente yo no sé cocinar para nada bien, así que solo necesito agua caliente y listo.

Ash: Ya veo.- dijo en voz baja.- y De verdad piensas subir la montaña.

Lyra: Por supuesto que sí.- dijo con determinación y poniéndose de pie.- No me importa si no encuentro la cueva plateada, Yo llegaré a lo más alto del Monte Plateado y tomaré una fotografía desde arriba como una prueba de lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser.

Ash: Bueno y mientras te preparas porque no te quedas aquí.- la invito, a lo cual ella solamente lo escucho ya que pensaba que él iba a tratar de detenerla o algo por el estilo.

-Si… digo te puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento mientras te preparas para subir, además yo también estoy aquí para entrenar y sería mucho más útil hacerlo con alguien más ¿Qué me dices?

Lyra: Por supuesto.- dijo rápidamente ya que al ver a sus Pokémon y su desempeño en la liga Sinnoh podría servirle de mucho tener un compañero de entrenamiento como Ash y obtener también algunos consejos para el futuro.- Por cierto y tu porque viniste a entrenar aquí ¿también vas a subir la montaña?- volviéndose a sentar y a comer.

Ash: La verdad solo vine de campamento a entrenar.- mintió en parte ya que no era su motivo verdadero ocultándole su participación en el reto contra la Elite Cuatro y su Pokémon legendario.- La verdad no tengo la intención de escalar la montaña… aun.- lo último lo dijo en el tono de voz más bajo que pudo y que no fue oído por Lyra.

Buscando otra zona amplia a medio día ambos decidieron que ya era hora de entrenar, como Ash ya tenía un programa de entrenamiento para sus Pokémon quería probar primero las habilidades de combate de Lyra para poder incluirla.

Ash: Por cierto Lyra ¿capturaste algún nuevo Pokémon?

Lyra: Si, así es.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Aunque solo he capturado a uno, en el momento en que lo vi por primera vez supe que tenía que ser mío, así que pase varios días persiguiéndolo.- Saco una pokebola que había acercado a su pecho.- ¡Prepárate para Deslumbrarte con su brillo! ¡Onix Ya Puedes Salir!

Era un enorme Pokémon del tipo roca pero este era de un color muy diferente, era de amarillo obscuro o casi verdoso si se le podía describir de ese modo.

Ash: Increíble, tienes un Pokémon brillante.- emocionado por ver a esa clase de Pokémon.

Lyra: Yo prefiero el término "Shiny".- dijo con mucho orgullo levantando el pecho.- Y entonces ¿Vamos a combatir? O no.- dijo retadoramente preparándose.

Ash: No esperaba menos, ¡Vamos Electivire!- llamó a su recién evolucionado Pokémon para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

Midiendo sus fuerzas para Ash era mejor el combatir en contra de la ventaja de tipo, el combate duro algo de tiempo ya que aunque Onix usaba una fuerte cola de Hierro, Electivire usaba una combinación de fuerza con Mega Puño y Karatazo el cual aprendió al evolucionar, lograron hacerse por muy poco con la victoria. Y así montaron una pequeña rutina de entrenamiento, durante los siguientes días aunque lentos, para Lyra era muy obvia la gran diferencia de niveles entre algunos de los Pokémon de Ash con los de ella y su experiencia como entrenador, resultando ser la ganadora de muy pocos de los combates entre ambos, y así mientras Ash preparaba la comida ella rápidamente llevaba a los Pokémon de ambos al centro Pokémon para que se recuperaran, claro que para Ash sin descuidar a sus Pokémon del equipo eléctrico y a los más jóvenes como Jolteon, Riolu, Chinchou y Horsea quienes tenían pequeños combates con el Marill y Sneasel de Lyra. Cabe señalar que algunas veces se encontraban al Tyranitar y este solo los olfateaba y les gruñía para después irse. Ya había pasado cerca de una semana y Lyra parecía mejorar rápidamente, terminando de preparar la comida ella ya no tardaría en regresar del centro Pokémon y Ash quería llamar a su mentor para mencionarle sus progresos y lo sucedido durante la semana utilizando su nuevo Pokégear cuando el Teniente Surge le contesto estuvo atento a todo lo que le contó su aprendiz y muy curioso por la historia de la joven de Johto decidió preguntar algo que realmente le intereso.

Lt. Surge: Y dime realmente ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla a llegar hasta la cima?

Ash: La verdad es que me recuerda mucho a mi después de haber perdido en Sinnoh, ella al menos quiere subir lo más arriba posible, si de esta manera puedo motivarla a no rendirse, estoy dispuesto a ayudarla a llegar hasta haya.

Lt. Surge: Bueno mmmm...-dando un suspiro.- Escúchame atentamente, hay una ruta de excursionistas que está lejos de las zonas de Pokémon salvajes, si la toman les llevara al menos un días en llegar a la zona Este del Monte Plateado, desde la cual podrán rodearlo para llegar a una de las partes más altas de esa montaña.

-Es un camino un poco más largo pero… es el más seguro, no luches innecesariamente en contra de los Pokémon salvajes, se dice que mientras más arriba llegues, más fuertes serán, ya que ellos han evolucionado para poder sobrevivir en condiciones extremas así que solo ignoralos y ellos no los atacaran.

-Si van a combatir solo háganlo de ser necesario y ¡No los reten a menos de que los quieran capturar! ¡Entendido!

Ash: ¡Señor, si señor!- respondía con firmeza.

Lt. Surge: Ha y otra cosa, no olvides llevar protección.-lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ash: Claro, llevare el cuchillo que me dio y usare mi uniforme de entrenamiento.-contestaba inocentemente.

Lt. Surge: **JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA**.- se carcajeaba ruidosamente el cual podría ser escuchado a varios metros.- Al parecer jamás me aburro contigo pero, aun te falta mucho por aprender de la vida chico.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que tratando de decirme?

Lt. Surge: Escúchame bien…- hizo una pausa.- Ya que van a ir a un lugar remoto con nieve y todo eso… solo recuerda que el frío a veces une a las personas de maneras muy misteriosas así que ten cuidado … No vayas a ser tan duro con la chica y se gentil con ella.- dijo descaradamente

Ash: ¿ **PERO QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO?-** pregunto alarmado y con un gran sonrojo comprendiendo gran parte de lo que se refería.

Lt. Surge: Yo no he dicho nada…- haciéndose el desentendido.- Siempre puede haber una situación para todo, pero recuerda ya sabes lo que dicen "Lo que pasa en el Monte Plateado, se queda en el Monte Plateado"

-¡ **PERO QUE LE ESTAS ACONSEJANDO**!- es escucho una voz femenina detrás del teniente la cual se escuchaba muy enojada. Era Alice la esposa del teniente Surge la cual estaba furiosa por las palabras de su esposo.

Lt. Surge: yo solo dije… que cualquier cosa… podría pasar.- dijo temeroso

Alice: **¡PUES NO LO DIGAS!, ¡ASH NO LE HAGAS CASO ENTENDIDO!** – Gritaba furiosa.- **PORQUE SI LE HACES ALGO A ESA NIÑA… YO MISMA TE DARÉ UN MOTIVO PARA QUE NO QUIERAS BAJAR DE ESA MONTAÑA Y TE QUEDES A VIVIR AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE… ¡ME ENTENDISTE!**

Ash: Si entendí… no… no… lo hare…nada.- dijo muy asustado a pesar de estar hablando solo por vía telefónica.

Alice: Eso espero.- dijo un poco más calmada pero aun intimidante.- Y tú.- dijo observando a su esposo enojada.- Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación sobre que le puedes aconsejar y lo que no.

Lt. Surge: Espera Alice no es lo que parece yo…- trato de negociar con su esposa pero ella ya había cortado la llamada.

Ash: Ojala le vaya bien.- dijo para sí mismo esperando olvidar pronto esas ideas que le dio sobre su amiga regresando a su campamento.

Después de esta conversación el día para ambos jóvenes paro tranquilo y rápidamente, Lyra le agradeció por su ayuda a Ash en estos días, además de decirle que el día de mañana se iría a la montaña. Durante la noche Ash preparó su equipo comida, agua, linterna, abrigo y su kit de primeros auxilios y algunas pociones además de escoger al equipo que llevaría con él y dándoles instrucciones al resto sobre el cuidado del campamento. En la mañana al despertar, Lyra no vio a Ash en normalmente preparaba los desayunos, ignorando eso un momento decidió mejor preparar sus cosas.

-Veo que te estás preparando.- dijo un Ash recién llegando vistiendo con su uniforme militar el cual consistía en botas pantalón y chaqueta de manga larga color verde, guantes, botas y un chaleco táctico mientras Lyra se ponía un abrigo de color rojo.

- **ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja**.-reía Lyra sujetándose el estómago debido al traje que tenía puesto su amigo.- ¿Por qué te disfrazaste así Ash?- pregunto aun riendo.

Ash: Bueno este es el uniforme que me dio mi mentor para el entrenamiento, como es más grueso que la ropa normal o un abrigo delgado, esto me ayudara mucho con el frío de la montaña de haga haya arriba.

Al escucharlo hubo varias palabras que le llamaron la atención a la joven de Johto como "Mentor" y "Frío de la montaña".

Lyra: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ash: Voy a ir contigo, te ayudare a llegar a lo más alto del Monte Plateado.

Lyra: Ash tu dijiste que no tenías la intención de subir, si lo haces por lastima o porque piensas que no podre lograrlo no gracias…- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.- Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Ash: No es por eso y la verdad entiendo perfectamente lo que estas tratando de lograr.- dijo ganando un poco de atención por parte de Lyra.- Al perder en la Liga Sinnoh yo también considere el dejar de ser entrenador.- haciendo ahora que la joven volteara a verlo.- Esta era mi tercera derrota y al haberme acercado tanto también fue la más difícil de aceptar, de ser por mi madre y una amiga que me ayudo en ese momento, probablemente ahora yo no estaría aquí.- recordando la invitación de ir a Unova con el Profesor Oak.

Lyra: En… serio… si lo entiendes.- dijo con voz baja.

Ash: Claro que lo entiendo.- dijo acercándose a Lyra y poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Si esto es lo que necesitas para poder continuar y que no abandones tus metas, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.- dijo comprensivamente.

La joven agacho la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos ya que en ese momento al escucharlo se habían vuelto a formar lágrimas que rápidamente comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. De un momento a otro la joven lo sorprendió con un abrazo, Ash lo correspondió mientras palmeaba un poco su espalda escuchando un **"Gracias"** en voz baja de parte de la joven lo cual le dio a entender dos cosas la primera era que por más valor que ella tuviera aún tenía miedo de subir sola y la segunda era que le daba permiso de acompañarla.

Calmandose y tomando sus cosas y a sus Pokémon Lyra y Ash junto a Raichu comenzaron su camino, la joven le preguntó al entrenador sobre si estaba bien dejar solo su campamento y a sus Pokémon en el, este solo le contesto que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos ya que sus Pokémon sabían cuidarse solos y conseguir su propia comida y compartirla entre todos.

Dándole la información que Ash recibió de parte del teniente Surge con respecto a la ruta, este le dijo que se la recomendaron los guardabosques, comenzaron su camino. Al inicio fue muy fácil, pero conforme avanzaban aunque el camino era visible cada vez su vegetación se hacía más densa llena de hierba alta, otros caminos rocosos y muchos árboles rodeandolos. Observando algunos Pokémon como Donphan en terrenos rocosos, Ponyta, Rapidash y algunos Doduos y Dodrios en las zonas de la hierba en la ladera verde, eran muy pocos Pokémon y de los más dóciles, ellos solo los veían y no los molestaron. Poco a poco la altitud se hacía evidente en algunas partes y con lo cual les hacía disminuir su velocidad caminando. La información que tenía Lyra con respecto al monte Plateado era que contaba con una forma de cono casi simétrico de treinta kilómetros en la base, con algunas vertientes empinadas y 3.776 metros de altitud. Para el atardecer habían avanzado cerca de dos kilómetros ya que se detuvieron muy pocas veces para descansar y faltaba poco para llegar a la desviación de la zona Este decidiendo así que lo mejor sería acampar, el aire comenzaba a tomar fuerza y Lyra se veía un poco agitada, era muy admirable su determinación para seguir avanzando.

Preparando tienda de campaña más pequeña esta vez para ambos y gracias su parrilla exterior de gas en cilindros pudieron calentar agua ya que decidieron que era mejor comer las sopas instantáneas de Lyra que las otras provisiones, en caso de necesitarlas. El viento golpeaba un poco la tienda de campaña y ya era de noche, Lyra se encontraba dormida y abrazando a Raichu, Ash revisaba su Pokégear para comprobar el mapa y de un momento a otro recordó un poco de la conversación con su mentor al observar a la joven dormida, rápidamente se golpeó mentalmente por ese hilo de pensamientos que acababa de tener y mejor decidió tratar de dormir.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su largo recorrido, ya comenzaban a hacerse evidentes las zonas nevadas y el descenso en la temperatura, tenían que subir lo más posible después tomar la ruta Este y rodear la montaña. Cerca de una ligera pendiente nevada de entre la nieve apareció un pequeño Pokémon con apariencia de cerdo y un pelaje café era un Swinub que olfateaba el lugar en busca de comida, Lyra saco su pokedex y escucho su información.

Pokedex: **Swinub, el Pokémon cerdo. El Swinub tiene un sentido del olfato extremadamente agudo, que normalmente lo usa para encontrar comida**.

Lyra: Es un Swinub, muy bien ¡tiene que ser mío!- sacando a su Ariados.

Ash: De acuerdo Lyra atrápalo rápido, no quiero que vallamos pelear con algún otro Pokémon salvaje que se acerque por el ruido.

Lyra: No tardare nada, ¡Ariados Disparo de Seda!- el Pokémon insecto rápidamente envolvió al Swinub que intento forcejear.- ¡Ala pokebola!

Al ser impactado en la cabeza por la pokebola, el Pokémon cerdo fue absorbido en ella, destello un poco antes de quedar oficialmente capturado, devolviendo a Ariados a su pokebola la joven corrió para tomar su nueva captura y festejas.

Lyra: Con el ya tengo a mis ocho Pokémon.- dijo dando pequeños saltitos.- ¡Atrape a un Swinub!- antes de continuar la nieve sobre la que estaba parada parecía ceder y de un momento a otro.- ¡ **HHHYYYYYYYAAAAA**!

La nieve termino por ceder y Lyra se deslizo al fondo, Ash que se quedó unos momentos observando el cómo cayo su amiga por un borde de nieve salió rápidamente de su estupor y preocupado para acercándose cuidadosamente y observar pudo ver que la joven había descendido casi unos 15 metros, la nieve le evito muchos daños realmente no se veía tan mal como parecía ser y daba muchas gracias por no haber provocado una avalancha. Descendiendo como pudo hasta llegar a ella, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ash: Lyra ¿te encuentras bien?- ayudándola a levantarse poco a poco.

Lyra: Pensé que moriría.- con una respiración agitada y observando a sus manos noto que le faltaba algo.- ¡Mi pokebola no está!- dijo levantándose rápidamente para comenzar a buscar entre la nieve.

Buscando rápidamente con ayuda de Ash por un muy largo rato por todo el lugar, Raichu llamo a su entrenador ya que encontró la pokebola, pero el problema era en donde se encontraba. Estaba en el borde rocoso varios metros muy debajo de donde se encontraban. Buscando una posible solución para ir por la pokebola, una de sus opciones era sacar a Charizard para bajar volando por ella pero… no fue necesario.

Rápidamente una gran criatura verde obscuro y con muchos cuernos en su espalda se encontraba subiendo entre el borde de rocas, sus garras tenían un brillo blanco y parecían más largas de lo normal estaba usando el movimiento "Trepa Rocas". Era el Tyranitar que con cuidado tomo la pokebola entre sus fauces para después subir hasta donde estaban los entrenadores. De frente a los entrenadores y con un aspecto intimidante con la pokebola en su boca, Lyra dio un paso adelante para encararlo.

Lyra: Oye tú, esa es mi pokebola… ¡Devuélvemela!

El Tyranitar se le quedo viendo por un momento, Ash había preparado la pokebola de Charizard de ser necesario para salir volando, ya que en el lugar en donde se encontraban sería peligroso pelear. Tyranitar se puso de frente a Lyra y abriendo su boca dejo caer la pokebola a sus pies, la joven observo curiosamente ya que después de tomarla el Tyranitar comenzó a olfatearlos pero en especial a Ash, pero lo que este no noto era que Raichu olfateaba a Tyranitar. Tyranitar acercándose a Ash hizo algo que sorprendió mucho a ambos jóvenes y eso fue que comenzó a lamer su rostro para después abrazarlo.

Lyra: que pasa ya no entiendo nada es acaso que... ¡te lo quieres comer! – corrió rápidamente para intentar liberar a Ash de las garras del Tyranitar, Raichu que había reconocido cierta esencia en ese Pokémon solamente lo veía con una sonrisa al encontrar a un viejo compañero de viaje.

- **TYYYRA…TTTYRRAA**.-dijo liberando a Ash y señalando un lado de su pecho, esto fue curioso para el joven ya que el Pokémon insistió mucho en señalarle ese lugar y rápidamente recordó haber visto a uno alguna vez con una marca en el pecho dándose cuenta de algo importante.

-¡ **TU ERES LARVITAR**!- grito Ash para después ser el quien abrazaba al Pokémon.

Ash: No lo puedo creer mírate evolucionaste.- dijo para después voltear a ver a su compañera.- No te preocupes, no nos lastimara es un viejo amigo

Lyra: Ya veo pero el problema será ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

Respondiendo al llamado Tyranitar se dirigió por un camino indicándoles a ambos el que los siguiera, mientras eso pasaba Ash le relataba a Lyra como de pequeño Larvitar no confiaba en la gente y cuando lo reunieron con su madre que tenía una marca en su pecho realizada por un grupo de cazadores que trataron de capturarla, del cual fue el modo en que lo reconoció, pensando en quizás al evolucionar tubo que separarse de su madre para vivir por su cuenta, viendo que no parecía importarle mucho ahora ya que después de todo era parte de la naturaleza.

Parecía pasar mucho tiempo y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, revisando sus respectivos Pokégear, ambos entrenadores no tenían señal telefónica ni de mapa, y casi como si fuera un cliché comenzó a nevar, ya que habiendo perdido el camino a seguir Ash solamente confiaba en ese momento en la guía de Tyranitar, después de todo él vivía en el Monte Plateado, tal vez conocía la ubicación de algún refugio. Llegando a la tarde y con el viento soplando parecía que se quería formar una ligera ventisca dificultando un poco la vista de ambos y no solo eso sino también el respirar, ya que el aire había comenzado a enrarecerse. Hasta que llegaron a una zona que parecía estar plana completamente y de frente a ellos unas escaleras talladas en roca que se dirigían hacia la entrada de una gran cueva.

Lyra: ¡Imposible, acaso es…!- Salió corriendo rápidamente para subir la escalera y entrar a la cueva, seguida por Ash, Raichu y Tyranitar.

Lyra encontró un cartel hecho de madera lleno de mucho polvo y telarañas, decidiendo limpiarlo rápidamente pudo leer en el las palabras "Cueva Plateada".

Lyra: Si encontramos la cueva, las historias son reales.- gritaba felizmente.

Ash: No lo puedo creer, realmente eran verdad las historias.

Lyra: Si pero a pesar de que Tyranitar no guio a un refugio, como fue que llegamos hasta aquí.

Ash: Cierto nosotros nos dirigíamos al Este, y de donde caíste nos desviamos, eso quiere decir que tomamos una ruta Oeste.

Al ir entrando poco a poco notaron que no era muy obscura y no tenía muchas estalactitas en el techo, pero lo que más llamo la atención de ambos fue una pequeña cabaña de un piso hecha de rocas en su base y madera, parecía ser muy vieja y ambos se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¡ **HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ**!- gritaba Ash al llegar a la puerta y tocarla.

Forcejeando con la puerta de un fuerte golpe logro abrirla. En el interior todo se veía viejo y notaron que no había sido usado en mucho tiempo, dentro solo había una vieja cama, una mesa, con tres sillas, algunas repisas y una estufa antigua de madera.

Lyra: Aquí no hay nadie, pero…- dijo revisando las pocas cosas que había dentro mientras Ash salía.

Ash: Muy bien salgan todos.- llamo a todos sus Pokémon los cuales se pusieron al frente de su entrenador.- Chicos esta es la cueva plateada, revisen el area y busquen si hay alguna persona por aquí.- asintiendo a las órdenes de su entrenador todos se dispersaron, Ash decidió entrar de nuevo a la cabaña y vio que Lyra estaba sentada en una silla de frente en la mesa y sostenía unas hojas de papel.

Lyra: Ash mira, ven a leer esto.- lo llamo para mostrarle las hojas.

Ash: Esto parece que es…

Era una especie de carta y con mucha curiosidad comenzaron a leer en ella lo siguiente:

 _ **Me dirijo a ti que has demostrado tener un corazón de oro y un alma de plata para llegar hasta este lugar, me presento mi nombre es Redmond Henderson y al igual que tu yo fui una persona llena de sueños, los cuales fueron opacados por mi propia avaricia y ambición. Yo era de un pueblo llamado Paleta y desde joven quería ser una persona muy rica para así tener para poder tener todos los lujos que siempre he querido y ahora ser yo el que se burle de ese cretino de Bluregard Oak pero sobre todo poder darle una mejor vida a mi madre que desde la muerte de mi padre no ha parado de trabajar ni un día para descansar.**_

 _ **Para lo cual decidí abandonar los estudios de secundaria y convertirme en entrenador aun en contra de los deseos de mi madre y alegándole que en cuanto consiguiera el dinero suficiente volvería a la escuela a estudiar, claro que eso no pasaría. La vida en aquel entonces era muy difícil para un entrenador porque ganabas muy poco dinero con las batallas y si conseguías un préstamo con alguna compañía que financiara tu viaje como patrocinio ellos se quedarían con todo lo que ganaras si tenías éxito en el futuro y sino tendrías una gran deuda con muchos intereses. Era una trampa en la que no quería caer… pero ese sería el menor de mis problemas en el futuro.**_

 _ **En ciudad Viridian conocí a un chico unos años mayor que yo llamado Giovanni, era un buen entrenador y muy pronto nos volvimos buenos amigos. El prometió ayudarme con mi problema económico diciéndome que su madre era la dueña de una empresa que comenzaba a florecer en el centro de Ciudad Azulona y que podría trabajar con ellos, el me presto una buena cantidad de dinero que envié a mi casa con las preguntas de mi madre sobre el dinero le mentí y le dije que era lo que estaba ganando con los combates.**_

 _ **Esa fue otra trampa ya que más pronto de lo que pensé me di cuenta que su madre era la jefa y fundadora de una organización de trafico de Pokémon llamada "Equipo Rocket" y pronto me vi obligado a realizar actos que no quería hacer como robar Pokémon, golpear a otros entrenadores y asaltarlos, siempre con el pretexto de pagar mi deuda con ellos convirtiéndome a la fuerza en un miembro de su organización.**_

 _ **Era el 4 de junio y teníamos la misión de infiltrarnos en la corporación Silph S.A. para robar los planos de una muy rara pokebola que estaban desarrollando y que según escuche cuando estuviera terminada esta podría atrapar a cualquier Pokémon. Éramos Giovanni, una chica pelirroja llamada Ariana que era su novia, un sujeto que nunca me cayó bien llamado Archer y 10 soldados más.**_

 _ **Logramos arrinconar al director de la compañía pero yo ya estaba cansado de trabajar para ellos, desafiando a Giovanni y a los otros dos logrando hacer que el director y varios de sus investigadores escaparan con los planos de aquella grandiosa pokebola. Yo logré escapar por muy poco también ya que pronto llegó la policía que arrestó a Giovanni y sus hombres. Espere a que las cosas se calmaran en Ciudad Azafrán para poder salir de mi escondite, en el cual ya llevaba varios días escondido.**_

 _ **Preocupado por mi madre volví a mi casa en Pueblo Paleta solo para llevarme una desagradable noticia… mi madre había sido atacada, al revisarla pude ver claramente una especie de mordida en su brazo ya de color morado e hinchado recordando que la maldita Ariana tenía un Arbok, desafortunadamente ella cedió ante el envenenamiento muriendo y junto a ella una nota que decía "Tu deuda ya está pagada".**_

 _ **Con esas palabras me di cuenta que mi madre había muerto por mi culpa, estaba furioso, quería vengarme de ellos incluso si ya no me quedaba nada porque más luchar. Sepulte a mi madre lo mejor que pude y le pedí disculpas por haber sido un pésimo hijo llorando frente a su improvisada tumba, será una lástima que después de lo que he planeado hacer ya no haya nadie más pueda llorarle a su recuerdo, pero a estas alturas ya no me interesa si sobrevivo o no.**_

 _ **Días después llegué a Ciudad Azulona, era el 30 de junio y escuchando entre las sombras de la ciudad me enteré de que ese día habría una ceremonia de iniciación para todos los miembros nuevos en el equipo Rocket, a duras penas me infiltre en su base la cual se encontraba en el casino de la ciudad, un lugar típico para una mafia. Cuando trabaje para ellos no necesite su ridículo uniforme, pero esta vez si quería pasar desapercibido así que esta vez lo tuve que usar. Previamente ya había creado una distracción la cual consistía en fingir un ataque desde afuera de la base con muchos Pokémon salvajes que tuve que capturar y ordenarles atacar el casino, con la promesa de que cuando todos los reclutas y soldados salieran a enfrentarlos ellos escaparan y fueran libres.**_

 _ **Afortunadamente mi plan funcionó y en ese cuartel ahora solo estábamos cinco personas yo, Giovanni, Ariana, Archer y la jefa Madame Boss, la belleza de esa mujer solo era comparable con la maldad que tenia ya que en ese mismo momento y de frente a su propio hijo me ofreció tomar el lugar a su lado como su nuevo hijo y para eso lo único que tenía que hacer era matar a Giovanni.**_

 _ **Me negué a su oferta y arremetí en contra de ella con mi equipo de Pokémon, incluso después de haber escuchado que Madame Boss quería que matara a su hijo Giovanni al igual que los otro dos la defendieron con todo lo que tenían, aunque no fue suficiente ya que logre ponerlos fuera de combate usando una vieja herencia que me dejó mi padre y que de haberla usado para otras cosas quizás mi presente y futuro serían diferentes pero aun así ejecutaría mi venganza. Solo le ordene a mi Charizard el cual había cambiado de forma mediante ese poder el usar lanzallamas en ella y así terminó sus días como la líder del equipo Rocket.**_

 _ **Apenas tuve la oportunidad de escapar pero…no lo hice solo ya que tres jóvenes me ayudaron, una chica castaña, un joven de pelo negro y una pelirroja que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Ariana la cual me golpeó en el estómago y luego me lanzo a una cloaca logrando así escapar por las alcantarillas.**_

 _ **Llegue hasta aquí con la esperanza de esconderme pero al final gracias a la ayuda de Bluregard al cual le gustaba que lo llamara "Blue" me entere que Giovanni me estaba buscando para matarme, mmm… me hubiera gustado haber tratado más a Blue, al final fuera de su arrogancia no parecía ser tan mala persona.**_

 _ **Había pasado un tiempo y Giovanni se había convertido en el nuevo líder de la organización. Ese hipócrita realmente odiaba a su madre con todo su ser y de no haberla matado yo, él lo hubiera hecho en el futuro, realmente le hice un gran favor. Y el solo quería matarme a mí para así ganarse la lealtad de sus soldados los cuales realmente le eran extremadamente leales a su madre.**_

 _ **He estado entrenando enfrentando a todos los excursionistas que venían hasta este lugar, dejándolos inconscientes con el somnífero de mi Venusaur y llevándolos hasta la base del monte plateado en el centro Pokémon, realmente son una molestia pero necesito el entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Hoy 12 de septiembre del año 1996 dejo estas notas como una prueba de lo que pasará en unas horas más, gracias a la información de Blue, sé que en la base de esta montaña están acampando más de 100 soldados del equipo Rocket con Giovanni y Archer a su mando, al bajar de aquí le haré frente a mi destino, antes de haber tomado mi decisión le pregunté a mis Pokémon si querían irse y ser libres en este lugar, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que todos dieron un paso adelante, al parecer no estaré solo a donde iré porque ellos siempre me acompañarán.**_

 _ **Al final de todo solo deseo dos cosas la primera es haber tenido una batalla Pokémon en contra de un buen oponente y la segunda ver a mi madre una última vez y disculparme con ella pero… como no puedo tener nada de eso me gustaría pedirte al menos que no olvides mi historia y si te sirve de algo para que así no cometas errores como los míos y tampoco dejes de soñar porque al final los sueños son el alimento del espíritu.**_

 _ **ATTE… El entrenador más fuerte de Kanto**_

 _ **RED**_

Ninguno de ambos entrenadores tenia palabras que decir, Ash sabía que en el Equipo Rocket no todos eran buenos como Jessie y James, mientras que Lyra tenía nuevamente los ojos llenos de lágrimas al haber leído tan triste historia. Calmándose la joven salió de la cabaña y decidió explorar por su cuenta el interior de la cueva Plateada, sacando de su pokebola a Marrill para hacerle compañía, en el interior no parecía estar tan obscuro tanto así que se podía ver normalmente. No paso mucho y llego a una parte en donde salía mucho vapor y sus ojos brillaron con estrellas al ver de qué se trataba de un manantial de aguas termales.

Lyra: Mira eso Marrill, un manantial.- dijo quitándose su gorro y abrigo.- que bueno la verdad me vendría bien un baño caliente, ya me canse de bañarme con el agua fría de tu pistola de agua… que me dices me acompañas.- invitó a su Pokémon gustosa de aceptar comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

En la cabaña Ash meditaba todas las palabras en esa carta, nunca había escuchado hablar en el pueblo acerca de la Familia Henderson, pero sí de Bluregard Oak el hijo del profesor Oak y padre de sus amigos Daisy y Gary. Saliendo por un momento y observando que todos sus Pokémon y Tyranitar regresaban ante la negativa de no haber encontrado a nadie ya tenía hambre y decidió preparar algo de comer esta vez usando sus provisiones ya que con la vieja estufa sería más fácil prepararlo.

No tardó más de media hora en preparar algo y dejarlo calentarse a fuego lento y al cuidado de Raichu para quitarlo en cuanto estuviera listo y no se quemara mientras salía a explorar también el interior de la cueva. Notando así que no había muchos Pokémon solo un grupo de Zubats y había un pequeño bosque junto a un manantial de agua termal, y sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente se quitó su uniforme y solo se quedó en ropa interior para entrar de un salto al agua causando un gran Splash, que fue escuchado por alguien más.

Recargándose en las rocas cerro sus ojos un momento, realmente era muy relájate sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo y durante un tiempo volvió a meditar sobre la carta hasta que sintió un golpecito en su abdomen, era Marrill que estaba nadando en el agua.

Ash: Marrill qué haces aquí sola y ¿Dónde está Lyra?- pregunto a la Pokémon agua la cual solo asintiendo a seguirla y llevándolo directo en donde se estaba bañando su entrenadora.

Al llegar frente a ella ambos se sonrojaron lo cual provocó que la joven se metiera dentro del agua hasta el cuello y Ash también se sentara en el agua ya que aunque tenía la ropa interior puesta, no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Lyra: ¿Ash que haces aquí?-pregunto roja de vergüenza.

Ash: me estaba bañando y encontré a Marrill, le pregunté por ti y me trajo hasta aquí.- dijo desviando la mirada para no verla de frente.

Lyra: Bueno… solo olvida esto de acuerdo.- dijo sin mirarlo.

Ash: Pienso lo mismo aunque quizás… debamos olvidar todo lo que pase aquí no te parece.

Lyra: Estoy de acuerdo, solo por esta vez… olvidemos la vergüenza…y al regresar a Johto **¡NO MENCIONEMOS ESTO!** \- dijo aún muy sonrojada.

Ash: Muy bien además ya sabes lo que dicen "Lo que pasa en el Monte Plateado, se queda en el Monte Plateado"- se maldijo mentalmente por utilizar la frase de su mentor y quiso arreglarlo.- Además quien nos creería que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Lyra: si… aunque.- cambiando el tema de conversación.- no dejo de pensar en esas palabras, casi más de 20 años, debió haber pasado por momentos muy duros.

Ash: Lo mismo digo.- dijo tratando de seguir el tema de conversación pero no podía hacerlo del todo ya que parte de la mente de Ash recordaba la vez que vio completamente desnuda a Misty en la isla canela pero nunca le tomo importancia después ya que no se le hacía para nada atractiva, con May cada que iban a la playa, le era imposible el no notar su gran desarrollo físico para solo contar con 12 años de edad y con Dawn sus piernas y caderas, para no haberse dado cuenta de ellas realmente tendría que estar ciego, pero observo claramente que la joven de Johto a diferencia de él, estaba completamente desnuda, razón por la cual casi se sumergió en el agua. En este punto maldecía ligeramente a su mentor por los últimos consejos que le dio, deseando que su esposa Alice le dé una paliza.

Pero ajeno a sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la joven de Johto lo veía de reojo, sonrojándose al ver los cambios en el físico del joven, el cual tenía que admitirse a ella misma que realmente no le desagradaba para nada el verlo. Así continuando por unos 15 minutos con una conversación en donde compartían sus opiniones respecto a este viaje, las cuales eran tanto positivas como negativas, ya que Lyra realmente esperaba encontrarse con ese entrenador y tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

Ash: Bueno creo que te dejaré que termines de bañarte.- dijo poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta rápidamente para salir del agua, cabe mencionar que la chica lo observaba cuando se iba.

Regresando a tomar sus cosas, esta vez se puso su ropa de entrenador normal y regreso a la cabaña a revisar la cena. Media hora después llegó Lyra y se sentaron juntos en la mesa a cenar y pasar la noche en la cabaña para al día siguiente regresar al campamento de Ash. La noche paso con mucha tranquilidad a pesar de la incomodidad de ambos por lo ocurrido en el manantial.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes con sus cosas se encontraban debajo de la entrada de la cueva plateada, mirando hacia un Kanto y Johto ya que el cielo estaba tan despejado que les permitía observar a ambas regiones perfectamente.

Lyra: Ash quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.- dijo sinceramente.- realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera recibido tu ayuda.

Ash: No te preocupes, si esto te ayudo a que no abandones tus sueños entonces estoy encantado de ayudarte.

Lyra: Antes de irnos me gustaría tomarte una fotografía.- dijo sacando una cámara digital.- ahora Ash podrías colocarte de espaldas a la cueva.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se colocó en el inicio de las escaleras de la cueva. Lyra dio unos pasos más hacia atrás para enfocarlo mejor y que se pudiera ver la entrada de la cueva, tomando la fotografía rápidamente la reviso para ver cómo había salido y lo que se veía en ella la dejó en estado de shock y con la boca ligeramente abierta, arriba en la entrada de la cueva se veía a un joven no mayor a 17 años con pantalones azules, una gorra roja y un chaleco rojo muy parecido al de Ash y al cual miraba muy fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

La reacción de Lyra no pasó desapercibida por el entrenador que se acercaba a ella sin siquiera sentir que hacia él se dirigía un poderoso ataque del tipo eléctrico, saltando de frente al ataque que recibía su entrenador Raichu logro bloquearlo con el uso de su cola. Ash reaccionó y casi inmediatamente una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a soplar y de un día con sol paso a nublarse casi instantáneamente comenzando a nevar nuevamente.

Ash: Lyra ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto a la joven que lentamente señalaba a lo alto de la entrada de la cueva, al voltear a ver sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda por la mirada que recibía de la persona parada en la entrada junto a un Pikachu en su hombro.

-Rayos ya no quiero tener que ver nada con fantasmas.

 **ESCUCHA DESDE YOUTUBE EL TEMA DE Pokémon Heart gold & Soul Silver Music Extended Vs. Lance/Red**

Aquella figura descendía lentamente por las escaleras, mientras que Ash instintivamente retrocedía para llegar junto a Lyra que temblaba aterrada de miedo, ambos sabían que la cueva estaba completamente sola pero frente a ellos estaba una persona que probablemente era mucho más que una simple historia plasmada en unas cuantas hojas de papel y a Ash solo le quedaba asegurarse.

Ash: Dime algo, ¿Tu eres ese tal RED?- a lo cual la figura se detuvo al terminar de recorrer las escaleras.- ¡ **RESPONDE**!- gritaba igualmente temeroso, no era que no hubiera pasado por situaciones así antes, pero esta era muy diferente ya que podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente y la persona frente a él se veía con todas las intenciones de pelear en contra de ellos.

La figura no contesto y solo asintió a darle una señal de sí. Realmente este sería una situación arriesgada, la nieve se transformó en granizo, su Pikachu dio un salto al frente del improvisado campo de batalla, Raichu reacciono y no se dejó intimidar saltando frente a su entrenador.

Pero para Ash y Lyra este sería el inicio de un combate que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidará ya que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a la única persona que ha desafío al Equipo Rocket y al mismo tiempo también era el entrenador más fuerte de Kanto.

Esta Historia continuará….

 **Bueno que les parece este capítulo se acerca un grandioso combate. Aquí aplico una teoría de Pokémon y esa es de que Red está muerto en el monte Plateado asesinado a manos del equipo Rocket por lo cual el no habla y nuestro Pokémon se asusta al hablarle además de desaparecer al derrotarlo.**

 **Las fechas que elegí las primeras no tienen dad que ver pero la del 12 de septiembre fue el día en que salió a la venta en Japón los remakes de Oro Heart Gold y Plata Soul Silver y el año de 1996 cuando salieron en venta las primeras versiones de Pokémon.**

 **Que les pareció también la historia de Lyra, realmente tiene mucho en común con Ash al inicio de esta historia, sobre los gimnasios no oficiales busque las medallas y como en el anime siempre muestran a los rivales de Ash con medallas diferentes como por ejemplo Gary, Barry, Cameron, Trip y más recientemente Sawyer en kalos.**

 **La escalada del monte plateado la base un poco en su contraparte real el Monte Fuji usando sus dimensiones y geografía para plasmar la idea que tenía sobre la montaña cambiándolo así completamente el monte plateado del juego. Sobre el reencuentro con Tyranitar el será importante para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **La idea con la carta e historia de red la saque en parte de la serie de Halo más precisamente de la batalla de Nueva Jerusalén en donde el novato de Halo 3 ODST conoce a Gage Yevgenny el cual antes de morir le contó la historia de su vida, la cual de hecho es muy parecida les recomiendo buscarla en la serie Hell Jumpers…creo.**

 **Equipo de Lyra:** **Marill, Girafarig, Meganium, Skarmory, Ariados, Sneasel, Swinub y Onix (Shiny)**

 **Equipo de Ash: Raichu, Charizard (Charizardite Y), Infernape, Electivire, Gengar, Gliscor y Magneton. (Zapdos)**

 **Equipo de entrenamiento: Blastoise (Mega), Sceptile (Mega), Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Riolu (Mega), Horsea, Primeape.**

 **Equipo eléctrico: Voltorb, Magnemite, Jolteon y Chinchou.**

 **Pokémon en el laboratorio: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Gabite, Noctowl (Shiny), Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Staraptor, Donphan, Torterra Y Buizel.**

 **Pokebolas: Cebo Ball – Totodile, Riolu – Súper Ball, Chinchou – Malla Ball y Zapdos – Electro Ball.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


End file.
